Amanecer, Ocaso
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:TP:. Mi versión de la historia. -Les doy un día a las comadrejas esas para que se reagrupen y bajen al lago- se pasó una mano por la frente- Santísimas diosas, ¿de dónde salen tantos?- .-Magia negra- respondió Shad observándola fijamente. -esta autora volvió desde la tumba-
1. Capítulo I

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:

a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo I**

La lluvia caía inclemente en toda la región de Lanayru. Las frías gotas de agua otoñal enfriaban hasta los huesos a cualquier desprotegido que caminara fuera.

Un pequeño niño, de cuatro, a lo mucho cinco años, caminaba solo por el sendero donde los mercaderes se guarecían de la lluvia.  
Solo, chorreando agua, tanto de la lluvia como de llanto.

Sucio y magullado, se sentó cerca de la puerta principal.

A lo lejos, se veía una gran movilización de personas, con grandes lanzas y brillantes armaduras que goteaban agua helada. Gritaban y corrían en todas direcciones en el mercado, mientras que un hombre los conducía por todo el mercado.

-¡Encuentren a mi hija!-

-¡Si señor!-

El niño miraba sin emoción alguna el panorama. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas empapadas.  
De pronto, sintió cómo el agua no caía sobre él más. Levantó la vista, para ver a una niña de su misma edad tapándolo con un paraguas oscuro.

Ella vestía un traje gris. Y su corto cabello rubio castaño claro estaba recogido en dos trenzas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con toda la inocencia que una niña de cuatro, a lo mucho cinco años podía tener- ¿Porqué lloras?-

-Porque mi mamá me empujó de la carreta. Ella y papá me lanzaron antes de ir a un hoyo negro en el suelo.- le dijo sollozando- Y me pegué...-

-Uhm... ¿y dónde están ahora?-

-Sólo gritaron y ya no volvieron... y me cansé de esperarlos. Mejor vine a ver aquí... ¡pero me duele mucho mi brazo!-

-Yo me perdí. No encuentro a mi papá.-Pausa- La lluvia es fría.-

-Si...-

-No llores.- ella sonrió- Eres muy lindo como para llorar... Bueno, ¡adiós!- salió corriendo en dirección a la plaza grande. Dejándolo solo de nuevo. Él la miró irse.

Dos hombres caminaban hacia la puerta. Estaban ansiosos.

-Fue un milagro que encontráramos a la niña,- suspiró- se armó un alboroto.-

-Y que lo digas Auru.- el otro hombre se limpió la frente, evitando que más agua le llegara a los ojos.

-Oy, mira Rusl. Un niño.- señaló al chiquillo.

-Hijo, ¿qué te pasa, te perdiste?-

-Mi mamá... me empujó de la carreta.-

-/-/-/-

Rusl, aquél hombre ordoniano afable, recogió al chiquillo, llamado Link.  
Lo llevó a su casa, en la sureña provincia de Ordon, donde lo cuidaron él y su esposa Uli.

Según lo que pudieron entender del niño, iba con sus padres en una carreta, y que por la lluvia, perdieron el control de los caballos, antes de que cayera toda la pequeña familia al abismo, la madre había logrado salvar al niño tirándolo lejos. Y cayeron por el oscuro hoyo...

Link no recordó mucho de lo pasado ese lluvioso día.

Entre todos los habitantes de la pequeña aldea Ordon se encargaron de su cuidado y manutención. Se hizo un amigo muy cercano de la hija del alcalde, Ilia, dos años menor que él, y recibió con alegría a los demás niños que con el paso de los años, llegaron a villa de Ordon.

Link se volvió un experto en el rancho, junto con Fado, que le llevaba cinco años, y juntos trabajaban en él. Experto en tratar animales, excelente jinete, potencial espadachín gracias a Rusl y muchas cosas más, era la larga lista de cualidades del joven (no mencionemos lo malo).

Y el hyliano vivió feliz con su nueva familia, disfuncional, poco común, pero al fin y al cabo familia.

-/-/-/-

El cielo... era color rosáceo anaranjado, y las cenizas volaban del suelo al cielo como todos los días, negras y constantes.

El enorme palacio negro y rojo se cernía en lo alto de un monte, ante la gran cantidad de construcciones negras, azules y rojas que tapizaban los islotes flotantes de aquel mundo irreal.

Sus habitantes, humanoides altos y bicolores, con divertidas marcas azules zurcando sus cuerpos; viajaban de isla en isla en unos cuadros brillantes gracias a la energía de los Soles, que la Familia Real había provisto a la comunidad desde hacía siglos.

Pareciera que los pecadores vivían de ensueño en su mundo... pero ellos no conocían el día, la noche, ni el amanecer...  
Desterrados por las Diosas Din, Nayru y Farore, los pecadores acusados de querer tomar en sus manos la trifuerza y apoderarse del reino sagrado, vivían en un letargo eterno en el ocaso.

El otro lado de la moneda.

El crepúsculo.

-o-o-

La baranda negra soportó de nuevo el peso de la jovencita. Que había corrido desde dentro del enorme edificio hacia el balcón, para tomar aire.

Una ceniza oscura voló enfrente de su cara. Y ella la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció en el cielo anaranjado.

Sus ojos rojos contrastaban con el amarillo de sus córneas, y sus amplios labios morados se curvaron en un suspiro.

-¡Midna!- alguien venía corriendo tras de ella- ¡Princesa Midna!-

Ella volteó para verlo, aún recargada sobre el barandal.

-No debiste haber corrido así de repente... todos los sacerdotes te miraron feo.-

Ella se rió, con una mano tapando su boca.

-Y creo que por eso mandaron al aprendiz a buscarme, ¿verdad?-

-¡Hey! Que sea el aprendiz no significa que no sepa nada... ¡oye! Ni siquiera soy aprendiz, soy el nuevo sacerdote primario, hijo del sumo sacerdote.- se golpeó en el pecho orgulloso.

El chico, twili al igual que ella, y más alto; compartía el mismo tono saludable azulado de los de su raza. Con dos enormes ojos amarillos y marcas tatuadas en la frente (símbolo de su estatus sacedortal), era muy chistoso a la vista, pero era fuerte en sus convicciones.

-Como digas Zant.- suspiró la princesa twili, y volvió a la posición anterior.

-No te pongas triste, Midna. De seguro tu padre se recuperará.-

-No creo. Ya lleva mucho tiempo enfermo...-

-No te deprimas... tú preocúpate por él, y ya nosotros elegiremos al nuevo monarca, no tienes por qué hacer un berrinche cada vez que tocamos el tema.-

Midna le lanzó una mirada venenosa. Por eso habían mandado a Zant a hablar con ella, era el único que podía hacerla medio entender, debido a su carácter algo fuerte y temperamental.

Zant era su único amigo en la corte. Casi su hermano.

Y ahora que su padre estaba al borde de la muerte, le atormentaba pensar en quién sucedería al viejo monarca en el trono. Ella podría ser la indicada, pero también cualquier otro sacerdote, incluso el mismo Zant; ella estaba demasiado confundida para eso. El viejo rey sería quién decidiría a su sucesor el mismo día de su muerte.

Y Midna no quería que eso sucediera. ¡Era su padre, demonios!

-Si soy elegido Rey, veré que sigas siendo la misma de antes, y la gente estará mejor.-

Midna le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, y miró el cielo rosa-naranja-amarillo. Las cenizas volaban muy alto.

-Zant. Promete que, sea quién sea el nuevo monarca, hará lo mejor para toda la gente.-

-Lo prometo Midna-sama.- hizo una reverencia muy educada a la princesa twili.

-¡Zopenco!- y el puñetazo que le propinó en la nuca lo dejó seminoqueado en el suelo.

-o-o-

"...y es así, como en otro mundo paralelo a este, la bestia sagrada era un conejo rosado con largas orejas, y vestido con ropas verdes.

Según cuentan las leyendas, nuestra bestia sagrada es una especie de animal de cuatro patas y cola, parecido a los lobos del mundo de la Luz. Que en momento de necesidad, y según el cumplimiento de la caída del Crepúsculo junto con la mezcla de éste y la Luz, aparecerá para mantener el equilibrio junto con el otro elegido por nuestras desterradoras.

Y sólo podrán entrar una vez, seres luminosos no sobreviven en el Crepúsculo; así como seres del Crepúsculo no sobreviven en la Luz.

Siéntanse desdichados los hijos de aquellos traidores a las Diosas, vivirán en su eterno ocaso..."

La mano del twili pasó por la gran pared negra del palacio, llena de caracteres azules fosforescentes que narraban la historia del pueblo. Al dejar de tocar la lisa pared, los símbolos desaparecieron. Él quedó con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- la chillona vocecita de la princesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Pensaba que... fue muy injusto lo que hicieron las Diosas con nuestros antepasados.-

-¿Ya vas a empezar con eso? Nosotros no tenemos la culpa, así que no me interesa.- le dijo con aire pedante, volteando la cara.

-Es sólo que... está mal.- comentó simplemente y salió de su vista, entrando al castillo.

Midna resopló enfadada, y se quedó contemplando la pared.

-o-o-

-Su Alteza, ¿puede venir?- preguntó uno de los sacerdotes más viejos del lugar, con ropas parecidas a las de Zant- ¿Cómo lo tomó mi hijo?-

-Aún no se lo digo.-

-¿Podría... ser leve con él? Es que pensaba que sería el próximo monarca, y no quiero que sufra.-

-No se preocupe ministro. De seguro lo entenderá.-

La princesa twili salió de palacio, nerviosa, la nueva tiara que la calificaba como futura reina pesaba en su cabeza, y estaba buscando a Zant. Para darle la noticia, para compartir con él su nuevo mundo.

Lo encontró jugando con varios niños, que reían ante las chistosas muecas que gesticulaba.

-¡Zant-sama es divertido!- chilló uno de ellos.

-¡Zant-sama, juegue más!-

El twili notó a la princesa caminar hacia ahí, y despidió a los niños.

-¡Hola Mid...! ¡Wooooooooow!- la señaló asombrado- ¡Woooooooooooow!-

-¡Zant?!- ella lo miraba asustada.

-¡Midna!- se lanzó y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas, riendo- ¡Lo eres, lo eres!-

-¡Ah!? ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame!- los gritos de la twili se convirtieron en risas, que junto a las de Zant, llamaron la atención de los que pasaban cerca.

-¡Increíble!- un tanto mareado, la bajó, aún entre sus brazos- ¡Eres la próxima reina!-

Ella sonrió, mareada también.

-¿Y qué te parece?-

-¡Serás la mejor! ¡Tú padre no pudo haber elegido me...!- se calló al ver a la chica bajar la mirada- Lo siento.-

-Nah. No es para tanto.- le dio un golpecito en el pecho- Puedes... hum, ¿soltarme?-

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! ¡Si!- la soltó y se rascó la nuca nervioso.

-Nos veremos... Primer Sacerdote.- hizo una reverencia y entró de nuevo al castillo.

Zant se quedó mirando la oscura puerta, y suspiró. Estaba feliz por Midna, pero al mismo tiempo derrotado. ¿Es que al padre de ella le había parecido incompetente?

A él le habría gustado ser el nuevo monarca, pues se sentía preparado para serlo. Aunque reconocía que Midna había tenido un poco más de preparación que él, y era la hija del rey.

Medio sonrió, melancólico. ¿Entonces eso significaba que no sería bueno para ella?

No.

Su corazón se oprimió, y su mente se llenó de la tristeza de no poder ser útil para alguien. Pero él sabía que siempre la apoyaría en todo.

-_Midna siempre ha sido mi más íntima amiga..._­- y la última palabra resonó en su mente y suspiró hondamente.

Caminó del otro lado del palacio, y se hincó en el suelo para liberar su frustración. Era la forma más sana para él de hacerlo, o estaría de mal humor por días.

-_¡Kyaaaaaa!-_ golpeó el suelo ahogando un grito, y suspiró de nuevo, alejando todo mal pensamiento.

Cerró los ojos, y tomó aire pausadamente.

Un sonido extraño lo hizo voltear, y una enorme cantidad de energía oscura y maligna flotaba ante él. El twili observó asustado y asombrado, era un poder impresionante.

De repente, se dibujó una diabólica cara, riendo nefastamente, el ser miró al twili.

-Encerraré en ti mi poder... Si hay algo que tú desees, entonces yo lo desearé también.-

Zant se asustó, y paralizado del miedo, sólo observó cómo esa energía oscura engullía todo su ser al acercarse y siendo penetrado por esa oscuridad, maligna oscuridad.

-o-o-

Midna se encontraba en su balcón, mirando al cielo. Recordaba a su padre, y la tristeza la invadió.

Pasos suaves detrás de ella, y supo en seguida quién era.

-Zant, ¿qué quieres?- volteó a encararlo.

Se detuvo, se veía diferente. Sus chispeantes ojos amarillos parecían haber perdido vida y su piel... era grisácea.

-¿Estás bien?-

Zant se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente.

-Princesa twili, tú no cumples con tu deber. Por eso debes ser removida de tu cargo...-

-¡Qué dices!?-

-...y yo ocuparé el lugar del nuevo monarca.-

-¡Zant! ¡Estás jugando!? ¡No te burles de mí!- comenzó a retroceder, amenazada; sus piernas temblaban.

-Hemos de regresar al mundo de la Luz, así lo ha predispuesto mi señor.-

-¿Zant...?-

No articuló más palabras por tremendo golpe que le propinó en la cara.  
La princesa twili caía, caía...

Y en el suelo se dio cuenta que no era la misma que había estado parada momentos antes.

Su cuerpo... era el de una especie de duendecillo deformado; dos puntiagudas orejas negras sobresalían del cabello anaranjado amarrado en el aro de metal que siguió conservando.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-

La criatura deformada salió corriendo del lugar como podía. Al entrar al palacio observó a toda su gente deformada en seres iguales entre ellos, cabeza plana, brazos largos, que se lamentaban horriblemente sin saber que hacer.

Zant ni se inmutó en perseguirla, desde el balcón, donde se veía gran parte del reino, lanzó la misma maldición sobre cada habitante del Crepúsculo.

Había comenzado la revuelta.

-o-o-

Midna corría, y llegó a su cuarto. No entendía lo que pasaba, porqué estaba su gente así. ¿Era el palacio, o también todo el reino?

Tembló ante ese pensamiento, y tembló al pensar en Zant. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Miró la pared, donde se suponía estaban viejas reliquias twili, llamadas Sombras Fundidas. Casi gritó al no verlas, y atónita se acercó a ver la única que quedaba, un casco roto.

Siempre le habían dicho que esas Sombras contenían magia poderosa, capaz de tornar la Luz en Ocaso. Eran de respetarse, y se preguntaba, ¿dónde estaban las otras tres?

-_Zant...-_ no dudó mucho tiempo.

Debía huir, era lo mejor, después pensaría un plan para arreglar todo.  
Los habitantes del castillo, deformados, gritaban lastimosamente; ella tomó la sombra, y salió del castillo.

-o-o-

Zant entró a la habitación. Dio un vistazo, y masculló maldiciones.

-Esa cosa, se llevó la última, justo cuando iba a usarla en el último espíritu.- llevó las manos al cielo- ¡Señor! ¡Espere, que yo la recuperaré!-

-o-o-

Midna caminaba hacia las afueras de la pequeña aldea. En efecto, todos los habitantes eran esos horribles seres deformados. Le dio asco la idea, y suspiró pues sabía que ella era uno de ellos.

Miró la sombra fundida, que flotó en su mano con un aura de oscuridad y tranquilidad.

"_Pero es una energía maligna, mi niña. Hagas lo que hagas, deberás usarla sólo para una emergencia."_

El artefacto corrompió la serena cara de la twili, transformándola en una mueca despreciable.

-Salvaré a la gente... no importa lo que deba hacer. ¡Zant... yo te...!- cerró la boca de golpe.

Y caminó sin rumbo a parajes desconocidos del Ocaso.

-/-/-/-

-Se siente un aura maligna...- susurró la hyliana viendo a la puerta de la sala del trono.

-No se preocupe Su Majestad. No ha de ser nada.-

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche al soldado, se levantó tranquilamente.

-Prepare a los hombres, sargento. Algo se acerca. Y por favor, tráigame mi espada... esto se pondrá feo.-

El hombre miró a la chica asustado, asintió y salió corriendo del lugar.

La joven se quedó viendo el cielo encapotado. Se llevó las manos al pecho, en plegaria silenciosa a las Diosas.

-_¿Nos están probando... verdad?_­

-o-o-

Una muchedumbre de soldados estaban apiñados en torno al trono. La joven princesa se encontraba preparada con su espada empuñada. Varios de sus más leales hombres junto a ella.

Una bruma inundó la entrada, que pronto se convirtió en humo negro.

Ella tragó saliva, asustada.

Del humo, salieron criaturas desconocidas: cabezas planas, largos brazos, y el cuerpo negro con símbolos rojos brillantes. Atacaron a varios soldados; varios protegieron a la chica, otros se lanzaron a combatir, pero la resistencia fue inútil, los monstruos acabaron con varios y se quedaron inmóviles de repente, unos con algunos soldados atrapados en sus garras, los pobres hombres se desgañitaban por el agarre asfixiante.

El humo desapareció, y dejó ver a un hombre o ser con un casco de metal, altísimo, con dos de esos monstruos a su lado. Caminaba imponente hacia el trono, y se detuvo a pocos metros.

-Es tiempo para usted de elegir: ríndase o muera.- ordenó fríamente- Ah si, es una pregunta para toda la gente de Hyrule...-

Ella lo miró serena.

-¡Vida o Muerte!?-

Los soldados a su lado la voltearon a ver, temerosos. Ella tomó aire, y juntando los dientes con furia... dejó caer su espada al suelo, donde rebotó varias veces antes de ceder.

Los soldados gritaron. El hombre del casco rió, y levantando una mano, sus tropas comenzaron a incendiar el castillo.

-Todos se van menos ella.- señaló autoritariamente.

-¡Espera...!-

-Alto...- le dijo apareciendo a su lado- Ya no tienes autoridad para decir nada. Observa el nuevo mundo...-

Todo el lugar comenzó a hacerse de un tono naranja, y cenizas comenzaron a caer del suelo al cielo.

La princesa sintió el cambio de energía radical y cayó al suelo derrotada.

Zant sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y varios monstruos llevaron a la chica a un lugar apartado del palacio.

-Pronto mi señor... todo Hyrule será suyo.- rió satisfecho, mientras veía cómo toda la región de la ciudad sucumbía silenciosamente al ocaso.

-/-/-/-

-¿Qué es eso?-

La pequeña twili, con su nuevo aditamento ajustado en su cabeza, se asomó por lo que veía era una planta extraña. Era grande, y con algo verdoso en la parte superior.

-Se parecen a los árboles de mi... mundo.-

Abrió más el ojo que le quedaba libre. Si había hecho bien y habiendo seguido a una de las invocaciones de Zant a través de su sombra, se tele transportó a el lugar donde Zant se encontraba.

Flotó, gracias a su nuevo poder, hacia donde habían más de esos extraños árboles y cerca de ahí había un letrero.

-"Ciudadela del Palacio de Hyrule"- eran caracteres extraños, pero los había aprendido en su clase de historia.

Momento.

¿Acaso estaba en el Mundo de la Luz? ¿Aquel de donde sus antepasados fueron desterrados?

-_¡De dónde demonios sacó esto Zant!?_-

¿Qué tramaba? ¿Por qué se había puesto así!?

Midna flotó hacia donde una especie de sendero la conducía, un edifico gris con grandes puertas. Pasó por la ciudadela viendo los cientos de flamas azules, que supuso eran los habitantes del lugar.

"_Por que los seres del Mundo de la Luz no pueden vivir en el Ocaso"._

Miró la gran edificación del fondo, llena de hollín y semi destruida. Era el castillo de Hyrule, pensó ella.

Hyrule, nombre tan mítico. Siempre le enseñaron que era el lugar preferido por las Diosas. Ahora se convertía en el mundo de los pecadores, ¿qué pensarían las Diosas ahora?

A Midna no le importó. Debía encontrar una forma de regresar al Crepúsculo original, darle una buena patada a Zant y recuperar su mundo.

-_Zant... eres un bastardo...-_ y tragó la amarga saliva producida por la angustia.

-/-/-/-

**¡Nuevo fic, advertencia de nuevo fic!**

**Primero que todo, NO ESTOY TRATANDO DE COMPETIR/COPIAR A NINGUNO DE LOS AUTORES QUE HA HECHO FICS BASADOS EN EL TP.**

**Creo que, como muchos, están desilusionados por la falta de participación de la hyliana más hermosa de todas.**

**Así que ahora me toca a mí dar mi versión de la historia, que englobará mi teoría MidZant y afianzará un ZeLink que DEBIÓ HABER APARECIDO en el juego.**

**Ruego eviten comparaciones. Esto apenas comienza, y es desde mi muy personal punto de vista, espero les agrade.**

**¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, se me fue una palabra mal escrita, error gramatical, amenazas de bomba?**

**Conoces el cuadrito de Go, ¿no? **

**xD úsalo.**

**(Abril 9 2008)**


	2. Capítulo II

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

_"Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo II**

Un ser, negro con franjas rojas brillantes surcando su cuerpo, llevaba una bandeja de metal con pan duro y un tazón de agua.

Subió las escaleras de la torre, y dio un portazo al entrar a la habitación.

Tiró la bandeja en el suelo, y después de soltar un chillido salió del lugar.

La princesa hyliana, levantó la vista desde donde se encontraba sentada, y la volvió a bajar al suelo.

Sentada sobre la fría cama, sola, sucia, y desolada.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado?

No podía escapar, ya que aquél que había llegado al castillo, ese tal Zant; amenazó con hacer algo muy malo a toda la gente en el Crepúsculo si ella escapaba o presentaba resistencia.

Suspiró, no por ella, por su gente.

Se acomodó una capa negra que se había puesto, guardando luto por la muerte de su mundo luminoso, y caminó al pequeño escritorio que tenía una pictografía de bellas flores del campo del sur de la ciudad.

Miró con melancolía la imagen, mientras veía las cenizas caer del suelo al techo constantemente.

Se sentía cada día más débil, aunado a la falta de comida y agua, era también la falta de Luz lo que la ponía así.  
Miró su mano derecha, con un singular triángulo marcado desde su nacimiento, seguramente Nayru la protegía en ese duro momento de prueba.

-Estás aguantando mucho, niña.-

La vocecita aguda la hizo respingar. Volteó a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie.

Segura que alucinaba, dejó la pictografía en el escritorio y caminó a la cama.

-¡Oy, no me ignores!- y la criatura se materializó enfrente de ella, saliendo del mueble de la cama, mas bien, de la sombra del mueble. El ser se puso las manos en su pronunciada cadera- Te he estado viendo estos días...-

-¿Qué eres tú?- la observó de arriba abajo- ¿Eres uno de ellos?-

-¡¿Uno!? ¡UNO!? Por si no te has dado cuenta, mocosa, soy hembra, al igual que tú.-

-Lo siento.- se excusó con voz apagada.

-Puedo decirte que soy una de ellos, pero no soy como ellos.-

-Ya veo. ¿Porqué estas aquí?-

-Busco a Zant.-

Princesa hyliana y ex princesa twili comenzaron a hablar. La hyliana pronto tomó un poco de confianza en la pequeña, y le explicó lo que había pasado esos días de pesadilla. Sobre qué le había dicho aquel hombre. Por su parte, Midna le explicó de dónde venía, qué era lo que ella sospechaba que pasaba con Hyrule, y otros detalles, omitió varios, por su propio bien.

-Si es como pienso, hay tres sombras fundidas en algún lugar de Hyrule...-

-Y yo creo que algo les pasó a los espíritus cuidadores de la Luz, esto no hubiera pasado si ellos estuvieran bien.-

-¿Espíritus?-

-Así es, hay cuatro, cada uno en las provincias de Eldin, Lanayru, Faron y Ordon. Nosotros estamos en Lanayru.-

-Ya veo...- Midna flotaba frente a ella, con la mano en el mentón.

-Tú... ¿puedes hacer algo para remediar esto?-

La twili le miró fijamente, la capucha que cubría sus ojos no dejaban ver bien éstos.

-No.-

Quedaron en silencio.

-Iré a ver tu castillo. Creo que me quedaré un tiempo por aquí. Tengo que buscar a Zant.- y diciendo esto, se fundió con la sombra de la puerta y desapareció.

La princesa hyliana quedó sola de nuevo. No era muy grata la presencia de la llamada Midna, pero le había servido hablar con alguien. No sentía en ella maldad alguna, pero si una confusión enorme y deseos de cosas que ella no sabía qué eran, puesto que sus poderes aún se estaban entrenando.

¿La noche caía ya? No sabía, siempre era igual el cielo. Sintió sueño y se recostó en la cama, para tratar de dormir.

Midna buscaba a Zant, no le dijo para qué.  
Ella no sabía qué hacer para regresar a Hyrule a la normalidad.

No sabía si era aliada o enemiga.

No sabía nada.

.S.

_-Hay alguien...-_

_Se escuchaba el lamento lejano de Faron, espíritu de la provincia del mismo nombre._

_-Hay alguien... Ordona sabe... el elegido... como usted...-_

_-¿El elegido? ¿Por las diosas? ¿Existe alguien más?-_

_-Hay alguien...- el lejano lamento del espíritu no se volvió a escuchar, y la oscuridad se hizo enorme._

-S-

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Recordó la leyenda mientras se sentaba, limpiando su cara con pesar.  
Miró el pan duro tirado en el suelo. Debía abandonar su orgullo. Debía sobrevivir.

Dando una pequeña mordida al alimento, se sentó en la cama para pensar con claridad.

Recordaba una empolvada leyenda: alguien estaba destinado por las Diosas para salvar a Hyrule. Siempre había alguien.

-Esto es aburrido.- escuchó quejarse a Midna desde algún lado de la habitación- _No encontré a Zant, ¿ahora qué hago?, ¿cómo llego a él?_­-

-Midna...- casi susurró, y esperó que ella se materializara, frente a ella- puedo...-

-Iba a decirte algo. Tendré que irme de este aburrido lugar, tengo que encontrar a Zant.-

La princesa hyliana la miró sorprendida.

-Y para eso, tengo que buscar a alguien primero. Lo siento chica, tendrás que esperarme...- se dio la media vuelta- Ah si... si Zant te pregunta por mi, no me has visto, de él me encargaré después.-

Diciendo esto, desapareció como en las cenizas del crepúsculo.

Ella se quedó sola, de nuevo.

-o-o-

Ya no sabía de días, de horas o minutos. El lugar la estaba debilitando más y más cada minuto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a varios monstruos, encabezados por el mismísimo Zant.

-Tu mundo ahora es mío, pequeña princesa. Ahora, sé honesta, y dime ¿con quién hablabas? El guarda te ha escuchado antes...-

-Con nadie, necesito distraerme con algo, y hablo sola.- desde su silla, cerca de una solitaria chimenea, ella lo veía sin emociones.

Rápidamente, ni ella se dio cuenta, Zant la tomó del cuello y la azotó contra la pared, cerca de la chimenea.

-Di la verdad.-

Débilmente tomó con sus manos el brazo del tipo. Estaba tan débil. Si otra hubiera sido la situación, lo hubiera quemado vivo.

-Te digo... la verdad...- respondió entrecortadamente.

Él la dejó, y ella cayó al suelo pesadamente, tosiendo.

Salió, murmurando cosas que no escuchó.

Se quedó en el suelo un poco más, hasta que estuvo completamente sola.  
Rompió a llorar en silencio.

Las cenizas caían del suelo al techo...

-/-/-/-

Ese día no quería levantarse, más bien, no podía levantarse.

Afuera, las gotas de inclemente lluvia golpeaban el vidrio. Su mente le ordenó que se parase, quién sabe cuándo volvería a ver la lluvia. Tal vez abriría la ventana y dejaría que el agua la empapase, tomaría esa agua de lluvia, no le importaba.

Trastabillando, llegó hasta la ventana, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, viendo en éxtasis el agua chocar con el cristal.

Era tan hermoso.

¿Había pasado un mes?, ¿tres semanas?, no recordaba nada.

Todo se estaba convirtiendo en algo pesado. Respirar era duro.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, ella sabía que el guarda aún no llegaba, era muy temprano.

Eran sonidos de muchos pasos. Jadeo de animal. El animal gruñó, ella se comenzó a dar vuelta lentamente.

Un relámpago seguido de un trueno iluminó la estancia y de paso lo poco que se veía de su pálida piel. Era un lobo, un enorme lobo de pelaje plomizo, que al verla, se calmó repentinamente, movía sus orejas perforadas con arillos azules tiernamente, y la criatura que traía en su lomo se rió divertidísima. El lobo se acercó y su "jinete" hizo una mueca de obviedad, moviendo su único ojo libre hacia el techo.

-¿Midna?!- logró articular en su asombro. El lobo volteó a ver a quién traía a su lomo, parecía que al fin sabía el nombre de esa criatura.

-¡Vaya! ¡Recordaste mi nombre!- Midna sonrió divertida, montada en su "nuevo corcel"- ¡Qué honor para mí!-

Ella observó al lobo detenidamente.

-Así que es él a quien buscabas.-

-No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Pero creo que él lo hará bien.- asintió dándose ánimos, había buscado mucho.

La princesa hyliana se hincó con trabajo, para mirar desde su misma altura al canino. Observó su pata, con un pedazo de grillete y cadena.

-¿Estuviste encerrado?- le preguntó al can, sabiendo que no le respondería.

Se produjo un silencio, ella reconoció el grillete, ya los había visto antes en los calabozos del castillo.

-Lo siento.-

-¡Ah! Pobre cosa, él no tiene idea de dónde está o qué está pasando...- Midna se puso las manos en su cadera, imponente- Así que, ¿no crees que deberías explicarle lo que hacías aquí? Se lo debes...-

Ella entendió a lo que Midna quería llegar... ¿acaso ese lobo...?

-...Princesa del Crepúsculo. Eeh Eeh.- susurró Midna con burla, sonriendo maliciosamente.

La joven ignoró el comentario. Y bajó la mirada, después, ansiosa comenzó.

-Escucha cuidadosamente... Esta fue una vez la tierra donde el poder de las Diosas llegó por primera vez. Este era el reino de Hyrule. Pero este reino bendecido ha sido transformado por el rey que controla el Crepúsculo...-

Suspiró hondamente, el mes que había pasado ahí no había sido en vano.

-Se ha convertido en un mundo de sombras, gobernado por criaturas que no pueden vivir en la luz.-

Le relató, con la esperanza que entendiera, lo que había pasado cuando se tuvo que rendir ante aquel hombre.

-El Crepúsculo cubrió Hyrule como un manto, y sin la Luz, la gente se volvió una especie de espíritus. Estando en el ocaso, así viven ahora; sin saber que pasaron a esa forma espiritual... Todo lo que la gente conoce ahora es miedo... Miedo de un mal sin nombre...-

Miraba a la ventana, melancólica. Lo encaró de nuevo.

-El reino sucumbió al Crepúsculo, pero yo sigo como su princesa...- comenzó a quitarse la capucha y la bufanda morada.

El lobo miró atentamente, se sentó y Midna casi cae al suelo, se agarró, maldiciendo al animal. Éste, era curioso, muy curioso.

Los mechones envueltos por finos listones cayeron con gracia, la tiara resplandecía gracias al color crepuscular.

-Yo soy Zelda.- dijo con un tono simple y vano.

-¡Pero no tienes que parecer tan triste!- añadió Midna algo enojada- Nosotros lo encontramos muy confortable, o sea, - se puso las manos en la nuca, acomodada sobre el lobo- ¿acaso el crepúsculo perpetuo es tan malo?-

-Midna... no es tiempo para decir cosas sin sentido.- Zelda la reprendió levemente- Mientras no estabas, sé que Zant ha mandado criaturas de las sombras a buscarte, lejos y brutalmente.-

Midna flotó, dándole la espalda, cruzada de piernas y brazos. No le importaba.

-¿Por qué hace esto?-

-¿Por qué? ¡Tú dime! Eee hee hee.- la imitó poniendo los brazos en jarras, sarcásticamente.

La princesa hyliana se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-El tiempo se ha acabado. El guarda vendrá a hacer sus rondas.-

Midna saltó sobre el lobo, cosa que a él parecía no gustarle.

-Deben irse, rápido.-

El lobo comenzó a moverse, pero se dio la vuelta, viéndola.

-Yo estaré bien. Váyanse, es peligroso si los encuentran.-

-¡Vamos can!- Midna le picó en los costados, y salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

Zelda se quedó sola, viendo la puerta. Instantes después, un ser negro con franjas rojas fosforescentes apareció y emitió sonidos que ella no entendía.

Suspiró. Esto iba a ser muy largo.

-o-o-

-¡Vamos inútil! ¡Mueve esas patas peludas!- Midna estaba harta de que el can caminara lentamente hacia el techo del castillo de nuevo.

El lobo volteaba constantemente hacia la ventana y avanzaba un poco, después volvía a ver la ventana.

-Ella estará bien, ¿ok?- Midna miró al cielo frustrada, y flotó enfrente del animal- Dime... ¿acaso no olvidas algo?- y frente a sus ojos tomó la forma de Colin e Ilia gritando aterrados.

El lobo gruñó, como diciendo que había entendido el mensaje.

-Bien, es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha.-

La criatura twili se montó en él, pero él no pudo dejar de pensar en la prisionera del castillo.

No se le hacía justo.

-/-/-/-

Parecía que el tiempo se estaba deteniendo más y más.

La noción del día o la noche ya no estaba con ella.

Se sentó cansada en la cama, quitándose la capucha de la cara. Cerró los ojos, y su mente divagó en algún recuerdo placentero.  
Pero sólo cosas malas y remordimientos asaltaban su mente.

¿Cómo estaría su maestro Auru?

Aquél señor que la había educado desde pequeña y que la había llevado a conocer a los sabios, quienes fueron sus maestros durante años. Pero ésa, era otra historia.

-Señor Auru... espero esté bien.- susurró al aire ceniciento.

-o-o-

-Cálmate hombre.-

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo!? ¡Lleva cuatro semanas ahí dentro!- el hombre dio un manotazo en la mesa- ¡No sé nada de ella!-

-¡Oy, oy! Cálmense por favor, no es correcto pelear en una situación como ésta. Debemos estar unidos...-

-¡Cuatro semanas! ¡Cuatro semanas! Su padre me hubiera matado ya. ¡Soldados incompetentes!-

-Señor, esos monstruos pueden matarnos si nos acercamos al castillo. Está completamente sitiado.-

-¡TONTERÍAS! ¡Esa niña se encuentra ahí, y no sabemos en qué condiciones!-

-¡A CALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!-

La mujer dejó caer un plato pesadamente en la mesa donde varias personas estaban alrededor, deliberando. Todos la miraron fijamente.

-No sólo es la princesa, Auru. Sabes que toda la ciudad, y me atrevo a decir que todo Hyrule está en estas horribles condiciones.- la mujer, madura, de mirada fuerte y carisma excepcional, se cruzó de brazos y miró al hombre fríamente- Tienes que pensar en todos,- remarcó la última palabra con un tono más fuerte- si lo que dijiste es cierto, ella estará bien.-

-Telma... es sólo una niña...- Auru se encontraba desesperado desde hacía cuatro semanas.- Es como la hija que nunca tuve, esto... es horrible.-

-Auru, ¿no ves que das lástima así?- la voz de otra mujer, del otro lado del salón, llamó la atención del hombre.

Movió su cabeza, y el cabello negro azuloso recogido en dos coletas cayó por un lado. De mirada algo cansada y facciones serias, la muchacha era directa y algo dura.

-¿Qué diría ella si te viera así?-

-Ashei, no tienes por qué ser así.- bufó otro hombre joven, a lado de Auru, que se había calmado.- Sólo pensemos qué podemos hacer.-

-Shad, tú cállate que no haces nada.- completó el tiro de gracia la chica.

El aludido, de lentes y con un inseparable libro bajo su brazo, le lanzó una de esas miradas que podían matar gente. Murmuró algo y se calló.

Telma rodó sus ojos al techo, hastiada.

-¿Y qué se suponen que hacen los soldados?-

-Estamos tratando de evitar que la gente se acerque al castillo o salga de la ciudadela...- habló el capitán.

-Pero no hay tanta gente como antes, ya no salen de sus casas.-añadió uno.

-El ambiente se siente raro, es como si en cualquier momento fueras a ser atacado por algo detrás de ti...- completó un tercero, viendo al suelo.

Todos callaron. Era cierto. Se sentía un miedo enorme al estar parados siquiera.  
Era mortal, vivir era mortal...

-Telma, ¿has visto al cartero últimamente?- preguntó otro hombre, alejado del grupo, sentado en una mesa individual de ese bar tan cálido.

-No Rusl, no lo he visto en dos semanas, creo.- Telma se volteó a verlo- ¿Estás preocupado por Uli? No lo hagas, ella estará bien.- sonrió.

-Es que desde fui a Ordon, cuando me enteré que los niños habían sido raptados...-suspiró, dejando caer el casco que traía en las manos- no la he visto. Cuando quise regresar a la región de Faron, simplemente no pude.-

Los presentes lo vieron fijamente.

-Era como si te quitaran el alma. Caminar en el campo de Hyrule, es horrible.-

Hylianos y humanos bajaron la cabeza. Era cierto. No había pasado ni un solo día sin que hubiesen querido morir a seguir sintiendo esa energía extraña en sus cuerpos.

¿Qué pasaba? Se lo preguntaban a cada momento.  
¿A qué le temían? Eso querían saberlo.

-Jovanni no lo he visto en meses...- divagó Telma, hablando para ella sola.

-Maese Auru, no le ha dicho a la señorita Telma la razón por la cual no estamos trabajando completamente, ¿cierto?- habló el capitán, harto ya de comentarios "sutiles" acerca del trabajo de los soldados de Hyrule.

-¿Hay una razón?- Telma alzó una ceja, esperando.

-Si, y es una muy fuerte.- Auru puso los codos sobre la mesa, viendo a la mujer fijamente.- Fue una orden real.-

-¿Real?- repitió Ashei, incrédula- ¿La princesa ordenó que no se hiciera nada?-

-Esto está más allá de las manos de su Majestad.- explicó Auru, en la misma posición- Algo malo está pasando, y si seguimos fuera del castillo, no sabremos que sucede.-

-Todo Hyrule se está yendo al carajo.- comentó Ashei, cruzada de brazos.

-Por eso, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no creen?- Telma miró a todos los presentes, guiñando un ojo y poniéndose las manos en la cintura.- Ashei. Shad. Rusl. Auru. ¡Tenemos que resistir! ¡Por Hyrule!-

El entusiasmo con que lo dijo se impregnó en el lugar. Auru sonrió, al igual que Ashei. Rusl se rió fuertemente, y Shad asintió con entusiasmo.

Los soldados no entendían.

-Cada quien hará lo que pueda para encontrar lo que sea que esté pasando en Hyrule, y acabaremos con esto.- estaba decidida.

-Lamentablemente...- el capitán habló, haciendo que Telma lo viera- sólo podemos ayudarte moralmente, Telma. No podemos desobedecer órdenes.-

-Como sea, querido. ¡Bien!- miró a los otros cuatro triunfales- ¡Desde hoy proclamo la creación de la Resistencia de Hyrule!-

-¿Y qué haremos concretamente?- preguntó Shad.

-¿No es obvio? Ir a ver qué demonios sucede, y remediarlo.- le contestó simplonamente Ashei.

-Pero eso será- interrumpió Auru- cuando este horrible clima desaparezca.-

Él no se refería a la llovizna persistente desde hacía una semana. Se refería al ocaso que invisiblemente para ellos, inundaba Hyrule.

-/-/-/-

**Bueno, no era como lo tenía planeado, pero siguiendo mi historia, así se formó la Resistencia de Hyrule xDDDDD**

**Los diálogos fueron pirateados bien gacho del juego, gomen (hace reverencia)**

**Bueno, ahora, trataré de que esto se agilice, ténganme paciencia, #-# estoy en Facu y con mucha, mucha tarea y estudios y cosas de laboratorio, y lo de mi cosplay... y el otro fic que estoy haciendo.**

**Si encontraste un error gramatical, no le entendiste a algo, me quieres amenazar, tirar tomatazo, sugerencia, queja, ayuda, etc etc etc, conoces el botoncito de Go **

**:) ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Capítulo III

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo III**

Un muchacho, de aparentes diecisiete, tal vez dieciocho años; con cabello rubio oscuro y penetrantes ojos color zafiro, con una túnica que un espíritu salido de una fuente le dio porque le había dicho que él era el elegido, descansaba sentado en una roca.

Y él no era cualquier elegido, o no. ¡El elegido por las Diosas!  
Pero lo había venido asimilando poco a poco; y sospechaba que él tendría algo diferente qué vivir cuando se enteró que en su mano izquierda se encontraba grabado el triángulo sagrado, que ya le había anticipado su raro y desconocido destino.

Después de rescatar a esos monos, a la gente de Kakariko, a los gorons, a los zoras, qué va... a la gente de la ciudadela al restaurarles el agua; después de eso, se lo pudo comenzar a creer mejor. Si era su destino, lo tomaría con agrado.

Suspiró, y jugó un poco con el gorro verde que había venido con la túnica.

Estaba en el lago Hylia, lugar que en su vida había pensado visitar. Ésa era otra parte buena de ese loco destino, por fin conoció Hyrule.

Tomó la túnica azul que había conseguido al ayudar a Ralis, el hijo de la Reina Rutela. Suspiró al ver la armadura tan pesada y comenzó a desvestirse para podérsela poner.

Mientras se colocaba la armadura zora, su mente divagaba.  
Sopesó todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento.

"_Lo siento."_

Se detuvo en seco. Se heló al recordar a la princesa.

Ése había sido otro punto a favor. ¿Quién iba a pensar que en vez de mandar el regalo de la villa a la joven, la vería ni más ni menos así? Obvio que en condiciones muy extrañas, y él había estado en una forma en la que no pudo expresar nada.

Decían que no había mujer más bella en el reino de Hyrule que la princesa. Creía que eran patrañas de Rusl y Bo cuando hablaban de eso, pero al ver a la pobre joven encerrada en el castillo... supo que era verdad.

No había conocido a chica tan bonita, ni siquiera Ilia o Uli, mucho menos una mujer del mercado.

"_Yo soy Zelda."_

-_Raro nombre..._- pensó muchas veces, durante su travesía.

Recordó que ella se disculpó con él, y después entendió. Entendió que ella asumió la responsabilidad de sufrir por ellos, y se disculpaba con él, con alguien que no conocía, desde el fondo de su alma.

¿Le había ayudado de alguna forma?

-f-f-f-f-

Horas antes de que amaneciera ese día, el lobo junto con la criatura twili destruían al último bicho oscuro, recuperando la luz perdida del espíritu Lanayru y por ende, la luz de la región.

Apareció en la fuente del espíritu, y éste le agradeció y le contó sobre las sombras fundidas...

-o-o-

Dormitaba sentada en la silla de la habitación, frente a la ventana.

El lejano lamento de Lanayru se hacía débil y temía lo peor. Pero éste calló.

-_¿Qué sucede?_- el ambiente se sentía extraño y cambió dramáticamente de color y las cenizas cesaron de flotar.

La princesa hyliana se levantó rápidamente de la silla, tirándola, y se pegó a la ventana, donde después de mucho tiempo veía de nuevo el sol matinal.

-La luz...- susurró débilmente-, el sol... _¿Diosas, ustedes me ayudaron?_-

Sonrió aliviada. Un golpe en la puerta la hizo voltear, era el guarda que traía su comida, éste la aventó como siempre.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, aquella horrible criatura rojinegra... era un bulblin, un simple bulblin; éste hizo un gruñido y salió de la habitación.

Entonces comprendió, el crepúsculo los hacía más feos.

¿Qué pasaría si ella intentaba...?  
No. No podía escapar. O la gente sufriría. Pero decidió protegerse de los golpes que le propinaban las criaturas. Ahora con la luz tenía más valor.

Debajo de la cama sacó su espada, que había logrado ocultar excepcionalmente. Se la ató con un cinto a la cintura, debajo de la capa negra. Estaría preparada para cualquier cosa.

Volvió su vista al cielo, soleado ya. Sonrió levemente, como pocas veces.

-G_racias Diosas.-_

-f-f-f-f-

...Y apareció de nuevo en la fuente del espíritu Lanayru. Sonriendo satisfecho, el joven hyliano dio la media vuelta.

Pero se topó nada más ni nada menos que con el mismísimo Zant, que emitió un sonido aletargado que puso los nervios de punta al joven.

A lo que pronto el espíritu de la luz salió en defensa del elegido... pero el poder de Zant fue más grande aún que el recién recuperado espíritu.  
Con un movimiento de su brazo, empujó con oscuridad la esfera de luz, al chico (que quedó inconsciente) y el espíritu cayó a la fuente, dejando todo en ocaso de nuevo.

Midna apareció junto al can, viendo amenazadora al twili.

-_Tú...-_ atinó a pensar- ¡Zant!- estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decirle muchas cosas pero él la apretujó con magia y la dejó volando sobre el agua.

Impotente, sin poder moverse, la tenía atada invisiblemente.  
Y miró con horror cómo las tres sombras fundidas por las que su herramienta había trabajado tanto flotaban e iban hacia el sacerdote.

-¿Honestamente creías que podías tomar un antiguo y marchito poder como éste y usarlo contra mi?- las lanzó hacia atrás, desapareciéndolas.

Midna abrió más su único ojo visible, a punto de soltarle una blasfemia.

-Eres una traidora estúpida, Midna. ¿Por qué desafías a tu rey?-

-¡MI REY!? ¡Tú no sabes nada más que abusar de la magia de tu tribu! ¡Estás bromeando!- apretó los dientes, quería tomarlo y darle golpes, hacer que recuperara lo que ella conocía antes.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- respondió con asco- ¿Acaso crees que mi poder es... nuestra vieja magia?-

Se observaron unos instantes, antes de que dijera.

-¡Ahora ESO es una broma!-

Y la azotó contra la tierra, levantando polvo.

-Este poder me lo dio mi dios. Es la magia del rey del Crepúsculo y tú lo respetarás.- comenzó a conjurar un hechizo, y luz roja emanó de él.

Midna se levantó a duras penas del suelo, apretó los puños, tomando la tierra.

-Basta Zant... ¡tú no eres así!- suprimió cualquier dejo de quiebre en su voz- No eres así...-

El lobo recuperó la conciencia, al ver al enemigo cerca se lanzó a atacarlo, pero el hechizo que iba a la princesa twili le cayó de lleno al hyliano transformado. Dejándolo noqueado de nuevo.

-¡Imbécil!- zarandeó al inconsciente can, viendo cómo una roca rojinegra se fundía en su frente, pero Zant la detuvo de nuevo.

Y la mandó junto a él, tomada de los brazos por detrás.

-Mi Midna...- y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- ¿lo has olvidado? Esa bestia es uno de los moradores de la luz que derrocaron a nuestra gente.-

-Ellos no...- cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¡no entendiste nada!-

-No importa qué tanto hablen, se ayuden; nunca podrás ser más que una sombra en su mundo. No pueden estar en el mismo lugar.-

Midna se trataba de zafar...

-Pero puedo hacer su mundo nuestro. Midna... luz y oscuridad se mezclarán. Nuestra tribu tomará de nuevo su reino... y la dulce oscuridad destruirá esta horrible luz.-

-Así no es...- suplicó quedamente.

-Y por eso, Midna, es por que...- el casco que tenía el twili se abrió de la parte inferior, saliendo a relucir su pálida boca. Se acercó a su oreja deformada y susurró lentamente-... Yo te necesito.-

Cabe decir que la ex princesa twili casi grita de horror.  
Horror por que no podía ser que en esas circunstancias le dijeran eso. Era cruel.

Zant, su amigo, su más íntimo amigo...

-No sólo para mí, sino para toda nuestra gente... Préstame tu poder.-

-_¡BASTA!_- se zafó rápidamente- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- sintió cómo una solitaria gota cayó al suelo, derrotada- ¡ASI NO ES ZANT! ¡Los mundos no pueden mezclarse! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Deja a la luz en paz!-

Silencio.

-Entonces será así... ¡Te regresaré al mundo de la luz que tanto proteges!- llevó a Midna al medio de la fuente.

Y como hizo antes, subiendo la mano, Lanayru volvió, listo para destruir al intruso.

Pero erró, y atacó a la twili, que gritó desgarradoramente, sintiendo como esa luz tan asquerosa para ella la inundaba.

Lanayru, al percatarse de su error y no pudiendo evitar el ataque, se llevó a la twili y al hyliano lejos de ahí.

La luz volvió a la fuente, Zant volteó listo para eliminar al chico... pero no había nadie allí.

-/-/-/-

La noche ya estaba presente, el joven había tardado todo el día en el templo del lago.

Cayó con gracia en el campo, cercano al castillo. Se observó. Aún tenía patas, aún era un lobo. ¿Por qué, si ya estaba en la luz!  
Y una respiración agitada lo hizo voltear a ver a la criatura en su lomo.

Midna batallaba para respirar, y las manchas de su pequeño cuerpo estaban invertidas. Parecía que sufría.

-Llévame... con... Zelda...- susurró con dolor.

El can comenzó a buscar qué hacer, a dónde ir.

Una voz, lejana, de los espíritus...

-Link, héroe elegido por las diosas. Ve a la princesa encerrada en el castillo. Esa princesa tiene la llave para eliminar tu forma de las sombras...-

-_¡Zelda!_- fue lo único que pensó y salió corriendo con precaución para que la twili no se cayera.

Y comenzó a llover torrencialmente esa cálida noche.

-/-/-/-

Escuchó que algo o alguien se acercaba, y trabajosamente se pegó en la pared junto a la puerta. Mano en el mango de la espada, por debajo de la capa.

La puerta se abrió, y el lobo de antes miró enfrente suyo, como buscándola. Midna se veía rara, y comprendió que algo no andaba bien cuando cayó al suelo y respiraba agitadamente.

Lentamente se dirigió a donde estaban, y pasó una mano por la mejilla de la extraña criatura. El lobo la miró quedamente, ¿era preocupación lo que demostraba?

Ella, escondida en las sombras de su capa, lo veía confusa. Miró a Midna, cómo cada vez más estaba más fría.

Con dolor, la twili se incorporó un poco, para susurrar.

-Por favor... por favor dime... ¿Cómo rompemos... la maldición de éste?- levantó su brazo, suplicante.

La princesa hyliana lo tomó entre sus manos, con ternura y compasión.  
El lobo miraba, jadeando, se veía que había corrido mucho.

-Él... él es... ¡Tú lo necesitas para salvar tu mundo!- se quejó- Es por eso que... Princesa... Por favor. Debe ayudar a Link.-

-_¿Link?_- le echó otra mirada al lobo, y concentrándose un poco (lo que le permitía el constante mareo que tenía, por su debilidad) extendió la mano derecha.

Reaccionó con sorpresa, su fragmento de Sabiduría resonaba. Movió la mano, y cada vez brillaba más. Atónita, regresó su mano a su pecho. Miraba al canino con asombro.

-Lo que lo cubre a él es una magia diferente de la que lo transformó cuando él estaba en el crepúsculo. Es un poder maligno.- cerró los ojos, recordando una vieja clase- Nuestro mundo está en balance. Debe haber luz para alejar la oscuridad, así como debe haber benevolencia para alejar a la maldad.-

Centró los ojos en los del lobo, profundamente azules.

-Ve a la tumba sagrada que se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque de las tierras resguardadas por el espíritu Faron. Ahí encontrarás la espada que repele a la maldad que fue creada por los antiguos sabios, la Espada Maestra. La espada Maestra es una espada santa que la maldad nunca podrá tocar.-

El lobo la escuchaba atentamente, curioso.

-La maldad te envuelve como una capa, y esa espada es lo único que puede quitarla.- cerró los ojos, comprendiéndolo todo.

- Link... Héroe enviado por las Diosas. Como tú, yo también fui bendecida por poderes especiales enviados por ellas- le mostró la marca de la trifuerza, sobresaliendo de su guante.

El lobo reaccionó asombrado.

Existía alguien como él en el mundo... con ese símbolo santo en su mano.

No lo creía.

Midna suspiró.

-Bien... Link... ¿Tú puedes... tú puedes ir al bosque... por ti mismo, verdad?- entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que su existencia acababa- Princesa... tengo una última petición.-

La hyliana la miró tristemente.

-Podría decirle a él... ¿dónde encontrar el espejo del Crepúsculo?-

Al oír el nombre, la joven dejó escapar un "Ah" de sorpresa.  
Ataba cabos, rápidamente. Sólo alguien más sabía de ese espejo olvidado y maldito.

¿Ella...?

-Midna... creo que ahora entiendo quién eres y qué eres... A pesar de tus heridas mortales, actúas a nuestro favor... Estos tiempos oscuros son resultado de nuestros actos, y todavía tú eres la que está en el castigo...-

El lobo no entendía, y ladeó su cabeza.

-Acepta esto ahora, Midna, te lo daré a ti...-

Cerró los ojos, segura de que sería la última vez que los cerraría, y tomando la pequeña mano de la chica, comenzó a transferir su sanidad, su alma, su vida...

Midna, comenzando a sentir el brillo y la vida fluyendo de nuevo en ella, comenzó a tratar de hablar...

Estaba horrorizada.

-¡NO, LINK! ¡DETÉNLA!-

El lobo reaccionó instintivamente, y se lanzó a las manos de la joven, clavando sus dientes, no fuerte, pero si seguro. Tal fue la fuerza, que tumbó a la princesa aún con sus manos en el hocico.

-Lo...bo...- musitó casi sin aliento, cayendo inconsciente.

Link dejó a la chica, liberó sus manos del agarre de sus dientes. Comenzó a mirarla preocupado, acercándose a tocarla levemente con su nariz. Seguía respirando, con trabajo, pero lo hacía.

Midna se levantó, mirándose las manos atónita. Se sentía mejor, ya no sentía ese dolor y quemazón por el cuerpo. Es más, ya no sentía lo mismo y estaba en el mundo de la luz, no era una sombra. ¡¿Zelda le había hecho eso?!

¿Ya no moriría en la luz?

Pero sintió cómo parte de la vida de la niña entró en ella, no podía ser bueno.

Los lamentos y gruñidos del lobo la hicieron voltear. La veía desesperado, tratando de mover a la princesa, gruñía, rascaba el suelo.

-¿Quieres... que los tele transporte?- intuyó la pequeña twili, mirando compasiva a la muchacha que le había salvado la vida.

Link movió la cabeza rápidamente. Afortunadamente como lobo podía comunicarse con la chica y así moverse bien.  
Ahora era de vital importancia. Se veía que la heredera al trono estaba mal, muy mal.

Midna levantó las manos, y conjuró el hechizo de tele transportación, desfragmentando los cuerpos de los seres de la luz en cenizas crepusculares y enfocándolos en otro lugar.

-/-/-/-

El característico sonido de la transportación twili se hizo presente en el lugar. El campo de Hyrule estaba fresco por la reciente lluvia. El suelo enlodado y lleno de pasto recibió a un lobo y encima a una joven sumida en el mar de sueños, junto con una pequeña criatura.

El lobo, mirando dónde se encontraban, le ladró a la chica negra y blanca.

-¿Qué!?- le miró confusa- ¿Ah!? ¿Querías ir a Ordon!?- preguntó con hastío, pegándose en la cara.

Si hubiera podido gritarle algo, lo hubiera hecho. No era momento para estar tonteando, una vida dependía de sus acciones.

Antes de que Midna los volviera a tele transportar, un sonido extraño lo hizo voltear al castillo.  
Una especie de rombo con símbolos desconocidos encerraba la edificación.

-_Esto no puede ser bueno.-_ el can bajó las orejas, y sintió de nuevo cómo su cuerpo junto con el de la hyliana eran movidos mágicamente.

-o-o-

-¿Qué!? ¿Quieres que... yo la suba?-

Link gruñó, enseñando los dientes, mientras tenía a la princesa tirada junto a él.

Después de mucho pelear, Midna accedió a subirla a la casa del ordoniano y de paso meterla.

El lobo tomó una manta que tenía tirada por ahí, y con sumo cuidado la colocó sobre la joven, que Midna había dejado cerca de las escaleras.

Ladró suavemente, comenzando a correr hacia fuera.

Midna lo siguió, seguramente iba a los bosques Faron.

Le echó un último vistazo a la joven, ¿viviría?

-o-o-

Poco a poco...

La consciencia se hacía presente en ella de nuevo. Con pesar abrió sus ojos, cerrándolos en el acto por el mareo que aún tenía.  
La cabeza le dolía, como si se hubiera golpeado. El cuerpo le dolía, pero desde hacía días.

Lentamente miró de nuevo el techo. Era raro, no recordaba que el techo del cuarto tuviera una lámpara de madera colgando...  
Momento.  
¡No era su cuarto!

Se sentó, aún mareada, y miró a su alrededor. La manta que traía encima cayó, y ella la tomó. Era fresca.  
Se quitó la capucha de la cara.

El lugar era pequeño y acogedor. La mesa, la estufa y varios libros. Pictografías de flores y ¿carneros?

Se levantó pese a su malestar, y miró curiosa las pictografías de las paredes. No le decían nada.  
Lo único que le podían decir es que ya no estaba en el castillo, y eso no era bueno.

Sacó la espada, tambaleándose en el proceso, y caminó trastabillando a la puerta.

Paró en seco al ver cómo la perilla se movía, y se pegó a la pared.

Un joven entró a la habitación, buscando algo. Raro, se le hacía conocida esa escena. Él paró al ver que no había nadie.

Ella le apuntó con la espada, justamente al cuello. Cualquier movimiento en falso y su cabeza rodaría.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se asustó al escuchar su voz temblar, pero era por el mismo cansancio- ¿Quién eres tú?-

El chico tragó saliva, y lentamente volteó a ver a su atacante.

La princesa hyliana, con un semblante que daba lástima y compasión, lo amenazaba con su filosa espada.  
Era buena, podía moverse un poco y lo decapitaría enseguida.

-Responde.-

-... Soy Link. La traje aquí, a Ordon.-

-¿Ordon?- entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por... por qué me... sacaste de ahí?!-

Link la miró asombrado.

-Su Majestad, era inhumano...-

-¡Silencio! No debiste... haberme sacado, todos morirán... Zant...-

-Hyrule ya no está en el crepúsculo.-

Al oír esto, su espada cayó.

-¿En...serio?-

Cerró los ojos, agotada por el esfuerzo de haber hablado, hacía mucho que no hablaba tanto.  
Su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado.

Todo se ennegreció y cayó.

El muchacho reaccionó y la tomó antes de que se golpeara más.

-¿P-princesa?-

Midna salió de su sombra. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisilla.

-¡Para eso la querías! ¿Verdad?-

Él le miró con furia, mientras recostaba a la joven de nuevo.

-Está débil. Muy débil.-

-Deberías hacer algo.-

Asintió. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

-/-/-/-

**Tun tun tuuuuuuuuuuuun**

**#0# Aquí comienzan mis pequeños cambios en la historia xD**

**Por si no se han dado cuenta... odio la historia de TP, y haré lo que sea para imaginarla de otro modo ¬-¬  
Bueno, aquí comienza lo chido, aguanten pal otro cap!!  
¿Qué les pareció? :D **


	4. Capítulo IV

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo IV**

Uli se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su pequeña casa. Se tocaba el vientre con monotonía, algo cansada. Le preocupaba Rusl y Colin, pero no quería alarmarse mucho para no hacerse daño.

Tocaron, o mejor dicho, se escuchó que patearon a la puerta. Extrañada se levantó a entreabrir.

-¡Diosas! ¡Link!- rápidamente abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al muchacho.

Él cargaba a una muchacha que parecía deshidratada y que estaba flaca, muy flaca.

-¿Qué sucedió? Ponla en el sillón.- indicó y él obedeció.

-Hum... la... encontré en el campo, inconsciente. _Si, eso..._-

-¡Oh Farore!

La mujer le miró interrogante y fijó su vista en la joven.

-Debe ser importante, mira sus ropas.-

-Uli, necesito que me ayudes. Creo que ella está… bueno, no está bien. Creo que no ha comido ni tomado agua durante mucho tiempo.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ella te lo dijo?-

-Ehh… no. Es que se ve…- rió nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza.

Uli miró a Link. Algo no andaba bien.

-Claro, te ayudaré. La que sabe sobre remedios con hierbas es Pergie, tienes que ir a hablar con ella por si se ofrece. Pero, - el tono de su voz sonaba tétrico- sólo ella puede salvarse a sí misma Link. Si despierta, le ayudaremos.-

-¿Y si no despierta?- se veía desesperado.

-No lo sé, Link.- negó con la cabeza lentamente- Por favor, ve y consulta a Pergie. Yo la cambiaré, su ropa está sucia.-

Link iba a la puerta, volteó a ver a la esposa de su maestro.

-¡Ve!- lo alentó con una risilla- Ella estará bien.-

El chico salió de la casa, caminó un buen trecho y cerca de arroyo puso sus manos en las rodillas y suspiró hondamente.

Midna, oculta en su sombra soltó una risita.

-¡Más terco no se puede mocoso!-

Pero en vez de que él le reprochara, ya iba en camino a la casa de los padres de Talo y Malo. La twili le miró confundida y sólo se escondió en la sombra de algún árbol cercano.

El joven tocó a la puerta frenéticamente. Pasaron unos segundos y la mujer abrió.

-¿Link? ¿Sucedió algo con los niños?-

-Pergie, necesito ayuda con alguien...-

-o-o-

-¿Link?- habló una vez que todas las mujeres salieron de la habitación.

Midna negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta. Contempló a la hyliana unos instantes.

-¿Se recuperará?- habló quedamente el hyliano.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, se preocupaba demasiado. Cerró su único ojo con amargura.

-He tratado de quitarme lo que ella me dio pero, no puedo. No sé manejar magia luminosa.-

-¿Con eso ella volvería?-

-Si quieres me arranco la vida...- reprochó enojada.

-No quise decir eso...-

-Lo sé... Entonces, tú cuídala. Yo iré afuera.- flotó a la puerta antes de desmaterializarse- Link, apúrate, tenemos que encontrar el espejo.- y desapareció.

Link hizo una mueca de fastidio. Después de que las mujeres le ayudaran con la joven (lavando su ropa, cambiándola) la dejaron bajo su cuidado, pero en su vigilancia.

"_-Uli, Sera, Pergie, me gustaría que no dijeran nada de esto a nadie.- comentó después de dejarla en la casa de Pergie, donde pasaría su recuperación._

_Las mujeres se miraron entre sí._

_-Entonces, es alguien importante.- remarcó Sera._

_-Créeme, si se enteran de que está aquí... correremos peligro. Todos.- contestó fríamente el hyliano._

_-No diremos nada Link, si necesitas ayuda, pídenosla. Mientras, me quedaré con Uli a ayudarla, Jaggle se fue con Rusl a la ciudad, así que no creo que haya inconveniente.-_

_-Gracias Pergie.-_

_Las mujeres se despidieron y fueron a la casa de la mujer embarazada, para seguir ayudándole."_

La casa había estado repleta de juguetes tirados, cortesía de Talo y Malo. Recogió la mayoría y después de comer algo se dedicó a velar el sueño de la monarca.

Era raro. Ni en sus más enfermos sueños se imaginó esto.

Sentado frente a la cama donde reposaba de su extraño letargo.

"_No hay mujer más bella en Hyrule..."_

Sonrió. Era cierto.

-o-o-

Fuera, cerca del molino, se encontraba una twili. Le reprochaba a algo, lo que fuera.  
Ahora todo le estaba saliendo mal.

Le remordía la conciencia saber que había abusado tanto de esos pobre niños. Pero había actuado a favor de su gente... y después vio como los de Hyrule también sufrían.

Y lo que terminó de apabullarla fue el sacrificio de la pobre princesa hyliana. No había visto en su vida tremenda fidelidad a un reino, a la gente.  
Fidelidad, responsabilidad, respeto, amor por su reino... que ella no tenía al actuar tan egoístamente.

Y también sentía culpa por Link, había puesto su vida en peligro para ayudarla, sin saber qué demonios hacía, todo por salvar a sus amigos de Ordon... ahora estaba ahí, velando él por Zelda. Ella debería estar ahí, ayudándole. Pero la culpa no le hacía pensar con claridad.

¿Cómo disculparse?

Miró el cielo, a casi un día de perder la vida, a casi un día de haber sido salvada; los puntitos luminosos que Link le había dicho se llamaban estrellas refulgían en el cielo negro. Era lindo, pero extrañaba la nube oscura del crepúsculo.

Mordió su labio inferior con urgencia. La otra cosa que la hacía no dormir y hacer que su corazón gritara con horror. No comprendiendo sus actos, desconociéndolo...

-Zant...- susurró y el viento se llevó su palabra.

-/-/-/-

_-... ¿Qué se escucha?-_ preguntó su mente al oír sonidos raros.

Sonidos como... respiraciones.

La luz le caló al abrir los ojos, puesto que no recordaba desde cuando estaba dormida. ¿Dormía? ¿Hacía cuanto que no dormía?

Se sentía mejor. Se descubrió extrañada de esas sábanas tan frescas y sentada en la cama pudo ahora ver dónde se encontraba.

La casa no podía ser más confortable y a un lado de ella, sentado en una silla, dormía un joven que ella aseguraba haber visto antes.

-Disculpa...-

Pero él ni se inmutó, dormía como tronco. La boca le sabía seca, quería tomar agua. Miró a todos lados, y casualmente a un lado de la cama estaba una mesa con agua y comida.

Agradeció en silencio y, sin importarle el qué diría, tomó el vaso lleno de agua y lo bebió con desesperación. El frío líquido le regresó aun más la vida que había creído perdida y siguió bebiendo hasta que la jarra se acabó.

Satisfecha, pero ahora con un poco de hambre, y algo temerosa se decidió a despertar al joven.

-Hum... ¿Disculpa?- pero él no se movió, decidió subir más la voz- ¿Disculpa!?-

-Jum... ¿ah? ¿Qué?- se despertó violentamente y de la movida desbalanceó la silla- Wo wo wooooooooo-

PAF

Y Link cayó hacia atrás con todo y silla.

-Au...-

-¡Ah, lo siento...! ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó asustada después de tremendo porrazo del chico.

-... Si... me di bien duro...- y reaccionó al recordar con quién hablaba y se levantó como de rayo.- ¡LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE DESPERTARLA!- se excusaba frenéticamente haciendo reverencias.

La princesa, al verlo excusarse tan ridículamente, tuvo que reprimir una risa y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-No se preocupe... pero, quisiera saber dónde estoy.-

El muchacho se detuvo, y la miró seriamente.

-Se encuentra en la provincia de Ordon.-

Palideció, si es que podía más.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡No puede ser!- se sentó en la orilla de la cama,- ¡Debo regresar al castillo, si no lo hago, él matará a todos...!-

-Su Alteza, no se preocupe.- la calmó poniéndose en frente de ella, evitando que escapase- Zant ya no puede hacer nada, Hyrule ya no está bajo el Crepúsculo.-

-¿Qué?- la seriedad con que lo dijo la alarmó y le dio curiosidad- ¿Cómo sabe eso?-

Él sonrió simplonamente.

-Por que yo le ayudé a los espíritus a recuperar la luz de Hyrule.-

Parpadeó un par de veces.  
Incrédula.

-¿Tú...?-

-Así es, aunque no lo creas.- la chillona vocecita de Midna se hizo presente y ella salió de la sombra del ordoniano- Él es el lobo.-

Abrió la boca, incapaz de articular palabras. Se llevó una mano a la cara, y tartamudeó algo en silencio.

Link, al verla así, decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Ha comido?- sonrió- Le daré lo que preparé...- se volteó y fue a la cocina de la casa.

-¿Sorprendida?- canturreó Midna.

Ella asintió.

-Ha estado cuidando de ti desde ayer, preparó comida siendo ayudado por las mujeres de Ordon.-

-Aquí tiene. Espero le guste.- le entregó una bandeja, y acercó una mesa, todo a su cama.- Por favor, coma. Sé que no has... ha comido bien en estos días.-

-G-gracias.- aceptó tímidamente.

-Pufffff, come, ¡Que te hace falta!- indicó Midna, algo agitada.

Al verla comer, algo de peso se quitó se sus hombros.

-o-o-

-¿No le duele nada señorita?-

-No. Estoy mejor, gracias.-

-¿Tiene hambre? ¿Sed?-

-No, el señor Link me ha cuidado bien.-

Las mujeres aprobaron el trabajo del muchacho y lo dejaron solo, cuidando a la inquilina.

-Dinos si te falta algo, querido.- le recordó Sera antes de partir.

-Lo haré.-

-Vaya, parece que te tienen mucha confianza.- "aprobó" Midna riendo.

-No es gracioso.-

-Disculpe, señor Link...-

Link la volteó a ver, no le gustaba que le dijera "señor" pero ella lo había llamado así desde que había despertado.  
Y él le había faltado muchas veces al respeto tuteándola en vez de hablarle de usted, ¡pero es que no estaba acostumbrado! Y ya se había disculpado muchas veces, a lo que ella le decía que no importaba.

-No he podido decirle...- hizo una reverencia- Muchas gracias. No puedo expresar mi gratitud para con usted. Ha liberado a mi reino.-

El joven se quedó sin saber qué hacer, rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

-Ehhh... ¿de nada?-

-Es en serio señor Link. Le debo mi vida.-

-No es para tanto.- trató de que ya no hiciera eso, se sentía raro.

-Algo haré por usted. Lo que sea.-

-... ¿Podrías?- comenzó nervioso.

-¿Si?-

-¿Dejar de decirme "señor"? Me siento viejo.-

-Ah... lo siento... ¿cómo quiere que le llame?-

-Link. Sólo Link. Y perdone de nuevo si le falto al respeto al no tratarla de usted.-

-No es molestia.- jugó con la tela del ligero vestido que la señora Sera le había prestado (de aquellos mejores tiempos) y miró al joven seria- ¿Serías tan amable de contarme cómo lo hiciste?-

Él la miró acongojado, y le indicó que se sentara en la cama. Tomó asiento en la silla contigua y comenzó a relatarle la loca aventura iniciada hacía poco tiempo.

Midna ayudaba de vez en cuando al remarcar "ciertos" detalles que el chico había hecho, o mejor dicho deshecho. Como el almacén de pólvora del Señor Barnes en Kakariko, los acosos de parte de una monita en los bosques, cuando se cayó de cabeza en la cascada de los Zoras, y el pequeño incidente de la piedrita volcánica que casi aplasta a ambos en la montaña de la muerte, etc.

Terminado el relato, omitiendo varios detalles más vergonzosos, contándole cómo Zant le había puesto la maldición que logró romper con la Espada Maestra (y mostrándole el arma de paso), el joven hyliano terminó su increíble historia.

-Asombroso...- musitó la heredera al trono mirando la mítica espada recargada en la pared- simplemente asombroso...-

-Creo que... ni siquiera yo me la estoy creyendo.- rió nervioso, al ver a la chica embelesada mirando el arma.

-Esa espada es legendaria, se hablaba de ella en las leyendas de siempre. ¡No puedo creer que pueda verla!- volteó a ver el chico- Entonces... tú en realidad eres el héroe elegido.-

Desvió la mirada avergonzado una vez más. Y se levantó directo a la cocina, tomando un vaso con agua.

-¿Puedo pedirle un último favor, Link?-

-Claro, lo que usted ordene.-

-Quisiera conocer Ordon. Si no es mucha molestia.-

-Claro pero... ¿puede caminar?-

-Me siento mucho mejor.-

-o-o-

-Esta provincia es hermosa.- comentó la joven después del pequeño recorrido al rancho y alrededor de la casa donde había dormido- Muy tranquila.-

-Afortunadamente siguió así y no fue afectada. Fue un milagro.- respondió tranquilamente el chico, (que la escoltaba del brazo) mirando el riachuelo.- ¿Quiere cenar Su Alteza? Ya es tarde.-

-Como quiera, Link.- respondió amablemente- Que bello arroyo...- pausa- Eso me recuerda que... no me he limpiado durante un buen tiempo.- comentó quedamente, más para ella que para alguien más.

Link escuchó el comentario y un feo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Quiere tomar un baño?-

-Pues... si. Me siento algo... sucia.- indicó como lo más simplemente del mundo- ¿Me ayudarías a lavarme?-

-...-

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja! ¡TU CARA!- Midna se desgañitaba escondida en la sombra, burlándose del pobre hyliano abochornado.

-Le diré a Sera que me ayude.- expresó en un hilillo de voz.

-o-o-

-¡No bajes la tela, Link!- le volvió a recordar la mujer mientras tallaba la espalda de la joven.

-¡No lo hago!- gritó enojado, subiendo la tela y mirando al cielo.

-Al agua de nuevo, mi niña.- le ayudó a sumergirse en el lago, detrás de la casa de Pergie y Jaggle.

Sera ayudaba a lavar a la chica, mientras Link tapaba (de su vista y de cualquiera que pasara) con una tela larga y blanca, y daba privacidad a la princesa.

-Eso es, niña. Ya quedaste limpia. Link, ¡la tela!- el muchacho caminó en el laguito y le dio la mojada tela a Sera, que enseguida tapó a la joven.

-Gracias señora Sera. No se hubiera molestado.-

-Pero ni creas que iba a dejar a Link bañándote- soltó una carcajada, a lo que el chico resopló avergonzado. Miró a ambos- Haber Link. Cárgala, no quiero que se ensucie con la tierra.-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ya me oíste!-

-Lo sé. Con permiso.- cargó a la princesa de Hyrule y salió a duras penas del lago directo a la casa.

La tela mojada se pegaba horriblemente demasiado al frágil cuerpo de la joven. Ignoró eso con todas sus fuerzas y entró a la casa, Sera le abrió la puerta. Recostó a la muchacha en la cama.

-Aquí esta la cena.- mencionó Pergie señalando una cacerola en la lumbre- Iremos a cenar con Uli, ¿está bien?- los chicos asintieron.- Descanse.-

Las mujeres salieron. La princesa indicó al chico que se volteara porque se iba a cambiar de ropa. Miró su vestido en la cama, roto. Uli le había dicho que los hoyos eran irreparables. Pasó las manos por encima y concentrándose un poco, las costuras se repararon y los hoyos desaparecieron, por arte de magia. Se enfundó en el corsé y se lo amarró.

-Listo.-

Él se volteó y medio sonrió, nervioso.

-¿Desea cenar?- preguntó para desviar el tema.

-Claro.- musitó mientras trataba de peinarse el mojado cabello. Las gotas empapaban parte de su vestido.

Ya cenando la sopa hecha por Pergie, Link no pudo evitar notar la singular marca que adornaba la mano derecha de la joven.

Aparte de la pálida piel de sus manos...

No. La marca, sólo la marca.

Ella notó su intensa y curiosa mirada. Y le mostró el dorso de su mano derecha.

-¿Le interesa algo sobre la trifuerza, Link?-

-Si... ¿esos poderes... que usted tiene, son gracias a ella?-

-No. Los hylianos estamos predispuestos para la magia,- jugó con la cuchara en la sopa- algunos tienen más talento que otros. Creo que mi fragmento me ayudó a no cambiar de forma en el ocaso. Y me da algunos poderes que ni siquiera yo sé cuales son.-

-¿Qué es lo que tengo yo?- preguntó curioso, mirando su mano izquierda.

-A ver.- tomó con su derecha la izquierda de él, con sumo cuidado, observando detenidamente los triángulos- Tiene el fragmento del valor, yo tengo sabiduría... _lo que me dice que tal vez él tiene poder...-_ cambió su semblante a uno muy serio.

-¿Valor?- repitió confundido, mirándola expectante- ¿Tengo valor?-

-Si. Pero no sé cuáles sean sus habilidades, lo desconozco Link.- respondió comprensiva.

-Mmm.- dejó su mano y la puso debajo de la mesa- Menuda cosa, no creo que yo tenga eso...- susurró algo extrañado.

-Oye, orejón.- salió de la sombra para ver la mesa, y tomar un cuenco llenándolo de sopa.

-¿Ahora qué, Midna?-

-¿Cuándo vamos por el espejo? Creo que debes saber que... me urge.- tomó un poco, y lo saboreó- Vaya, no sabe mal.-

Link miró a la princesa.

-Si su Majestad puede quedarse aquí, partiremos mañana, Midna.-

-Perfecto.- dijo ésta.

Zelda se encogió de hombros, algo frustrada. ¿Pensaba que no estaba en condiciones aún?

-Aunque, hay algo que debo decir.- de pronto, la pequeña twili se puso muy seria, mirando a ningún lugar en particular- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el espíritu del crepúsculo? En realidad, ¿quieres saber lo que le pasó a esos traidores?

-El crepúsculo es un lugar... muy hermoso. No brilla el sol, pero una nube cenicienta y de tonos bellos cubre el mundo. Sus habitantes no serán más que sombras en esta luz, pero han logrado establecer sus vidas.

-Tal vez seamos los desterrados, pero somos felices. Esos desterrados lograron volver a empezar.- miró a los hylianos- ¿Saben lo que eso significa, no?- tomó aire- ¡Yo soy una descendiente directa de esos desterrados!- apretó los puños.

-Midna...- Zelda la miró con compasión.

-Pero no odio a las Diosas por ello. No como Zant. Simplemente, tuve que aceptar mi vida, por que sé que fue hace tiempo ya lo del destierro.

Pasó un rato en silencio; y la princesa indicó que dormiría. El joven volvió a su guardia en la silla, velando por su descanso.

Habían ya pasado un par de horas, la oscuridad era inminente. Zelda volteó a ver al joven, profundamente dormido en la silla. Se levantó sigilosamente. Se colocó los guantes y buscó su arma.

Buscó a tientas, y al tomarla, Midna salió de la sombra bajo la cama.

-¿Te vas así como así?- Zelda la miró, ella estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándola con su único ojo rojo entrecerrado.

-Creo que, después de todo, no puedo exigirle a él que haga todo. Parte de todo esto es mi culpa. Así que iré sola por el espejo.- medio sonrió melancólica- Cuando todo comenzó, sabía que había algo mal con los espíritus y el espejo. Solucionado lo primero, hay que verificar lo segundo.-

-Pero, estoy segura que él querrá ir. No es de los que dejan todo a medias.-

-Midna. No puedo mandarlo. Sería cruel.- pausa- Yo estuve una temporada donde se encuentra el espejo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Estudié con mi tutor Auru y estuve bajo los cuidados de los Sabios, en un campamento fuera del Patíbulo del Desierto.-

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?-

-No me adentré mucho, pero conozco el lugar. Mientras más rápido me vaya más rápido llegaré.-

-...Iré contigo.-

-Pero...-

-Es mejor que nada, como sea, tengo que ir.- se escondió en la sombra de la joven.

Zelda tragó saliva. Dio unos pasos hacia el chico dormido en la silla.

-Te ruego me perdones lo que estoy a punto de hacer...- acercó su mano a la cara del muchacho, tomando tiernamente su mejilla- Pero no quiero que sufras más por mi culpa. Muchas gracias por todo. Adiós.-

Diciendo esto, y tomando su capa de la cama, salió silenciosamente de la casa, enfilando a la salida de la villa.

-o-o-

**O-o ¡Pero...!**

**Dios, lo que se le ocurre a una cuando está medio dormida xD**

**Pero salió mucho mejor que lo que tenía planeado antes.**

**¡Ahora si, comienza lo chido!**

**Ya este es el último capitulo introductorio.**

**Espero recordar lo del patíbulo #-#**

**¡Gente, necesito OPINIONES! No soy maga para saber si les gustó o no, si le tengo que cambiar algo o no. Si quieren que le agregue algo. ¡Por cierto! Estoy usando los nombres en Inglés del juego, porque siento que los de español están horrorosos :s o sea, ¿Barnes o Don Mechas? ¿Sera u Otilia? ¿Agitha o Maripola? ¿Ilia o Rosita (XDDDDD se la volaron con este)? ¿Qué prefieren?****Seguiré poniendo los nombres en inglés, porque esa es la versión del juego que tengo xDu  
¡por favor, COMENTEN!**


	5. Capítulo V

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo V**

Casi amanecía en el lago Hylia, el sol aún no se asomaba por el este, y los colores del cielo eran azules claros y oscuros.

Un hombre caminaba cargando libretas de notas, una mochila y un telescopio. Estaba en la parte más alejada del lago, cerca de una torreta solitaria. Subió todo el trecho hacia la cima, y se detuvo a descansar antes de comenzar su labor de investigación.

Ya salido el sol, tomó su telescopio y dirigió su vista al oeste. A la lejanía, se veían las seis columnas con el acabado circular que representaba un medallón legendario de los elementos.

-No se por qué, pero sabía que estarías aquí.-

La suave voz de muchacho lo hizo reaccionar, y estaba a punto de dejar de observar por el instrumento.

-Alto. No voltees.- lo amenazó- No sería bueno.-

En la cara del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Entonces, puedo decir que está bien, ¿no?-

-Ella está bien. Ha mandado órdenes expresas de ir al Desierto.-

-Sabes como llegar.-

-Si. Si viene un muchacho llamado Link, te agradecería que no dijeras nada sobre mi pequeña visita, Auru.-

Auru miró al cielo, suspirando.

-Como digas.-

-Una cosa más...-

Auru miraba al frente, ignoraba la situación del joven que estaba con él en la torreta.  
Sintió cómo las frágiles manos lo abrazaron.

-Estoy tan feliz de ver que está bien, Auru...- escuchó una quebrada voz de muchacha detrás suyo- Sólo quería ver que estaba bien.-

-A mi también me alegra, mi niña.-

Se alejó.

-Me voy.- de nuevo la voz de muchacho.

-¡Espera...!- rápidamente el hombre volteó- ...Sheik.- pero ya no había nadie más con él.

-o-o-

Lejos de ahí, al haberse movido a una velocidad impactante, en una pared rocosa: frontera entre el lago y el desierto, el joven veía hacia atrás, melancólicamente.

-Eres... algo extraño.- se quejó la inquilina en su sombra.

No respondió, y siguió escalando las rocas para llegar a su destino.

-/-/-/-

Comenzó a despertarse lentamente. Al abrir sus ojos, bostezó con mucho cansancio, estirándose y haciendo la silla hacia atrás.

-Wooo, wooooooo...-

PAF

-Au...- se sobó la cabeza y se dijo mentalmente que dejara de jugar con las sillas, se paró y somnoliento le echó un vistazo al cuarto.

La cama estaba vacía...

-¿Alteza?- preguntó con miedo, buscando por todos lados- Midna, algo no anda bien, ¿sabes a dónde fue?- y se produjo un silencio que lo alarmó- ¿Midna?-

Reparó en un pequeño artefacto sobre la mesa. Esa roca que había salido de su cuerpo al conseguir la espada maestra. Midna la había dejado. La tomó con extrañeza.

¿Algo malo les había pasado?

O lo que sería peor.

¿Lo habían abandonado?

Lo único que hizo ante ese pensamiento fue salir corriendo directo a su propia casa, cambiarse con la túnica verde, tomar a Epona y salir como alma que lleva el bobkoblin.

-/-/-/-

-¿Este es el lugar?- su voz sonaba apabullada- ¡Es ENORME!-

-No te quejes, anda, que tú solo vas en mi sombra.-

-Si mueres... ¿qué haré!? ¡No sabré cómo salir!-

-Midna, por favor, cállate.- le dijo lo más calmado que pudo, mientras entraban por la gran puerta principal del patíbulo.

Mágicas antorchas iluminaban el camino tenuemente, y el corredor se abría paso a través de una trampa de arenas movedizas y pedazos de antiguo camino separados entre sí.

El joven saltó ágilmente en cada pedazo de concreto, jaló una cadena y abrió la puerta para pasar al siguiente cuarto.  
Éste era oscuro, a no ser por la tétrica iluminación de cuatro fuegos azules. Tres puertas se abrían paso en forma de T.

No dio más que un paso y de la puerta principal, por la que se suponía que debía pasar, salieron cuatro faroles flotantes que se llevaron el fuego azul y cerrando la puerta.

Tres salieron disparados en direcciones desconocidas y el último se quedó flotando enfrente el chico.  
Sus ojos rojos se entrecerraron con enojo.

-Es un fantasma,- aclaró Midna, saliendo de su sombra- ¿puedes verlo?-

SWIIIIIIP

-¡Hey energúmeno, ten cuidado!- chilló la twili al esquivar el farolazo que aventó el espectro- ¡No es amigo!- canturreó mientras se escondía en la sombra del muchacho de nuevo.

-Lo sé.- declaró secamente y sacó de su bolsa de la cintura cuatro finas agujas- No quiero gastar flechas contigo, amigo...- dio un salto hacia atrás para tomar ventaja.

-¡Pero no puedes ver a los fantasmas!-

-Recuerda que ahora mismo no soy hyliano.- lanzó una aguja, no al farol, sino al cuerpo que se suponía era el fantasma.

Con un grito desgarrador, se observó cómo una túnica ajada caía al suelo y el farol explotaba en mil pedazos, liberando al fuego azul que ocupó su lugar en el pebetero.

-Uno, faltan tres.-

-Wow. ¿Por eso fuiste a la casa de ese Auru por el arco, las flechas y esas cositas? ¡No lo creí de ti, pero eres decente!-

-Basta Midna, por favor.-enfatizó en el "basta" y salieron en busca de los demás fantasmas.

-/-/-/-

La puerta del bar se abrió fuertemente, dejando ver a un chico cansado, que se asió del marco para recuperar aire.

-¿Link?- la tabernera dueña del lugar lo miró con duda- ¿Qué haces?-

-Aquí... sólo deteniendo la puerta... Telma...-

Telma alzó una ceja, no muy divertida.

-Entonces recibiste mi carta.-

-Si...- comentó mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Casualmente estábamos hablando de ti.- miró la cara de confusión del muchacho, miró al fondo del bar- ¡Hey, todos! Preséntense. Este chico guapo es el infame Link.- se volteó con él- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cariño? Ellos son los que están tratando de ayudar con todos los problemas de Hyrule.-

Hizo una pausa, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Actualmente hay otro, pero ha estado preocupado, atracaron su casa ayer. Hoy salió rumbo al lago hylia para investigar los eventos del desierto del oeste. Es un viejo llamado Auru, si lo encuentras, habla con él.-

-¿Auru?- musitó, recordaba que la princesa había mencionado ese nombre, que era una especie de tutor o algo así para ella.

Si él era su tutor, entonces era de vital importancia encontrarlo ahora. Dio la media vuelta y casi va a la salida.

-Bien, has venido hasta aquí, cariño.- Telma frustró su huída- ¿por qué no te relejas un rato? ¿Por qué no eres social y les hablas a ellos? ¡Son muy alegres!-

-Pero Telma...-

-Nada de peros, ve. Yo te llevaré algo.-

Derrotado, Link caminó sin ánimo hacia la mesa, donde había tres personas reunidas. Al parecer, dos discutían sobre un mapa extendido en la mesa; el tercero, cubierto por un casco, suspiraba de cansancio por la pelea de los otros dos.  
Al verlo llegar, callaron y lo miraron fijamente.

-Oh, hola.- comenzó tímidamente un hombre algo mayor que él, tal vez por cinco años- Tú debes ser Link, ¿correcto? Soy Shad. Encantado de conocerte. Telma me dijo lo que has hecho. Eres formidable.-

-No es nada.- aludió avergonzado.

-Ja ja- rió de buena gana y limpió sus lentes con una telita- Creo que yo no, me temo. Soy formidable en leyendas... pero soy débil, digamos, en lo físico. Claro que, si la historia y leyendas te apasionan... soy tu compañero. Si eres curioso sólo pregunta.-

-Lo haré.- sonrió sinceramente.

-En este momento estoy investigando a los seres del cielo conocidos como Oocca. Es algo cansado, pero divertido.-

-_¿Oocca? ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?_- en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia, y viendo cómo Shad había dado por terminada su presentación, su vista pasó a la mujer recargada altaneramente en la mesa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de hielo, y tras examinarlo de arriba abajo descaradamente, sólo dijo:

-Es Ashei. Crecí en las montañas del norte con mi padre, que fue un guerrero solitario. Me enseñó el arte de la guerra como si fuera su hijo. Claro, las lecciones de cortesía no estaban en el régimen, así que perdona si me pongo ruda, ¿ok?-

-No importa.- aseguró algo intimidado.

Y posó sus ojos sobre el tercero, aquél que no había dicho nada. Era extraño... ¿dónde había visto esa vestimenta y ese casco?

-...- el hombre sonrió- Ha sido mucho tiempo... Link- se quitó el casco, revelando su identidad.

-¡RUSL!- gritó el chico, encantado, rápidamente abrazándolo.

-Je je. Uli me mandó una carta. Fui a ver a los niños a Kakariko, y claro que he oído de tus aventuras. Debo agradecerte por lo de Colin, Link. Casi ni lo reconocí... Como sea, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada y me uní a la causa. Ashei, Shad y su padre, Auru y Telma son amigos de mucho tiempo.-

-No pensé verte aquí...-

-Siempre vengo a la ciudadela, desde antes de que todo esto pasara.- lo miró con melancolía- Si supieras cómo se puso el pobre Auru después de ver esa cosa rodeando el castillo... Bueno.-

-Ese viejo Auru, está en el lago Hylia estudiando el desierto...- Shad le indicó el lugar en el mapa de la mesa.

-¡Ya te dije que no puede estar estudiándolo no estando ahí! ¡No tiene sentido!- Ashei se pasó una mano por la cara, hastiada.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es estudiar! ¡Mujer con pantalones!-

-¡Gusano de biblioteca!-

-¡Poco femenina!-

-¡Amanerado!-

-¡BASTA!- Telma les lanzó una mirada que pudo haberlos matado, y le dio un vaso con jugo a Link, puso los demás en la mesa- No vuelvan a empezar, ya les dije que no pelearan.-

-Pero...- intentaron reprochar los dos al unísono.

-NADA.-dijo con odio y Link se dio cuenta que no quería ver a Telma enojada.

Apuró el vaso y se despidió.

-¡Oy, Link! Que parece que se te perdió algo...- Rusl lo miraba confundido.

-Sólo debo irme... ahora... Hasta luego, espero verlos aquí otra vez.- salió rápidamente del bar y de la ciudadela, enfilando al Lago Hylia.

-/-/-/-

Subió como loco la larga escalera de la solitaria torreta, el sol de mediodía le calaba y quería terminar con todo.  
Quería saber si ella se encontraba bien... y quería darle una paliza a Midna por abandonarlo.  
Se encontró en la cima, y un hombre le daba la espalda. Miraba por un telescopio, muy concentrado.

-Pensaba que ya era tiempo de que llegara... amo Link, ¿verdad? ¿Conoces a Telma, no?-

-_¿Amo?_ Eh... este... sí.-

-Soy Auru, parte del grupo que Telma amablemente deja reunirse en su bar. He escuchado todo de ti gracias a ella y a los parroquianos que van y cuentan sus chismes.-

-Creo que ya me volví famoso, ¿no?- suspiró, y sus orejas bajaron imperceptiblemente.

-No te entristezcas, es para que estés orgulloso. Has hecho mucho por Hyrule, eso se te agradece. Cuando le diga a su Majestad Zelda...- bajó la mirada- seguro que hace algo en grande.-

-Usted... ¿es el tutor de la princesa?- preguntó curioso, recordando lo que ella había dicho.

-Si. Su padre me la encomendó. ¡Ah! Bueno, olvidemos eso. Yo sé que está bien, lo sé.-

Link frunció el seño. Y se decidió a contarle al tutor de la chica todo lo que había sucedido en torno a ella. Omitiendo a Midna, por obvias razones.

-Señor Auru, no se preocupe por ella. Puedo decirle que no está en el castillo.-

-¿Cómo?- Auru ya lo sabía, pero no se explicaba como él podía saberlo.

-Es que yo...-

De nuevo comenzó la historia, algo resumida, del rescate que hizo el chico. Cabe decir que también omitió el detalle de su otra forma en el ocaso.

-¿Es en serio? Entonces fuiste tú su salvador.- se quedó sin palabras, tomó aire- Gracias... de verdad muchas gracias.- miraba al suelo y temblaba, casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Señor?-

Él lo tomó por los hombros, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias. Sólo tú podrías haber hecho tal acto de valentía. Has salvado a la hija que nunca tuve...- Auru tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar llorar.

-Señor Auru, dígame, - Link se alejó de él cautelosamente- ¿ha visto a la princesa? Es que, ella se fue de Ordon y...- bajó la cabeza apenado- me dejó atrás.-

Ahí Auru comprendió la situación del joven. Medio sonrió, melancólico. Viendo al oeste, a esa lejana construcción de columnas.

-Ella fue al desierto. Pasó por aquí en la mañana.- la seriedad con la que lo dijo asustó al ordoniano- Me pidió que si te veía, no mencionara nada.- volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos y sonrió- Es que ella teme que te esté obligando a hacer esto, y no quiere dañarte. Así es ella...-

Link apretó los puños. Y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-No. Yo no estoy aquí por órdenes, la vida de los niños de Ordon y mi amiga dependen de mi... ahora sé que muchas vidas dependen de mí, no lo hago por órdenes.-se repitió de manera extraña- Lo hago por responsabilidad social.-

-Ya veo... Entonces de todos modos irá, ¿cierto?-

-Me temo que si, señor. Ya me dijo dónde está, sabré cómo llegar.-

-Espere, amo Link. Tome esto,- rebuscó en su overol verde y sacó un papel doblado- abajo en el lago Hylia, busque a un hombre llamado Fyer. Le salvé la vida hace tiempo y no se negará. Él le ayudará a llegar al desierto.-

-...Muchas gracias.- lo tomó con desconfianza, Auru al notar esto agregó.

-Las únicas maneras de llegar es, o con magia o lanzado de un cañón.- le echó una ojeada al cañón, flotando en el lago- Amo Link, por favor, cuide a la princesa... es terca.-

-_Créame que ya me di cuenta..._ Lo haré señor Auru. Gracias.-

El joven bajó de la torreta. El anciano lo miró irse.

-Gracias a ti.- susurró y tomó el telescopio, para seguir observando al oeste.

-/-/-/-

-Entonces, ¿puedes cambiar de sexo?- la chillona vocecita de Midna retumbó de nuevo en el olvidado santuario de las antorchas, cuando la última se colocó en su lugar, mientras ella estaba en la sombra del muchacho.

-No es cambiar de sexo... ¿cómo explicártelo? – puso una mano en su barbilla, pensativo- es como cambiar de apariencia solamente. Parezco hombre, pero en realidad no soy hombre... aunque mi voz y mi cuerpo lo digan.-

-O sea, cambiaste de sexo.-

-¡Qué no! ¡Argh! ¡No entenderás!-

Las cuatro antorchas iluminadas hicieron que la enorme puerta del fondo se abriera. Pasaron a un lugar extraño, con una marca rara en el suelo, y dos puertas abriéndose paso en forma paralela.  
El chico se inclinó en el suelo, tocando la muesca tan interesante.

-Creo que necesitaremos un artefacto en especial. Según los sabios, había que seguir derecho y subir hasta la cima del patíbulo.-

-¡Genial! ¿Y dónde lo buscamos?- preguntó hastiada la pequeña twili.

Él miró a las puertas.

-Derecha.- y se encaminó hacía allí.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con un cuarto semi oscuro, iluminado por antorchas mágicas en el techo. Pudieron ver una espada clavada al suelo con decenas de cuerdas con hechizos de sellos mágicos.  
Pasaron de largo y el chico encontró una puerta enrejada al fondo. Pasando las manos por encima, se concentró y una luz morada salió de sus manos intentando levantar la reja. Nada.

-¿Y si mueves esa cosa?- inquirió Midna mirando la enorme espada a pocos metros de ella.

-No. Según mis maestros, aquí estaba sellado un demonio guardián para cuidar el artefacto que hicieron para acceder a la cima...- se dio un golpe en la frente- ¡demonios!-

-¡Ajá!- canturreó Midna, con las manos en la cintura- Tienes que moverlo.- ordenó autoritariamente.

Dudó. No sabía a qué clase de "guardián" se enfrentarían, y si era cierto lo de "demonio"... no quería saber.

-Anda, yo te ayudaré.-

-Eso me tranquiliza...- admitió asustado y con temor sacó su daga de la funda de la cintura y cortó rápidamente una cuerda, saltó para tomar distancia.

Acto seguido, todas las cuerdas se carbonizaron, y la espada se desprendió del suelo con ferocidad, blandiéndose sola.

-¿Es un fantasma?- le preguntó a Midna, viendo a la espada flotar.

-No lo sé. ¡No puedo verlo!- se quejó ocultándose en la sombra.

Tragó saliva y se puso en posición de ataque. Lanzó varias agujas, pero éstas pasaron de largo clavándose en la pared. El ente sintió el ataque, y se vio cómo la espada se acercó con horrible rapidez hacia él, dándole un golpe en el costado y mandándolo a volar del otro lado de la habitación.

Golpeó la pared con fuerza, y el líquido caliente empapó su vestimenta azul oscuro.

-Maldición.- observó con impotencia cómo la espada venía hacia él para darle el golpe final.

-¡Muévete!- chilló Midna.

-No puedo...- dijo con total derrota, tomándose del costado y cerrando los ojos aceptando el final.

-¡Argh! ¡Grrrrr!-

Midna salió de la sombra, y él abrió los ojos ante el sonido.  
Un lobo había aparecido por la puerta y se había lanzado a lo que al parecer, era el espectro; mordía con furia lo que sea que fuere el demonio y se lanzó hacia atrás tomando distancia.  
El espectro fue tras el can.

-¡Ese imbécil! ¡Nos siguió!- Midna casi reía por la buena suerte.

-Midna, rápido. Ve a la puerta y haz como que apenas vas llegando...-

-¿Por qué?-

-El señor Link no debe enterarse que soy yo. Hazlo, por favor.-

-Ok. Inventaré algo...- desapareció en su sombra y se fue por las penumbras de la pared.

Link se lanzó de nuevo hacia el cuello del guardián, encajando con furia sus fauces y rompiendo lo que sea que fuera el ser. El lobo saltó de nuevo hacia atrás.  
Entonces el ser se materializó. Ataviado con una ajada túnica negra con símbolos raros, el demonio tenía por cabeza un cráneo de animal y dos cuernos enormes.

Soltó un gemido enfurecido y comenzó a flotar en la habitación como cuerpo balanceándose en una horca.

Era tétrico.

El lobo hizo un movimiento raro y cambió rápidamente a la forma hyliana. Tirando en el proceso una roca negra.

-¡Maldición! No puedo solo...- tomó la roquita rápido y se puso en posición, viendo al demonio.

-¡Link!- Midna, haciendo como que venía de fuera, flotó hacia él- ¡Mata a esa cosa!-

-¡Midna! ¿Dónde demonios...?-

-¡Cállate y atácalo!- chilló al esconderse en su sombra de nuevo.

Link no sabía cómo atacar al ente que se balanceaba aterradoramente encima de él. Cuando vio que un flechazo traspasó al demonio, supo que ahí no estaba solo, ignoró eso porque el demonio comenzó a rodearlo, dando vueltas como loco, acercándose cada vez más.

Preparó un ataque circular justo cuando el ser había llegado hasta él, listo para darle una estocada. Pero Link fue más rápido y le dio con toda su fuerza haciendo que el demonio cayera.  
Pronto preparó su ataque, dándole de lleno en el cuello, rompiéndoselo.

Éste soltó un bramido y se quedó suspendido, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se volvía polillas que volaron al techo y desaparecieron.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado, y guardó su espada.

-¡Lo hiciste!- aprobó Midna escondida aún.

-Sal.- ordenó de manera fría- Dime dónde está la princesa y porqué demonios me dejaron solo.-

-Pffff.- siguió en la sombra- Primero, me separé de ella entrando aquí, no sé donde esté... y segundo, eso pregúntaselo a ella. Yo sólo vine aquí porque ya venía en camino, no me importa con quién.-

-Te aborrezco...- dijo de manera indignada, viendo su sombra con odio.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, duende.- canturreó satisfecha.

Un sonido de "clang" metálico hizo que volteara. Al fondo, no muy lejos, una puerta se había abierto; al fondo, un cofre azul.  
Caminó con cautela, mirando con desconfianza el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba aquél que había disparado la flecha?

Lo encontró ahí, tirado. Cerca de la puerta. Se acercó temeroso.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó desconfiado, apretando los puños.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- su voz era queda, y eso no había respondido a su pregunta.

-Escuché ruidos extraños.- le respondió rápidamente y volvió a mirarlo con desconfianza- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?-

-Sólo soy un trovador que buscaba refugio, entré aquí, me perdí, y esa cosa me atacó. Gracias.- si había sonreído, la tela que cubría su cara no lo había dejado ver, pero sus ojos rojos se cerraron cordialmente.

No muy convencido, el hyliano se hincó junto a él.

-¿Estás herido?- era una pregunta automática, además de que veía que se tomaba el costado.

-Algo. Se curará solo... ¿cuál es tu nombre?- imperceptiblemente para el joven de verde, se alejó unos centímetros, rechazando su examen. Debía aparentar que era el primer encuentro.

-Link.- se paró y lo miró raro- ¿El tuyo?-

Desvió su mirada de esos ojos zafiro que lo estaban carcomiendo de la culpa.

-Sheik.-

Y Midna tuvo que aguantarse una risa.

-o-o-

-

-

**#-# alguien déme un tiro :D  
Esto se pondrá extraño, aún más de lo que imaginan.**

**Aunque sea nada más en el patíbulo...**

**Perdonen por diálogos fusilados y errores, esto lo edité flash, lo checo después, ustedes díganme si algo anda mal.**

**Y recuerden que aún no puedo leer mentes, si no, ya sabría lo que no les gustó de este cap. ¡Que no les dé miedo! Nomás muerdo... pero físicamente, virtualmente no les puedo hacer nada xD**

**Acepto comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos, amenazas de bomba/secuestro/muerte, flores, chocolates y dibujos ZeLink :D**

**Chao!**


	6. Capítulo VI

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo VI**

-¿Tienes que ir hasta arriba?- alzó una ceja desconfiado, mirándolo.

-Señor Link, siento que debo pagarle por lo que hizo. Salvó mi vida. _Dos veces ya._ Por eso quiero acompañarlo. Le seré útil. Lo prometo.- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

El joven miró al que se decía "trovador". Después fijó sus ojos en el nuevo y curioso artefacto que había obtenido al derrotar al demonio guardián, una especie de aerodeslizador, según le dijo el afamado Sheik.

Observó la habitación que se había mostrado al accionar el mecanismo del cuarto anterior donde había luchado. Largas escaleras en espiral en la pared se alzaban hasta donde la vista no podía seguirlas. Era alto, si.

-No. Debo ir a ver por las puertas que vi cuando vine; tal vez ella se encuentre ahí.-

-¿Ella?- repitió el joven de ojos rojos asombrado.

-Estoy buscando a una muchacha... blanca, cabello largo, ojos celestes, vestida elegante. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!- apretó un puño, enojado.

Se giró para ir a la habitación de las antorchas, siendo impedido por Midna, que salió de la sombra ipso facto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas!? ¡Sube por ese espejo!- le gritó con su voz aguda.

-¡No tienes por qué gritarme! ¡Voy por Zelda! ¡Y no tienes derecho de mandarme, ya que me dejaste atrás!- la señaló con odio, frunciendo el seño.

-¡Ella no está allá! ¡De seguro ya está arriba!- ignoró el comentario final.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes saber eso, Midna?! ¡Tú no sabes nada!-

-¡No me hagas enojar, duende! ¡Que puedo hacerte mucho daño con esta roquita!- le enseñó la roca de la maldición de Zant.

-¡Mira cómo tengo miedo!-

-Uh... señor Link. No puede haber nadie en esos lugares, las puertas estaban selladas.- mintió rápidamente Sheik, evitando una pelea peor- Tal vez, a quien busca esté en otro lugar.-

-Si, ella sabe magia, ¿y si se trasladó hacia allá?- Midna le miró con una mano en la cintura, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Esa criatura tiene razón, señor. Puede que ella esté allá... _Midna, ¿qué estás haciendo?-_

-Más te vale, Midna.- tomó el aerodeslizador y caminó a las escaleras, dudoso- Le prometí al señor Auru que la protegería...-

-A...uru...- susurró atónito el chico de azul, viendo al de verde.

Midna, viendo que estaba a punto de cometer una tontería, se interpuso.

-Ella está bien, Link. Antes de separarnos me dijo que estaría en el lugar del espejo, yo... me perdí cuando entramos, es todo.- le "confesó" mientras Sheik reaccionaba- ¿Ahora es un encargo de Auru?- preguntó con burla, mientras el hyliano subía las escaleras.

-Sabes bien lo que pasó cuando me llevaste a verla...- hablaba sin mirar atrás, mientras el joven de ojos escarlata lo seguía de cerca- te dije que la sacaría de ahí y que la iba a proteger, como pasó con los demás.-

-_¿Eso... hizo?_- Zelda miró al chico enfurruñado enfrente suyo, caminando con pesar cargando ese artefacto.

Murmuraba cosas que Midna le respondía con un "silencio" o un "cállate y camina".

Pero Midna también se sentía mal. Así no era como quería comenzar su disculpa con esos dos. Tenía que cambiar de actitud, pero Link no se lo permitía. Si de por si pedir perdón era difícil, más lo era con Link enojado.  
¿Cómo reaccionaría él ante Zelda?

-o-o-

Después de activar otro mecanismo con el objeto de los sabios, Link tuvo que llevar a Sheik a cuestas para subir por una espiral que subía aún más. Después del incómodo viajecito, llegaron a una puerta enorme.

-Aquí es...- comentó sombríamente el encapuchado, entrecerrando los ojos- Desde aquí se accede a la cima, señor Link.-

-A acabar con esto.-

Entre los dos levantaron la pesada puerta, y se encontraron con una habitación y un foso de arena al centro.

-Quédate atrás Sheik. Sigues herido, y si sale una sorpresita, no creo que puedas ayudar.-

-Créame que haré todo lo que pueda, señor Link.-

-Deja de llamarme así...- le reprochó con las orejas bajas y comenzó a caminar hacia el foso.

Un enorme esqueleto, parecido al del demonio guardián, yacía en la arena. Como náufrago que ha llegado a tierra, así se encontraba la enorme calavera y esos brazos huesudos y polvorientos. La columna vertebral, inmensa, se perdía en la arena fina.

Se acercó a ver, curioso.

De repente, sin previo aviso, y con el sonido lastimero y vago que lo caracterizaba, apareció Zant sobre el cráneo del fósil.

Midna tembló.

-¿Él aquí?- susurró, y Link pudo escucharlo.

-Sigues vivo... Qué impresionante. No hay duda de por qué algunos te llaman "héroe".-

-¡Zant!- Midna salió de la sombra del elegido- ¡Qué has hecho con el estúpido espejo!?-

-Ah... Pero esta es una conmovedora reunión... Si.- dijo con burla.

-¡No me tientes, maldito!- se escuchaba la furia en la voz de la twili.

-Midna.- la frenó Link, mirándolo con precaución.

-¡Pero me temo que esta será la última vez que te veo vivo!- comenzó a conjurar una especie de magia rojinegra, y una enorme espada salió de la nada y con furia la clavó en el cráneo del fósil.

Un halo rojo de marcas twili inundó el hueso.

-Creo que tenemos problemas...- musitó el ordoniano algo apesadumbrado.

Zant dio media vuelta.

-Gané la carrera, querida Midna... Crepúsculo, aquí voy de nuevo.-

-¡ZANT!-

Pero no pudo hacer mucho, ya que el aludido desapareció en cenizas.

El foso comenzó a temblar, y en los cuencos del cráneo se materializaron dos puntos rojos brillantes. Como si apenas se levantara de una siesta, el esqueleto comenzó a levantarse lentamente, un sonido gutural emanó de las cuerdas vocales inexistentes y con un movimiento rápido, la osamenta se balanceó de un lado a otro en la arena, probando su movilidad.  
Pesadamente, se dejó caer al frente con las dos manos apoyándolo, y el fósil "gruñó" con odio ante su pequeño adversario, que salió despedido de la ráfaga de aire y arena que levantó, directo al concreto, fuera del foso.

-¡PERO QUE ES ESA COSA EN NOMBRE DE DIN!-

-¡Cállate y atácala!-

-Señor Link, no hay tiempo, lo está buscando...- Sheik se veía desesperado- tiene que romper su base de apoyo, la columna que sale de la arena.-

-¿Seguro?-

-¡Si! Use el aerodeslizador para llegar a la columna. Yo lo distraeré.-

-Pero...-

-¡Hágalo!- salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba viendo el esqueleto.

Link no dudó de nuevo, se montó en el spinner y gracias a Farore una vía dentada estaba alrededor de todo el foso, se movió con rapidez esperando el momento para saltar e ir tras la vértebra.  
Pero no contó con que de la arena salieran decenas de cuerpos de lo que parecían ser soldados.

-¿Qué son esos?- gritó a Midna, de seguro en su sombra.

-No lo sé, pero parecen etéreos. Esquívalos.-

Sheik, del otro lado, disparó un par de flechas al cráneo, haciendo que el fósil centrara su atención en él.

-¡Es ahora!- gritó el hyliano y saltó hacia la columna, pasando rápidamente por la arena. Tuvo que hacer gala de la agilidad que vagamente poseía en el spinner, esquivando los cadáveres de los soldados.

Llegó a la vértebra y saltó...

¡CRACK!

Y se escuchó por todo el lugar cómo el hueso se rompía... pero el fósil seguía intacto, a no ser por que había encogido.

-¡De nuevo!- gritó llegando a la vía dentada para tomar impulso.

Pero el fósil ya lo había localizado y se preparó para lanzar lo que parecía un polvo.

-Oh... ¡el señor Link!- Sheik ágilmente saltó a una mano de la osamenta. Comenzó a golpear una falange- ¡Hey!-

Al parecer, la táctica había dado resultado, ya que la otra mano del dragón le quiso dar un manotazo, pero alcanzó a saltar.  
Pero su suerte no duró mucho, su antigua herida lo traicionó y lo hizo acalambrarse del dolor, suficiente tiempo como para que el esqueleto lo tomara fuertemente entre sus falanges con arena.

-Oh oh...-

-¿Qué pasa Midna?- Link volteó a ver al fósil- ¡Oh no! ¡Sheik!- dudó en lanzarse o no, podía perder la oportunidad de destruir la vértebra que quedaba.

¿Arriesgar al desconocido trovador para salir vivos? ¿De verdad arriesgaría a ese desconocido para tratar de llegar a la princesa?

Saltó. No para salvar al joven, sino para romper la vértebra.

-o-o-

Sentía cómo los enormes huesos apretaban su cuerpo. Entre más apretaba, la presión hacía que su caja toráxica no pudiera expandirse para respirar.  
Soltó un grito mudo, y todo el aire escapó de él.

Crack.

Y las costillas cedieron ante el apretón del fósil. Un pequeño sendero de lágrimas recorrió su rostro.

De repente, cuando ya parecía haber acabado todo de nuevo, el dragón esquelético calló al foso de arena. Y éste lo soltó haciendo que se estampara en la orilla del borde del foso, lastimándose más su maltrecho cuerpo.

El fósil se hundió en la arena, desapareciendo misteriosamente y la arena junto con él. Sheik cayó en el profundo agujero que dejó libre la arena, semi consciente, semi vivo.

Levantó un poco de arena al caer. Y le dolió más todo. Se arrastró hacia la pared, con una vía dentada que subía en espiral. Recargó su cabeza en la arena, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Ahí está!- escuchó la aguda vocecita de Midna, ¿lejos, cerca?

Pasos, corrían. Y sintió cómo alguien se ¿arrodillaba?, ¿sentaba?, total, acercaba.

-¿Dónde te duele?- Link se escuchaba totalmente preocupado, y sus manos rápidamente fueron a sus costados, comprobando la herida anterior y las nuevas.

-No...- con su brazo derecho, débilmente, alejó al joven- no puedes hacer nada.-

-¡Qué! ¡No digas eso! Esto... esto es mi culpa. Lo siento.-

Abrió los ojos, mirando al chico cabizbajo.

-Link... lo siento. No debí... haberle dejado atrás...-

-¿Eh? No, eso no importa, me ayudaste a destruir a esa cosa.- sonrió, tratando de animarlo.

-No. Eso no...- sus ojos rubí se entrecerraron con dolor- lamento haberle dejado... pensé que así evitaría que se lastimara.-

Link lo miró sin comprender.

-Pensé que...- tomó aire débilmente- así ya no sufriría... pero ahora, está aquí sufriendo por mi. Perdóneme... por haberme ido de Ordon...-

-¿Qué?-

-Yo... ya no soporto este cuerpo...- cerró los ojos con violencia, y un tenue brillo inundó el cuerpo en ropajes azules.

Link observó anonadado, boquiabierto y sin palabras la transformación que ante él ocurría.  
Sencillamente, quedó la princesa de Hyrule recostada, con una mano en su pecho.

Volvió a abrir los ojos celestes, aliviada de ya no sentir ese dolor. Suspiró y lentamente se sentó sobre la arena.

-¿T-todo este... tiempo... tú...?- el muchacho apenas y alcanzaba a hilvanar palabras, se pasó una mano por la frente, atónito- Yo... debí ayudarle... ¡pero no sabía que...! ¡Argh!- se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-_Ya no duele. Puedo respirar._- después de una leve comprobación de estado, la muchacha observó con infinita amargura al chico de verde, negando con la cabeza.- Espero pueda perdonarme, Link. Yo... simplemente quería que no se lastimara, porque... todo esto ha sido mi culpa.- volteó su cabeza, incapaz de encararlo.

Link la miró detenidamente, ¿hablaba en serio?

-No podía obligarlo a luchar en una batalla que no le corresponde. No es justo para un inocente hacerlo, ¡no podía dejarlo!- alzó el tono de su voz al irlo diciendo, apretando los puños- Yo...- una pequeña y odiada lágrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla- no quería... que nada... de esto pasara... ¡Perdóneme, Link!- se tapó la cara con sus manos.

Y ahí estaba. Odiaba ver a la gente llorar. Hacía que se sintiese mal. Y ahora, lo que más temía que ella hiciera estaba ocurriendo: ella lloraba. No podía soportarlo. No quería verla llorar.

-¿Batalla que no me corresponde? Princesa, ¡claro que me corresponde! Me corresponde desde que tocaron a los de mi villa, me corresponde desde que Faron me dijo lo que soy, o aparento ser. Esto es una cuestión de honor, no puedo dejar que el lugar donde vivo sea destruido así, ¿no lo cree?-

Ella le miraba, él le sonreía, con esa sonrisa que intentaba calmar al más desdichado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me odia por lo que le hice, Link?-

-No puedo.- sonrió sinceramente- No puedo enojarme con usted.-

-Pero... pero...-

Imprevistamente la tomó de los hombros, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

-Perdóneme por lo que haré.-

Y abrazó a la princesa de Hyrule fuertemente.

-En Ordon acostumbramos abrazar a los que se sienten tristes, a los que se sienten mal. Por favor, olvide todo eso. No le guardaré rencor.- susurró suavemente.

Ella, sin poder reaccionar, sólo se quedó mirando hacia arriba. Pero poco duró el momento ya que una cosa conocida había aparecido de nuevo.

-E-el fósil... ¡volvió!- atinó a gritar, apuntando detrás de Link.

La calavera del esqueleto flotaba y los miraba fijamente. Gruñó y el héroe elegido no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo tras el hueso.

-¡Midna, quédate con ella!- le alcanzó a gritar cuando ya se había puesto en marcha con el aerodeslizador.

Midna, saliendo de la sombra, y habiendo sido muda espectadora de la escena anterior, no dijo nada y se quedó con la muchacha.

Link se puso a perseguir al cráneo, usando la vía dentada que estaba en las paredes del túnel. Sólo pensaba en alcanzarlo y hacerlo pagar por haber osado atacar a la princesa. Sentía de nuevo esa rabia que lo había impulsado a perseguir al Rey Bulblin en el puente de Eldin cuando raptaron a Colin. No. Era una furia mayor, mucho mayor.

A los pocos instantes el cráneo apareció. Daba vueltas sin sentido, tratando de huir, le lanzaba esferas de energía maligna, que él esquivaba saltando de pared en pared. Quería acabar con todo esto ya, quería darle su merecido.

-Él estaba preocupado.- comentó Midna mirando las interminables vueltas desde el fondo.

-No debí haberlo hecho, no debí haber dudado de él...- se pegó en la frente, enojada consigo misma.

Y apuntó su arco hacia la calavera, con una mueca de odio le apuntó.

Y un certero flechazo hizo que el cráneo se tambaleara y dejara se moverse. El chico observó que la princesa había sido la responsable. No perdió oportunidad y se lanzó, haciendo que el aerodeslizador golpeara el hueso y éste cayera.

Link cayó lo mejor que pudo, y corrió a quitarle la espada endemoniada al cráneo. Jaló con todas sus fuerzas, temeroso de que eso volviera a atacar. Y después de un par de golpes con la espada, pudo quitar la incrustada de la osamenta.  
Y aliviado, se limpió el sudor.

-Gracias.- le dijo a la princesa una vez que hubo regresado con ellas.

-No fue nada.-

-¿No le duele algo?-

-No.-

-¿Ya es todo? ¿Ya podemos ir al espejo?- preguntó Midna desesperada, mirando hacia arriba.

-Si, Midna. Sólo hay que subir.- contestó la joven, también mirando.

La subida fue algo incómoda, de nuevo. Midna no tuvo problemas, viajó en la sombra. Pero Zelda tuvo que ir de nuevo "de caballito" con Link, mientras el spinner subía.

-Oy... ¿usarás de nuevo esa magia cambia sexo, princesa?- preguntó Midna, burlonamente.

-No creo.- comentó ella algo enojada- Sheik está muy herido, no creo poder volver a usarlo hasta dentro de unos meses, cuando sane... lo traté muy mal.-

Link sólo escuchó la conversación entre ambas. Al final, quedaron en medio del antiguo foso, y activó un mecanismo con el aerodeslizador, lo que hizo que un puente conectara ambos muros. Pasaron hacia un corredor y después una puerta.

-La cima... donde inhabitan los sabios.- Zelda veía los grabados de la puerta, embelesada- Nunca pude entrar al patíbulo, todo el tiempo estuve en una casa en el campamento derruido de fuera.-

-Campamento que los bulblins tomaron...- indicó Link.

-Lo sé.- suspiró- Los vi, y pasé de largo.-

-Yo tuve un encuentro cercano con su líder de nuevo... bueno, andando.- y comenzó a abrir la enorme puerta.

Se encontraron en un corredor con escaleras derruidas casi en su totalidad. Avanzaron sin problema, y Midna salió de la sombra del chico.

-Se siente algo en el ambiente...- dijo hasta llegar a la cima del patíbulo, observando la arena removida y un pilar a lo lejos- Andando.- pero más tardó en decirlo que las criaturas ya tan conocidas para ellos cuando se abrían nuevos portales cayeran ante los tres.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con terror la jovencita heredera al trono mirando a las conocidas criaturas twili.

-Atrás.- le indicó que se quedara tras de él con un suave movimiento. Preparó la espada y el escudo y fue tras esas cosas a la vez.

-¡Cuidado, Link!- la chica no quería ver, se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Hey, no es para tanto.- escuchó a Midna hablar, ella se destapó y observó aliviada al chico ileso y cómo un extraño portal se abría encima de ellos.

-Listo. Pueden pasar.- indicó el guerrero.

Midna literalmente "se lanzó" hacia el pilar en alto, junto a una enorme roca negra, al fondo de la cima.

-¡Por fin! ¡Casa, allá voy!- sonrió alegremente mientras flotaba hacia arriba, se veía un marco donde estaba el espejo.

Sólo que no había espejo.  
Sólo estaba un pedazo de él.

A Midna se le cayó la sonrisa de la cara.

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?-

Y su grito resonó en lo más profundo del patíbulo.

-

-

-o-o-

**Eliminé ciertas escenas.  
#-# Oh, genteeeeeeeeeeeeee,  
¿Cómo reaccionará Midna por lo del susodicho espejo?  
¿Qué harán?  
¿Cómo demonios seguirá este fic?  
No tengo idea :D  
Pero púshenle y déjenme su amenaza :D ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc, etc? Review.**


	7. Capítulo VII

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo VII**

Y ahí se encontraba, a muchos metros de altura en un desierto de una tierra que creía leyenda. El único medio posible para regresar a casa: destruido.  
Se dejó caer al suelo, sus pequeños brazos y manos tomaron la arena que estaba en el pie del marco. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No. No. No puede ser... ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- golpeaba con furia el suelo con los puños cerrados mientras recitaba esa dolorosa letanía.

"_-Gané la carrera, querida Midna... Crepúsculo, aquí voy de nuevo.-"_

-_¿A... esto se refería? Me dejó en el mundo de la luz. ¡Me dejó!_-

-Midna, ¿qué pasa?- Link se acercó al ver el extraño comportamiento de la pequeña, y sólo expresó un "oh" al ver el pequeño pedazo de espejo y a la twili liberando parte de su enojo- ¿Es eso el espejo?-

-¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Zant nos detuvo con su jodido huesito y llegó mucho antes al crepúsculo! ¡Y de paso rompió la única forma de llegar! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!- la pobre chica se lastimaría las manos si seguía golpeando la dura roca.

-Hey, cálmate, cálmate. No es para tanto, tiene que haber otra forma...-

-¡NO! ¡NO LA HAY! ¡YA ME QUEDÉ AQUÍ POR SIEMPRE! ¡MI HOGAR, MI GENTE...!-

-¡Midna, cálmate!-

-¡NO ENTIENDES, DUENDE! ¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!- se llevó las manos a la cara, e hizo un ademán de querer jalarse el cabello- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-

-¡Mi culpa!?-

-¡Si! ¡TU ESTÚPIDA CULPA! "Vamos a ayudar a la princesa", "Tenemos que verificar el estado de los niños"- imitó burlonamente las frases del chico de Ordon.

-¡Óyeme, no me estés arremedando! ¡Teníamos que ayudarlos!- gritó enojado.

-¡CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO! ¡AHORA NO PUEDO REGRESAR A MI HOGAR Y TODOS MORIRÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! ¡TODOS!- Midna parecía contener el llanto- ¡Verás lo que te tengo preparado, orejón!- se acercó a él, y con la misma roca de la maldición del twili, le rozó la punta en el vientre hasta el pecho, y tirando la roca a un lado, Midna salió lanzada a una esquina, maldiciendo y dando puñetazos al aire.

-¡MIDNA!- gritó el joven, sin comprender su actitud y extrañado por lo que le había hecho.

Quiso dar un paso, correr a pedirle una explicación, pero se quedó estático.

-Link, ¿le sucede algo?- la muchacha había sido observadora de la pequeña pelea, incapaz de hacer o decir algo ya que no sabía de qué hablaban. Se paró junto al joven, mirándolo raro- ¿Pasa algo?-

Mas el joven guerrero no pudo decir nada. No podía moverse. Una extraña sensación comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, y un dolor viejo había regresado: el dolor de cuando se convirtió por primera vez en lobo.

Ya no le dolía cuando se convertía, por que sucedía todo muy rápido. Pero ahora, podía sentir cómo todas sus entrañas se estaban acomodando para tomar la forma del otro cuerpo... sentía sus huesos queriendo cambiar, sentía sus músculos moverse sin que él lo quisiera. Y sus venas y nervios se reacomodaban alocadamente en un lugar que no existía, puesto que no estaba tomando la forma del lobo por fuera, sino por dentro.

Soltó un grito, llevándose las manos a la cara, dejándose caer de rodillas.

-¡Link! ¡Qué le sucede, Link!?- la pobre monarca no sabía qué hacer, mirando cómo el muchacho se desgañitaba en el suelo. Se hincó junto a él, tratando de que le dijera qué le dolía, qué estaba mal.

Trató de pasarle un brazo por los hombros, pero las aterradoras convulsiones la frenaron.  
Pensó con horror que tal vez moriría si él seguía así.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- de nuevo otro grito, desgarrando la tranquilidad del desierto, Link comenzó a respirar con trabajo, sus pulmones se estaban apretando por sus demás órganos; y ese dolor...

Quiso tomar su espada, terminar con todo. No podía soportar ese dolor. Pero sus brazos no respondían. Cerró sus ojos, y sin querer, comenzó a llorar.

-Link...- Zelda se armó de valor, y no temiendo lastimarlo más, le tomó de los hombros, colocándolo boca arriba- Link, escúcheme, ¿puede decirme dónde le duele?-

Verlo así, tan débil, tan indefenso; presa de algo que lo lastimaba... la hacía sentir mal.  
Su pecho subía y bajaba duramente, le costaba tanto esfuerzo respirar. Jadeaba.

Acercó una mano, pero la regresó. Sin saber qué sucedía, poco podía hacer.

Link entreabrió los ojos, mirando al cielo. El sendero de lágrimas caía a la arena, mojándola.

-Link, ¡dígame dónde le duele!- probó de nuevo la asustada princesa, tomando la mano derecha del joven entre las suyas- Por favor, dígame...-

Él abrió la boca, parecía que había reunido fuerzas para hablar. Sus ojos azul oscuro encararon a los celestes de ella, mirándola con dolor.

-C...-

-¿Si?- ella se juntó más, acercando su oreja para poder escuchar.

-Ah...- era un quejido, y después otro.

-¿Link?- le miró asustada mientras otra oleada de punzadas lo asaltó y él se retorció del dolor, apretando la mano con que ella le sujetaba.

Su cara perlada de sudor demostraba el dolor, el agudo dolor.

Ella apretó su mano entre las suyas. Implorando a las Diosas que parase. Recordó que Midna le había hecho algo.

-_¡Midna!_- recordó a la pequeñina y mirando a todos lados la buscó.

No estaba.

-_Tendrá que escucharme._- acomodó a Link de nuevo, de forma que pudiera descansar- Por favor, Link ¡no sé qué hacer!-

De nuevo otra de esas aterradoras convulsiones, y el chico se encogió y quedó de lado, casi sobre su regazo, mientras tomaba fuertemente con sus manos la tela del vestido.  
Zelda ahogó un grito, tenía que pensar algo, lo que fuera. Le pasó una mano suavemente por el cabello. Ahora el chico tenía ese símbolo en la frente... y las orejas llenas del pelaje plomizo de lobo. Sus uñas comenzaban a hacerse garras y a él el dolían todos los dientes por la transformación.

De repente se le ocurrió algo. Recordando las palabras que le había dicho a él unos días antes.

-Lo tengo... ¡Lo tengo!- mientras el muchacho aún permanecía con la cabeza en su regazo, tomó la espada maestra de la funda- Esta espada repele la oscuridad, por eso tengo que quitártela, así ya no te dolerá.-

Y haciendo eso, dejó la espada a un lado. Observó al pobre chico unos instantes más y aún acariciando su cabello, pronto se encontró acariciando el plomizo pelaje de lobo, que había caído dormido después de tanto dolor.

-Pobre.- musitó mientras lo tomaba de la cabeza y lo dejaba descansando- Ahora... Midna.- diciendo esto se levantó y buscó a la twili.

Recorrió el perímetro de la cima, pasando por las bases de las enormes columnas que aludían a los sabios antiguos.  
Vio el pequeño cuerpecito bicolor y las brillantes franjas azules de Midna encogidas en una esquina, lejos de donde estaba la base del espejo.

-¡Midna!- le dijo enérgica, pero ella no volteó- ¡Midna!- gritó esta vez, llegando hasta ella- ¡Cómo pudiste...! ¿Midna?-

La muchacha detuvo su regaño, al ver cómo el cuerpecito de la twili temblaba y se escondía de ella, tratando inútilmente de detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos escarlatas.  
La orgullosa ex princesa twili trataba de esconder su cara, mojada por el salino líquido.

-Midna, ¿qué sucede?- Zelda se trató de acercar a ella, trataba de entender.

-¡No me toques!- la chica dio un manotazo, su voz quebrada por el llanto; se alejó- ¡Déjame sola!-

-Lloras, tú lloras...- serenó su semblante y cerró los ojos, colocando una mano en su pecho- te comprendo, yo no he podido demostrar lo que siento, me siento celosa de ti.-pausa- Te sientes mal por el espejo, ¿verdad?-

-¡Por todo! ¡Todo me salió mal!- le propinó un puñetazo al muro más cercano- Ahora toda la gente del ocaso morirá... por mi culpa.- cerró los ojos fuertemente, limpiándose con odio las lágrimas.

-No Midna, comprende. Aún puede haber otra solución. No es motivo de que te pongas a llorar y hacer daño a otros. Invocaré a mis antiguos maestros para que nos guíen... Lo que le hiciste a Link no estuvo bien.-

-Lo sé...- dejó escapar un quejido- pero... pero... no sé qué hacer...-

-Mmmm.- la hyliana la observó unos instantes- No es sólo por el espejo, ¿verdad? Algo más te preocupa.-

Midna la miró, entre sorprendida y asustada, aún con lágrimas asomándose en su único ojo visible.

-N-no.- se volteó, evitando mirarla y encogiéndose de hombros- No. Sólo... es por eso.- tomó aire, serenándose ya.

Zelda no se convenció del todo y contrario a todo lo que había aprendido en su vida, pero movida por las recientes situaciones, se acercó a la pequeña twili y rápidamente la atrapó entre sus brazos en un tímido abrazo.

-Creo que te sientes triste... y por eso necesitas un abrazo...- susurró quedamente.

La chica sólo miró al cielo, tachonado de puntitos brillantes que se nombraban como estrellas, cerró sus ojos.

- Esto ya no es original... Gracias princesa.-

La joven la dejó, examinando su semblante para ver si se encontraba mejor.

-Es por Zant, ¿cierto?-

La cara de Midna habló por si sola, desviando la mirada enojada y apretando un puño.

-¿Quién es él? Desde que te conocí siempre has estado renuente a explicarme. Y creo que él tiene una conexión muy fuerte contigo. Algo ha de haber sucedido que...-

-Basta.- la twili la detuvo- Bien, él también es _parte de mis problemas_. Si no es que es todo mi problema.- tomó aire- Él... era mi amigo más querido, mi único amigo... iba a ser el primer sacerdote... pero todo cambió después de que hablamos sobre el destierro de sus diosas. Él odiaba eso...- mientras hablaba de nuevo la asaltaron las lágrimas.

Y ahí se encontraba Midna, la orgullosa, la burlona, la indiferente, la pícara. Derrumbándose por el origen de todo sus males, de ella y de Hyrule.  
Y la princesa hyliana sólo atinaba a tocarle un hombro y susurrar palabras de ánimo mientras ella explicaba su situación.

-Yo... yo lo quería...- admitió finalmente la mujer bicolor limpiando de una vez por todas el sendero de lágrimas- ¡Y es por eso que voy a terminar con todo esto!-

-No puedo decir que te comprendo, Midna. Yo nunca he tenido a nadie así como tú lo tenías a él. Pienso que no todo está perdido, cuando lo encuentres, te ayudaré a detenerlo para que arreglen este problema.-

-Gracias... ¿uh? ¿No tienes a nadie? ¿Qué te tenían encerrada en tu palacio?- le preguntó asombrada.

-Algo así.- sonrió comprensiva- Ven, vamos, tienes que disculparte con Link.- se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Hablando de eso... princesa...- su voz sonaba queda- Yo... quiero... que me perdones por haberte usado a ti y a Link.-

Silencio. Silencio que sólo fue llenado por el silbido del viento nocturno en la construcción.

Zelda, sin voltearse a verla pronunció

-Todos en esta vida están aquí para usar a otras personas. Si así era cómo querías conseguir tus ideales, no te recrimino, Princesa.-

-... ¿Así que lo sabías?-

-Desde que mencionaste el espejo.-

-... Gracias por perdonarme.-

-Debes disculparte con Link, él es el más afectado por lo que hiciste. Ah... y Midna...-

-¿Si?-

Zelda se volteó rápidamente propinándole una cachetada en la mejilla a la twili.

-No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a él. Nadie tiene derecho a torturar a las personas con magia.-

Midna se quedó inmóvil, viendo cómo la chica iba con el can, se quedó tocándose la mejilla golpeada.  
Resopló y en su cara se dibujó una mueca de obviedad.

Y flotó hacia donde se encontraban.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, ha pasado por algo horrible.-

-En la mañana lo volveré a cambiar, iré a buscar la roca.-

-o-o-

Podía sentir el calor del sol sobre si. Y una deliciosa caricia detrás de sus orejas que bajaba a su cuello y volvía a subir por su cara hasta su frente.  
Esos dedos debían ser mágicos, pues lo relajaban y hacían que él no quisiera despertar.  
Debió haber sonreído o algo parecido, ya que el dueño de esos dedos soltó una pequeña risa, una risa tímida.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo a la mismísima princesa del reino que retiraba su mano.

-¿Le desperté? Lo siento. ¿Ya no le duele nada, Link?-

Él le miró raro, era obvio que no podía hablar en ese estado, así que se limitó a mover la cola, raro e incómodo, si. Pero era una extremidad que venía en el paquete de ser lobo.

-Me alegro.- y la mano de la chica volvió a ponerse en su frente, tocando su pelaje- Ah. Perdón... es que eres muy suave y a mi me encantan los perros...- volvió a retirar su mano apenada.

-_Pues por mí que lo siga haciendo.-_ resopló aire algo abochornado y se levantó.

Nada del dolor pasado quedaba ya. Parecía todo tan lejano.

-¡Al fin despiertas, bola de pulgas! ¡Muévete! ¡Qué tenemos que buscar otro medio para llegar al Crepúsculo!- Midna salió de la sombra de la princesa y con la roca de la maldición en alto se dispuso a tocarlo.

Link, como sería normal, aterrado se pegó a la chica que se encontraba hincada en el suelo, viendo con recelo a la pequeña criatura de las sombras que se quedó algo ofendida.

-Midna, es normal que reaccione así. Lo torturaste ayer.- y le pasó las manos por el cuello, encantada de sentir el pelaje suave del can.

-_¿No me dolerá esta vez? ¡Pequeña cretina!_-

-Oh... bueno- Midna miró al cielo- eso fue sólo porque estaba enojada, anda. Ya no te dolerá, todo será rápido.-

Y diciendo esto tocó al lobo, que en cuestión de milésimas de segundo se transformó de nuevo en hyliano.  
Seguía mirando a Midna con recelo... y seguían los brazos de la princesa alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Ves? Ni te dolió.- le reprochó Midna, aguantando una risa al verlo tan avergonzado.

-...-

-¿Mm? ¡Ah! ¿Lo estoy incomodando?- preguntó la chica hyliana al notarlo muy raro, dejó de abrazarlo- Lo siento, pero como ya le dije antes, me encantan los perros... aunque un lobo no es un perro, se parece.-

Link la miró algo asustado, después de haber pasado una de las mayores vergüenzas de su vida. Ella parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que lo había estado abrazando muy fuerte segundos antes, ¿o qué esa chica no sentía nada?  
No. Ya estaba alucinando cosas. A ella le gustaban los perros.

-Hey.- la chillona vocecita de Midna lo hizo voltear- Lo siento.- bajó la mirada, apenada, con las manos detrás y haciendo como que pateaba algo en el aire.

-No importa.- habló secamente, y buscó con la mirada algo de agua.

-No en serio, perdón por todo. Por lo de ayer, por lo de cuando te vi en la prisión... por todo. Ahora, en verdad necesito su ayuda. Yo... soy una inútil, y no puedo hacer nada.-

-Eso no es cierto.- reclamó Zelda.

-Claro, es cierto. Y basta. Ya pedí perdón, ¡no saben lo difícil que es hacerlo de corazón!-

Ambos hylianos la miraron comprensivos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora.- Zelda se levantó y miró a las columnas que los rodeaban- Maestros...- cerró los ojos y se concentró, juntando sus manos- Los invoco ahora. Necesitamos su consejo.-

Los otros dos observaron callados. Y al notar que no sucedía nada, Midna quiso abrir la boca.

-Una entidad oscura habita el crepúsculo, que ha obtenido el poder maligno...-

Los tres voltearon hacia la cima de una de las columnas, donde un extraño hombre blanco luminoso flotaba sobre el medallón de concreto. No tenía cara, pero en su lugar estaba una máscara flotante, y en su túnica se veía un medallón, al igual del de donde estaba parado, que tenía dos ondas como si fueran peces que dieran vueltas en un estanque.

-Ustedes, que fueron elegidos por el destino, ustedes que poseen las crestas de las Diosas... escúchennos.- le tocó el turno de hablar al que tenía el símbolo de la llama.

-Como orden de las Diosas, nosotros los sabios hemos cuidado del espejo desde tiempos antiguos...- empezó a explicar el que tenía el símbolo de un triángulo rodeado por tres círculos.

-Lo ven... el espejo ha sido fragmentado por magia maligna.- indicó aquél del símbolo de la espiral.

-Esa magia, es un poder oscuro que sólo _él_ posee...- el primero que habló movió las manos hacia el cielo, soltando un lastimero quejido.

-Su nombre es...- el que no había hablado y se encontraba volteado habló, diciendo macabramente- Ganondorf.-

-Imposible.- musitó la princesa hyliana, tapándose la boca- Él sólo existe en leyendas...-

-Me temo que no es así, su excelencia.- habló uno de los sabios, negando- Él existe, siempre ha existido y ahora viene a vengarse del mundo de la luz.-

-f-f-f-f-

Él era líder de una banda de ladrones mercenarios, y quiso obtener el poder para él solo.  
Fue juzgado y llevado ante nosotros, cuando este patíbulo aún ejercía sus funciones.

Encadenado a la roca enfrente del espejo, este hombre fue asesinado por el Sabio del Agua, que usó una espada mágica.

Pero nosotros no contábamos que él también había sido elegido por las Diosas, y la cresta del poder brilló en su mano.  
Aquél hombre se liberó y preso de una rabia y furia desencadenada, se liberó de las cadenas y con la espada mágica destruyó al Sabio del Agua.

Nosotros, horrorizados al ver semejante blasfemia y temiendo que Ganondorf sufriera una transformación por efecto de la trifuerza del poder, accionamos el espejo del Ocaso y lo mandamos a la otra dimensión.

La dimensión de los desterrados.

-f-f-f-f-

-Su odio maniático y lujuria hacia el poder se tornó en maldad pura.- indicó el Sabio de la Luz.

-Y quizá ese poder maligno ha pasado a manos de Zant...-

-¡Qué!?- estalló la twili- ¿Ustedes sólo están deduciendo de dónde sacó Zant su poder? ¡Ahora es demasiado tarde!-

-Calma Midna. Ésa podría ser la razón del cambio tan repentino en Zant.- Zelda trataba de que la pequeñina no se saliera de sus casillas.

-Sólo el verdadero líder de los Twili puede destruir el espejo... así Zant sólo lo rompió en piezas. Una vez roto por esa magia, el espejo se tornó en fragmentos, que ahora están escondidos por todo Hyrule.-

-¿Bromean?- murmuró Link atónito.

-¡Eso quiere decir que aún puedo volver a casa!?- la twili no cabía en si de emoción.

-Uno... en los picos nevados de la montaña...- y todos los sabios voltearon hacia el noreste.

-Uno... en una antigua tumba...- y todos voltearon al sur.

-Y otro en los cielos...- y todos voltearon hacia arriba.

-Ustedes que han sido mandados por las Diosas... Ustedes son capaces de recuperar las tres piezas... pero deben estar preparados por el peligro que reside en esos fragmentos.-

-Maestros.- la chica los llamó, pues parecían desvanecerse- Ese mal... ¿acabará con Hyrule? ¿Tenemos posibilidades de triunfar?-

-Viejo es el enemigo...- comentó el Sabio del Bosque- pero ustedes, en otra vida, han acabado con él.-

-Busquen el equilibrio y la forma de llevar la luz caerá sobre ustedes...- indicó el del Fuego.

-Su excelencia, nos alivia verla sana y salva...- y diciendo esto, los Sabios se disolvieron en el aire, dejando al trío solo de nuevo.

Midna, con ánimos renovados, flotó enfrente de los hylianos y levantando un brazo triunfal exclamó:

-¿Y qué esperamos!? ¡Vamos por esos fragmentos!-

Zelda medio sonrió, animada por la decisión de la twili.  
Link observó preocupado a la hyliana que se encontraba junto a él.

-No me mire así.- le reprochó al espadachín- Y no, no me quedaré en un lugar sin hacer nada, creo que después de esto, lo acompañaré, Link.-

-Yo... no iba a decir nada.- admitió avergonzado.

Y dejaron el patíbulo, para poder enfilar a la siguiente parte de su aventura.

-

-

-

-o-o-

**x-x Wa, me faltó inspiración en alguna parte de este capítulo.  
Ya vienen los calabozos para conseguir los pedazos de espejo, ¡esperen más cambios (favorables) locos en este fanfic!!  
Me estoy basando en la versión de GameCube (ya que ésa es la que tengo) para hacer este fic. Así que Kakariko está al este, no al oeste y así #-#  
¿Comentarios, quejas, amenazas, sugerencias? ¿Acosarme por msn como Galia V? xD**

**¿Qué le hubieras cambiado al calabozo de Snowpeak que quisieras decirme para ir viendo ideas y ponerlas en el fic?  
Tu opinión cuenta! Házmela llegar :D  
-Waaaaa, entré a la facultad, así que me temo que las actualizaciones se harán un poquitín esporádicas. Mejor me apuro con el cap ;D!  
Saludos.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo VIII**

-Entonces, ¿dice que ese bolsito encantado se lo dio el espíritu Faron?-

-Así es, es muy útil. No sabría qué hacer sin él, sinceramente.- se rió un poco apenado.

-Ya veo. Yo tuve que aprender el hechizo por mi misma... gracias a mis tutores, en mi estancia en el desierto.-

-Y... ¿Qué hizo ahí?-

-Trabajé sobre mi habilidad mágica y resistencia física. También estudié historia y conocimientos generales.-

El muchacho no preguntó más. Ese pequeño interrogatorio entre los dos había sido un poco más específico que el que se había hecho en Ordon.  
Después de todo, parecía que ya se estaban tomando confianza.

-¿Iremos... a la ciudadela? ¿Qué pasó con el palacio?- exclamó al ver semejante barrera en su antiguo hogar.

-¿Necesitas más explicaciones que lo que acabamos de escuchar en el desierto, princesa?- le respondió Midna muy a su manera.

-Ganondorf...- musitó con una mezcla de enojo y frustración, apretando su puño.

-No se preocupe, solucionaremos todo.- le tranquilizó el espadachín, sonriendo como siempre.

-Si.- y dirigió su vista al palacio encapsulado, recordó algo- ¿Pero... tenemos que ir a la ciudadela?-

-Claro. Tenemos que abastecernos de víveres.-

-Y yo que estoy muuuuuuuuy cansada por haberlos tele transportado hasta aquí. Sabes que en un pequeño tiempito estaré lista para volverlos a llevar a donde haya portales.- le recordó la twili, aún en su sombra.

-Lo tengo en cuenta. ¿Princesa, irá o no?-

-No lo sé...- miró el puente y la lejana entrada a la ciudadela- Espera un poco.-

Fue hasta Epona, que había sido llamada momentos antes, y comenzó a quitarse la armadura, la tiara y los guantes, dejándolos en una de las amarras con bolsas que la yegua cargaba. Sacó su capucha negra y enfundándose en ella se puso al lado de él.

-No quiero que me reconozcan.-

-Entendido.-

-o-o-

-¿Está seguro, Señor Auru? ¿No quiere que busquemos a quién atracó su casa?- preguntó uno de los soldados que se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

-No, déjenlo así muchachos, por favor.-

-¡Bah! ¡Si estos "soldados" no pueden atrapar ni a un perro que les robe la comida!-

-Telma...-

-Está bien. Le pararé.-

La puerta del bar se abrió, dejando entrar a dos muchachos. Uno de ellos encapuchado.

-¡Link! ¡Milagro de Nayru que te veo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has tenido noticias de Ilia?-

-Hey, Telma.-saludo débilmente- Aún no, dime ¿puedes preparar provisiones para una semana, por favor? Te pagaré.-

-Claro, ¿comida seca?-

-Si tienes.-

-En seguida te lo preparo.-

Zelda, oculta gracias a su capucha, miraba la taberna con asombro, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así.

-Pero señor Auru, al menos deberíamos hacer eso por usted.-

-Ya les dije que no, muchachos. Por favor.-

-¡Auru, ya sabes que ni siquiera hacen nada por el estado del palacio!!- se escuchó el siempre oportuno comentario de Telma, que trabajaba en el encargo del espadachín- ¡No hacen nada! ¡Eso son, unos buenos para nada!-

-¡Telma!- gritó Auru enojado, ya a punto de decirle una cosa de más a la dueña del bar.

-Perdóneme, - se escuchó la tímida voz de la chica encapuchada por primera vez en el lugar – pero esos hombres sólo están cumpliendo con órdenes explícitas que se les asignó de no incumbir en el estado del palacio y sólo guardar a la población de un posible ataque de los monstruos que tomaron el castillo.-

Telma quedó con cara de no haber entendido o más bien, cara de sorpresa.

Auru al escuchar la voz y por consecuente ver a la chica, no pudo más que quedarse mirándola, agradeciendo a las Diosas que se encontrara a salvo de nuevo; y agradeciendo también al muchacho.

-Eh... bueno...- Telma sólo atinó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, pero después recapacitó- ¿Y tú quién eres jovencita? ¿Cómo sabes tanto?-

-Telma, no...- Link trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente- Oye, agrega algo de agua...-

-Señorita, por favor...- Auru había aparecido al rescate y se llevó a la muchacha a la mesa más alejada del lugar.

-Lo siento.- se excusó lo más pronto posible, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es bueno saber que logró salir de ahí Su Alteza; ¿vio a los sabios?- dijo una vez lo suficientemente alejados.

-Si. Hablé con ellos, y me han confirmado las sospechas que le había dicho, Señor Auru.-

-¿A-acaso todo es obra de... ese demonio de la leyenda?-

-Si...- miró al hombre sombríamente- Ganondorf.-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Los detalles sobran ahora. Sólo puedo decirle que acompañaré al Señor Link a buscar evidencias de que él ha venido y los fragmentos de espejo del patíbulo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Señor Auru, los detalles sobran. Después le explicaré, le resumiré de una manera para que me entienda lo que pasó en Hyrule antes de que me liberaran.-

Link desvió la mirada de la mesa donde Zelda y Auru conversaban apuradamente.

-¿Ella viene contigo?- preguntó Telma dejando caer el paquete de las provisiones sobre la mesa.

-Si, estamos buscando un camino a Pico Nevado.-

-¿Pico Nevado? ¿La montaña al norte del Dominio Zora?-

-Así es, supongo que tendremos que ir con los Zoras a preguntarles una manera de llegar.-

-Ashei proviene de la aldea en la montaña. Ella se fue ayer en la noche hacia allá. Dijo que planeaba investigar y estaría ahí hasta que hubiera luna llena de nuevo.-

-Entonces, creo que nos la toparemos.-

-¿En serio no has sabido nada de Ilia o el niño Zora, Link?-

-No he ido a Kakariko, Telma. Estuve investigando el desierto por órdenes de Auru.-

-Oh bueno, cualquier cosa que escuches sobre ellos dos... o Renado, sólo avísame por carta, ¿ok?-

-Ja ja, claro Telma... gracias.- y puso una rupia naranja sobre el mostrador, tomando el paquete de provisiones.

-Cuando quieras, querido.- le guiñó un ojo y puso la rupia en un lugar seguro en su anatomía.

El chico volteó a ver a su acompañante, esperando que viera que ya tenían que partir.  
Ella lo notó, excusándose de nuevo y dándole un apretón de manos al anciano, rápidamente salió con él del bar.

-¿Raro, no?- pronunció Telma mirando con recelo la puerta.

-No. Ella sólo quiere ayudar... Telma, hemos estado en un peligro muchísimo más grande del que nos habíamos imaginado.- dijo Auru sombrío.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-

-Sólo diles a Rusl y a Shad que tengan cuidado en su investigaciones... esto se va a poner feo. Y con el palacio en ese estado, sólo es cuestión de tiempo de que todo se vaya por un oscuro agujero.-

-Me asustas Auru...-

-Espero que sólo sea una vaga premonición... Los sabios, a los que Link fue a buscar al desierto, hace un par de años fueron tutores de la Princesa Zelda. De ellos escuché la historia del patíbulo. El triste estado del castillo es lo más urgente para nosotros como grupo que tenemos que resolver Telma... necesitamos la fuerza de esos chicos...-

-/-/-/-

Después de la pequeña escala técnica, nuestro trío enfiló hacia el Lago Hylia, donde tomaron un "expreso cucco" hacia el fondo.  
Del fondo, llamaron a un ave enorme, que los podría transportar río arriba.  
Ya ahí, llegaron con una mujer de afro enorme que estaba siendo acechada por seres twili de un portal abierto.

El espadachín, haciendo gala de sus habilidades, acabó rápidamente con ellos. Siendo agradecido en sobremanera por la mujer. Enfilaron su camino al dominio Zora, más al norte por los pasadizos rocosos del lugar.

El dominio Zora se caracterizaba por ser un sistema de cascadas que salían de la fuente: el salón del trono, lugar más alto del dominio.  
Los Zoras vivían en el pequeño lago de varios metros de profundidad y en pequeñas cuevas que se esculpían gracias al agua de las cascadas.  
Los moradores del dominio saludaban al guerrero cuando lo vieron entrar. Debían agradecerle, él había devuelto el nivel del agua del lago a la normalidad.

-Link, ¿dice que la Reina Rutela ya no vive, verdad?- preguntó Zelda cuando se detuvieron frente a una gran escalinata de piedra, que conducía al salón del trono.

-Así es, y el príncipe Ralis aún se encuentra recuperándose en Kakariko.-

-Entonces, no tenemos nada que hacer en el trono. Busquemos la entrada a Pico Nevado.-

Cabe decir que no buscaron mucho. Después de unas preguntas a los soldados Zora, acabaron llegando a la parte oeste más alejada del todo.  
Una oscura cueva se abría paso en la sólida roca.

-Esta es la única entrada a Pico Nevado, pero cuidado, anda una criatura muy extraña que baja de la montaña.- comentó uno de los soldados a ambos lados de la puerta.

-Si, bajó ayer, llegó al lago principal y causó un alboroto tremendo. Y justo antes había llegado una extraña humana con cara de pocos amigos.-

-Creemos que fue a la aldea de la nieve, a las faldas de la montaña.-

-Muchas gracias, fueron de gran ayuda.-

-De nada señorita, cuando se les ofrezca. Para eso estamos, para servir.-

Ambos se despidieron de los soldados y enfilaron por la oscura cueva.  
Un dramático cambio en el clima sorprendió a los hylianos, de la cálida zona del dominio el ambiente se comenzó a congelar.  
El chico iluminaba con su linterna de aceite y se podía ver estalactitas de hielo en el techo de la cueva. Los alientos se comenzaban a condensar.

Una fría brisa se colaba por la salida del túnel. Salieron a un llano blanco y con vientos llenos de copos de nieve que hacían difícil la visión.  
El suelo esponjoso hundió sus pies, haciendo difícil el caminar.  
Se encontraron a orillas de un lago con grandes pedazos de hielo flotando.

-¿Cómo pasaremos, Link?- Zelda se tapaba con su capucha, temblando de frío.

Nunca había imaginado que Pico Nevado fuera tan extremoso.  
De repente, a lo lejos, se comenzó a dibujar una extraña figura humanoide. Ésta se acercaba lentamente.  
Con pieles blancas y... ¿lentes?  
La figura se quitó la "cabeza" dejando ver las dos coletas de cabello azulado volando al viento. El abrigo de pieles aún sobre sus capas de ropas de malla y la mano en la espada, lista para cualquier cosa.

-¿Ashei?- alcanzó a balbucear el chico rubio, aliviado de ver a la mujer.

-Link, ¿qué haces en un lugar tan peligroso como éste?-

-Supe que viniste a investigar, Telma me lo dijo.-

-Desde que el dominio Zora se cubrió de hielo, esta montaña se ha vuelto más fría de lo usual, ¿si? Es más, he escuchado una historia rara de los zoras. Aparentemente la bestia que vive aquí ha sido vista en el dominio.-

-Si, ya lo escuché.-

-Yeah, tenía curiosidad, así que vine y esperé... y como ellos dijeron, ¡un gigante apareció!-

-¿Un gigante?- no pudo evitar repetir la palabra, Zelda miró a la mujer con curiosidad.

Ashei le miró con recelo, examinándola.

-¿No me crees? Se veía como esto...- y le extendió un papel doblado a la chica, que lo tomó con duda- Esta cosa ha estado robando peces rojos de la villa zora. Quiero investigar más, pero no puedo ver el camino a la cima de la montaña por esta tormenta, ¿si?-

-¿Y dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Dijo Telma que viniste desde ayer.-

-¿Pues donde más? En la villa donde nací, a las faldas de Pico Nevado, un poco más al este de aquí...-

Zelda le dio el papel al espadachín, que miró el dibujo con sorpresa.

-Apuesto a que estás aquí por curiosidad a la montaña... pero es mejor que no vayas sin ningún plan, ¿eh?-

-No lo tenía planeado...- le miró feo.

-Morirás congelado...- miró a Zelda de arriba a abajo- ¿Vienes con él? ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Zelda. Acompaño a Link para recuperar partes de un espejo que necesito.-

-¿Eh?-

-Eeeeeeh, Ashei, te contaré después ¿me permites el dibujo?-

-Claro. No sé qué harás con él. Pero no podrás hacer nada hasta que la tormenta desaparezca.-

-Lo sé. Nos veremos.- se despidieron y enfilaron de nuevo a al dominio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la princesa confundida.

-Creo que tengo una idea de cómo llegar a la montaña... usando mis habilidades de lobo. Pero necesito este pescado rojo.- señaló el pez que traía en la mano el ser del dibujo- Los zoras nos podrán decir cómo encontrarlo.-

-o-o-

Y así como predijo el espadachín, los soldados zoras de la entrada a Pico Nevado les dieron razón sobre el dibujo.

Sólo Ralis, el Príncipe Zora, podía atrapar tal espécimen.

-Él está en Kakariko.- recordó el chico, mirando su sombra.

-Trataré de llevarlos allá. Pero una vez ahí, tendrán que regresar a caballo.- indicó Midna.

-Yegua.- le corrigió el joven indignado.

-Lo que sea.-

-Está bien Midna, llévanos.- pidió Zelda, mirando la sombra de Link, a lo que la twili salió y con un suspiro tele transportó a los hylianos.

-/-/-/-

Beth miraba hacia el camino del cementerio. Con las manos en el pecho y nerviosa, esperaba a que algo sucediera.

-¿Estás bien, Beth?- preguntó Colin, que era acompañado por Luda, la hija de Renado.

-De nuevo, el niño Zora no ha venido a comer.-

-Él ha estado así desde que despertó, no podemos hacer nada.- respondió la hija del shaman calmadamente.

-Pero no es bueno que no coma...-

-No te preocupes Beth. ¡Iré a hablar con él!- se ofreció Colin, dándose un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

-¡Link!- gritó la chica ordoniana, lanzándose a correr hacia el espadachín, que venía caminando con Epona y una acompañante.

Beth prácticamente lo tacleó, seguida de Colin. Luda sólo se limitó a caminar y observar a los ordonianos agasajarse con el rubio.

-¡Beth, Colin! ¡Me aplastan!-

-¡Link! ¡Vinisteeeeeeeeee! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!- chilló la hija de Sera aferrándose al cuello del muchacho.

-¡Lo siento!- se excusó Colin rápidamente levantándose- Nos da gusto verte por aquí de nuevo.-

Él se levantó, aún con Beth al cuello, haciendo que la princesa hyliana riera discretamente.

-Bienvenido sea de nuevo a Kakariko.- Luda dio la bienvenida haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Es bueno verlo sano y salvo.-

-Gracias... eeeh... ¡Beth, suéltame ahora!-

-¡No!-

-Bienvenida a Kakariko...- la adolescente hizo lo mismo hacia Zelda, quien actuó de la misma forma.

-Es un honor para mí el estar aquí. Siempre quise conocer Villa Kakariko.-

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó rápidamente Colin, haciendo lo que Luda quería hacer.

-¡Oy Colin, tu papá te manda saludos!- Link trató de cambiar el tema, sin obtener resultado.

-Mi nombre es Tetra, acompaño al señor Link para buscar un objeto que se me ha perdido. Espero no molestarlos con mi presencia.-

-¡Oh, claro que no!- Luda exclamó negando- Siempre es bueno tener a más personas aquí. Por favor, siéntanse en casa.-

-Luda...- habló finalmente el muchacho al quitarse a la niña ordoniana de encima- Ralis, ¿cómo se encuentra?-

-¿El Zora? Abrió sus ojos y se levantó. Pero todo lo que hace es ir al santuario detrás del cementerio a orar... Todo el día, de mañana hasta la noche, él ora. Pobre chico, debió haber pasado por algo terrible. Espero se sienta bien pronto...-

El comentario hizo que los demás niños bajaran la cabeza.

-Creí que el Zora se había puesto mejor, pero ha estado muy deprimido...- indicó Beth con melancolía- No trata de hacer amigos con nadie, y sólo se levanta y va directo al cementerio. ¡Es raro!-

-Oh, Link. Pensé que ocurrían buenas cosas ahora... pero nadie está feliz en la villa.-

-¿Dónde están Talo y Malo?-

-Talo está donde siempre, en el mirador.- La ojiverde señaló hacia la parte más alta de la villa- Y Malo, está en su pequeña tienda recaudando fondos para reparar el puente del este.-

-Ese niño está haciendo cosas increíbles.- segundó Luda.

-Si... Entonces, iremos a ver a Ralis.- dicho esto, los dos hylianos se encaminaron al cementerio.

-¡Link!- gritó Colin al alcanzarlo, tomando aire de la carrera.

-¿Qué sucede?- el muchacho le puso una mano en el hombro, comprensivo.

-Es Ilia...-

Ahí, Zelda pudo notar el dolor en la cara del elegido. Que entrecerró sus ojos con frustración.

-Ella va todos los días al santuario de Renado a rezar. Él me dijo que ella podría recuperar la memoria. ¡Que volvería a ser ella!-

Se produjo un silencio. Y el chico quitó la mano del hombro del niño.

-Ella encontrará el camino, tenlo por seguro.-

Colin juntó sus manos en el pecho.

-¡Si! ¡Lo hará! ¡Gracias Link!- y diciendo esto, se fue con Luda, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-¿Ella es la joven que dijiste que fue secuestrada por los bulblins?-

-Si. Ella... no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida en Ordon, ni de su padre... nada. Yo... sinceramente... creo que- tomó aire profundamente antes de decirlo- No creo que vuelva a ser la misma, pero Colin... no quiero arruinarle su mundo.-

La princesa hyliana miró al chico con dolor, pensando que... tal vez, él tenía razón.

-¿Tetra?- preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Sólo se me ocurrió...- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Caminaron en silencio, pasando por el cementerio. Incontables lápidas labradas estaban salpicadas por todo el lugar. Y un par, sin adornos, se encontraban en una esquina.

Llegaron a la cueva donde estaba el santuario Zora. Rayos luminosos se abrían paso entre el follaje dando de lleno en el estanque de agua cristalina, haciendo un hermoso espectáculo.  
Al fondo, hincado frente a una enorme lápida simulando escamas, un joven Zora, orando por sus padres...

-

-

-

-

**Capítulo sin nada de acción. Al menos los dejé descansar poquito... xD  
Amo a Ashei, es tan misteriosa :)  
Espero usarla más en este fic ;D (?) xD  
Wow, Link no está convencido de que Ilia recupere su memoria, tal vez ella no lo haga O-O!  
Y si es así... que bitch soy xD  
Aja D: perdón por la demora TT-TT no los merezco.**


	9. Capítulo IX

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo IX**

El zora escuchó ruidos detrás y parándose volteó. Encontrándose con dos jóvenes.

-¿Es... es tu nombre Link?- articuló con asombro mirando al muchacho de verde- Mi madre vino a mí en un sueño. Ella me mostró una imagen tuya...  
Me habló de un joven que salvó nuestro dominio y me salvó a mí. Un joven llamado Link.-

El aludido se sorprendió, y asintió algo dudoso.

-Debo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, por favor dime. Por favor...- e hizo una reverencia.

-Príncipe Ralis, ¿por qué no ha vuelto al dominio?- preguntó el guerrero, esperando obtener una respuesta que le diera a entender la situación de los zoras, puesto a que éstos sufrían por no saber nada del heredero.

-Yo... tengo tan poca confianza en mi mismo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo dejar de lado mi linaje... Pero no soy como ella... Creo que no estoy calificado para gobernar.- dijo con amargura, observando la tumba al lado suyo.

-¡Príncipe Ralis!- irrumpió la jovencita hyliana con una mirada severa- ¿Cómo puede hablar así? Piense lo que su madre podría decir de usted.-

El Zora calló ante tal regaño de parte de la chica, se encogió de hombros asustado.

-¿Quién es usted?-

Zelda en el acto se quitó la capucha, mirando severamente al adolescente acuático.

-¡P-Princesa Zelda!?- balbuceó asombrado- ¿Cómo... cuándo? ¡Yo iba a verla a usted! ¡Mi madre me mandó al castillo a avisarle de la falta de agua!- bajó la cabeza- Pero nunca pude llegar... unos monstruos verdes me golpearon en el camino.-

-Por Din. Príncipe Ralis, por favor, no se ponga mal. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Ahora usted se encuentra bien, debe permanecer fuerte. Y no vuelva a decir algo como eso, usted está capacitado para gobernar el dominio. Yo lo sé.-

Ralis esbozó una fugaz sonrisa.

-Gracias, Princesa.-

Zelda sólo negó suavemente.

-Creo que, ha sido algo más que el destino haya llevado a Link a salvarlo a usted y a mí. Link, la diosa Farore le tiene algo grande preparado.- comentó la joven, viendo al aludido, que sólo la veía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No diga eso... sólo hago lo que está correcto.-

-¿La salvó a usted? ¡Magnífico! Tal como dijo mi madre, es todo un héroe.-

Link evitó sonrojarse por los comentarios de los dos soberanos. Miraba a otro lado tratando de evitar las miradas intensas de Ralis.

-Bueno, creo que ya...- finalizó abochornado- Príncipe Ralis, ¿podrías ayudarnos? Queremos llegar a Pico Nevado y una bestia se ha aparecido en el Dominio Zora, se parecía a ésta.- sacó el dibujo de Ashei y se lo mostró.

-Hmm... ¿El hombre bestia de la montaña nevada, quizás? Pero más importante es el pez rojo que sostiene...- dijo examinando con cautela el dibujo.

-Los soldados nos dijeron que él se ha estado llevando varios pescados.-

-Debe ser un salmón rojo. Es un espécimen raro que se encuentra sólo en la villa Zora. Se alimenta de un valuable tipo de coral, y sin la carnada apropiada, aún nuestros mejores pescadores no pueden atrapar uno. ¿Para qué querrían ustedes un pez de ésos?- le dijo arqueando lo que parecía ser una ceja (ya que los zoras no contaban con ellas, sólo las prominencias).

-Para poder atravesar Pico Nevado.-

-¿Y para qué quieren...?-

-Príncipe Ralis.- le llamó la atención Zelda- Estamos en un apuro.-

-Lo siento. Mira atentamente, Link... mi arete está hecho de ese coral que comen los peces. Me gustaría dártelo...- pausa- Lo recibí de mi madre... pero está bien. No lo necesito más.- se desabrochó el arete (parecido a un anzuelo) y se lo colocó en la mano al chico- Cuando te veo, tengo un presentimiento de lo que mi madre buscaba, lo que debería estar haciendo ahora... –

-Tal vez así lo quería ella.- Zelda le dio la razón- Ella sabía que tú eres fuerte.-

-Gracias...- pausa- Regresaré a mi villa. No puedo dejarlos abandonados por más tiempo. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!-

-¡Así se habla!- lo felicitó el rubio, sonriendo aliviado.

-Por si no saben dónde empezar, el salmón se encuentra cerca de las rocas de la Madre e Hijo, cerca de la cascada en la base de mi villa. Los peces son rojos, así que creo que serán capaces de verlos...-

-Gracias, Alteza.-

-o-o-

Tanto Beth, Colin, Talo y Luda rezongaron por la despedida del joven Zora.  
Pero después de mucho debate, al fin resolvieron que como Link y "Tetra" volverían al Dominio Zora, lo mejor era que Ralis los acompañara.

-Por favor, denle mis gracias a la señorita Ilia. No pude ir a verla, ya que el señor Renado me dijo que estaba recuperándose.-

-Lo entendemos, cuídate Ralis.- le dijo Beth casi sollozando.

Caminaron a la salida de la villa, donde Epona los esperaba.

-¡Espera!- se escuchó un grito desde lejos.

El trío volteó. Una chica espigada, rubia, descalza, corría hacia ellos.

-¡Joven Zora! ¡Espere!- y la joven llegó y tomó aire- Yo tenía que saber... si se iba.... bien.-

-¡Señorita Ilia!?- exclamó el chico- ¡Claro que estoy bien! Por eso ahora regreso a mi casa. Le doy las gracias por haberme encontrado. Si no fuera por usted y Link ahora mismo no estuviera vivo.-

-¿El joven Link?- preguntó y dirigió su mirada un poco más lejos, donde éste se encontraba con "Tetra"- ¡Link! ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que lo veo!-

Link sólo levantó una mano, asintiendo. Desvió la mirada a otro lado.  
Zelda notó esto, se entristeció por la situación tan dura que Link pasaba.

-Por favor...- Ilia caminó hasta el chico y le tomó las manos- Llévelo sano y salvo.-

-Claro, lo haré...-

-...- ella desvió la mirada, triste- Es raro. Me dijeron un nombre que no recuerdo. Los niños me dicen que ya me conocían, que usted también; de hace años... Pero yo no recuerdo nada. ¿Es verdad lo que ellos dicen?-

Link observó el confundido rostro de su amiga de la infancia. Ella no sabía nada, ahora no sabía nada.

-Llevaré a Ralis sano y salvo. Nos veremos después.- la dejó y salió caminando apurado.

-Le duele.- comentó simplemente "Tetra" y despidiéndose con la mano, ella y Ralis salieron de Kakariko.

-o-o-

-¿Conocía ya a la señorita Ilia?- preguntó Ralis una vez fuera de la villa.

Zelda guardó silencio; observó cómo Link acomodaba las cosas en Epona.

-Si. Ella es la hija del alcalde de Ordon. La conozco desde que nació; ella conoce a los niños desde que nacieron... Pero ahora no recuerda nada.- dijo seriamente mientras amarraba una cinta floja en la montura de la yegua.

-Oh, eso es terrible.- negó Ralis lentamente- Lo siento.-

-Renado nos ayudará a que ella se recupere, ya lo verá... Lo que más me da pena... es por Bo, Ilia es su adoración. Él no sabe que ella ni siquiera recuerda que es su padre.- suspiró, terminando las amarras- Listo. Princesa, suba por favor. Llegaremos al Lago Hylia por la mañana.-

-¿Será un viaje largo?- preguntó el Zora inquieto- No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo lejos del agua.-

Ambos hylianos se miraron. Eso podía ser un problema.

-Link, ¿qué haremos?, él no puede viajar durante horas en tierra.- indicó la chica, pensó un momento, y su rostro se iluminó al pensar en una idea- ¡Lo tengo! Que Midna nos ayude.-

Link palideció, mirando con horror a la chica, por haber dicho tal cosa en frente de una persona ajena a lo que había estado aconteciendo en Hyrule y el Ocaso.

-¿Midna?- repitió Ralis extrañado.

-¿Por qué dice eso, alteza? No sería bueno que otros la conocieran.- susurró Link confidente, mirando cómo Ralis los observaba impaciente.

-El príncipe Ralis es el mandatario de una parte de la población importante de Hyrule. Merece saber lo que ha pasado.-

Link sabía que ella tenía razón.

Y Zelda le explicó (no con lujo de detalles) el resumen de todo lo acontecido en Hyrule hacía poco más de un mes.  
Midna, salió de la sombra de Link, algo amodorrada por el Sol de la tarde y maldiciendo por lo bajo porque la habían despertado de su sueño, se presentó ante un abochornado zora.

-No... no puede ser que todo eso haya pasado... ¡Inconcebible!-

-¿Necesita más pruebas, Príncipe Ralis?- cuestionó la soberana, fría; el zora negó con la cabeza- Por eso necesitamos su ayuda, la ayuda de los Zoras. Queremos evitar que más pánico se expanda en la población.-

-Ayudaré en todo lo necesario.-

Midna miró a Link confundida; él sólo se encogió de hombros, mirando al cielo.

-Midna, ¿puedes llevarnos al dominio Zora?- le preguntó la joven esperanzada.

-Si abusas de mi poder, no te podré ayudar cuando sea extremadamente necesario.-

-Por favor.-

-... está bien.- ¿Cómo negarse a la chica?- Dominio Zora, ¿eh?-

Y tele transportó en pequeñas cenizas crepusculares.

-/-/-/-

-¡PRÍNCIPE RALIS!-

-¡Esta vivo!-

-¡Hurra!-

-¡Gracias a Nayru!-

Un pequeño grupo de soldados zoras se congregaron en torno al chico, lanzando vítores, gracias, algunos saltando.  
Felices de que por fin su príncipe hubiera regresado.

Ralis miró hacia el fondo de las cascadas, donde el trío buscaba las rocas para atrapar al pez. Sonrió, recordando las palabras de la princesa.  
Él podía gobernar el dominio, él podía.

-o-o-

-Espero que Ralis esté bien. Todos los Zoras están demasiado entusiasmados.- Link veía la cima de las cascadas con un gran tumulto.

-Son felices de que haya regresado.- miró hacia la cima también, satisfecha.

-¿Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen?! ¡Vamos, vamos! Tienen que ir a Pico Nevado, se los recuerdo.- insistió chillonamente la twili.

A regañadientes Link asintió. Sacó y armó la caña de pescar (regalo de Colin) y colocando el anzuelo caminó hacia la orilla del enorme lago del dominio, donde dos rocas alargadas se abrían paso desde el fondo del mismo estanque hacia varios metros de altura.

En la prístina agua se podían ver uno que otro Zora nadando y un cardumen de pececillos, entre ellos varios rojo brillante.

-_Creo que esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé._- meditó algo apesadumbrado.

Se dejó caer en el pasto, lanzó la caña y comenzó a esperar que un pez rojo picara el anzuelo.

-_Es la única forma de llegar a la montaña... si el monstruo tomó un pez y sigo la estela de aroma, me llevará a la bestia que está en la cima, así podremos buscar el espejo.-_

-¿Eso es pescar?-

Link respingó ante la repentina pregunta de Zelda, que miraba curiosa lo que él hacía.

-Ehh, ¿si?- dijo algo incómodo.

¿Cómo era posible que ella nunca hubiera visto pescar antes?

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- pidió ilusionada, hincándose junto al chico, con las manos en el pecho.

-Claro.- tomó suavemente la caña y sin moverla mucho de su sitio se la cedió a las temblorosas manos de la muchacha.

-¿Ahora qué hago?-

-Esperar.- le respondió amablemente, mirando cómo el hilo se perdía en el agua.

-¿Es todo?-

-Así es. Pescar es cuestión de tiempo y suerte... en mi caso, je je.- se rascó la nuca nervioso.

Pero Zelda se quedó en la misma posición, mirando el agua. Extasiada de poder hacer algo nuevo, algo tan común.  
Un jalón desde el agua hizo que soltara asustada la caña, que fue a dar al lago, flotando.

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?-

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡El pez te asustó! ¡Ja ja ja ja!- el chico reía, había sido gracioso ver la cara de susto de la princesa, mientras se desgañitaba de la risa ella le miró feo- Uh... perdón...- sus orejas bajaron un poco, apenado- No debí haber dicho eso... Lo siento.-

De nuevo tuteándola... ¡y ahora burlándose de su susto con el pez!  
Ya se veía Link en la horca...

-Fue muy gracioso...- la joven se tapó la cara con las manos, riendo tímidamente- ¡Nunca había pescado! ¡Ja ja ja ja!-

La pequeña risa se convirtió en una carcajada. Riendo como nunca, Link observó aliviado a la chica, suspirando de alivio. Se acercó tomando la caña y dándosela de nuevo a la joven.

-Intente otra vez, por favor.-

-o-o-

-Ok... ya anocheció, me acabo de despertar de mi sueño interrumpido, tengo hambre y ¿no se supone que ya debíamos haber llegado por el pedazo de espejo a pico nevado!? ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Ya están comiendo! ¡Insensatos! ¡No me dieron!- chilló Midna saliendo de la sombra del muchacho, mirando con horror cómo ambos comían un pan.

-¿Quieres?- preguntó Zelda inocentemente- La señora Telma lo empacó y Link trajo un poco.-

-¡Hum! ¡Menuda imprudencia!- dijo con sorna arrebatándole el pan de la mano a la rubia.

-¡Oye! ¡Sé más respetuosa con ella!-

-¡Oblígame!- contestó Midna con la boca llena de migajas, aventándole en el proceso unas cuantas a Link.

-Qué poco femenina eres...-

-¿Quieres saber lo femenino que eres tú? ¿Eh!?-

-Basta.- los frenó Zelda, mirando con urgencia a la twili- No le digas esas cosas. Y usted, Link, no le diga esas cosas a ella, por favor.-

Link miró al suelo acongojado y avergonzado. Midna sólo se terminó de comer el pan.

-¡Andando!- gritó la mujer bicolor- ¿Ya hiciste lo que tenían que hacer con el pez, verdad?-

-Así es, mi plan es seguir el olor del salmón entre la nieve y abrirnos paso en la montaña.-

-¿Se convertirá en lobo, Link?- preguntó Zelda, mirándolo seriamente.

-Así es, es la única forma en que puedo ver las esencias.-

-Entonces, tendré que apurar el paso.- dijo más para sí.

-¿Irá con nosotros? ¿Por qué no se queda y...?-

-Ya le dije que no planeo quedarme esperando. Iré aunque a usted no le guste.-

A él no le incomodaba que fuera, ella daba todo por sentado.

-Como lo desee, alteza.-

Se dirigieron de nuevo a la entrada a Pico Nevado. Llegando de nuevo a la orilla del congelado lago. La ventisca había cedido un poco pero aún seguía.  
Zelda trataba inútilmente de cubrirse con la capa negra, tenía demasiado frío. Ni qué decir de Link, que comenzaba a maldecir el clima tan inclemente.

-Moriremos congelados.- susurró la soberana de Hyrule, regañándose por haber sido tan tontos en no haberse preparado para el clima de la montaña del norte.

-¡Ja! ¡Pueblerinos ignorantes!- escuchó la apagada y sarcástica voz de la mujer autora del dibujo.

-¿Ashei?- preguntó Link viendo a la mujer, mientras ésta escupía en el suelo.

-La misma. Síganme.-

-/-/-/-

-¿Acaso... piensan? ¿Tienen idea del suicidio que estaban a punto de cometer? ¿La tienen!?-

Ashei parecía seria por fuera, pero tratándola podía ser peor que una cucco embravecida.

-Y más con esta chica, Link. Pudiste haberla matado, sus ropas...-pausa- no son para estos climas. Y tú también... esa túnica cubre, pero no lo suficiente.- miró a ambos alzando una ceja.

Ambos se calentaban con un té preparado en la cabaña de Ashei.  
El pequeño pueblecito enclavado en un reducido y nevado valle, se perdía entre la blancura de la nieve casi eterna.  
A lo mucho, cuarenta cabañas se salpicaban por el vallecillo invernal.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú de nuevo?- preguntó secamente a la muchacha, alzando una ceja.

Zelda, serena como siempre, negó suavemente.

-¿Le interesa acaso... de nuevo?-

-_Uh... touché.-_ pensó el rubio.

-Como quieras, damita.- buscó algo entre una enorme pila de lo que parecían ser pieles- Tomen.- y le aventó una a Link y otro a Zelda- Las van a necesitar. Con esto podremos subir la montaña.-

-¿Podremos?- repitió dudoso el joven.

-Así es. Ustedes no suben a MI montaña solos. Pico Nevado es mi territorio.- se puso su piel blanca- ¿Para qué buscan al hombre bestia?-

Ambos hylianos se miraron confundidos.

-Tomó algo que es mío y necesito recuperarlo.- mintió Zelda, mirando la enorme piel tan abrigadora que Ashei le había prestado.

-¿Y cómo piensan abrirse paso entre la tormenta? Ni siquiera yo, que nací aquí, puedo caminar montaña arriba con este tiempo.-

-¿Has subido alguna vez?- preguntó Link.

-Sólo una, con mi padre. En la cima hay una depresión y se abren enormes barrancos muy profundos. Y cuentan que hay una enorme mansión que perteneció a un duque ya exiliado por la familia Real en lo más recóndito de las montañas.-

Se produjo un silencio. Ashei apagó con agua la pequeña llama de la estufa de hierro.

-¿Listos? Andando. Link, Princesa.-

Puede decirse que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico.

-Buen tino, señorita Ashei.- la felicitó Zelda.

-Es obvio. Sus ropas... aparte de que Auru había estado muy feliz desde que dijo que Link había ido al desierto. Era obvio que usted estaba con él.- suspiró- En fin. No me molesta, es más, me halaga que halla venido hasta acá. No sé para qué, pero al fin y al cabo... es por Hyrule, ¿no?-

-Así es.-

-Ashei, sólo no digas nada. Alguien anda tras ella. Puede ser peligroso para todos.-

-Entendido. Soy una tumba.-

Ashei se levantó, con dirección a la puerta. Pero más tardó en dar dos pasos que caer inconciente, siendo noqueada por la mismísima Princesa del reino.  
Link la logró atrapar antes de que se diera duro.

-¿¡...!?-

-Es por su propio bien, Link. Ya es demasiado con involucrarlo a usted.-

La joven bajó su mano, un golpe directo al cuello era lo que había noqueado a Ashei.

Ella le daba miedo ahora.

Link colocó a Ashei en su cama. De seguro cuando despertara, blasfemaría mucho contra él.

-o-o-

-Jejejeje, ¡quién supiera lo que la princesita de Hyrule es capaz de hacer!- exclamó Midna con sobrada ironía- Muchacha... tienes potencial.-

Zelda la ignoró, acomodándose la capa y la nueva protección contra el gélido clima. Amarró la bufanda de tal forma que sólo sus ojos se vieran.

-Cuando usted mande, Link.-

-Princesa...- la llamó suavemente.

-¿Si?- volteó a verlo.

Link le extendió la piel que Ashei le había prestado.

-Como lobo, ni siquiera la voy a usar, por favor quédesela para que no tenga frío- pausa y sonrió mientras los copos de nieve se acumulaban en su cabello.

Zelda tomó con sus frías manos el pelaje, susurrando unas vacías gracias.

-Midna.-

-Si, si... aquí vamos.- diciendo esto tocó al chico que instantáneamente tomó la forma de lobo, y ella se colocó sobre él, cual jinete sobre su montura- ¡Arreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, saco de pulgas!-

Y Link le respondió con un bufido. Se concentró recordando el fuerte olor al salmón rojo. Podía ver la estela del aroma tan penetrante surcando la nieve, las rocas y el agua congelada del lago.

-Cuidado Princesa, no se vaya a perder, teh hee hee.-

-_No te preocupes Midna. No la dejaré atrás.-_

-Sin ánimos de ofenderte Midna. Espero ustedes no se me pierdan a mi.-

-¡A callar y vamos!- gritó la twili, picándole los costados al lobo.

-Grrrr.-

Y con esto, se abrieron paso entre la ventisca de pico nevado.

-

-

-

-

**¿Estoy retardando mucho el calabozo? Creo que si x-X  
Para el próximo capítulo ya entramos de lleno en el calabozo ;D y se irán como dos o tres caps...**

**O-o holy bio deku baba!! Esto va para largo xDDDD**

**;w; lo siento Ashei, no encajaste en mis maquiavélicos planes de autora desquiciada xDDDD  
¿Quejas, insultos, mentadas de mother, tomatazos, madrazos y etc? Púchale al botoncito de Go :D  
Si quieres reply deja tu mail o di "respóndeme XO" en el review xDDD  
Saludos, los amo a todos ;w; son amor!**

**Nota final: T-T aaaaaaaah, de veras lamento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo. La facultad me ha traído de la (censurado) y T-T nunca termino con la tarea; aparte se nos viene encima la convención y ando puliendo detalles de los cosplay xD!!! Como sea, dejen comentario constructivo T-T de verdad lo necesito ;u;!!  
**


	10. Capítulo X

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo X**

.S.

Ya iban varias noches que soñaba lo mismo.  
Ella estaba parada en un campo blanco enorme, no hacía frío ni calor ni nada. Sólo un viento soplaba jugando con su cabello.

La misma mujer estaba en la lejanía de aquél páramo desolado, dándole la espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

La mujer se volteó. Era de piel azul pálida, vestimenta negra. No podía ser una zora. ¿Qué era?  
Notó que lloraba.

Algo le decía que fuera a consolarla.  
Algo le hacía sufrir ese sentimiento de vacío y dolor. Tal vez, era lo que esa mujer sentía.

Levantó la mano hacia ella, quien respondió alzándola también.  
Pero un abismo invisible las separaba.  
Y justo cuando aquella mujer azul abría la boca para decir algo...

-S-

Zelda abrió los ojos con pesadez. Sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, cubierta por dos pieles de animales y su capa negra. Tenía mucho frío.  
Pese a la cueva y la pequeña fogata hecha la noche anterior con premura, no se sentía cálida.

Se quitó la bufanda de la cara para respirar el frío aire.  
Buscó con la mirada al lobo, que no se encontraba con ella; el canino estaba fuera de la cueva, ¿hablando con una ardilla?

-Tu mu-mundo es horrible.- escuchó a Midna mientras flotaba hacia dentro de la cueva, abrazándose a sí misma- ¡E-esto es...!-

-¿Frío?- completó Zelda algo divertida, mirando cómo la twili se fundía en su sombra.

-Eso... por lo menos aquí no hace...-

-Frío.-

-Eso... Dormiré, no me molesten.-

Con eso, Zelda se quedó sola. Observó al lobo hablar en ese idioma de animales tan místico y desconocido para ella. La ardillita blanca se alejó y el lobo entró de nuevo a la cueva.  
Miró a Zelda y movió la cola, como dándole los buenos días.

-Buenos días, Link.- saludó ella sabiendo que no podría contestarle.

El lobo miraba algo a un lado; ella buscó y encontró la roca twili.

-Oh, comprendo. ¿Quiere cambiar, Link?- preguntó tomando la roca rojinegra, el lobo movió la cola- Está bien, por favor, acérquese.-

El can se puso cerca y ella lo tocó con la piedra; como siempre, en instantes se encontraba de nuevo el chico rubio, que rápidamente se abrazó a sí mismo.

-¡Hace frío!- se quejó. Estar como lobo le ayudaba a no tener frío.

Calló sus quejas al sentir la piel prestada por la mujer guerrera sobre sus hombros. La princesa le acomodó la prenda rápidamente cerrándola en el cuello de él.

-Tome esto, por favor. Úselo.-

Un leve cosquilleo comenzó a surgir desde la parte baja del estómago del friolento hyliano.

-G-gracias.-

De repente, el frío se había esfumado.  
Y el calor se presentó con más fuerza en él al ver cómo la muchacha se quitaba la bufanda morada y la enrollaba alrededor de su cuello, con mucha delicadeza.

-No nos gustaría que se enfermara, ¿verdad?- y le sonrió cordialmente.

Él desvió la mirada avergonzado. En esos días había pasado más bochornos que en toda su vida.  
Esa mujer...  
No recordaba esa sensación en ninguna otra parte ni en ningún tiempo anterior.

Le comenzaba a asustar.

Desayunaron; y pasado un tiempo discutiendo sobre lo que seguiría. Midna se quejaba del clima, Link sólo le daba por su lado, Zelda trataba de no temblar tanto.  
Saliendo de la cueva, el muchacho ahora transformado en lobo guió a la princesa hyliana de nueva cuenta entre la nieve.

¿Hubiera sido prudente haberle contado a la chica sobre las piedras silbantes?  
Esa mañana al salir de la cueva, encontró una de nueva cuenta. El mismo lobo fantasmagórico salió y cuando veía al espíritu de aquél soldado enseñarle técnicas de espada... a veces le daba miedo.

Pero dejando ese pequeño detalle de lado... siguieron subiendo la traicionera montaña de Pico Nevado.  
En su camino encontraron murciélagos de hielo, lobos fantasmales salidos del mismo camino, aludes de nieve, más frío... pero las quejas de Midna y los consejos constantes de la princesa los hicieron recordar que debían seguir.

Link se agazapó sobre sus patas, rascando el suelo. Escarbó un poco. El olor del salmón entraba en la nieve.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la joven con premura al notar la extraña actitud del lobo.

El can comenzó a escarbar pero se desesperó y tomando vuelo, corrió y embistió el enorme muro de hielo y nieve que se alzaba ante ellos. Todo cayó, dejando a la vista un agujero algo grande.  
El olor del salmón seguía y Link entró.

Era una cueva, parecida a la que unía el dominio con la montaña, pero ésta tenía jarrones olvidados, cajas de madera petrificada y demás artículos que denotaban la presencia de vida en ese lugar... tal vez desde hacía años.

Zelda seguía al lobo de cerca, mirando desconfiada el lugar. Unas escaleras se encontraban recargadas en el muro más lejano. Se escuchó a Midna quejarse y a un hyliano estornudar, pronto subieron encontrando una puerta de piedra con dos marcas de manos en ella.

Link movió la puerta con trabajo, y se encontraron con la cima de la montaña, coronada por un árbol congelado.

-¡Argh!-

El sonido gutural hizo que el trío se pusiera en alerta.

-Cuidado Princesa... tal vez sea un portal del ocaso.-

-No creo duende.- rechazó Midna- Así no se oye.-

-¡Mire Link! ¡Esos keesees atacan a ese hombre!-

Hombre tal vez no era el término apropiado para aquella mole de pelaje blanco que era atacada por una horda frenética de animalillos de hielo. El muchacho, como todo héroe, corrió a auxiliarlo. Pero el hombre bestia contraatacaba con el salmón que había conseguido en el dominio y mataba a un par de keesses en el proceso.  
Así que cuando el héroe elegido trataba de quitarle algunos de encima también se llevó un golpe de salmón.

-¡Uh! ¡Whoa ho! ¡Humano? Yo escuché sonidos raros... murciélagos me atacaron. Gracias.- dijo con grave voz el hombre bestia, a la par que limpiaba el salmón de algo de nieve.

-D-de nada.- respondió atónito el chico.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la heredera del trono llegando apurada hasta donde se encontraba.

-Uh. No ver humanos seguido por aquí. ¿Por qué humanos venir a montaña? ¿Estar en búsqueda espiritual? ¿Buscar a ti mismo? ¿O venir a pasar tiempo con pareja?-

-Señor, somos hylianos. Venimos de la región de Lanayru y Ordon... (respectivamente)- explicó la joven con total frialdad y serenidad en su rostro.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Venimos buscando un espejo!- se pudo escuchar de fondo las reclamaciones de Link, abochornado.

-... Buscando un pedazo de espejo que de seguro cayó por aquí en días pasados.- terminó de hablar ignorando todo el escándalo que armaba el héroe elegido.

-¡Uh! Buscar espejo un lugar lejano... Pero hacer buena escalada... ¡Tener suerte en encontrarme!- dijo con orgullo.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando.

-¡Yo encontrar brillante pieza de espejo! ¿Mismo espejo que buscar, uh?- se quedó pensativo y puso una enorme mano sobre su mentón- Uh... venir a casa y ver. Atrapé pez.- y movió gustoso el salmón muerto- Haré comida al fin... mi casa, muy lejos.-

Y señaló una pendiente cerca de árbol, pendiente que se abría hacia el fondo del otro lado de la montaña.

-Deslizar hasta ahí, uh. ¡Como yo! ¡Venir!- y diciendo esto golpeó el árbol y varios enormes pedazos de hielo cayeron de las ramas congeladas.

El yeti se subió a un enorme pedazo y se lanzó montaña abajo. Reía y gritaba mientras se balanceada en un pie.  
Pronto se perdió entre un estrecho de roca; ambos miraron la empinada cuesta nevada.

-Esto es de locos.- pronunció triunfal Midna desde la sombra de Zelda.

-Andando.-

-¿Qué?- Zelda miró asustada al chico, alejándose un poco del árbol.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, es la única forma de llegar al espejo.-

-Pero... es demasiado peligroso.-

-Princesa, confíe en mí. Por favor. Hagamos esto.- le extendió una mano.

-Pero...-

-¿No confía en mí? Le doy mi palabra, no pasará nada.- acercó más la mano y sonrió.

¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo podía asegurarle que nada pasaría?  
¿Cómo lograba convencerla así de fácil?

-Está bien.- aceptó finalmente tomando la mano del muchacho a la vez que caminaban hacia otro pedazo de hielo.

-Midna, ¿puedes ayudarnos a mantener el equilibrio?- le preguntó a la twili en la sombra mientras se acomodaban en otro hielo.

-No prometo nada.- chilló.

-Sosténgase fuerte por favor. Y disculpe mi atrevimiento.- dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por los hombros a la chica, acercándose poco.

-Sólo... cuidado...-

-¡Ahí vamos!- y diciendo esto se acercó a la cuesta.

El hielo se comenzó a deslizar lentamente, para después adquirir una velocidad enorme. Pasaron el estrecho por donde el yeti había desaparecido encontrándose con un sendero rodeado de árboles congelados.  
La pobre princesa de Hyrule gritaba de miedo mientras se aferraba a lo que tenía más próximo: Link, quien más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer y partirse la crisma; Midna, quién reía por las caras de susto que ambos tenían, les ayudó a no caerse más de una vez, sacando su enorme mano desde la sombra de la muchacha para equilibrarse en el suelo.

El sendero se fue tornando poco a poco más grande hasta salir por una curva y después pasar enormes barrancos. La velocidad que llevaban era grande y Link cuidaba no moverse más que lo necesario para virar. El frío viento calaba hasta lo hondo y el camino se detenía abruptamente más adelante por un barranco. El camino seguía del otro lado.

-¡Prepárese! ¡Vamos a saltar!- gritó advirtiendo a la joven, mientras la tomaba fuertemente, bajó el brazo a la cintura para sostenerla mejor.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!- gritó horrorizada Zelda, cerró los ojos y tomó al chico de la túnica casi arrancándosela.

Cayeron pesadamente del otro lado, sanos y salvos. El hielo siguió avanzando y de nuevo pasaron paredes de roca, para después entrar a un camino donde se veían más espacios entre los picos de las montañas nevadas, separadas por un precipicio sin fin.

-¡Increíble!- gritó Link observando el espectáculo de la montaña- ¡Mire Princesa, mire!-

Zelda abrió los ojos un poco, y desde la seguridad de los brazos del chico observó el paisaje.  
Era hermoso... peligroso pero hermoso.

-¡MIRA HACIA DELANTE FENÓMENO!- gritó Midna al tiempo que sacaba su mano gigante para darles un aventón en la dirección contraria, puesto que estaban a punto de salirse del camino.

Pasaron pocos minutos y vieron una edificación en medio de los abismos. La pendiente comenzó a bajar y el hielo a detenerse; la nieve del camino se cortaba con el piso de roca y en cuanto su deslizador congelado tocó tierra se quebró en mil pedazos.  
Y cayeron dolorosamente en la roca...

PAF

-¿Está bien? ...auch.-

-¿Sobrevivimos?- musitó perpleja después de unos segundos, sin creer que hubiera salido viva de tan loca carrera.

Se dio cuenta que había caído sobre él.

-¡Ay no! ¡Link, se dio muy duro?-

-... Algo...-

Se levantó rápidamente y lo ayudó a pararse. Preguntándole mil veces si se encontraba bien.

-¡Qué!? ¿Aquí? ¿Qué pasa con este tipo?- escucharon a Midna hablar, flotando cerca de ellos, mirando la edificación- Tiene un buen lugar aún para ser un hombre bestia.-

Y no era para menos, se encontraban frente a una enorme mansión. De arquitectura elegante y bien conservada. Tres pisos y muchos ventanales en la fachada, y dos enormes puertas de madera.

-¡Entonces Ashei no mintió! Si hay una mansión aquí... es increíble...- comentó boquiabierto el chico mirando- ¿No nos habremos equivocado?-

-La historia entonces era verdad...- dijo Zelda como ida, embelesada por la casa- Aquí si vivió el duque exiliado.-

-¿Usted ya conocía algo de esto?-

-Fue en los tiempos de mi abuelo. El duque del norte tenía ésta y otras casas en la villa de Ashei. Pero de vivir tanto tiempo solo en este lugar enloqueció, también era avaricioso, como no tienen idea. Amaba más el brillo de las rupias sobre cualquier cosa.-

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Hizo un pacto con un demonio y quedó convertido en araña... bueno, eso dicen las leyendas.- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Y como todas las leyendas que conocía se están haciendo realidad, no me sorprendería encontrarlo.-

Link tragó saliva, y como fondo las risas de Midna, salió también en dirección a la mansión.

-o-o-

La nieve fina de cielo caía por un enorme agujero que se abría en el techo del recibidor. Las dos escaleras estaban semi destruidas y el piso inexistente de la mansión se hallaba unido por el agua congelada tirada hacía cuántos años Farore sabe. Y un barranco sin fin se veía desde ese hielo.  
Dos candelabros (o esbozos de ellos) colgaban lastimosamente del techo lleno de vigas enormes de madera y piedra.  
Pinturas que no sea alcanzaban a apreciar adornaban las paredes del segundo piso, al que no podían subir (aparentemente).

Había un par de puertas al fondo, pasaron para encontrarse una estancia algo desacomodada. Una chimenea de roca se encontraba prendida, sillas y una mesa volteada; junto a un sillón, sentada en el suelo, una bestia, parecida mas no igual al visto en la cima de la montaña.

Miraba al fuego con hastío y no fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que notó la compañía de los hylianos.  
Sin brazos y al parecer con un mullido pelaje que parecía capa de invierno que le cubría la cabeza cual niña pequeña, volteó los ojos, negros y delineados femeninamente.

-¿Quién?... Uh... Lo siento... estar enferma, uh. ¿Venir cerca, uh?- articuló trabajosamente tosiendo un par de veces.

Ambos se acercaron cautelosamente, Zelda algo más confiada. Algo le decía que no debía temerle a esas criaturas.

-¡Lindos humanos pequeños! Esposo dijo que venían.-

-No somos humanos, madame. Somos hylianos, de las provincias del sur.- corrigió suavemente la chica.

-Uh, si, si.- tose- ¿Querer ver espejo, uh? Esposo encontrarlo, linda cosita, uh. Pero desde espejo llegar, enfermar, y monstruos malos aparecer. Muchas cosas malas desde espejo.-

-Entonces, ¿quisieran dárnoslo? Así tal vez acabaría la mala suerte.- sugirió el muchacho.

-Poner en dormitorio, tercer piso. Espera... te diré dónde llave estar... mapa de casa en mesa.- miró a la mesa al fondo, Link lo tomó y lo enseñó a la mujer bestia- Fiebre hace cabeza doler, pero... debe estar en el cuarto aquí. Pero ahora, no poder caminar.... ¿poder traer, uh?-

El cuarto era el de la extrema izquierda del primer piso de la mansión.

-Claro, cuente conmigo.- indicó Link.

-Y conmigo.- agregó Zelda.-

-Iría pero, uh... enferma... perdón por molestar, uh.-

-No se preocupe, descanse, le hará bien...-

-Yeta... uh.- dijo con simpatía y cerró los ojos.

-Descanse Yeta.- indicó la joven.

Los hylianos caminaron hacia la izquierda donde había otra puerta. Llegaron a una cocina enorme. Estantes no tan olvidados llenos de recipientes polvorientos, vegetales petrificados, utensilios oxidados...  
En la esquina, una tabla de cortar con un par de salmones bien limpiados y listos para cocinarse.

El hombre bestia se encontraba al lado de una enorme cacerola que comenzaba a hervir. Tarareaba una canción.

-¡OH! ¡Tú! –pausa y asintió- Esposa... ¿luce mal, uh? No sanar desde espejo. Hacer sopa para ella. ¡Pez de villa Zora nutritivo! ¿Cansados, uh? ¡Tomar! ¡Energía! Pero sabor... aún no decidir.- los invitó a tomar un sorbo.

Cabe decir que no se veía TAN apetitosa. Las cabezas de salmón aun flotaban y olía a eso... salmón.  
Tomaron un poco sólo por cortesía. Lo caliente los hizo recuperar fuerzas, no así el sabor, que era a pescado solamente.

Al verlos caminar hacia la puerta que daba de lleno a la mansión, la criatura hizo un bufido.

-Cuidado. Monstruos malos.-

Sabiendo de antemano la advertencia entraron por la puerta.  
El ambiente cálido de la cocina y la estancia no se comparaban a lo gélido que era ese cuarto. Un cambio radical en todos los aspectos. Estalactitas de hielo colgaban del techo, que tenía un boquete por el que la fina nieve caía, llenando el suelo.  
Cientos de cajas de madera apiladas unas sobre otras, y armaban recovecos laberínticos donde quién sabe qué los esperaba para atacar.

-¡Prrrrrrrrrr! ¡Pi uh miu ko!-

Y se escuchaban aleteos frenéticos, como de cucco acorralado. Link se adelantó dando vuelta por un pasillo de cajas.  
Siendo atacada por un pedazo de hielo con un enorme ojo rojo, estaba un ave con cabeza humanoide.

El espadachín destruyó rápidamente al monstruo, y la avecilla suspiró aliviada, miró al chico.

-¡Guerrero! ¡Eres tú! Sabía que te encontraría tarde o temprano.-

-¡Ooccoo!- exclamó – Hace mucho que no te veía.-

-Digo lo mismo. He estado ocupada en mi búsqueda.-

-¿Qué es ...eso?- susurró Zelda llegando, mirando al ave con asombro.

-Ah. Princesa, ella es Ooccoo. Ooccoo, ella es la Princesa Zelda.-

-Un placer.- y dicho esto hizo una reverencia.

-Increíble...-

-Entonces, guerrero. ¿Te importa si los acompaño? Tal vez encuentre lo que busco.-

-No hay problema.-

-Entonces, en marcha.- dijo y sacudiéndose las plumas, asintió.

-

-

-

-

-

**No. No iba a dejar a Oocco fuera xD  
En realidad si, pero tenía que meterla de alguna forma xDDDD  
Emm, lo de arriba fue una vaga y mal hecha imitación de soniditos de Oocca xD es que suenan como pollos convulsionando en idioma raro ¬¬  
Y los Yeti dicen "uh" muchísimas más veces de las que yo quisiera... y si, me pirateé varios diálogos del juego. Espero pasarme SnowPeak para inspirarme para el cap siguiente xD pero odio ese calabozo por la canción T-T aaaaaah, me da meyo lo que sigue ;w;!!  
Recuerden que aún no puedo leerles las mentes para saber si les gustó o no, así que dejen review!!**

**PD 1: si alguien sabe los nombres de los monstruos de TP, háganmelo saber por mail o por el deviant :D  
PD 2: amemos a Ooccoo! xD bueno, no!**

**EDIT (día de la publicación)- ¿Qué demonios me pasó? Quisiera saberlo yo ¬¬ pero como la gente que me conoce por DA o por flog sabe que he estado estúpidamente ocupada con cosas demasiado triviales estas vacaciones xD dejé abandonado el capítulo 11 durante mucho tiempo TT-TT porque se me secó el cerebro y no supe como avanzarle... aún no lo termino, y no sé como vaya a salir. PLUS, estoy a una semana de entrar a la facultad de nuevo, así que debo pedirles disculpas anticipadas, pero de una cosa estoy segura, este fic se terminará, no importa cuanto tarde D:!!**

**Así que les doy este capítulo, espero no me maten :3**

**Se despide, Dialirvi X0x**


	11. Capítulo XI

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XI**

-Este lugar me da miedo.-

-Cálmese Ooccoo, de seguro encontraremos la llave esta vez.- la tranquilizó la joven.

La habitación era oscura, una especie de capilla de una iglesia rara de hacía muchos años. Quién sabe qué ritos practicarían en tan extraño lugar.  
Muchas filas de butacas acomodadas y solas, daban un aspecto aún más tétrico.

-Quisiera saber si esta vez encontraremos la llave y no una cosa de la cocina o comida;- se quejó Midna- porque es frustrante.-

-¡Y qué lo digas negrita!-

-Vuélveme a decir negrita, pollo feo ¡y te juro que...!-

-¡Midna! ¿Qué no puedes tolerar a los demás? Por favor.- le rogó la joven castaña, adentrándose cautelosa a la capilla, cubriéndose con la capa negra de los copos de nieve que se colaban por el techo.

Y Zelda escuchó un golpe detrás de ella. Volteando rápidamente alcanzó a ver la fantasmagórica mano naranja de Midna apresando contra la pared a una criatura delgada de hielo que en instantes se hizo pedazos.

-¡Cuidado!- chilló Ooccoo aleteando frenéticamente.

Y una decena de las mismas criaturas de hielo cayó por el boquete de arriba. Varias traían una puntiaguda lanza para atacar mejor.

Zelda desenvainó su espada, haciendo la capa negra a un lado. Dio una estocada rompiendo un proyectil lanzado, y saltando a un lado para evitar otro.  
Una lluvia de lanzas comenzó a caer sobre ella y la pobre hyliana apenas podía huir de los golpes.

Midna contribuía aplastando a uno contra la pared, pero debía ser rápida y fundirse en la sombra de algo, para que no le golpearan. Ooccoo por su parte, había corrido a un rincón para salvar su plumaje.

-¡Midna, cúbrete!- gritó la princesa de Hyrule al tiempo que levantaba un brazo hacia sus atacantes y conjuraba un hechizo- _El fuego derrite al hielo_...- se repetía mentalmente para concentrarse y gritó- ¡Fuego de Din!-

Y hubo una explosión en medio de las criaturas congeladas haciendo que se quebraran en pedacitos. Quedó la capilla en aparente tranquilidad, con la nieve cayendo en medio y una hyliana agitada.

Oocco caminó con miedo hacia la chica.

-No había visto ese conjuro... desde hacía muchos años.-

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió Midna saliendo de la sombra de una banca.

-Si... veamos qué hay detrás de la capilla.- dijo entre bocanadas de aire profundas.

Midna la miró con reprobación. ¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera tan mal después de un hechizo así? Con razón casi se moría cuando intentó salvarla. Ella estaba débil aún. Habían hecho mal en traerla.

-o-o-

-¡Quiero a mi mamá!-

-¡Shhhhhhhhhh! ¡Nos van a escuchar!-

Pero el reclamo llegó tarde y la manada de monstruos que parecía pedazos de hielo con un enorme ojo rojo se abalanzó contra el chico deslizándose en el congelado suelo.

Él trató de correr, pero el hielo se lo impidió y casi se resbalaba más de una vez.

Con un grito, un golpe y después de aventar una bomba frenéticamente buscada en su morral encantado, pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Piii... perdón.-

-No importa.- bufó el hyliano, levantándose el flequillo- Pero cuando te digo que guardes silencio, hazlo. ¿Entendido?-

La avecilla bebé asintió frenéticamente mientras volaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación congelada.

-¿Crees que mi mami haya encontrado la llave?-

-Eso espero,- y puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, tragando saliva- no debí haber dejado sola a Zel... la princesa con Midna y tu madre...- dijo por lo bajo y entró al siguiente cuarto.

Estaba en el segundo piso, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, pero ahí estaba él y Ooccoo Jr. Miró el cuarto principal, que era donde se encontraba, pero ahora desde la vista aérea que poseía. El pasillo estaba derrumbado y para pasar del otro lado tenía que o saltar muy largo o subirse encima al candelabro que no se veía muy seguro.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó hiperactivamente el niño y voló hacia el otro lado.

El espadachín lo miró con una mezcla de envidia y odio; tomó vuelo para agarrarse del candelabro. Pero justo antes de que saltara la puerta del otro lado se abrió dejando pasar nada más ni nada menos que a la soberana de Hyrule y compañía.

-¡Mami!-

-¡Hijo!- chilló Ooccoo corriendo hasta su retoño felizmente.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Tu cara de susto!- se carcajeó Midna de la expresión del pobre hyliano que estuvo a punto de matarse tirándose al candelabro- ¿No piensas?-

-Cállate Midna.- dijo con aire ofendido, limpiándose la ropa de polvo- Si bien sabes que le di la garra a la princesa para lo que se le ofreciera.-

-O si, cómo olvidarlo. Gracias a esa cosa ella no murió un par de veces...- pronunció con una mano sobre el mentón la chica bicolor.

_Clang_

Se escuchó el artefacto clavarse en la pared cercana al chico, y la princesa tomando a Oocco apretó la palanca y en instantes quedó del otro lado.

-Es una experiencia aterradora la primera vez.- dijo con calma y colocando la garra en las manos del joven- Gracias, me ayudó mucho.-pausa- ¿Encontró la llave?-

-No. Sólo encontré cajas de pictografías viejas, ropa sucia y un queso...-

-¡JA!-

-¡Midna!- esta vez Zelda la reprendió- Nosotras encontramos unas llaves de las puertas que no podíamos abrir,- rebuscó en su bolsito hechizado- esta fue un poco difícil de conseguir.-

Era una llave negra con forma de esfera. Link la tomó.

-Aún siento que no debimos separarnos. Hay monstruos por doquier. ¿No le pasó nada?-

Zelda casi sonrió, bajando la cabeza.

-Nada que no pudiera confrontar. Apurémonos y preguntémosle a los yetis si saben a dónde pertenece esa llave.-

-o-o-

Después de una búsqueda por la llave del dormitorio principal y haber encontrado comida, ropas, pictografías y un largo etcétera. Era obvio que Yeta no estaba en condiciones de recordar dónde habían dejado la dichosa llave.

Así decidieron peinar la mansión, cuarto por cuarto. Para eso se separaron y cada grupo fue buscando a cada lado.  
Horas después, habían limpiado el lugar y la llavecita encontrada sólo podía pertenecer a un lugar, según Yeto, la armería de la casa.

-¡Y ahí esta la llave!?- gritó encolerizado el chico dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Uh... pero no recordarlo hasta ahora. Esposa enferma...- se excusó el gigante- sopa sin sabor aún... ¿uh?- olfateó el aire- ¡Oler a queso! ¡Queso! ¡Queso!- y fue directamente a la fuente del olor.

Empujando al chico sacó el producto lácteo y lo aventó a la olla hirviendo.

-¡Queso saber bien en sopa! ¡Probar! ¡Probar!-

Zelda miró un poco asustada al impulsivo yeti, con Link tirado en el suelo semi noqueado, asintió suavemente.  
Tomaron un poco de sopa, agradecieron y mientras Yeto iba a atender a su esposa salieron al patio central para buscar la armería.

-Eso me va a doler mañana...- se quejó sobándose la espalda.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Ooccoo?- preguntó la chica mirando a todos lados, la avecilla no estaba.

Link sólo se encogió de hombros.

-De seguro ya se fue. Si no encontró lo que buscaba aquí dudo mucho que aún esté por ahí.-

-¿Pero, qué es lo que busca?-

-Ni yo lo sé... ¡Cuidado!- aventó a la joven a la pared acorralándola con un brazo y su cuerpo.

-_¡A-atrevido!-_

Ella no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero pudo ver que el muchacho estaba siendo atacado por un lobo blanco que quién sabe de dónde había salido. Éste le mordía el brazo derecho mientras Midna trataba de quitárselo de encima; y una fina hoja de espada atravesó el cráneo de la aparición.  
Link miró a la princesa que había actuado casi por instinto para matar al animalejo, tiró la espada en cuanto vio sangre empapar el guante del guerrero.

-Oh por Din...- susurró, y las gotitas carmesí cayeron a la blanca nieve.

-No es nada, en serio. Me han pasado cosas peores.- trató de tranquilizarla, en vano, ella ya le exigía que se quitara el guante para ver mejor la herida- No, de veras, por favor. Tenemos que encontrar el espejo.- caminó hacia la puerta del fondo de la torreta de la mansión. Donde en el piso de arriba estaba el dormitorio principal.

Zelda se quedó estática unos segundos antes de continuar. Ella no servía para magia de curación. Entonces, ¿por qué se alarmó tanto al verlo herido? Si como quiera no hubiera podido ayudarle. Pensándolo bien, todo había sucedido tan rápido que aún no alcanzaba a comprenderlo del todo. Suspiró y alcanzó al muchacho que ya la esperaba con la puerta de la armería abierta.

Dentro había un pasillo largo delimitado por rejas metálicas, del otro lado de las rejas había armaduras, todo tipo de espadas y artefactos. Solitarias, en medio del lugar, dos armaduras.  
Avanzaron tranquilamente hasta el fondo, donde un cofrecito azul descansaba serenamente.

Link se agachó para abrirlo... cuando un sonido de pisadas lentas los alarmó. Voltearon, pero sólo veían a la armadura estática.

BOMM

¿Una explosión? No.  
La armadura había sido destrozada contra la reja por una bola de acero con picos atada a una cadena, ésta regresó al origen: la armadura del inicio, que ahora era ocupada por un ser con apariencia de reptil.  
El enemigo recogió la bola y se acercó amenazadoramente al dúo dándole mortales vueltas al artefacto.

-¿De dónde salen tantas criaturas?- preguntó Zelda desenvainando su espada.

La bola con picos cayó entre los dos, ambos saltando para esquivarla. Link rápidamente se lanzó corriendo directo al monstruo, quiso darle un golpe con su escudo para bajarle la guardia, pero la armadura de éste repelió el ataque. El reptil jaló la cadena y con ésta la bola, que peligrosamente regresó a dar amenazadoras vueltas. El hyliano tomó distancia (no mucha, por lo reducido del espacio) y esperó el ataque.

Por su parte, Zelda, viendo la iniciativa del joven. Se escabulló por la parte de atrás del lagarto. Se agachó para no ser alcanzada por la bola giratoria y cuando éste la lanzó contra el chico (que recibió el golpe en el escudo) ella aprovechó y clavó su espada en la cola del lagarto superdesarrollazo.

El animal rugió de dolor y dándose la vuelta atacó a lo primero que tuviera atrás. Zelda no esperaba que la atacara tan rápido, Midna salió de la sombra de la princesa y con su fantasmagórica mano detuvo el puñetazo que si hubiera tocado a la chica de seguro la habría matado.

-No oses tocarla.- murmuró la twili aventando al animal hacia Link.

Que aprovechó para darle el golpe final por la parte desprotegida del cuerpo. Justo encima de la cola había un área bastante grande de "espalda" que no estaba cubierta por armadura alguna. Ahí fue clavada la Espada Maestra y rugiendo de dolor el animalejo se coloreó negro y se carbonizó en cenizas, dejando la armadura tirada en el suelo.

Los hylianos suspiraron aliviados; unas fugaces gracias y la recolección de un nuevo objeto (algo pesado, pero un encantamiento rápido de parte de la joven y pudo llevarlo) y encontraron en el cofre la dichosa llavecita que abría el candado de la habitación principal.

-/-/-/-

-Yo guiar a cuarto, uh.- les dijo Yeta cuando salieron de la armería- Venir conmigo.-

-¿Se siente mejor?- preguntó el chico, viendo a la yeti aún toser.

-Mucho mejor, uh. Sopa calentarme, acompañarme por favor.-

Siguieron a la yeti por varias habitaciones hasta salir de nuevo al patio central. Subieron al tercer piso de la torreta central. Un enorme candado azul en forma de corazón se partió en dos al abrirse.

Yeta entró seguida de los hylianos. En la habitación había una cama enorme, varias mesas, sillas, tocadores con espejos... y en la pared del fondo, colgado de un clavo: el fragmento del espejo del crepúsculo.

-Aquí estar, uh...- Yeta se puso enfrente del espejo.

-¡Al fin!- suspiró el ordoniano aliviado- Pensé que nunca lo conseguiríamos.-

-Si...- murmuró embelesada la yeti, contemplándose en el fragmento- Espejo... bonito...-

Y comenzaron unos espasmos aterradores en el cuerpo felpudo de Yeta que alertaron a los hylianos.

-Hermoso, brillante... espejo...-

-Yeta, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó la princesa temerosa.

Hubo una pausa, Yeta estaba cabizbaja; y se volteó repentinamente.

-¡NO QUITAR ESPEJO!- gritó horrorosamente con la cara desfigurada, unos enormes colmillos se asomaban por su boca y sus ojos azabache se colorearon de un rojo sangre intenso.

Las ventanas se rompieron, dejando entrar una ventisca nevada que manchó de blanco la habitación. El espejo se convirtió en cenizas que penetraron el blanco cuerpo peludo de la yeti.  
Ésta comenzó a flotar y nieve y hielo rodearon su cuerpo hasta que quedó en una especie de jaula con decenas de estacas de hielo rodeándola.

Link miró boquiabierto la metamorfosis de la amable criatura, sin atinar a reaccionar no vio que los pedazos de hielo descomunales se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡Muévete idiota!- escuchó el chillido de Midna y sólo por inercia se aventó hacia la derecha, y un risco de hielo se estampó en el suelo.

Y luego otro y otro y otro más. La princesa corrió justo debajo de la jaula congelada de la yeti, conjurando de nuevo su hechizo de fuego.  
El espadachín supo lo que ella haría y pensando rápidamente en qué hacer, recordó que tenía un nuevo artefacto, ¡podría usarlo!

Haciendo uso de fuerza que él creía que no poseía, levantó la pesada bola con picos cautelosamente (pero rápidamente) y la lanzó justo en el momento en que el hechizo de fuego explotaba en la jaula congelada de la yeti poseída.

Su protección se rompió, no totalmente y gritando furiosa de nuevo aparecieron los pinchos de hielo que la rodeaban. Se lanzó contra él, que dejó la bola con picos donde había caído y corrió evitando los pedazos gigantes.

La princesa de Hyrule respiraba agitada por la adrenalina y por el cansancio de haber usado tanta magia. Miró con horror como los enormes pinchos de hielo se encajaban en el suelo explotando en mil pedazos y el pobre joven apenas y podía librarse.

Al fin pudo llegar y tomar el arma, frenando apabullantemente. Tomó aire y jaló la cadena con todas sus fuerzas, por ende la enorme bola con picos se movió y fue lanzada hacia la yeti. El duro metal quebró la jaula de hielo, y la yeti chilló y convulsionó. Link volvió a jalar la cadena y la bola regresó hacia él, listo para un nuevo ataque.

Más fina escarcha de hielo se congregó en torno de ella, haciendo una especie de huevo gigante de hielo que se comenzó a "deslizar" por la gran habitación. Destruía todo a su paso, cada mueble y escultura excéntrica que los esposos habían coleccionado.

Los hylianos alcanzaron a resguardarse detrás de una enorme mesa de fuerte madera de roble tumbada de lado.

-Princesa, necesito que utilice ese hechizo de nuevo. Así al golpearla tendré oportunidad de romper eso.-

-Lo intentaré.-

-Apúrate... ¡ahí viene!- dijo sin pensar en formalidades.

Zelda se concentró, requería demasiada energía, ella no se había repuesto aún, había pasado pocos días desde que salió de su prisión.

-¡Fuego de Din!-

Y el hechizo explotó contra la enorme masa gélida, resquebrajándola. Link tomó fuerzas y dándole vuelo arremetió su pesada arma contra el hielo, quebrándola.

Yeta cayó de gran altura, golpeándose contra la pared al caer. Levantó una fina escarcha de nieve.

Zelda se asomó por la mesa, Link estaba a un lado, con la cadena en mano. Cansado, dejó caer la cadena. La yeti ya no se movería.

O eso creía él.

Yeta gritó lastimosamente y se levantó horripilantemente.

-¡Abajo!- gritó a la princesa que se agachó tras la mesa justo cuando una enorme ventisca salía del cuerpo peludo de la mujer bestia.

Y cenizas negras salieron del cuerpo de ella dejando un espejo tirado en el suelo. Yeta cayó inconsciente.  
La puerta de la habitación de rompió dejando entrar al yeti.

-¡ESPOSA!- gritó, y corrió a su lado, levantándola- ¿Estar bien, Yeta?-

Yeta abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-Espejo... uh.- dijo con melancolía.

-No necesitar espejo, Yeta. Tienes a Yeto...- le dijo con una ternura inhumana- Poder ver reflejo en ojos de Yeto, no necesitamos espejo.-

-Si... lo lamento.-

-No importa, porque Yeto ama a Yeta.-

-Yo también te amo.- le dijo con emoción y dejó que la abrazara, reconfortando su dolorido cuerpo.

Ajena a toda la situación, Zelda no sabía si ya podía levantarse. En su reacción se había tapado las orejas y se había acuclillado en el suelo. Dejó sus orejas libres y abrió sus ojos, mirando un enorme pico de hielo saliendo de la pata de la silla.

-¿Qué sucedió?-habló un poco más fuerte- ¿Link, se encuentra bien?- dijo temerosa, levantándose.

Link estaba parado junto a la mesa, justo como antes de que le dijera que se agachara.

-¿Link, qué sucedió?- preguntó de nuevo.

Algo la alarmó. Él no se estaba moviendo. Rápidamente se puso frente a él, y tuvo que reprimir un grito de terror.

Estaba congelado.

Su mano derecha apenas iba por el escudo, la izquierda baja, no había podido reaccionar a tiempo. Los ojos cerrados y escarcha cubriendo su cabello y su cara... hielo en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Oh por las Diosas!- gritó horrorizada- ¡Link!-

-/-/-/-

-¡Por favor, déjelo ahí, por favor! Gracias. ¿Tiene agua caliente? ¿No? ¿Puedo calentar? Gracias. No Yeta, no se moleste...-pausa- Está bien.-

Silencio. Instantes después salieron los esposos Yetis de la habitación. Midna se materializó enseguida.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Eh?- se desconcertó al ver a la princesa hyliana acercar a un muy tieso Link a la chimenea del cuarto.

Con una chispa de su dedo y la leña ardió. Con trabajo acercó la congelada estatua de Link al fuego.

-Diosas... que esto funcione.- musitó cansada.

-¿Qué le pasa al fenómeno?-

-¡Midna! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Acércalo al fuego pero que no lo toque, por favor!-

-Está bien...- hizo lo que le pedían- Hey, está frío...-

-¡Es por que está congelado! ¡Diosas, Midna! ¡Tenemos un problema aquí!-

-¿Qué es congelado?-

Zelda suspiró, y comprendió que la twili no sabía de eso. Comenzó a buscar mantas o sábanas en el viejo armario.

-Yeta fue mal influenciada por el espejo, lo que le dio esos extraños poderes que le permitían controlar la nieve y el hielo.- sacó una sábana blanca vieja- Al final, atacó ciegamente a todo y Link estaba desprotegido. Está cubierto de una fina capa de durísimo hielo... Yeto no pudo romperlo de un puñetazo, y están calentando agua para poder derretirlo.-

Midna miró al chico que sostenía.

-¿Qué es hielo?-

-Es agua tan fría, que se hace sólida.-

-Ya veo. ¿Y... volverá a hablar?- peguntó, evitando decir otra cosa.

-No lo sé...- admitió cabizbaja- Midna, ¿por qué el espejo...?-

-¡El espejo!- la interrumpió Midna dejando de tomar a Link- ¡Se quedó en ese cuartucho!-

-¡Midna!- Zelda alcanzó a tomar a Link para que no se cayera, pero la twili había desaparecido.

Era frío al tacto, toda su ropa dura y llena de esa escarcha...

-Agua caliente, uh.- dijo Yeto entrando con una enorme vasija humeante.

-Gracias. ¿Puede ayudarme?- el yeti asintió- Tómelo y... ponga su pie en el fuego.-

-¿Uh? ¿Estar segura linda hyliana?-

-Si, hágalo por favor. Si su golpe no sirvió tal vez el fuego si.-

Yeto tomó con una mano al pobre chico congelado, colocando una bota directamente sobre la chimenea.  
Zelda observó detenidamente, y retrocedió perpleja.

El hielo no se derretía.

-o-o-

-

-

**¡AL FIN! Con un demonio!! Este capítulo estuvo varado MESES, MESES!**

**Y ando emocional porque lloré con una canción de los gemelos Kagamine xD llorar enfrente de tu compu mientras ves un video de youtube es raro, lo se ;-;  
Aja D: me odeo! No puedo creer que varé todo esto xD**

EDIT: del día de la subida (lo de arriba es del año pasado), como ya estaba en mi profile, este fic está semidetenido por causas de fuerza mayor -w-! (escuela) saí que las actuas se harán MáS esporádicas D: lo siento, pero seguiré escribiendo :D  
Y porfis, no me maten por lo que hice xD!!!!  
A este fic le quedan: 2 caps.  
los adoro, dejen comentarios :D


	12. Capítulo XII

**¿A poco creyeron que le faltaban dos capítulos a esto? xD ajhajaah **

**¡NO!**

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XII**

Buscó entre todos los escombros de muebles y pedazos de techo y pared tirados.

Ahí estaba el pedazo, con esas marcas tan familiares y extrañas a la vez. Lo tomó con su fantasmagórica mano naranja fosforescente, viéndose reflejada.  
Apretó los dientes con furia; y guardó el espejo con un hechizo simple.

Odiaba verse.  
Odiaba ese cuerpo.

Sentía un vacío en su mente. Sentía tristeza, melancolía, dolor. No sólo de ella, lo sentía de la niña también.  
Todo por el hyliano tan imprudente.

Si se moría, ¿cómo le harían?  
Si se moría, ¿cómo quedaría Zelda?

Ellos habían formado poco a poco una linda amistad. A ojos de Midna, era más tierna de la que ella alguna vez tuvo con Zant.

_Zant._

Se abrazó a sí misma, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño con enojo.

Siempre se decía a sí misma que él no podía ser Zant. No era Zant, no era su amigo de la infancia, su querido amigo, no lo era.

Miró las ventanas destruidas, entrecerrando su único ojo visible. Algo parecía más fuera de lugar. Algo no pertenecía ahí.

-_¡Maldición!-_ miró a todos lados con su ojo, buscando cualquier traza de ceniza.

Nada.

Pero ella sentía el aura crepuscular en el lugar.

-/-/-/-

-Gracias Yeto.-

-No ser nada, linda hyliana. ¿Querer sopa? Aún haber.-

-No gracias. Me quedaré aquí.-

El yeti salió de la habitación dándole una última ojeada a la chica.  
La princesa se quedó sola, con la congelada estatua del chico sobre la cama colocada ahí por el amable hombre bestia.

Era aterrador observarlo. Era triste observarlo. Era doloroso observarlo.  
¿Por qué todos los que a ella se acercaban terminaban mal?

Tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha de él, la que tenía más cerca. Trató de derretir el hielo sólo con su calor tocando las puntas de los dedos de Link, nada. Esa capa no se derretía.

Una oleada de pánico la llenó. ¿Y si estaba muerto ya?

Se levantó y tragó saliva. Decidida, temerosa. Se hincó en la cama, apoyó una oreja en el pecho, cerró los ojos para tratar de escuchar.

_Tum._

No era posible.

_Tum._

Muy lentos. Muy apagados. Pero seguía vivo. Sonrió aliviada. Se volvió a sentar en la silla junto a la cama. Quiso tomar su mano de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Juntó sus manos en su regazo, mirándolas como si fueran un arma letal.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo.- se encogió de hombros- Yo se lo advertí Link. Le advertí que resultaría lastimado. ¿Por qué? –cerró sus ojos, evitando llorar; sentía ahogo en su garganta, culpa.

Pasó precavida el dorso de su mano por la cara del muchacho, sintiendo el frío de su piel. El fuego no lo derretía, los golpes no lo destruían. Parecía que esa prisión gélida era eterna.

No. Él no podía morir así.  
El fuego de Din podría funcionar, pero no le garantizaba que el chico no explotara con ese hechizo. Le daba miedo de solo pensar...

Puso sus manos sobre el pecho del joven. Rogando a las Diosas que le dieran habilidad para conjurar una versión menos devastadora. Un brillo tenue carmesí salió de las palmas de sus manos, nada más.

Estaba casi al límite. Se sintió mareada, sin energías.

-Demonios.- maldijo entre dientes.

Tomó aire, tratando de serenarse.

-Link, por favor no se muera. Por favor.- puso sus manos en su hombro, recargándose en la cama y colocando la frente en el dorso de sus manos, acallando el sollozo con el colchón.

-Por favor...-

Midna entró por la sombra del resquicio de la puerta, estuvo a punto de hablar pero la triste escena la detuvo. Zelda la conmovía y entristecía, no debía castigarse tanto.

-Por favor... Diosas. No dejen que muera, no así. Él no lo merece.-

Sus dedos trataron de aferrarse a la tela congelada de la túnica, sin resultado.

-Link. Por favor, no me deje sola. No puedo...- comenzó a sollozar- Por favor.- las cálidas lágrimas humedecieron sus manos y la tela de la cama.

-Por favor, Link. Yo... lo necesito a mi lado.- dijo entre sollozos- No puedo perderlo... ha sido como un amigo para mí. En tan poco tiempo me ha enseñado tantas cosas...-

Tomó de nuevo su mano entre las de ella, recargando su cara en esa gélida mano.  
Un par de gotas saladas y cálidas cayeron por los dedos del muchacho.

-El héroe elegido no puede morir así. No puede dejar sola a la doncella que lo necesita.- susurró quedamente.

La habitación quedó envuelta en sollozos que después se apagaron al quedar la joven dormida, con los brazos cruzados sobre la cama, ella hincada a un lado.

Midna salió de la sombra, mirando la triste estampa. Flotó hasta el chico, observándolo con detenimiento; a Zelda, que dormía pacíficamente después de llorar tanto.  
Su ojo visible se abrió aún más de la sorpresa que estaba sintiendo.

El "hielo" como Zelda había llamado a eso que estaba aprisionando al muchacho, se estaba derritiendo, cayendo como gotitas de helada agua, empapando a Link.

La capa de la cara se disolvió y, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua, tomó aire en una bocanada desesperada y profunda; con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y curvando la espalda.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Mirando a todos lados mientras normalizaba su respiración.

-Nnh...- trató de articular palabras, pero seguía necesitando aire- ¿Dón...de?-

-¡Por la sombra fundida! ¡Zopenco!- Midna flotó a su lado, viendo cómo se sentaba trabajosamente- ¡Fenómeno!-

-¿Mid...na?- dijo como somnoliento, se miró las ropas y parecía preguntar con la mirada el porqué estaba empapado.

-Estuviste a punto de morir, idiota.- no podía contener la alegría de verlo vivo... aún.

La soberana de Hyrule se despertó por tanto alboroto, aún acostada sobre la cama y entreabriendo sus ojos celestes. Levantó la cabeza hacia el muchacho.  
No lo creía.  
Se talló los ojos con las manos, incrédula. No podía ser cierto. Debía estar en un cruel sueño por culpa de la montaña, del hielo, de todo.

Se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, su boca temblaba.

-¿Prin...cesa? ¿Está bien?-

-¡Link!-

Rápidamente se levantó y se hincó sobre la cama, lo atrapó en un abrazo fuerte. Tomó con una mano la mojada cabeza del hyliano, recargándola sobre su hombro.

-Gracias a las Diosas... gracias.- repetía la chica una y otra vez, mientras sus plegarias de agradecimiento eran interrumpidas por sollozos.

A pesar de haber sentido frío por estar inexplicablemente mojado, ahora Link sentía un bochorno horrible al no saber porqué la princesa lloraba y lo abrazaba de esa forma.  
Pero no hizo nada para alejarla, es más; correspondió al abrazo tímidamente.

Ella lo estrechaba con fuerza, sus manos temblorosas aún estaba sujetándolo por la cabeza y la espalda. Escuchaba cómo trataba de reprimir el llanto, inútilmente.  
Se sentía mal cuando alguien lloraba, y si era ella se sentía peor.

-Sigues vivo... regresaste a mí.- dijo en un quedo susurro que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

Lo dejó de golpe. Con sus manos en los hombros, viéndolo fijamente.

-¿Tiene frío? Le voy a buscar una manta. Quítese la ropa para poderla secar.-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¡Ahora!- ordenó bruscamente y buscó más mantas en el viejo armario- No lo veré, así que quítese lo mojado para que no se enferme.-

Hizo lo que le ordenaban mientras Midna reía de manera burlona al esconderse en la sombra de la cama. Avergonzado y aún sin entender del todo lo que había pasado se cubrió con las telas empapadas. Ni siquiera la miró cuando ella le dio la manta seca y tomaba lo mojado para extenderlo en una silla cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó después de una larga pausa viendo cómo ella acomodaba su ropa mojada, sus orejas y mejillas seguían rojas de la vergüenza.

Ella volteó, su cara tenía el semblante de preocupación y miedo.

-¿Recuerda que Yeta se transformó en ese monstruo? Antes de que usted le diera el golpe final atacó con... algún tipo de hielo mágico. Todo lo que estuvo a su alcance se congeló, incluyéndolo a usted. Pasó medio día congelado... temimos por su vida.-

-¿Y no le pasó nada?- preguntó él consternado.

-¿A mi?- dijo ella perpleja- No. Seguí su instrucción de quedarme tras la mesa y pude estar bien.-

-¡Me alegro!- exclamó él sonriendo- ¡Qué bueno!-

Zelda no entendió. ¿Cómo podía estar él tan feliz y aliviado al verla a ella bien, si él era el que había estado a punto de morir?

Esa sonrisa.  
No la comprendía.

-Debe tener hambre, le traeré algo de sopa.-

-Espe...- pero no terminó de decir nada y ella ya había salido por la puerta, cerrándola fuertemente- ...re.- suspiró y se arropó más con la manta.

Seguía teniendo frío.

-¿Eso pasó?- le preguntó a Midna, que se materializó flotando cerca de la chimenea.

-Así es, y con más detalles feos.- suspiró.

Miraba el fuego, cómo chasqueaba. Una ceniza de la madera cayó al suelo; la twili abrió desmesuradamente su ojo visible.

-Link,- el tono con que lo dijo alertó al hyliano- tienes que apurarte en conseguir el espejo.-

-Lo sé Midna.- le dijo con hastío, arropándose más.

-No. No entiendes.- se volteó y lo encaró- Mientras más tiempo pase yo aquí en este mundo, mientras el espejo siga en pedazos esta luz que tanto trabajo te costó restaurar se va a ir marchitando de manera lenta y quedará todo sumido en el ocaso.-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que si sigo aquí y si el espejo sigue roto todo esto se irá al ocaso!- pausa y miró a la puerta- No le digas nada a la Princesa.-

-¿Por...?-

-Aquí tiene Link, sopa caliente que prepararon.- no le dio tiempo de terminar de preguntar y Zelda venía entrando con un cuenco de sopa de queso caliente- Coma, por favor.-

Link miró a Midna extrañado, ella sólo se limitó a disolverse de nuevo en la sombra de la cama.  
Tomó la sopa, tenía hambre. Se sentía mareado y con mucho frío.

La princesa hyliana le ordenó dormir. Se sentía tan fatigado que no iba a decirle que no, pero protestando que le diera su ropa blanca mínimo para poder dormir.

Su sueño fue velado por Zelda, que miraba con alivio cómo volvía él a respirar.

-Princesa...- escuchó a Midna hablar desde un lugar específico en la habitación y después de un instante apareció a su lado, flotando- He querido preguntarte algo, pero no sabía cómo decirlo.-

-Adelante Midna, ¿qué sucede?-

-¿La magia de la luz... puede revertir la magia del ocaso?-

Silencio.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Quiero revertir algo, una especie de... maldición del ocaso y quisiera saber si la magia luminosa me ayudará.-

-Ya has visto cómo actúa esa roca que transforma al señor Link en lobo. Sólo la Espada Maestra pudo devolverlo a su forma original.-

Midna se mordió la lengua.

-¿Quién está maldecido?- Zelda la miraba curiosa.

-... Yo.- musitó la mujer twili mirando al suelo- Ésta no es mi verdadera forma... y si la Espada Maestra no pudo ayudarme...- ahogó un suspiro y se metió a la sombra de Zelda.

La soberana de Hyrule no quiso preguntar más, Midna había estado muy extraña.

No pasaron más de un par de horas cuando un estruendo provino del recibidor de la mansión. Un grito de yeti levantó al muchacho y alertó a la princesa, que se levantó cautelosamente y abrió la puerta.

Ashei se encontraba amenazando a Yeto con su espada. Se encontraba furiosa y su capa de piel de animal estaba cubierta de nieve y hielo.

-¡Hablen monstruos! ¿Dónde están!?-

-¡Yeto!-

-¡Señorita Ashei! ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo!?- se escuchó el enérgico grito de la heredera al trono, miraba a la espadachín con enojo, avanzó hasta ella e hizo que bajara su arma- Deténgase, estos Yetis nos han ayudado como no tiene idea. ¡Le prohíbo que vuelva a usar ese tono y amenazarlos así!-

La mujer enfundó su espada, se quitó la capucha llena de nieve y miró a la princesa con total desenfado.

-Ustedes me abandonaron. Les dije que no podían subir a MI montaña. ¡¿Por qué no siguieron mi orden!?-

-¡Usted no puede darme ni una orden a mí!-

-¡Puedo desde que el reino cayó en este agujero putrefacto _su Majestad_ y no veo que esté usted haciendo _nada_!-

-¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Yo...!-

-¡Basta!-

Ambas mujeres voltearon para ver a Link tomado del marco de la puerta. Aún en sus ropas blancas y cobijado por la precaria sábana se veía agotado.

-No peleen por eso, no tiene importancia... nada de eso la tiene ya...-

-¿Muchacho, qué te pasa?- preguntó Ashei al verlo caer lentamente de rodillas aún abrazado al marco.

-¡Link! ¿Qué le sucede!? ¡Link!- Zelda corrió hacia él para tratar de auxiliarlo.

Inevitablemente, él se había dejado vencer por la fiebre.

-/-/-/-

-Le dije que el señor Yeto era de gran ayuda, nos hizo este importante favor.-

-Lo admito, nunca pensé que los Yetis fueran amables... en fin- se acomodó sus dos coletas- ese chico, ¿aún con fiebre?-

-Si, sigue hirviendo.- sonó apagada.

-El baño le hará bien, créame.-

Silencio. Observaron cómo el ordoniano dormía (y deliraba) sobre la cama de la guerrera.  
Yeto había sido tan considerado como para ayudarlos a bajar de la montaña, y con Link en un estado tan débil fue casi un milagro que pudieran bajar sanos y salvos a la aldea.

-Seguirá enfermo unos días más, pero primero habrá que bajarle esa fiebre. Para eso, nada mejor que un baño de agua tibia. El agua pronto se calentará y podremos dárselo.- Ashei caminó hasta su chimenea y movió un poco el agua que estaba comenzando a hervir.

Acto seguido, entre las dos levantaron el acalenturado cuerpo del muchacho y lo dejaron en una tina de metal con agua tibia.  
La princesa ignoraba el casi desnudo cuerpo del chico, la espadachín le cubrió con una manta.  
Zelda le acomodó suavemente la cabeza en el borde de la tina y colocó un paño mojado sobre la frente y los ojos, siguiendo indicaciones de Ashei.

-Nnhh... ¿Mhhh? ¿Zel...?- murmuró sin sentido, tratando de quitarse la tela mojada, ella se lo impidió.

-Shh. Aquí estoy. Duerma.-

-Pero... yo...-

-Duerma.- le ordenó tratando de detener el llanto, tan pronto como él dejó su mano caer ella se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ashei un tanto intrigada.

-No me gusta verlo en ese estado. Odio que la gente sufra.-

-No morirá, se lo aseguro.-

-Confío en usted.-

-¿Princesa?- dijo Ashei y ella volteó- Lamento lo de antes, estaba exaltada.-

-No hay problema, sólo ayude a Link por favor.- su cara sin emoción hizo pensar a la humana que mentía.

Después de bañar al muchacho lo arroparon y recostaron en la cama. Ashei comenzó a preparar comida y ambas mujeres cenaron en silencio.  
Las horas pasaron lentamente. Se escuchaba el fuerte viento pegando contra la puerta de la cabaña.  
La princesa comenzó a dormitar aun sentada en su silla, y después de varios minutos cabeceando el sueño la venció y quedó sumida en sueños.

Ashei se quedó en vela cuidándolos a los dos, después de todo ella era la mayor y se podía decir que estaba a cargo.

-¿Ashei?-

Volteó, sólo para ver a Link observándola fijamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En mi casa, el yeti te bajó de la montaña. Sí que estuviste mal, la princesa me explicó que caíste en un foso con agua helada.-

-...Ah. ¿Por qué estoy sin ropa?-

-Te bañamos para que se te bajara la fiebre.- dijo simplonamente.

-¿¿Qué!? ¡¿Porqué!?- su cara tomó una tonalidad roja totalmente- ¡Por las Diosas! ¿L-l-la princesa también!?-

-No te preocupes.- en la cara de Ashei se dibujó una sonrisa que él creía que sólo Midna tenía- Ya he visto a más hombres... mejores.- y soltó una risa burlona mientras el chico la miraba avergonzado- Ya en serio, bañé a varios enfermos junto con mi padre, no tienes nada que yo no haya visto... pero no puedo decir nada de ella.-

Zelda aún seguía plácidamente dormida en la silla.

-Ella es tan terca.- Ashei miró con compasión a la princesa- No quería comer si tú no comías, no quería dormir hasta verte bien. Es una buena chica.-

-Lo sé. Es algo reservada, pero es buena.-

-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-Quiero mi ropa.- le dijo sombríamente mientras ella soltaba otra carcajada.

-o-o-

Amaneció en la montaña. Y la noche ajetreada fue dejada atrás por un día claro y despejado en Pico Nevado. Ashei los acompañó en su viaje de retorno al Dominio Zora, y ellos se excusaron que tenían que hablar con el príncipe antes de su regreso a la ciudadela.  
Excusa que fue total mentira puesto a que cuando estuvieron en el túnel, Midna los ayudó a tele transportarse a donde habían dejado a Epona la última vez.

Una pieza de espejo ya tenían con ellos, faltaban dos aún.

El viaje a la tumba sagrada comenzaría ahora.

-¡Achú!-

-Deberíamos ir con el doctor de la ciudadela para que le revisara esos estornudos, Link.-

-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- protestó a su vez.

-No quiero darte la contra esta vez, orejón. Pero la princesa tiene razón. Necesitas ayuda, sigues enfermo.- apoyó Midna a la joven.

Y a regañadientes fueron hacia el suroeste, a la Ciudadela de Hyrule.

-

-

**¡Qué!? 8 de marzo del 2008 terminé este cap después de meses!**

**o-O**

**Ok xD me la bañé, mucho tiempo sin escribir D:**

**Pero ya no hay trabajo cosplay ni TANTA tarea D:**

**Se acercan vacaciones de semana santa x3 yujuuuuu, espero poder escribir más seguido ;D  
Esto se volverá más emo!  
¿Fuego de Din o las lágrimas de Zelda? O-O nadie lo sabe  
Gracias a mi casi OmegaReader, lagenerala, que siempre está ahí cuando necesito opinión xD!! LOL!**

**Y como no sé leer mentes aún, así que dejen sus comentarios :D los adoro, chao.**

**PD (día de publicación): agregué escena algo importante MidZel xD, esto es de principios de marzo y ya estoy en vacaciones de semana santaaaaaaa: disfruten y no se olviden de comentar ;D**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**¡Trece de la buena suerte!**

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XIII**

Se tapaba con la capucha negra. Cuidando a una yegua y vestida de negro no esperaba pasar desapercibida entre la colorida ciudadela.  
Link se estaba tardando demasiado con el doctor, ¿era lógico, no? Estaba enfermo, tenían que atenderlo.

-o-o-

-¡Y tómate este jarabe! Lo acabo de inventar.-

-Pero, ¿se me quitará esto?-

-¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo tómalo!-

-o-o-

-_Vamos, no tarde tanto por favor.-_

-Vaya, vaya, miren quién está preocupada.-

-Midna, será raro que me vean hablándole a la nada.- le reprochó en un susurro a la twili, que se escondía en su sombra.

-Excusas, excusas... ¡que el zopenco se apure que tenemos que ir por el espejo!-

Zelda volteó los ojos, hastiada. Aún se encontraba cansada, sin comer bien, sin poder dormir.  
Si ella la estaba pasando mal, no quería imaginar cómo se encontraba el muchacho.

Escuchó un golpe, volteando a la puerta de la casa del doctor, sobre unas cajas de madera estaba un gato blanco con una especie de juguete de madera en la boca.  
El minino saltó y corrió hacia otra calle y ella simplemente suspiró cansada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando salir a Link algo enojado.

-¡Ya le dije que no soy ningún golpeador, y menos de parte de Telma!- dijo enérgicamente al ancianito con enormes lentes y una espectacular joroba que le estaba picando la pierna con su bastón.

-¡No lo creo! Se me hace sospechoso que la frecuentes... Como sea, cuídate la herida del brazo, no vayas a colocarte ropa encima hasta que sane.- y desapareció en la puerta.

-...Gracias.- respondió con las orejas bajas y tomándose el brazo vendado. Miró a la chica encapuchada y a su yegua. Le enseñó el brazo derecho vendado- Esos monstruos...- y sonrió despreocupadamente.

Zelda bajó la mirada, y encaminaron al bar de Telma por víveres y a preguntarle a alguien de la resistencia su siguiente destino.

-/-/-/-

-¡Link!- chilló la voluptuosa tabernera al verlo pasar junto con la misma joven de antes- ¡Por las santísimas Diosas de la trifuerza! ¡Tu brazo!-

-Estoy bien Telma, no te preocupes.- le dijo al sentarse en la barra, imitado por la princesa- ¿Alguna novedad?-

-Pues, Rusl salió ayer justamente hacia Ordon, dijo que había descubierto algo extraño en los bosques de Faron, pero no me dio detalles. ¿Y Ashei?-

-Disculpe, ¿puede darme un vaso de agua?- interrumpió Zelda algo dudosa.

Telma la miró como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que ahí estaba, llenó un vaso de barro con agua y se lo dio. Le pareció que tenía la voz muy cansada.

-Ashei sigue en su aldea en Pico Nevado, no me dijo cuando vendría de nuevo.- objetó Link entrelazando sus manos al ver a la chica tomar el agua- Hey,- y le sonrió a Telma- ¿puedes invitarnos la comida?-

-¡Claro, cariño! Lo que pidas.- y le guiñó un ojo- ¿Qué quieren?-

-¡Lo que tengas!-

-o-o-

-Vaya, si que sabes utilizar tu... "encanto masculino"- entrecomilló Midna con sus dedos mientras flotaba enfrente de Epona, ya en el campo de Hyrule.

-¡Me debía un favor!- renegó el espadachín enojado- Además, ya casi no tengo dinero, le debo demasiado a Telma.-

-Por el dinero no se preocupe, Link. Cuando esto acabe le pagaré todo lo que ha gastado.- habló Zelda detrás de él, montada en Epona.

Link murmuró algo y ordenó a Epona acelerar el paso hacia Ordon. Si la noche caía antes de que pudieran llegar a la aldea se iba a frustrar, quería que la princesa durmiera en una cama.  
Y Midna ya les había dicho que no les iba a ayudar tele transportándolos, había sido muy agotador hacerlo dos veces seguidas.

Entraron a los bosques de Faron, el sonido de las aves se iba acallando a medida que el ocaso se iba dando y el día moría.  
Link detuvo a Epona bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron Zelda y Midna al unísono.

-¡La fuente del espíritu!- rió y corrió hacia el estanque, metiendo el brazo herido.

Zelda bajó de Epona y fue hasta el chico. Le pareció extraño verlo sacar el brazo del agua y comenzar a quitarse las vendas.

-¡Espere!-

-No se preocupe, con esto ya estoy curado. ¡Ande, tome un poco del agua!- y tomó un sorbo.

Zelda miró el estanque, tan cristalino. Cerró los ojos.

-Faron... es el hogar del espíritu Faron, ¿verdad?-

-Así es. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- volteó a verla, y ella miraba el lugar extasiada, con sus manos en el pecho.

-Nunca creí que alguna vez podría estar en un estanque de un espíritu de la luz. ¿Estaré soñando? He leído tanto en mis libros, escuchado tantos relatos...-

-¿Eh?- Link la miró extrañado- Bueno, este estanque lo frecuentaba con Rusl casi todas las semanas, cerca de Ordon hay uno también. Y cuando fuimos a Kakariko la fuente de Eldin se encuentra a poco camino de la casa de Renado, el shamán.-

Zelda lo miró con una mezcla de celos y enojo. ¿Cómo podía él tomar tan a la ligera semejantes lugares sagrados?  
Recordó, dándole tristeza, que las personas libres como él podían viajar a cualquier parte del reino, ver todas sus maravillas, observar y disfrutar de esos lugares que a ella le parecían lejanos.

Se hincó y tomó con sus manos un sorbo de la mágica agua. En seguida se sintió revitalizada, como si hubiera descansado meses, como si hubiera comido manjares, como si le hubieran devuelto la vida.  
Los moretones y rasguños desaparecieron de su piel.

-Me gustaría... poder ver los demás estanques.- musitó con melancolía para ella misma, cerrando los ojos.

Link sintió pena por ella; comprendió que no debió haber obviado la localización de los estanques (siendo que él ya había estado en ellos) y haberse mofado, sino es que presumido de ello con la princesa. Sintió culpa y un vacío en el estómago.

-Pues a mi me desagradan estos lugares, son horribles.- se quejó Midna- Demasiada luz cuando esas cosas aparecen.-

-Princesa,- ella volteó a mirarlo- cuando esto acabe, tenga por seguro que yo la llevaré.- dijo con determinación, apretando un puño y sonriendo.

-¿A dónde?-

-A ver los estanques. A ver todo lo que usted quiera, para que conozcas.... conozca Hyrule. Yo puedo ser su guía.-

-Gracias.- bajó la mirada, y se paró.

Era una linda mentira.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí!?- se escuchó a un hombre gritar, los hylianos voltearon para ver a un hombre con casco amenazándoles con una espada- ¡Diosas, Link, eres tú!-

-¡Rusl!- gritó el chico emocionado y corrió a abrazar al hombre.

Zelda los vio hablar. Recordó que Link le había platicado que ese hombre era como de su familia. Sonrió sutilmente y caminó hasta Epona, sacó un frasco de cristal vacío y lo llenó con agua del estanque; volviéndolo a acomodar en el cinto del chico, que había dejado en Epona.

-¡Mucho gusto señorita! Soy el maestro de armas de Ordon, Rusl.- le extendió su mano para saludarla.

-Tetra, mucho gusto.- le respondió dudosamente al saludo.

-Entiendo que viaja con este muchacho tan tremendo. Espero no le esté causando problemas.- y mirando a Link dijo- ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que paseamos en el bosque, uh? Si... y cómo nuestro mundo ha cambiado. No sé porqué Link, pero sabría que vendrías. He escuchado de tus valientes actos gracias a Telma.- tomó una pausa mientras recogían a Epona y comenzaron a caminar.

-Son puras exageraciones.- murmuró enojado mientras tomaba las riendas de su fiel yegua.

-Claro que ellos no exageran.- Rusl se carcajeó de buena gana-Conozco a su grupo de amigos desde mi juventud, y hace poco que hemos empezado a trabajar para cumplir una meta en común.-

-¿Es por eso que cada cierto tiempo ibas a la ciudadela? ¿A visitar a tus amigos?- preguntó Link.

-Aparte, claro está. La aldea necesitaba cosas, yo iba a comprarlas.- pausa- Conocí a los padres de Ashei y Shad, y a ellos desde pequeños. Sólo son unos cuantos años mayores que tú.-

Mientras el cielo se coloreaba naranja los tres estuvieron hablando un tiempo sobre que Rusl había llegado hacía un día a Ordon a visitar a su esposa y verificar su estado de salud.  
Habiendo corroborado aquello fue con el alcalde Bo para hablar de los niños e Ilia, sin decirle que la chica no recordaba gran cosa de nadie.  
Bo comentó que se escuchaban lamentos desde el bosque, y Rusl fue a investigar a la entrada del santuario dónde habitaban los babuinos.

-Así que, déjame te cuento una historia. ¿Sabes qué hay después de este acantilado? Algunos dicen que hay un antiguo templo en el bosque que guarda un poder sagrado. - les mostró Rusl una vez habiendo llegado al santuario- Desde esa raíz se puede ver una entrada.

-Los ancestros de los hylianos crearon el templo.... signos de su antigua, pero muy sofisticada civilización, están por donde quiera. Si alguien pudiera obtener el poder de esa antigua gente... Bueno, estoy seguro que ayudaría mucho para salvar Hyrule.- se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

Zelda sólo observaba a ambos hombres hablar, le parecía extraordinario que un hombre... de la provincia supiera tanto sobre la antigua civilización.  
Ella nunca había conocido a alguien que supiera esa información fuera del castillo.

Después de todo, el mundo era un lugar fascinante.

-Link... ¿tomarás este desafío? ¿Cruzarás el acantilado y encontrarás el antiguo poder que duerme en el templo?-

Link se señaló. Era obvio que era a él a quién se refería Rusl. Pero un cambio tan grande en la actitud de su maestro le había resultado muy radical. Asintió rápidamente.

Miró la enorme raíz que estaba del otro lado del precipicio, él ya había pasado por ahí. Era el bosque sagrado de dónde venía la espada maestra. Los lamentos debían de ser de los guardianes de la espada, que tenían un chillido que helaba los huesos.  
Tal vez algo malo les estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Sabía que lo harías! Para cruzar el acantilado, usa a mis amigos... Para llegar allá necesitaremos ayuda.- Rusl se llevó la mano a la boca y silbó fuertemente una tonadita que hizo que se escucharan cacaraqueos y aleteos.

Dos cuccos dorados aparecieron desde el follaje.

-¡Increíble!- gritó Zelda asombrada por los animales que parecían brillar.

-¿Dudas de las habilidades de mis amigos?-preguntó a Link al notar su mirada desconfiada- ¡Vuelan como un sueño! ¡Créeme! Bueno, definitivamente cruzaremos el acantilado. Espera y verás, mi dudoso amigo.- y soltó una carcajada.

Los hylianos se observaron, Link más preocupado que nada. Sería muy peligroso llevar a Rusl con ellos, pero no sería bueno que otra persona descubriera a Zelda y mucho menos que se enterara de la tan difícil situación de Hyrule.  
Observó a Zelda, parecía pensar lo mismo. Sólo rogaba a las Diosas que no lo fuera a noquear como hizo con Ashei.

Tomaron lo necesario de su equipaje (los bolsos encantados, espadas y demás) y miraron el posible terreno de aterrizaje una vez se lanzaran con los cuccos.

-Señor Rusl, me imagino que usted ya ha ido al otro lado del bosque.- dijo la heredera al trono mirando a los cuccos.

-Así es.- Link se crispó- Pero al llegar a una cueva no puedo pasar, es como si algo evitara que algún ser vivo entre. Ni los cuccos pudieron pasar.-

Link suspiró se alivio. Él había podido entrar a ese horrible laberinto boscoso, donde se encontró con un duendecillo extraño que se estuvo divirtiendo con él y su desesperación por encontrar la espada maestra hacía no muy pocos días.

Si tenía que volver a encontrarlo...

Los cuccos pudieron soportar el peso de ambos jóvenes, seguidos de cerca por Rusl. La pobre chica se afianzaba con horror como cuando habían descendido por las laderas nevadas de Pico Nevado, reprimiendo gritos cada vez que él tomaba vuelo y saltaba asiéndose del ave.

Después de saltar de roca en roca, de raíces en raíces, llegaron a un peñasco y al fondo de él una cueva.

-Después del bosque que se haya detrás de la cueva, está la espada maestra.- susurró Link a la princesa discretamente antes de que Rusl llegara a tierra.

-Bien, este es el lugar, como verán, ya no se puede seguir.-

Zelda se adelantó y levantó una mano, que pudo pasar el perímetro de la cueva.

-Tendremos que apresurarnos, no tarda en caer la noche.- dijo seriamente y mirando fijamente al joven de verde.

-¿Pero qué...?- Rusl veía atónito a la chica, y dirigió una mirada curiosa a Link.

-Es una buena hechicera.- dijo simplemente y se encogió de hombros.

-Señor Rusl, me temo que usted no podrá acompañarnos. Link posee una marca especial que le permitirá entrar y...- fue interrumpida por Link.

-Lo lamento Rusl.- se disculpó el joven.

-Ten cuidado muchacho.- le dedicó una sonrisa y le puso la mano en el hombro- Si Uli te viera ahora, no sabes cuán feliz se pondría de que ya eres todo un hombrecito.-

Link se sonrojó por el comentario y volteándose mostró una mueca de enfado.

-Nos veremos después.- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con la chica en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Rusl ya había depositado todas las esperanzas de Ordon sobre él desde que habían raptado a los chicos, sólo necesitaba decírselo.

-o-o-

-El señor Rusl parece un hombre muy amable.- atinó a decir Zelda mientras se abrían paso en la oscura cueva.

-Si, es muy bueno... y nunca dejará de tratarme como si fuera un niño.- suspiró.

-¿Qué no es normal que un padre trate así al hijo?- preguntó Zelda y vio que habían dejado la cueva atrás y estaban en un claro de bosque.

-Él no es mi padre. Yo soy huérfano.-

-Ah... lo siento, no lo sabía.- se sintió mal por haber dicho eso, debía remediarlo.

-Mire, aquí está la roca con la marca de la trifuerza...- y evitó que Zelda hablara- cuando usted me dijo que viniera por la espada, emitía un sonido muy extraño, tranquilizador.- cerró los ojos- Era una melodía muy hermosa.-

-A mi me siguen dando pesadillas esos horribles zumbidos.- se quejó Midna materializándose cerca de la princesa.

-¿Melodía?- Zelda se adelantó a observar la roca, tenía grabado un ojo hueco con una lágrima.

Muy triste.  
Le recordaba haber visto el símbolo en algún lado, pero no recordaba dónde.

-¿Hacia dónde debemos ir, Link?- preguntó mientras pasaba su mano por la roca.

-Yo no me acuerdo, la última vez salió una cosa desde los árboles y nos hizo perseguirla.... – recordó Midna con una mano en su barbilla y la pierna cruzada flotando junto a la princesa- Hey, orejón, ¿tú te acuer...das?- volteó pero no vio Link.

-¿Link?- imitó Zelda la acción y le pareció raro que él no estuviera- Pero, estaba aquí hacía nada.-

-Je je je.-

Se escuchó una risa saliendo de las copas de los árboles y el viento se la llevó.

-Oh no, de nuevo la cosa esa no.- Midna se golpeó la cara en señal de fastidio.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Zelda aún mirando por todos lados en búsqueda del espadachín.

-Un engendro peor que el chico perro... ¿dónde estas, tarado!?- se exasperó y flotó hasta la base del árbol.

Y un ser con un gorro café y blanco, piel gris, ojos saltones, y vestido con una túnica y una gran hoja detrás saltó desde el árbol, justo enfrente de la mujer twili.  
Soltó una risita y meneó con sus grisáceas manos una corneta a su vez hecha cuatro más. Un farol iluminaba su cara y cuerpecito sobrenatural.

-¡La cosa!- chilló Midna y se alejó del pequeño ser, que miraba con curiosidad a la soberana de Hyrule.

-Por las Diosas.- musitó Zelda con una mano cubriendo su boca- ¡Pero es un Skullkid! Un niño perdido de los bosques, un ser de las leyendas...-

-¿Esa cosa tan horrible tiene nombre!?-

-¡Vamos a jugar!- habló el skullkid con una vocecita chillona, aún más que la de la propia Midna- Para llegar al lugar sagrado deben ganar.- y soplando su corneta hizo que salieran muchas hojas de ella.

-Ay no, ahí vienen esas cosas...-

Zelda vio a Midna como rogándole que le explicara.

-Deben ganarle a mis marionetas, y ¡atrápenme si pueden!- diciendo esto saltó a las copas de los árboles.

Y justamente cuando había desaparecido cayeron cuatro marionetas que guardaban una semejanza con él. Moviéndose aterradoramente extraño.

-Cuidado, golpean fuerte.-

Zelda desenvainó su espada y se puso en posición de defensa.

-¿Dónde está Link ahora?!- preguntó exasperada mirando a las marionetas acercarse.

Atacó directamente a la más próxima mientras las otras la rodeaban, se hizo fácilmente pedazos. Dio una media vuelta y golpeó a la segunda.  
Midna había sacado su fosforescente mano y había descontado a las otras dos.

-Y seguirán saliendo, así que en marcha.-

-Pero, ¿y Link?-

-No sabemos en dónde se metió el idiota, tendremos que avanzar sin él.-

-Midna...-

-¡Deja de preocuparte por él! ¡Es más importante tu reino!- gritó exasperada.

Zelda guardó silencio.

Cuatro nuevas marionetas aparecieron listas para atacarlas.

Zelda comenzó a correr cómo podía (debido al vestido) y trató de perder a los muñecos, sin embargo el bosque comenzó a hacerse muy tupido y los túneles no ayudaban para nada a la orientación.  
Estaba todo oscuro y escuchaba por una parte el sonido de las marionetas y por otro un riachuelo no muy lejano.  
Frenó en seco y destruyó de un tajo a tres, la restante le dio un manotazo en el brazo izquierdo; pero fue aplastada por la mano de Midna.

De nuevo el sonido de la trompeta y hojitas cayendo.

-Te lo digo, buscaremos sobre un árbol caído, ahí estuvo la última vez y de ahí nos guió a la espada...-

Zelda captó algo con sus orejas. Eran como pisadas muy pesadas, que arrastraban mucho los pies. Sonidos de cuerdas muy tensas que eran tocadas por algo.  
Una presencia ya muy familiar para ella.

Bloqueó con su espada el ataque directo de la mismísima Espada Maestra.

-¿Pero qué demonios!?- chilló Midna viendo al atacante.

Link aún forcejeaba con la espada chocando contra la de la princesa; ojos sin expresión, y unos escalofriantes cables que se afianzaban a unos ganchos clavados en sus manos, pies, rodillas, brazos, cabeza, espalda....

-Diosas...- murmuró Zelda.

La fantasmagórica mano de Midna aventó al pobre chico lejos de la princesa.

-¡No lo golpees! ¡¿Qué no ves que no sabe lo que está haciendo!?-

-¡Si no lo detenemos nos matará!- observó cómo la nueva marioneta se comenzaba a levantar- Ese estúpido Skullkid, pedazo de...-

-Midna, busca al titiritero, yo me encargo de la marioneta.- pronunció Zelda decidida adoptando su posición de defensa.

-¿Qué!? Pero... no te puedo dejar...-

-¡Es una orden!- gritó enérgica- Yo lo detendré. Ve y sálvalo Midna.-

La twili le echó una última ojeada a la princesa, luego a Link que volvía a moverse como muñeco de trapo jalado por los cables.  
Flotó hacia el túnel más próximo, donde le parecía haber visto una luz.

-

-

-

-

-

**Me estoy mandando... lo sé O-o!!**

**Oh deos, ¿porqué siempre torturo a los personajes!? LOL**

**Bueno, lo que sigue estará peor xD!  
Prepárense para un templo del tiempo muy EMO!! Ajhajahjaa xD waa...**

**Editado super flash, perdón por la tardanza D: la Fac. me lastima (deeeh).**

**  
¿Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, mentadas de mother, comentarios asesinos/de odio/declaración de amor, se me fue un error de dedo, gramatical u ortográfico?  
Review o PM, ya lo saben ;D o si no perteneces a F F estoy en el deviantart o fotolog, sobres!!**


	14. Capítulo XIV

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XIV**

Buscaba frenéticamente entre cualquier árbol, resquicio entre arbustos, detrás de las rocas. Túneles y túneles en todas direcciones.  
Ese sonido de cornetas y las hojas cayendo.

Nunca se había desesperado y enojado más por encontrar a ese algo. Zelda contaba con ella, Link contaba con ella.

Si no lo encontraba rápido, todo se iba al carajo.

-¡Maldito Skullkid sal de ahí!- renegó cientos de veces.

La esporádica luz se movía de un túnel a otro. De vez en cuando una marioneta se le cruzaba en el camino, pero era obvio que el ser estaba concentrado en su nuevo juguete, el hyliano de ropas verdes.

¿Y porqué el tarado de Link estaba hecho una marioneta?  
Recordó que lo habían perdido de vista, tal vez ahí el Skullkid aprovechó.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-

-/-/-/-

Varios castaños cabellos fueron cortados en cuanto se agachó para esquivar la tajada que iba directo a su cuello.  
Peleaba, si eso podía llamarse pelear, evitando lastimar al pobre joven que estaba bajo una especie de conjuro.

-¡Link! ¿Me escucha! ¡Despierte! ¡Por favor!-gritaba y rogaba la pobre princesa al tratar de esquivar las atajadas, acometidas, golpes...

Una estocada hacia la derecha de parte de él y ella difícilmente pudo defenderse con su propia espada.  
Él, siendo zurdo, la aventajaba más, aparte de que ella casi no tenía tanta experiencia con espadas.  
Hizo fuerza, tratando de alejarlo. Sintió su fuerza, tratando de aventarla.

Esto no iba a solucionarse sin luchar.

Pidió perdón a las Diosas, perdón a Link y perdón a sí misma.

Dejó que Link la aventara con toda su fuerza y cuando levantó la espada para cortarla, ella se aventó literalmente y tacleándolo fueron a dar los dos al suelo.  
Las espadas fueron soltadas de sus manos (quedando a un lado) y comenzó el forcejeo. Zelda trataba de mantenerlo quieto, tomarle las manos y evitar que se moviera sentándose sobre él.

Inútil.

Link era mucho más fuerte que ella.  
Tirándola a un lado, ella cayó de espaldas en el pasto con él encima.

Las cuerdas se estiraron, jalando la piel de las manos y brazos del muchacho, hilos de sangre comenzaron a salir.  
La cuerda y el gancho de la cabeza fue jalado con brusquedad y una gota de sangre resbaló desde la frente hasta el mentón del pobre hyliano cayendo sobre la cara de la princesa.

Tomó su espada y antes de que Zelda pudiera levantarse y correr, encajó parte de la punta en su costado derecho. Ella gritó aventándolo en una explosión de adrenalina y miedo; a trastes corrió lejos de él.

Había perdido su espada, pero aún podía usar los túneles a su favor y dar una vuelta. Pero él la seguía, ahora estaba herida y la cálida sangre empapó su vestido. Le ardía, no era muy profunda, pero debía pensar en otra cosa.

-_Vamos Midna, apúrate.-_

Empezó a pasar de túnel en túnel de claro en claro. No veía señas de Link. Pensó que se había perdido.

Error, porque el titiritero puede ver dónde está la marioneta.

Al fin y agradeciendo a los espíritus, encontró de nuevo la espada. Se agachó a recogerla. No había ni rastro de Link, sólo unas gotas de su misma sangre.

Había pensado mucho, ¿usar magia contra él? No, demasiado peligroso, no quería matarlo.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, la respuesta había estado frente a ella desde el principio.

-/-/-/-

Midna había llegado hasta el claro anterior a donde se encontraban los guardianes de la Espada Maestra. Se había perdido como mil veces y ya no se acordaba de dónde podría estar Zelda ni Link.

En ese claro había una especie de ruinas, pilares de concreto caídos y llenos de enredaderas y arbustos.  
Ahí en el pilar central, estaba el Skullkid orondo, jugando con unos hilos entre sus deditos.

-_Ya caísteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.-_ y Midna sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-o-o-

Sus orejas de nuevo captaron pisadas que arrastraban los pies. Volteó y saltó hacia un lado cuando la Espada Maestra cortaba el aire y se encajaba en la tierra.

-¡Link!- rogó otra vez- ¡Despierte por favor!-

Debía intentarlo.  
Él tomó la espada con ambas manos y estaba listo para asestar otro golpe. Zelda se preparó, lista para todo.  
Link corrió empuñando la espada hacia atrás y dar una estocada derecha.  
Zelda no se movió y justo cuando la hoja de la espada volvía a cortarla más profundo en su herida anterior en un movimiento hecho con saña, levantó la mano derecha con su espada y cortó los cables que sujetaban al chico.

Éste cayó pesadamente y de cara al suelo, sin moverse.

Zelda cayó sentada, tomándose el costado derecho con su mano izquierda. Dejó la espada a un lado, esperando que él se moviera, que la atacara de nuevo.

-o-o-

_Ting!_

Y las cuerdas que tenía el Skullkid en sus dedos se rompieron. Éste miró los hilos, desconcertado y con una mueca de disgusto en su cara tatuada.

Soltó un gritito cuando una mano naranja fosforescente lo aprisionó fuertemente.  
La twili lo apretujó en su hechizada extremidad y con una sonrisa maliciosa que enseñaba sus colmillos le dijo

-Fin del juego. Gané.-

El Skullkid soltó una risita y desapareció de la mano de la chica para aparecer enfrente de ella.

-No. Ella ganó.- y sonrió pícaramente- Ha ganado el juego. Pueden pasar al Sepulcro Sagrado.- y sacando su corneta tocó una extraña canción rápida de tres notas que se iba repitiendo.

Saltó a la espesura de las copas de los árboles, su risa se perdía en las hojas.

_¡Teh hee! ¡Volvimos a jugar! ¡Fue divertido! ¡El bosque puede descansar!_

Midna quedó desconcertada y miró al cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas.

-o-o-

Él ya no se movía, o al menos no por ahora.

-Diosas, Diosas...- se acercó cautelosamente y lo movió por el hombro- ¿Link?-

Lo volteó con cuidado, estaba inconsciente.  
Resignada, se dio a la tarea de quitar esos horrorosos ganchos encarnados. Quitó los de la cabeza, brazos, manos, piernas, cuello...  
Rasgó un poco de la tela de su falda y buscó en el bolso encantado del muchacho el frasco con agua de fuente.

-_Demonios.- _ no lo había cerrado bien y el líquido se había derramado dentro del bolsito.

Resignada, empapó la tela con lo poco que quedaba y curó las profundas perforaciones que habían hecho los ganchos. Limpió cada rastro de sangre de su piel, las heridas poco a poco cerraban.

Link comenzó a despertarse por un agudo dolor en varios puntos de su cuerpo. Quería moverse pero estaba demasiado adolorido. Se limitó a tratar de articular palabra alguna, pero no podía. Parecía que hubiera estado días corriendo.

-Duerma.- lo silenció Zelda, pasándole una mano por la frente, limpiando el rastro de sangre- Debe descansar.-

Era un extraño deja vu. Se sentía obligado de cumplir esa orden, pero no quería dejar de sentir esa caricia y el sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago.

La princesa comenzó a tararear lentamente una canción. Lenta y melodiosa, le parecía que era la misma que la piedra silbante del bosque le había enseñado.  
Le pesaban tanto los párpados.

Un grillo cantó por primera vez en la noche.

-/-/-/-

Se escuchó un profundo suspiro en las ruinas proveniente del cuerpecito blanco y negro de la twili que estaba sentada sobre el pilar central.

Ni se había molestado en encontrar a los hylianos. Ella confiaba en que tendrían que llegar ahí, ¿para qué volver a perderse?

Pronto tendría tres fragmentos del espejo, pronto podría irse de nuevo a casa, a donde pertenecía. Y dejaría de ser una amenaza para Zelda y su reino.

"_Los seres del ocaso no pueden vivir en la luz, como los seres de la luz no pueden vivir en el ocaso."_

Tarde o temprano tendría que irse, por mucho que le agradara la compañía de los hylianos. Si no hubiera sido porque parte de la energía vital de Zelda estaba en ella, no estaría viva en primer lugar.

Sin querer su mente volvió a pensar en Zant. Volvió a preguntarse a sí misma cuándo había sido el momento en que lo había perdido.  
Ese chico, era tan orgulloso de su raza, tan engreído y terco.

-f-f-f-f-

Comenzó a llorar cuando le dieron la noticia. Dándole un puntapié a su padre y haciendo un total berrinche, la pequeña Midna salió corriendo del castillo hacia su balcón.

Su padre no podía regañarla más, él también estaba dolido por la muerte de la Reina. Y su hija no había tomado calmadamente la noticia, sólo tenía seis años.

Llegó hasta el barandal de su balcón y recargó la frente en él (era hasta donde alcanzaba). Llorando de rabia y golpeando la baranda.

-_Basta._- se dijo a sí misma, y se tranquilizó- _Madre no volverá, no debo llorar.-_

Por algo su padre le decía que a veces tenía una actitud madura. Éste era uno de esos casos. Miró el cielo naranja y las cenizas que volaban del suelo al cielo.

-¿Princesa Midna?- escuchó a alguien detrás de ella.

Volteó, sólo para encontrar a un muchacho como de su edad vistiendo con ropas grises... en algún otro lado debía haberlo visto.

-Mi padre me mandó a buscarla, Su Majestad quiere verla.-

-No iré, ¡déjame sola!- aunque para otras cosas la actitud madura se esfumaba.

El chico suspiró y se recargó junto a ella.

-Vamos, o mi padre se enfadará conmigo.-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Zant.- y le sonrió dulcemente- Si tengo suerte, seré su sacerdote principal.-

Entonces era hijo del supremo sacerdote de su padre.  
Midna no dijo nada y en vez de encapricharse más, se dejó llevar por Zant.

-f-f-f-f-

Desde ese entonces comenzaron a hacerse amigos. Zant siempre era el elegido para ir por la princesa cada vez que se enojaba o hacía berrinche (cosa que era muy seguida), algo tenía el twili que serenaba a la caprichosa Midna.  
Y jugaban juntos casi todos los días, aprendían juntos la historia de su mundo y su oscuro pasado.

Tal vez fue la impactante historia del encargado de instruir a la princesa, que tenía un resentimiento hacia las mismas Diosas y hacia el mundo luminoso lo que hizo que Zant compartiera ese punto de vista tan extremo.  
Siempre era muy apasionado en lo que le gustaba y cuando terminaban peleando sobre de quién había sido la culpa del destierro, Midna le daba un golpe y él se quedaba frustrado y sólo en su rincón.

Si bien Zant estaba a gusto con su vida y la de la gente, no podía evitar pensar qué hubiera sido de los twili si se hubieran quedado en la Luz.  
Midna pensaba más simplemente. Esa era la vida que conocía, los errores habían sido culpa de sus antepasados. Ya no había nadie a quién culpar.

Tal vez haberle dado por su lado a Zant alimentó lo que Midna creía que era la locura actual, su total rendición ante Ganondorf.

Echaba de menos a su amigo. Y recordaba con amargura sus buenos momentos.

-f-f-f-f-

-¿Zant, estás bien?- preguntó la princesa de ahora quince años sentada junto a la cama de él.

-He estado mejor.-

Se encontraba con un enorme emplaste de pociones y cosas raras sobre la frente, que ayudarían a sanar su piel recientemente tatuada.

-Mmm, no pensé que un tatuaje doliera tanto.- dijo pensativa.

-¿Y los de tus piernas?-

-Ah, esos me los hicieron cuando era demasiado pequeña, no me acuerdo.- y se rió ufana- Ah, me das lástima.- y le dio palmaditas en la frente.

-Auch, me duele.- se quejó el chico frunciendo el seño, pero hizo una mueca de dolor.- ¡Au! ¡No es justo!- y se cruzó de brazos enojado (sin fruncir el seño).

Midna le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, alborotando el mechón de cabellos pardos que sobresalían de la malla que llevaba en la cabeza. Zant observó cómo la princesa twili sonreía de manera burlona, y sólo se dejó contagiar por esa sonrisa tan malévola y divertida.

-f-f-f-f-

¿Cuándo había sido la primera vez que ella lo vio de otro modo?

Tal vez había sido la vez que, jugando, comprendió que la amistad que sentía por el chico bicolor se esfumaba totalmente. Pero había sido tan orgullosa, tan altiva, tan Midna... que nunca le pudo decir nada.

-¡Claro que no!- chilló la princesa, entonces de unos diecisiete años, furiosa y con los puños apretados listos para asestar un buen puñetazo si se lo proponía.

-Yo digo que si. Si un beso no demuestra nada de afecto, ¿entonces porqué los casados lo hacen? No tiene sentido lo que dices, Midna.- bufó ya harto Zant rodando sus ojos amarillos hacia el cielo, implorando porque algo iluminase a la ilusa princesa.

-¡Que no! Uno puede besar a quien quiera y eso no significa que le guste.- se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado- Sólo puede ser por diversión.-

Zant entrecerró sus ojos y medio sonrió.

-¿Con que esas tenemos?- y puso una enorme manga sobre el hombro de Midna- Hagamos esto... te besaré por diversión entonces. Al cabo que no significa nada.-

Los ojos rojos de Midna lo miraron con horror y se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¡N-no!- y tartamudeó en el proceso.

-¡Pero si tú lo dijiste! Sólo por diversión, anda.- y soltó una risa de triunfo.

Enojada porque le estaban ganando Midna bufó y frunciendo el seño le picó con un dedo en el pecho a Zant.

-Hazlo, y te demostraré que un beso no significa afecto.-

Dicho esto cerró los ojos, aún con el seño fruncido y un extraño rubor celeste en su cara.  
Zant tragó saliva, no pensaba que ella fuese _tan terca_ como para llevar esto a tal extremo. Vamos, si sólo estaba jugando. Ahora sí que estaba en un aprieto.

-¡Apúrate idiota! ¡No tengo todo el día!- gritó para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Zant tragó saliva, no se echaría para atrás. Si bien esta no era la forma en que había pensado en que daría su primer beso.

Midna se estaba bloqueando ella sola, tan asustada... no debía demostrarlo. Casi salta del susto al sentir los labios del twili sobre los suyos. Ni siquiera respiró. Fue una caricia rápida y temblorosa.

Abrió los ojos en shock, y vio a Zant que se volteaba rápidamente para irse del lugar. La dejó sola; sola con su rubor, con sus preguntas, con su berrinche a punto de empezar.

¡Qué equivocada estaba sobre los besos!

Desde ese día olvidaron el asunto. Pero siempre tenían presente esa curiosidad... ese sentimiento de "¿y qué si...?"  
Pero ninguno demostró nada, ni insinuó nada. Dieron todo por terminado. Y cuando demostraban su afecto se acordaban de ese fatídico día y querían morirse de vergüenza.

Pero... así es el amor, aunque lo niegues, ¿o no?

-f-f-f-f-

¿Pero de qué servía ahora lamentarse por nunca haber tomado la iniciativa?  
Midna sopesó bastante sus opciones. Cuando llegara el momento de encararlo no volvería a contenerse. Gritaría, chillaría, mordería, golpearía y lo que fuera necesario por volverlo en sí.

Si eso no funcionaba, podría darlo por muerto.

-/-/-/-

Se despertó de un sueño muy extraño. Miró al cielo, apenas se empezaba a asomar el sol por entre todo el follaje.

Al sentarse notó que había estado dormido sobre el par de bolsitos encantados, su espada estaba a su lado y tenía vendadas las manos. Una punzada de dolor en la cabeza le recordó que algo había salido mal, pero solo se acordaba de haber entrado el bosque y ver a Zelda junto a la piedra silbante, después de eso sólo recuerda haberse despertado y a Zelda ordenándole que durmiera.

Hablando de Zelda, ella se encontraba sentada junto a él, recargada contra un árbol. Dormida. Estaba en una posición extraña, su mano izquierda tomándose el costado derecho. Había sangre.

-¿Princesa?- trató rápidamente de despertarla- ¿Princesa, está bien?-

Zelda abrió pesadamente sus ojos, ¿cuándo se había quedado dormida? Escuchó las incesantes preguntas de Link sobre si estaba bien.

-Si, estoy bien.- se talló un ojo amodorrada y ya despertándose más notó la mirada preocupada del chico.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién le hizo esto!?- dijo enérgico, hincándose junto a ella para ver la herida- Por favor, déjeme ver.-

-No, ¡estoy bien! Tenemos que encontrarnos con Midna y...-

-¿Midna? ¿Encontrarnos con ella?, ¿qué pasó?- ahora si que estaba alarmado.

Zelda evitó su mirada. Quiso levantarse pero el dolor del costado se lo impidió, fue auxiliada por el muchacho que la tomó de los hombros antes de que cayera.

-¡Que estoy bien! ¡Demonios!- gritó harta.

Pero Link ni se inmutó.

-¿Quién fue el desgraciado que le hizo eso!?-

Zelda casi rompe a llorar, era demasiado castigo.

-Link... el Skullkid lo usó cómo un títere.- dijo lo más quedamente posible.

Link palideció y dejó a la princesa. Mirando fijamente esos ojos celestes que lo observaban con... ¿miedo?  
Desvió su mirada a la Espada Maestra, seguramente manchada de la misma sangre de la princesa.

-No. No... ¡NO!- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ignorando esos pinchazos de dolor en varios puntos de su cuerpo- ¡No! ¡Qué hice!? ¿Qué hice?!-

Parecía más una plegaria que un reproche.

-No se preocupe. Estoy bien. De veras estoy bien.- intentó calmarlo la joven.

-¡No! ¿Qué no ves!?- se alejó de ella paso a paso- ¡Se supone que soy el maldito héroe elegido! ¡Se supone que debo proteger a las personas! ¡No lastimarlas!-

-Pero no fue su culpa Link...-

-¿¡Y soy el idiota héroe elegido!? ¡Son mentiras! ¡Ni siquiera puedo cuidarme a mí mismo... ARGH!- le dio un puñetazo al árbol más cercano

-¿Cómo pude herir... a la princesa de Hyrule?- y lo dijo como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta- Soy... un monstruo.-

-¡Basta! ¡Basta¡ ¡Basta!- caminó furiosa hacia él y estuvo a punto de propinarle una bofetada pero se contuvo- No diga esas cosas... ¡No las diga!-

-No deberías... debería estarme hablando. No cumplí con mi deber...- susurró sin mirarla a la cara.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!- gritó encolerizada- ¡Deja de MENOSPRECIARTE TANTO!- y respiró agitada, con los ojos enrojecidos, no soltaría lágrimas.

Link tragó saliva, nunca la había visto ponerse así.

-Tú eres una maravillosa persona. Y si las Diosas te han elegido, es porque vieron en ti algo especial. Nunca digas que eres un idiota...- sus puños apretados temblaban- Tú eres un héroe. Eres el héroe de mi pueblo.- se acercó a él- Y yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, no eres un monstruo.-

Y de un movimiento atrapó al muchacho entre sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte.

Tan fuerte, que era para recordarse a ella misma que nadie tenía la culpa, para tratarle de hacer entender que ella estaba bien.

-No eres un monstruo.- repitió dulcemente al recargar su barbilla en el hombro del hyliano- Eres mi héroe.-

Link quedó estático y sin poder reaccionar. Su boca temblaba y se pudo observar cómo las puntas de sus orejas y sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte tono carmesí.

Comprendió al fin.

-Zelda... Gracias.- susurró sin pensar en un reproche avergonzado.

Al fin, para su alivio (y de paso poder respirar normalmente) Zelda se alejó de él.

Parecía algo sorprendida, tanto de sus actos y sobre cómo le había dicho.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ah... ah... ¡Perdón!- de nuevo le había faltado al respeto tuteándola y ahora de plano le había dicho sólo el nombre sin más ni más- Lo siento, fue sin querer...- cerró los ojos esperando una bofetada.

-Hacía mucho que no me llamaban así...- y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Link abrió un ojo, para ver a la princesa con las manos en la cara, cómo recordando algo de hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Prin...?-

-Puede...- lo interrumpió de golpe- ¿llamarme así de nuevo?-

-P-pero, se supone que...-

-Hacía años que no escuchaba mi nombre sin llevar "Princesa" o "Su Alteza"... o "Su Majestad". Por favor...-

Link suspiró. Olvidando todo lo pasado.

-Hagamos un trato. Yo te llamaré Zelda, y tú dejas de tratarme como señor.... ¿trato?- y extendió su mano izquierda.

Zelda sonrió divertida y estrechó su mano con la de él.

-Trato. Y no... vuelvas- pausa y al ver cómo sonreía prosiguió- a tratarte tan horrible. Creo que puedo cuidarme bien sola.-

Resignado, tuvo que sonreír. Recogiendo las cosas se apuraron en llegar del otro lado del bosque.  
Pero antes, Link cargó a la princesa.

-¡Qué hace!?- le dijo aferrándose a él en sorpresa.

-Ah ah ah.- entonó reprobándola- No me trates como señor. Aún sigues herida, iremos a buscar un hada.-

-¿Un hada?-

-La vez que vine a este bosque vi un estanque con hadas, debe estar por aquí.-

-Pero... ¡puedo caminar!-

-No mientras esté vivo...- le dijo sombrío y prosiguió su camino en el bosque.

-

-

-

-

-

**Tun tun tun!!!!!!! (8) (música de horror)  
Lo sé! Lo sé!!!!!!! Estuvo patísimo xD**

**Pero esta idea la tenía desde que vi al uto skullkid la vez pasada que me pasé esa parte en el TP, al destruir a esas marionetillas miles de veces me dije a mi misma, "mi misma, imagínate que link fuera una de esas! O-o!" y vualá ¬¬ chale, pss quedó medio medio xD no? (cualquier semejanza con otros fics fue pura coincidencia D: lo juro)  
Y apláudanme señores, 14 capítulos para que se empiecen a decir de tú xD ajhajaa y eso que a Zelda le costará trabajo...**

**o-O!! My!, bueno, quedó el cap de la caca... emociónense y ya saben, cualquier mentada de madre está el botoncito de Go!  
Los Quero ;D en especial a los que siempre me dejan review! Sin ustedes esto tendría menos sentido del que tiene xD y de nuevo a mi casi Omega0.2 Reader lagenerala, que siempre que tengo duda recurro a ella y me ayuda TT graceas sempai (lean sus fics ¬¬).  
Sobres.**

**EDIT del dia de la subida:**

**Este cap fue escrito hace muuuuuuucho, ahora mismo estoy en un bloqueo tamaño goron x-X y estoy reclutando fanarts de este fic para inspirarme xD más info en mi deviant. Les pido disculpas por la enorme demora, no tengo perdón de deos. Pero no desesperen, esta historia terminará (EMOtivamente) pero acabará D: aunque la facultad me consuma y muera.**


	15. Capítulo XV

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XV**

-¿Seguro que es por aquí? Veo todo igual.-

-Claro, se pasaba el tronco que parecía puente.-

-Parece más perdido que yo.-

-Ehem...-

-Perdón... pareces.- y rodó hastiada sus ojos al cielo.

Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Por qué... tú no batallas tanto?-

-Es que nunca uso esas formalidades.-

Buena razón.

-Creo que es por aquí...-

Era un estanque de donde salían varios pilares de roca, las enredaderas estaban por doquier y se veían peces de colores nadando en la cristalina agua.  
Pero contrario a lo que el chico decía, no había ningún hada en el lugar. Aún el sol no salía del todo por entre el follaje tan tupido de los árboles y el bosque se veía oscuro.

-Vaya, pero si aquí las vi la última vez.- dijo desconcertado.

-¿De verdad eran hadas? ¿Cómo de las que hablan en las leyendas?-

-Así es, lucecitas rosadas con alas. Muy...- y la dejó en el suelo gentilmente- mágico.-

Zelda observó el lugar con impaciencia. Su mano inconscientemente fue a su herida, la sangre seca contrastaba con el color del sucio vestido.  
Link bajó la mirada, no quería observarla.

-_Deberías tener más confianza en ti mismo.-_

Esa voz. Era la misma de ese fantasmagórico guerrero de las piedras, no podía ser. Volteó a todos lados, buscándolo. Nada. Zelda aún miraba el estanque.

-_Es bueno dudar, tu antiguo yo también dudó. Pero recuerda que eres el héroe elegido. No por nada las mismas Diosas te han bendecido.-_

-Pero... soy un inútil.- susurró alejándose un par de pasos de la joven.

-_Si a la Espada Maestra le falta valor, será una espada inútil. Sé un hombre.-_

Y parecía que había recibido un golpe en el estómago. Era cierto.  
Debía dejar de lloriquear. Debía ser un hombre.

-¡Increíble!- escuchó la voz sin aliento de la princesa detrás de él.

Al mirar hacia las rocas del estanque una especie de nube brillosa dorada flotaba frente a ellos. Poco a poco se materializó una mujer, que estando sentada sobre el pilar se podían observar sus alas semi transparentes y de colores varios. Una falda amarillenta y brillosa le cubría parte de las piernas, un tatuaje de hojas en un brazo. Se retiró un mechón de cabello celeste de la cara, y mirando a ambos hylianos con un dejo de pereza, bostezó y se acomodó mejor en la roca.

-Oh...- y medio sonrió- ¿Qué es lo que hacen dos hylianos por estos lugares?-

El pobre muchacho trató de no prestar atención a cierta parte de la anatomía de la recién aparecida mujer que sólo era cubierta por dos mechones de cabello. Comenzó a sentir caliente la cara y tragando saliva miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Es usted... un hada?- atinó a decir la princesa.

-Ellas son hadas.- levantó un brazo haciendo un ademán y decenas de lucecitas rosadas con alitas aparecieron detrás de ella, revoloteando por el estanque- Yo soy la Gran Hada.- y de nuevo bostezó- Ah, vaya.- su vista se detuvo en el chico que miraba hacia un árbol.

De repente Zelda no la vio sobre la roca, y la Gran Hada se materializó de nuevo frente al muchacho.

-¿Qué sucede joven? ¿Algo le molesta?- y con una mano sobre su mejilla lo hizo voltearse y encararla.

Link tragó saliva nervioso y un leve rubor adornaba su cara, debía ignorar que esa hada estaba... _semidesnuda._

-Ehhh... no. NO pasa NADA.- gritó en la última palabra y se alejó de ella- ¡Momento! ¡Si pasa!- y volteado señaló a Zelda- ¡Ella! ¡Herida... no poder... continuar! ¡ARGH!-

Zelda miró confundida al chico, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al comprender el porqué de su actitud. Vaya, esa gran hada era muy... atrevida.  
Y él por su parte trataba de detener una hemorragia nasal.

-Vaya...- dijo con fingida tristeza- y yo que había pensado que había encontrado a un buen compañerito.- se volteó hacia Zelda que la miraba molesta- ¿Dónde tiene su herida, Majestad?-

-Oh... yo, ¿cómo supo?-

-Imposible no notar su aura.- y la Gran Hada sonrió y colocando sus manos sobre la herida empezó a sanarla, un leve brillito apareció y la herida cerró completamente.

-...Gracias.-

-De nada, para eso estamos.-

-¿A-a... dónde... en dónde está el claro de la espada maestra?- preguntó Link aún volteado, no quería ver a esa mujer.

La Gran Hada reprimió una risa y caminando hacia él, le pasó los brazos por los hombros y parándose de puntitas para alcanzarlo le susurró en el oído

-Sigan derecho por estos pasajes, no pueden perderse.- pausa, y sintió cómo todo el cuerpo del pobre hyliano temblaba- Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que viene un joven tan apuesto a verme, ¿y ya te quieres ir?-

Si las miradas mataran, y si el hada no fuera inmortal, ya hubiera muerto por culpa de Zelda.

-¡NOS tenemos que ir ahora!- casi grita enfurecida la princesa y tomando de la mano al embobado espadachín lo jaló fuertemente lejos del atrape del Hada, se alejaron rápidamente.

Al suceder eso, la Gran Hada sólo pudo reír y sonreír al ver los celos de la muchacha. Era tan divertido hacer enojar a la gente, hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

Desapareció en la misma neblina dorada.

-o-o-

-_Esa maldita hada... ¿cómo se ATREVE!?_-

-Eh... ahh... ¡au! ¡Me estás lastimando!- se quejó amargamente ante el apretón tan fuerte de la chica.

-¿Qué?!- reparó en que aún tomaba de la mano (casi morada) al pobre Link y soltó un poco su agarre- Ah, perdón. Pero es que... ¡Diosas! ¡No pensé que las hadas fueran tan groseras!-

-¿Grosera? Si se portó muy bien.- le respondió confundido.

Zelda alzó una ceja y él sólo negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Fue majadera...- pausa y miró apenado al suelo- Ya... puedes soltarme.-

Y ella le tiró la mano y se adelantó enojada.

-¿Ahora qué hice!?- reprochó frustrado y rascándose la cabeza la siguió.

-/-/-/-

Salieron hacia el claro donde estaba Midna recostada sobre el pilar central, mirando las copas de los árboles. Escuchó pisadas y se sentó al ver a los hylianos llegar hacia ella.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que se habían perdido y morirían en el bosque.- les dijo sonriendo y enseñando sus colmillos.

-También nos alegra verte Midna.- dijo Link rodando sus ojos al cielo.

-Bueno, esa cosa se fue. ¿Podemos llegar ya hacia el lugar de la espada?- flotó frente a Zelda- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa princesa?-

-Nada. Adelante, quiero ver ese lugar.- y se adelantó de nuevo.

-¿Qué le hiciste, fenómeno?-

-¡No hice nada!-

Se escuchó un grito y rápidamente Link corrió seguido de Midna flotando a toda velocidad. Llegaron hacia donde estaban los dos guardianes y el mosaico de la trifuerza. Ahí, acorralada entre cuatro monstruos del ocaso, estaba la princesa de Hyrule con su espada desenvainada.

-¡Zelda! ¡No te muevas!- Link corrió al tiempo que desenvainaba y tomaba su escudo, apuñaló a uno que estaba más ocupado en atrapar a la joven.

Faltaban tres.

-¡Link, Midna, cada quién se encarga de uno!- gritó Zelda encarando al que tenía más cerca.

Link así lo hizo con el que tenía a su izquierda; Midna con el que faltaba.

Y rogando por hacerlo a la misma vez, ambos hylianos cortaron el cuello de las bestias y Midna se lo quebró con su mano encantada al que faltaba. Suspiraron aliviados al ver que caían al suelo inertes y luego se descomponían en cenizas.

-Sólo... cayeron del cielo.- se dijo a si misma Zelda, algo ida. Mirando el portal negro y celeste semitransparente que había quedado en el cielo.

-Se quitará, no te preocupes princesa.- habló Midna quedamente y flotó junto a Link- Uy... con que ahora te llama por tu nombre.- y se dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su cara- Pillín.-

-¡Basta!- se alejó enojado y abochornado- ¿Dónde está el espejo?-

Midna miró a su alrededor. Zelda estaba junto a las estatuas admirándolas, Link pasó de largo hacia la cámara donde había estado la Espada Maestra; y ambas lo siguieron.

Zelda se quedó estática antes de pisar el claro. Era tan hermoso, no se comparaba a lo que ella había imaginado de los relatos de los empolvados libros de la biblioteca real.

-Asombroso...- se llevó ambas manos a la boca, impávida y extasiada de estar en un lugar tan mítico y fantástico.

-¿Quieres ver cómo estaba?- preguntó Link divertido y queriendo presumir en el intento, caminó hasta el pedestal donde una vez estuvo el arma y la clavó suavemente en el resquicio- Así estaba... y eso me devolvió a la normalidad.-

Se escuchó un sonido extraño en todo el claro. Había sido como una explosión o algo similar. Los tres se pusieron alerta, Link asustado quitó la espada del pedestal y con ella desenvainada caminó de nuevo hacia donde estaban las estatuas, seguido de cerca de las mujeres.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo con cierto recelo y por más que quería no veía nada fuera de lo normal.

-Me asusté, pensé que habían sido de nuevo esos monstruos.- Zelda suspiró y se recargó con la mano derecha sobre uno de los guardianes.

Para sorpresa del trío las estatuas se prendieron en una luz azul, justo como cuando ellos les habían puesto la prueba a Link y Midna. Sólo que así quedaron estáticos y las trifuerzas de los hylianos brillaron en sus respectivas manos.

Del otro lado del claro, sobre unas escaleras derruidas se iluminó un pedazo de pared que ahí se encontraba.

-"_Guiar a los elegidos"-_ se escuchó la profunda voz de la estatua sorprendiendo al trío.

-"_Encontrarán la maldad..."-_

_-"Él la trajo aquí no hace mucho."-_

_-"Deben retroceder en el tiempo."-_

_-"Otro tiempo."-_

_-"Tiene magia poderosa... El Ocaso vuelve..."-_

Y las estatuas quedaron de nuevo inertes. El silencio se hizo presente y se escuchaba a un lejano pájaro trinar.

-¿Qué quisieron decir?- atinó a decir Zelda confundida.

-Vamos a ver...- interrumpió Midna- ¡Apúrense! ¡El espejo!- y flotó rápidamente, Link la siguió dejando a Zelda con su duda.

Treparon por un bloque destruido a un lado de las escaleras. Y se encontraron con una especie de puerta con el símbolo de la familia real.

-Me pregunto si...- Zelda se puso una mano en el mentón, después negó- No puede ser.- pausa- ¿O si?-

-¿Qué tanto murmuras? ¡Sólo es una puerta vieja!- Midna casi se jala los cuernos de su casco- ¡Maldición!-

-¿No entiendes Midna?- Link se aproximó a la puerta- Si han sucedido todas esas cosa raras y locas es porque quieren que entremos por aquí, ¡no es obvio!?-

-¡No!-

-¡Cállate y mira!- Link empujó la puerta.

Ésta cedió y dejó ver que dentro había un enorme lugar, nada que ver con el claro del bosque del otro lado.

Algo en shock el trío pasó y todo se coloreó blanco mientras caminaban confundidos. El bosque pasó a un templo color grisáceo y de paredes altísimas con vitrales rebuscados que dejaban pasar la luz de la luna.

Se sintió cómo una ráfaga de aire entraba y una estela de polvo hacia el fondo del templo.  
La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Al fondo, un altar.

Frente a este, una persona con una capa color rosa oscuro hincada, rezando.

Preguntándose quién sería, Zelda se adelantó unos pasos; impedida por Link que tomó la delantera, con la mano izquierda lista en la empuñadura de la espada. Midna sólo observaba y estaba lista para ocultarse en cualquier momento.

Una vez lo suficientemente cerca pudieron notar que era una mujer la que rezaba tan fervorosamente. Se escuchaban murmullos de extrañas palabras haciendo eco en el cacofónico recinto.

-Hyliano antiguo...- murmuró la princesa y miró atónita a la mujer.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó a su vez Midna en baja voz.

-No alcanzo a escuchar bien...- Zelda aguzó el oído y murmurando repitió varias palabras que había alcanzado a escuchar- "Guarda"... "sano".... "a mí.".-

-Acabemos con esto.- dijo Link mordazmente y avanzando hacia la mujer expresó en fuerte voz- Disculpe.- al ver que no le hacía caso volvió a hablar- ¡Disculpe! ¿Qué no me oye? ¡Oiga!- le iba a tocar un hombro, pero su mano la había atravesado.

-¿Un poe?- escuchó a la princesa hablar detrás de él.

-¡Eso sí que es extraño!- se oyó a Midna hablar ya en la sombra de Zelda.

En eso la puerta del extraño templo se abrió de par en par. Una figura contrastaba con la luz de luna de afuera.  
La mujer hincada volteó, y sorprendida se levantó a trastes y corrió hacia el recién llegado, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- susurró Link sin comprender.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Ella, la doncella que había sido dejada de seguro atrás por el hombre que amaba, venía a rezarle a las diosas para que lo trajeran sano y salvo.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendido el hyliano.

-No lo sé. Eso lo leí en un libro hace mucho.- sonrió Zelda despreocupada- Si son poes o alguna ilusión, entonces no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.-

-Así se habla,- segundó Midna- ¡por el espejo!-

Siguiendo de largo pasaron hasta lo que en el exterior vendría siendo el claro de la Espada Maestra, sólo que aquí estaba una cámara de igual magnitud arquitectónica que el lugar anterior. Varios hermosos vitrales dejaban pasar la poca luz de luna dando un aspecto místico a lugar.

-Creo que es más impresionante así que en el bosque...- dijo Link hablando por las chicas también.

-¿Ahora qué?- espetó Midna ya enfurruñada- ¡Aquí no hay nada!-

Zelda pensó un poco, mirando a todos lados. Su mirada quedó fija en el pedestal del tiempo.

-¡Lo tengo! Link, vuelva a colocar la Espada Maestra en el pedestal. Si al hacerlo en el bosque se abrió la entrada a este templo, entonces algo tiene que pasar al hacerlo desde dentro.-

Aún confundido hizo lo que le ordenaban. Al principio no pasó nada, pero después (y causando un susto mayor) aparecieron fantasmagóricas escaleras detrás del pedestal hacia el vitral que, desapareciendo, dio lugar a una puerta.

-¡Ahora, esto es más extraño!-

-¡Cállate Midna!- le gritó a la sombra de Zelda, que le respondió con risitas- ¿Y ahora?-

-Si mi memoria no me falla. Este es el templo de Tiempo, que es la entrada al Reino Sagrado donde se encuentra la Trifuerza.-Link la miró atónito y con cara de asustado.- No, no se –recibió una alzada de ceja por parte del chico- no te preocupes. Tal vez esta es la entrada al verdadero Templo, que guardaba una reliquia de una antigua civilización.-

-¿Crees que Zant le haya hecho algo a ese lugar?- preguntó a su vez Midna.

-Si Ganondorf ha regresado tal como dijeron los Sabios, de seguro sabía de este lugar. No me cabe la menor duda; en el bosque no estaba, tampoco en esta antesala, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo allá arriba?-

Link se sintió un poco excluido de la conversación. Sintió cómo le jalaban la tela del pantalón, miró hacia abajo.

-¡Oocco!-

-¡Hola aventurero! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!- saludó el avecilla haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cómo entraste?-

-Los seguí. ¿No recuerdas que estoy en mi misión de búsqueda? ¡Pues te diré! Siento que este lugar tiene lo que estoy buscando. ¡Por favor aventurero! Mi misión ya casi termina, déjame ir contigo una última vez, ¿si?-

-Claro, cualquier ayuda pídemela.-

-¡Link! ¡Apúrate idiota!- gritó Midna desde lo alto de la escalera con Zelda.

-¡Ya voy! Venga Ooccoo.-

-o-o-

Después de pasar una puerta grabada de concreto blanco y verde claro, se abrieron paso hacia una enorme habitación con una especie de campana en el centro que tenía símbolos del sabio de la Luz grabada en ella.  
Había escaleras por el lado derecho, antorchas encendidas misteriosamente y al final, una enorme puerta con una estatua al lado derecho.

-¡Bien! Aquí nos separamos...-

-Pero Ooocco...- reprochó la princesa.

-No se preocupe niña.- la avecilla sacudió su plumaje- Creo que sé donde está lo que busco. Nos veremos después.-

Con Oocco que se había ido a las escaleras, el trío siguió adelante hacia la enorme puerta. Link trató de abrirla, en vano.

-Creo que está atorada.- pronunció finalmente después del décimo intento.

-Hey, fenómeno. ¿No te acuerdas que casi siempre hay dos de éstas?- Midna flotaba junto a la enorme estatua negra que parecía un hombre con un mazo en las manos.

-Hay una base de este lado.- confirmó Zelda del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Y hay que encontrarla?- dijo hastiado pegándose en la frente.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, cachorro?- y la twili sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

-¿Cachorro? ...- pausa- ¡¿Por qué!?-

-¡Rastréala can!- y diciendo esto lo tocó con la piedra maldita y en instantes estaba Link lobo refunfuñando y gruñendo, Midna se "montó" bruscamente a lo que él ladró enojado.

-Vamos Link. Intente rastrear la estatua.- le dijo Zelda hincándose a su altura y recibió un gruñido frustrado en respuesta- Perdón, intenta.- hablar así era muy confuso.

Link bajó las orejas resignado. Se concentró. Había una esencia a humedad y moho en la base de la estatua, que corroboró olfateando la que estaba ahí.  
Casi podía verlo, el olor se perdía en las escaleras y subía al segundo piso.

Dando un suave ladrido comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, seguido de cerca de la princesa.  
Subiendo las escaleras se encontraron con otra puerta, Zelda hizo esfuerzo y consiguió levantarla un poco, pero fue auxiliada por la mano encantada de Midna.  
Se encontraron en un cuarto circular, como antesala de más escaleras.

En medio de cuarto, una araña del tamaño de un cerdo color azul con rojo.

-

-

-

-

-

**¡WTF!**

**¡Arañas! X-x!!! Mi no gustar insectos, así que el próximo cap será asquerosamente relatado con odio xD  
YEY, zeldita tiene celos xD ¿quién no ¬o¬? Che hada, me enojó al ver cómo... tocaba la beia cara de Link D:**

**¿qué no captan que él sólo es de Zelda?  
Pfff**

**Hey chavos, las vacaciones casi se me acaban. Espero poder terminar el cap siguiente en esta semana. No les prometo mucho. Les agradezco a todos sus reviews y comentarios. Espero me sigan leyendo n-n**

**¿Reviews? Go!!!**


	16. Capítulo XVI

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XVI**

Cabe decir que todo eran cuartos circulares con ventanas que dejaban entrar luz de luna, escaleras, cuartos con arañas, escaleras, habitaciones con intrincados acertijos que (adivinaron) tenían que ver con matar arañas, escaleras, conseguir un pedazo de llave para abrir otra puerta que conducía a más escaleras.

Después de más escaleras (y quejas de parte de Midna) y encontrarse con arañas de todos colores, tamaños, y me atrevo a decir, sabores, el trío había llegado a lo que parecía ser un cuarto que tal vez era la punta de lo que habían llamado torre.

-Si vuelvo a ver... una de esas arañas gigantes...- suspiró la princesa hyliana unas cuantas veces- Voy a gritar.-

-¿Cómo antes?- se burló Midna de la pobre joven, estando en su sombra.

-Midna, te recuerdo que tú ni siquiera sales de ahí abajo.- le reprochó Link que desde hacía unas cuantas arañas atrás había vuelto a ser hyliano- No creo haber visto insectos tan grandes.- dijo pensativo, pero luego un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal- No, en el templo del bosque había más grandes.- y sus orejas bajaron en señal de asco.

Zelda lo miró asustada, como preguntando si existían esas horribles cosas que él decía.

Al fondo del inmenso cuarto había un artefacto pegado a la pared y se observaban dos platos de color dorado que era la única forma de pasar hacia el siguiente nivel, seguramente de escaleras. Se asemejaba a una balanza, pero Zelda no quiso hacerse de la idea que pudiera existir una tan inmensa.

Link encabezaba el grupito, por así decirlo. Se adelantó a verificar que no hubiera nada sospechoso. Al no notar nada asintió y se encaminaron para subir y pasar por la enorme balanza.

Pero no contaban con que del techo (que Link no checó) había docenas de pequeñas arañas del tamaño de un pollo que los veían con curiosidad.  
Zelda caminó sintiéndose segura y ya cuando iba a la mitad de camino que la separaba del espadachín, las docenas de arañitas tamaño pollo cayeron del techo, atacando a ambos hylianos.

Zelda soltó un grito de terror mientras trataba de correr a un sitio que no estuviera infestado de esas arañas de estómago color cera y las patas rojas. Era imposible, el piso parecía un pedazo de piel con enormes verrugas que se movían alocadamente.

Varias de la arañas se lanzaron a atacarlos, Link pateaba a los insectos pero venían más y más. Desenvainó la espada y comenzó a tratar de cortar a blancos tan pequeños, algunos cortes daban resultado y los arácnidos terminaban cortados a la mitad y se esfumaban en humo negro.  
Pero siempre venían más y más.

Zelda, acorralada entre un pilar de la habitación y las arañitas tamaño cucco, trataba de concentrarse en vano en algún hechizo. Tenía tanto miedo y temblaba tanto que no podía siquiera ver que Midna había salido de la sombra sólo para ser tacleada por los invertebrados.

Al parecer, el miedo atraía a estos puesto que la acorralaron y comenzaron a subírsele por la falda; a lo que soltó un grito desgarrador.

Link al ver a Zelda que luchaba histéricamente por sacarse a las arañas de encima trató de correr, pateando a lo que se encontraba en su camino.

La tela del vestido comenzó a romperse haciéndose jirones mientras las arañas la rasgaban con sus patas y dientecillos. Zelda podía sentir cómo poco a poco rompían su falda y esas asquerosas patas le recorrían ya buena parte de las piernas.

Midna al mismo tiempo trataba de aplastar con su mano encantada cualquier cosa con patas, profesando blasfemias, la princesa twili estaba demasiado ocupada como para ayudar a la princesa Zelda.

Estando hasta la coronilla, conjuró su campo de energía oscura y eliminó de una vez por todas a las que la atacaban. Varias arañas subieron al techo buscando recovecos en qué esconderse.

-Oh no... No escaparán, bastardas.- y con odio las siguió flotando hasta el techo.

-o-o-

Fue cuando sintió a una araña morderle la pantorrilla izquierda cuando quiso morirse, un dientecillo se le clavó en la piel y el otro topó en su bota.  
Al borde de la inanición, Zelda conjuró el ya tan buscado hechizo Fuego de Din y carbonizó a todas las arañas que estaban acosándola, quemando también parte de su falda (o lo que quedaba de ella).

Se dejó caer en el suelo mirando cómo un líquido verde salía de a perforación en su pierna, un ardor le comenzaba a recorrer la extremidad.

Los carbonizados extremos de la falda hecha jirones soltaban poco humo, y ver a la princesa sentada de esa forma, hizo que al pobre muchacho le dieran nervios, más que nada _por la posición en la que estaba sentada_.

-¿Estás bien?- llegó hacia ella, observando cómo lo que quedaba de las arañas chamuscadas se iba en un humo negro.

-¡Me mordió! ¡Me mordió!- atinaba a decir mientras se sujetaba debajo de la rodilla, mirando cómo ya el hoyo se comenzaba a enrojecer.

-¡Maldición!- masculló el ordoniano y rompiendo rápidamente parte de un pedazo de tela que aún quedaba en el vestido se lo amarró fuertemente en la pierna- Esas cosas eran venenosas...-

Zelda palideció, si es que podía más, al ver al chico apretar el torniquete y quitarle la bota.

-¡Qué haces!?-

-Te sacaré el veneno, ¿qué más?-

-¿Cómo?- se trató de incorporar, ya hastiada, pero él se lo impidió.

-Mira, sé que hacer. Una vez me picó un bicho venenoso en el bosque, y Rusl me ayudó. No hay problema... pero si hubiera quedado algo de agua de fuente o si tuviera poción roja estarías mejor.-

-¿Qué me va a pasar?- inquirió la chica mirando con miedo a Link, sus manos temblaban.

-Te sacaré el veneno, sólo tranquilízate.-

Ya iba a preguntar cómo cuando vio que el joven tomó su pierna y agachándose más, con la boca comenzó a extraer el veneno.

Zelda sólo atinó a ver cómo lo hacía. Se sentía extraña una cálida sensación desde su pierna hasta su estómago que la hizo sonrojarse levemente.  
Era la primera vez que sentía eso, era la primera vez que un hombre le daba un beso. Porque era un beso, ¿no? Aún en esa situación. Se suponía que si los labios de alguien... bueno, ustedes saben.

Se estremeció mentalmente, unas extrañas cosquillas en su estómago al sentir cómo succionaba el veneno, cómo apretaba su boca contra su piel.  
Era tan cálido y húmedo.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

Al terminar de extraer el veneno el chico lo escupió, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Odio a los insectos.- dijo finalmente y se limpió la boca- Si tuviera poción roja o agua de fuente... lo siento, tendrás que esperar.- le miró y confundido le preguntó- ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Ah?- se dio cuenta que le preguntaba a ella- ¡Si! ¡Ya no me pica! ¡Gracias!- casi gritaba y le volteó la cara apenada.

Link alzó una ceja, eso había estado raro.

Le ayudó a levantarse y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde esta Mid...?-

Y antes de que el espadachín terminara de decir su nombre le cayó una araña sobre la cabeza y al caer al suelo se carbonizó.  
Se escuchó una blasfemia de Midna que venía de un lugar desconocido del techo.

-¡Al menos la cabezota dura de éste la mató! ¡Ja!-

-¡Oye!- le reprochó sobándose la cabeza.

-Ya, ya, no llores. Vaya, creo que acabaron con las que quedaban.- miró a Zelda en el suelo con las manos en la rodilla- ¿Y que te pasó princesa?-

-Nada.- dijo idamente y se colocó de nuevo su bota.

Link le ayudó a levantarse, pero ella lo rechazó sutilmente.  
Quisieron pasar esa extraña balanza, siendo esta un pequeño acertijo con pesas, unas pequeñas estatuas que estaban a los lados y pudieron pasar después de varios gritos de Midna y Link por que éste no lo estaba haciendo bien, según la twili.

Zelda quedó un poco distraída. Seguía al espadachín sólo por inercia. Ahora no podía verlo a la cara sin sentirse como una estúpida.

Siguieron subiendo más en la torre, creían que era infinita. Pasaron por un cuarto con un enorme péndulo que tenía una afilada hoja que fácilmente podría haberlos cortado en dos.

Al fin, en el cuarto al que habían llegado parecía no haber más escaleras. Sólo dos pares de pequeñas estatuas no más grandes que Link, un enrejado de metal y una puerta al final. Detrás del enrejado una enorme campana como la del principio, con los símbolos del sabio de la Luz.

Con ayuda de Midna abrieron el enrejado y con cautela pasaron a la puerta. Zelda dijo que tal vez habría una araña mayor, madre de las demás, pero Link y Midna rechazaron la idea.

El cuarto que quedaba, el último de la torre (hacia arriba) no era más impresionante que los otros. Sólo había un gran espacio y al fondo un cofre empolvado, en una plataforma sobre el cofre: la estatua que era igual a la de la entrada.

-Genial.- se escuchó a Midna hablar.

Como siempre, y era de esperarse en estos casos, no obtendrían el contenido del cofre sin pelear. Y para eso estaba una especie de guerrero muy alto, su negra armadura refulgía a la luz de la ya casi extinta luna, su enorme espada negra también tenía muchos símbolos en dorado a lo largo de la hoja.

-Oh demonios...-

-¡No lloriquees fenómeno! ¡Anda, destrúyelo!-

-¡No digas nada Midna! ¡Nunca ayudas!-

-Link, yo ayudaré.- se ofreció la heredera al trono.

-¿Qué? No, piénsalo mejor... hasta yo lo estoy haciendo.-

-Cobarde.-

-¡Midna!-

-Él parece una especie de guardián, pero... su armadura me recuerda a unos grabados que vi de unos demonios guerreros que conjuró el Rey del Mal para derrotar al héroe del tiempo. Hasta el mismísimo Sabio del Espíritu fue convertido en uno de ellos contra su voluntad para hacerle frente al héroe. Si se le atraviesa la piel con la Espada Maestra, podrás derrotarle.-

Cabe decir que Link quedó pasmado. ¿Cuánto podía saber esa muchacha?

-Está bien. Yo iré primero, cúbreme.-

Diciendo esto Link avanzó algo dudoso contra el gigante (porque ya viéndolo de cerca, era algo ridículamente grande). El guerrero al notarlo, movió la espada furioso, blandiéndola en el aire tomó su posición de defensa.

Si bien Link había sido entrenado en el arte de la espada, nunca se esperó una técnica como la del enemigo que tenía enfrente. Esperaba una arremetida directa o una estocada... pero él empezó lanzándose de frente y con la mano libre le dio un puñetazo en el pecho que casi lo manda a volar lejos.

Aturdido y con una opresión en el pecho, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de las mujeres agarró más fuerte su escudo. El tipo era tremendamente duro.

Haciendo memoria rápidamente mientras corría a tratar de hacerle daño (a lo que el guerrero se defendía con su enorme escudo) hizo el salto hacia atrás y rodó en el suelo para hacer el movimiento que el espadachín fantasmagórico le había enseñado. Rodó y una vez estando detrás de él cortó las amarras de su armadura, que cayó al suelo haciéndose humo negro.

Con más agilidad aún, el enemigo lanzó el escudo hacia Link que pobremente lo esquivó. Después lanzó la espada a lo que el chico saltó.

El asunto pintaba mal, Zelda se preparó para distraerlo y que Link lo acabara.

Aún viendo que el tipo tenía una espada más fina a la cintura y que no la había desenvainado, Link confiado se lanzó hacia él para tratar de dañarlo.  
Preparó una estocada izquierda justo hacia el brazo derecho del tipo, pero él lo tomó del cuello en un movimiento.

-¡Link!-

Sin soltar su arma aún, Link trataba de soltarse del asfixiante agarre. Maldiciéndose por su estupidez.

-¡Déjalo!- gritó la princesa hyliana al correr hacia ellos.

-¡Princesa! ¡Vuelva!- Midna inútilmente la trató de detener, ella no sabía luchar con espadas y sinceramente era una inútil en ese campo.

Zelda se plantó frente al gigante y con la espada lista trató de cortarle el abdomen en un movimiento.  
Pero la malla de cota que llevaba sacó chispas al ser raspada por la hoja de acero.

El espadachín, viendo una nueva intrusa y sabiendo que el que tenía en las manos no iba a durar mucho tiempo, lo aventó con furia al suelo.

-¡Link!- Zelda sólo vio cómo el cuerpo del joven cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Ahora estaba sola contra el gigante.

Se preparó, en su posición de defensa. El tipo desenvainó su espada, más fina y de un color metálico brillante.  
Zelda estaba lista para una arremetida.

Tomada por sorpresa sólo notó cómo el enemigo corría hacia ella con gran velocidad y deteniéndose bruscamente frente a ella, tomó vuelo y de una patada directamente en su tórax y abdomen la mandó literalmente a volar y se dio de lleno contra la pared al otro lado del cuarto.

-¡Princesa!- chilló Midna flotando a auxiliarla.

Link arrodillado a duras penas, viendo horrorizado como la cosa ésa había golpeado: _había osado golpear, tocar, dañar_ a la joven se paró con ayuda de la espada.

Hacía mucho que no sentía ese odio, esa fuerza dentro de él. De sólo pensar que la princesa estaba herida, y también había sido _su culpa_.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó y antes de que el guerrero se diera la vuelta Link lo aturdió levemente con un golpe de escudo.

El adversario quedó aturdido por el golpe y el héroe elegido, con una fuerza que no creía que era capa de poseer, le cortó la mano que tenía la espada.  
Dio una vuelta y rodó hacia atrás de su enemigo y usando la Espada Maestra como palanca "trepó" por él y estando a la altura deseada de un tajo le cortó la cabeza, que rodó hacia el fondo de la habitación.

El inmenso cuerpo convulsionó por la falta de cabeza y cayendo pesadamente al suelo (y el chico también cayó), se comenzó a carbonizar junto con las partes cortadas.

-Por todas las Diosas.- murmuró Link jadeando- _¿Qué me pasó?_-

-¡Princesa!- el chillido de Midna lo hizo reaccionar y corriendo llegó hacia ellas.

La próxima soberana de Hyrule aún no podía respirar de tan tremendo golpe recibido, y se tomaba con ambas manos su estómago.  
Midna le daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, animándola a respirar.

-Zelda, Zelda... toma aire, aunque duela.- la apremió el chico.

Ella tosió, mirando con temor cómo sangre había salido de su boca, apretó sus manos en el estómago cerrando los ojos de dolor. Sólo dejo salir un quejido y se encogió en sí misma por su sufrimiento, llorando.

-Diosas, Zelda.-

Lloraba, lloraba por su culpa de nuevo. Link dejó la espada y el escudo y abrazó a la joven que aún tenía leves espasmos por el golpe.

-Ya, ya, sólo respira.- quiso tranquilizarla acariciando de arriba abajo su brazo derecho, mientras ella lloraba abrazada a él débilmente.

Ella era una mujer, era frágil. Un golpe así...

-Lo siento...- murmuró decenas de veces mientras ella se tranquilizaba- Lo siento.-

Midna observó el lugar, pidió permiso con la mirada a Link y flotando llegó hasta el cofre. Haciendo uso de su infalible mano encantada abrió el cofrecillo azul y en el interior acolchonado había una especie de cetro celeste, lo levantó con recelo examinándolo.

La luz verdosa que se encendió en la punta la asustó y ya una vez confiada del nuevo artefacto buscó algo más en el cofre.  
Una hoja de papel a punto de desintegrarse.

"_El poder del dominio será tuyo al poseer el cetro.  
Las piedras obedecerán, imitarán tu movimiento._

_Usadlo para encontrar el camino al cielo"._

-Vaya instrucciones.- y dejó el papelito caer al suelo, miró el nuevo juguete y al blandirlo la luz verde de la punta voló por la habitación y volvió de nuevo al cetro- Uy... interesante.-

Sorprendida, flotó de nuevo hacia los hylianos. Al parecer la princesa ya estaba mejor.

-Princesa, ¿puedes caminar?-

-Midna, déjala un rato, debe dolerle aún.-

-Ay, ay. Si por tu inutilidad ella está así.-

-No hablemos de inútiles aquí.-

La twili calló, pero después calló al hyliano al mostrarle el nuevo artefacto.  
Zelda lo miró con sumo interés.

-Decía un papelillo que el poder del dominio será de quién tenga este cetro y bla bla bla. ¿Puedo quedármelo? ¡Brilla!-

-¡Claro que no! Dame eso, hay que ver cómo funciona.- Link se lo arrebató y en el proceso la bolita de luz verde voló y regresó al cetro - ¡Wow! ¡Mira eso!-

-¡Ves!? ¡Es divertido!-

Zelda se dio un leve golpe en la frente, se levantó lentamente y aclaró la garganta con la poca saliva que le quedaba.

-No jueguen con eso...- dijo quedamente- Es uno de los artefactos más buscados en la historia de Hyrule.-

-¿Esto?- preguntaron a su vez Midna y Link.

-¿No ven? Es el cetro del dominio. He leído tanto de él en los libros de artefactos antiguos... como el aerodeslizador, la espada maestra... Sigo sin creer que exista.-

-¿Cómo funciona?- preguntó Midna arrebatándole el cetro a Link.

-No tengo idea, sólo sé que es un artefacto de una antigua civilización.-

-El papel decía que debías usarlo para ir al cielo.-

Zelda puso una mano en su mentón, pensativa. Los sabios habían dicho algo del cielo, pero no recordaba mucho del tema.

Sólo una persona en Hyrule conocía algo de la civilización de los cielos, pero esa persona había muerto hacía mucho ya.  
Y aparte, le dolía el cuerpo y no podía pensar bien.

-Intentaré de todas formas. Algo conseguiré.- finalizó Midna y fue a probar el cetro con cosas de la habitación a las que pudiera "dominar".

Link observó a la twili algo hastiado y mirando a Zelda suspiró.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-

-Si. Ya no me duele tanto.- pausa y miró a la estatua gemela de la de la entrada- ¿Cómo la vamos a llevar hasta abajo?-

-¡Miren, esta cosa se mueve!- chilló Midna emocionada flotando hacia ellos mientras una estatua pequeña y hueca la seguía con el brillo verde dentro de ella- Le aventé la lucecita y cobró vida, es mágico...-

-Bueno, eso responde a la pregunta.- sonrió Link.

-/-/-/-

Si bien el cetro del dominio era relativamente fácil de usar, no era fácil guiar a la enorme estatua por las habitaciones.  
Link fue el encargado de moverla y con cada paso que daba la estatua se movía también.  
Descubrieron (después de intentar pasarla por la puerta, sin resultados) que las extrañas campanas servían de una especie de tele transportador de estatuas y eso les hizo un poco más fácil el camino.

Ya en el primer piso, el guerrero al fin colocó la estatua faltante junto a la otra.  
Se iluminaron de una tenue luz verde y la puerta que no habían podido mover desapareció místicamente.

-Deberían quedarse aquí.-

-Ni lo intentes.- sentenció Midna, hablando por Zelda también.

Link suspiró, y encabezando al grupito entraron por el enfermo corredor que se abría paso ante ellos.

Pinchos recorriendo el suelo, enormes hachas saliendo del techo rebanando el aire, las paredes tapizadas de púas afiladas.

-¡Esto es extraño!- canturreó Midna.

-Diosas, ampárennos.- las orejas del pobre ordoniano se bajaron en señal de miedo.

-

-

-

-

-

**Jefeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**En el próximo cap :8**

**Edit del día de la subida: ah... gente TT-TT de veras perdónenme. Las primeras semanas de facu me mataron y ahora les hablo desde mi tumba en el cementerio de kakariko (?)  
Espero poder ir acabando el otro cap, pero como ya estoy por la parte de... cof cof iliamemoriapartefea cof cof pues ustedes saben que les meto a estos fics cambios importantes y bastardos xD!! Así que mientras pienso como matarlacofcofayudarla les pido su paciencia ****  
Si se me pasó un errorcito gramatical o de ortografía, perdón D: y háganmelo saber para editarlo, es que no lo cheque muy bien n-ñU tengo prisa**

**Los quiero ;o; son amor y gracias por leer y más gracias aún si me dejan reviews ;w; los leo todos y tomo en cuenta cada sugerencia.**

**Saludos especiales a Rey-chan xD que siempre dice que soy fría con ella, pero aunque estemos separadas la aprecio bastardamente (?) ajhaja xD**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Todos amemos Spirit Tracks...**

**-**

**-  
**

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

-

-

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XVII**

Todo en la enorme habitación era oscuro. Las gigantescas estatuas con enormes mazos estaban en cada esquina de la habitación. Resquicios en el techo dejaban pasar un poco de la luz matutina.

El trío llegó a la habitación después de pasar un por un enfermo corredor lleno de trampas. Omitiendo ese pequeñísimo detalle, ahora que estaban al final del pasillo respiraban aliviados.

Zelda notó extraña materia que surcaba casi toda la habitación, viéndolo mejor, era telaraña. Mucha, mucha telaraña.

-Busquemos la pieza del espejo.- habló Midna escondiéndose en la sombra de Zelda.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué te escondes?- preguntó el joven algo intrigado.

-Siempre suceden cosas locas cuando llegamos a este punto de los lugares donde andamos buscando algo.-

Link miró a su alrededor, y posó su vista en una estatua con el enorme mazo.

Sacó del bolso encantado el arco y las flechas dándoselas a la princesa.

-Cúbreme.- pausa- Creo que se puede usar el cetro en esa cosa.- dijo al ver el hoyo parecido al de las otras estatuas – Tenemos que ir a buscar el espejo, pero con toda esta telaraña aquí, nos vamos a tardar.-

Zelda se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que hay un hechizo que servirá para quitarla.-

-¿Quemarás todo?- preguntó a su vez Midna.

-No, es una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que podrá barrer con esto.-

-Yo pensaba usar mi boomerang...-

-Déjala a ella, fenómeno.-

Zelda puso una mano en el hombro del joven.

-Párate bien.- cerró sus ojos y levantando la mano derecha comenzó a concentrarse- ¡Viento de Farore!-

Un enorme torbellino fue conjurado y se llevó todas las telarañas del lugar, las fuertes ráfagas de viento azotaron el lugar.  
El joven ordoniano no creía lo que veía, en cuestión de instantes la habitación quedó "limpia".

¿Cómo era ella capaz de semejante poder?

El viento se calmó, dejando todo relativamente tranquilo. Ya estaba el chico a punto de abrir la boca cuando un sonido de algo que caía atrajo la atención del trío.  
Zelda abrió la boca sólo para balbucear cosas en silencio, horrorizada al ver semejante criatura: una gigantesca araña.

El arácnido mostró sus dientecillos y rápidamente escaló por la pared, dejando ver en su espalda un enorme ojo naranja que veía a los hylianos.

-¡Zelda! ¡Reacciona!- le gritó Link - ¡Cúbreme! Voy a distraerla y tú apuntas al ojo.-

Zelda sólo asintió, asustada, colocó una flecha en posición y apuntó.

Ya en el techo la enorme arañita abrió más su ojo y de improviso soltó un rayo.

-Genial.- murmuró Link viendo como el rayo iba hacia él y corriendo lo pudo esquivar- ¡Cuidado!- gritó al ver que la araña también apuntaba a la muchacha.

Zelda reaccionó a tiempo, no corrió. Se escuchó una blasfemia de Midna y justo cuando el rayo incandescente las alcanzaba un aura azul protegió a las dos princesas justo a tiempo.  
El rayo pasó de largo y terminó, la araña parecía molesta por no haberlos aniquilado, se movió al techo de la habitación.

Link trataba de ser el centro de atención del ojo. El enorme artrópodo dejó caer docenas de huevecillos al suelo.

El aura azul se rompió y Zelda palideció.

-Oh no...-

De los huevos salieron muchísimas arañitas del tamaño de un cucco ya familiares para todos, toda la horda salió disparada en todo el suelo.  
Midna salió de la sombra de Zelda y flotó rápidamente frente a ella.

-¡Apunta al ojo! ¡Yo me encargo!- dijo conjurando su campo de fuerza oscuro.

Zelda apuntó, sus manos temblaban de miedo.  
Link por fin había matado unas cuantas arañas, y la progenitora en el techo, enfurecida al ver a sus crías morir, comenzó a prepararse para lanzar otro rayo a la molesta cosita verde.

El rayo salió disparado hacia Link que corrió hacia las arañas que iban hacia él matándolas con el mismo.  
Rogó a las Diosas que Zelda apuntara de una vez.

SWIIIIIIFT

Y la flecha salió disparada a la comisura del ojo.  
No esperándoselo la araña soltó un chillido y ciega cayó al suelo pesadamente, por poco aplastando al distraído joven que estaba casi debajo.

Se veía cómo las patas se encogían hacia el centro, los espasmos en su cuerpo invertebrado. Pronto se levantaría, y ciega acometería contra todo lo que estuviera en la habitación.

Link pensó rápido. Había una de esas grandes estatuas cerca, su enorme mazo le pareció suficiente para acabar con la araña. Blandió el cetro, la lucecita voló y quedó dentro de la pieza. Hizo como que aplastaba algo con el cetro y la estatua lo imitó moviendo rápidamente el mazo y aplastando a la araña.

Sus patas se paralizaron y con el abdomen destruido y hecho mil pedazos se carbonizaron y desaparecieron en un humo negro.

Midna había acabado ya con las arañitas y aliviada suspiró al ver cómo la madre moría. Volteó a ver a Zelda, sonriéndole triunfalmente. Pero Zelda no tenía expresión de alivio, su cara estaba más pálida, solamente señaló con la mano.

Midna volteó y donde había estado la madre ahora había decenas de arañitas con el ojo de la madre en medio, el ojo sacó unas patas y... corrieron despavoridas.

-¡El pedazo del espejo!- chilló Midna, que jaló a Zelda de la mano- ¡Vamos, vienen hacia acá!-

Zelda sólo la miró con horror.

-¡VAMOS!- la jaló del brazo, flotaba a la par que ella corría, resistiéndose.

Link no podría alcanzar a la horda corriendo, y el arco lo tenía Zelda. Y vio asustado cómo Midna la estaba jalando hacia las arañas.

-¡Midna!- gritó pero el grito de Midna de "Vamos" lo calló.

La twili conjuró su campo oscuro y una vez las arañitas dentro las electrocutó.

-¡Ahora Zelda! ¡Dispara!-

Zelda, temblando, apuntó la flecha, disparó y ésta quedó en la pupila del ojo arácnido.  
Las demás arañitas se carbonizaron y todo el humo negro se condensó en una brillante parte de espejo.

Midna lo recibió con una sonrisa rebosante entre sus manitas bicolores.

Link llegó corriendo, suspirando aliviado.

-Al fin...-

-Tres de las partes del espejo son nuestras...- dijo Midna- Sólo falta una. ¿Vieron qué asqueroso monstruo era? La maldad en estos pedazos es más grande de lo que imaginan.-

Zelda miró el objeto, lleno de marcas tan extrañas.

-Estamos ensamblando algo terrible aquí.- bajó la mirada al suelo- Algo que al último tendríamos que destruir. Por eso es que tenemos que apurarnos a conseguir el último pedazo.-

-Hay que alcanzar el cielo, para conseguirlo.- recordó Link las palabras de los sabios.

-Salgamos de aquí.-

-o-o-

Ya iban en el antiguo Templo del Tiempo; Zelda iba tomándose las manos nerviosa.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Link.

-Es que... me dan mucho miedo las arañas. Y ver una tan enorme...- se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Míralo de esta forma. ¡Te has enfrentado a una gigante! Ahora una pequeñita no parecerá nada.- le sonrió amablemente.

-Si... creo que tienes razón.-

Llegaron a la puerta, y Link la abrió para salir al bosque. La misma luz los envolvió y poco a poco el bosque se materializó.

Ya afuera Ooccoo y su hijo los esperaban.

-¡Bien hecho aventureros! Ooccoo ve lo que ha estado buscando. ¡Diosas, si! Es el cetro del dominio que encontraron en el templo.-

-¡Ah?- respondieron al unísono.

-Pero esa cosa ha estado pérdida tanto tiempo que puedo ver desde aquí que su magia se ha extinguido...-

-¿Cómo?- Link sacó el cetro y el color celeste que tenía había pasado a un rojo oxidado- ¡Qué!?-

-Parece que ha estado cientos de años a la intemperie- dijo Zelda.

-Ooh, ¿qué voy a hacer? ... Pensé que al fin podría retornar al cielo. Y he olvidado completamente el hechizo para recuperar su magia.-

-¿Cuál hechizo?- preguntó Zelda.

Ooccoo la ignoró, perdida en sus quejas.

-No puede solucionarse. Creo que buscaré las estatuas que responden al cetro...-

-¡Oiga!-

-¡Está decidido! ¡Eso es lo que haremos Ooccoo Jr.! ¡Eso es lo que haremos, definitivamente!-

-Oye, no ignores a la princesa.-

-¡Bien, Ooccoo está en camino! ¡Nos veremos después!- y con eso salieron corriendo al bosque.

-¡PAJARRACO!- se escuchó el grito de Midna en todo el lugar- ¡Qué le hiciste al cetro del dominio!? ... ¡SE FUE!-

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-

-¡Y yo que pensaba que era basura!- se lamentó la twili- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?- reaccionó- ¡MOMENTO! ¡Dijo algo de regresar al cielo!?-

-Si.- dijeron a coro los hylianos.

-¡La última pieza del espejo está en el cielo!-

Ambos se pegaron en la frente fastidiados.

-Si encontramos la forma de arreglar el cetro, podremos ir al cielo.- dijo dando un puñetazo sobre su otra mano- ¡Andando!-

-o-o-

Caminaban de regreso por el bosque, Midna se había negado a tele transportarlos por varias razones. Una porque no lo daba la gana y estaba enfadada con ellos al dejar ir al ave y otra porque de seguro el ordoniano amigo de Link los esperaba aún.

De entre los arbustos salió una lucecita rosada, que rápidamente rodeó a ambos hylianos.

-¡Mira! ¡Es una hada!- exclamó Zelda embelesada.

-¡La Gran Hada me mandó a curarlos, pues supuso que su batalla había sido ardua! Vayan con las Diosas.- y diciendo esto la pequeñina voló hacia un árbol y se perdió.

-Qué amable es la Gran Hada.- habló Link simplonamente- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dije ahora!?- miró cómo la princesa fruncía el ceño.

Zelda sólo avanzó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿¡Qué hice!?-

-/-/-/-

Rusl no estaba en el claro del bosque.  
Caminaron hacia Epona; Link le palmeó un costado y le susurró mimos a lo que la yegua relinchaba.

-Ella es tan fiel, ¿nunca se ha escapado?- preguntó Zelda llegando hasta ellos.

-La han robado, que es otra cosa.- dijo tomando las riendas- ¿Quieres ir a descansar a mi casa?- preguntó atento.

-No... Creo que el hada nos recuperó bastante bien.-

-Es que...- y sonrió apenado llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¿Ahora qué, fenómeno?!- gritó Midna desde una sombra desconocida.

-Tengo hambre.-

-/-/-/-

Avanzando por el campo de la región de Faron, el trío fue encontrado por el cartero, que iba corriendo a velocidad impresionante.

-¡SEÑOR ! ¡CARTA PARA USTED!- gritó el hombre a varios metros de distancia.

-Diosas...- murmuró el hyliano al verlo acercarse.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó la princesa, aferrándose débilmente a la tela de la túnica del muchacho, pues Epona se había detenido abruptamente.

-El cartero.-

-Es un tipo chiflado.- canturreó Midna justo antes de que llegara el hombre hasta ellos.

-¡Aquí está su carta, señor Link! ¡Es del shamán Renado!- se la entregó y haciendo un saludo militar dio la media vuelta- ¡TRABAJO CUMPLIDO! ¡DE VUELTA AL TRABAJO!- y diciendo esto se marchó por donde había venido.

Extrañado, el muchacho abrió el sobre rojo. Una sola hoja de papel se encontraba, leyó lo siguiente:

"Link,

Hay algo acerca de la memoria de Ilia sobre lo que quiero hablarte.  
Sé que estás ocupado, pero por favor visítame en mi santuario de Villa Kakariko."

Con calma, guardó la carta en el sobre. Le dio un apretón a Epona con los pies y se dirigieron al este.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Midna.

-A villa Kakariko.-

-Pero...-

-No te preocupes, iremos a la ciudadela después.-

-Link, ¿qué decía la carta?- preguntó tímidamente Zelda.

-... Nada.-

Zelda tuvo un mal presentimiento. De un momento a otro, con esa carta, Link había pasado a un estado total de tristeza, justo como cuando habían salido de Kakariko con Ralis...

-o-o-

Justo al llegar a villa Kakariko, el sol estaba en su punto más alto.  
Se bajaron de Epona, Link llevando las riendas.

-Si quieres, puedes esperarme aquí. No tardaré mucho. Sólo iré a hablar con Renado.-

-Esta bien, esperaremos aquí, ¿verdad Midna?- la aludida sólo resopló.

-¡Miren! ¡Es Link!- se escuchó el grito de un niño.

-¡Link!-

Los tres chiquillos taclearon al recién llegado, cayendo todos al suelo. Luda, que los acompañaba, caminó tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-Bienvenidos sean de nuevo a Kakariko.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Niños! ¡No... puedo... RESPIRAR!- habló el joven con un hilito de voz.

Sentándose, aventó a Talo, Colin y Beth al suelo. Los niños lo abrazaron efusivamente.

-Liiiiiiiiiiiiink- chilló Beth- ¡Te extrañamos!-

-Si, chicos. Yo también. Pero tengo algo que hacer, - y mirando a Luda- ¿dónde está tu padre?-

-En el santuario, venga conmigo.-

Link se levantó, dejando a los niños con Zelda y Epona.  
Luda lo encaminó a la puerta del santuario y haciendo una reverencia lo dejó solo.  
Entró, dudoso. Sólo encontró al shamán, mirando el agujero del sótano en medio del lugar.

Al escuchar que alguien entraba volteó.

-¡Ahh! ¡Te he estado esperando Link! Es bueno verte en una pieza.-

-Igualmente. ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-La fortuna nos ha sonreído. Si las cosas van bien, seremos capaces de ayudar a Ilia a recuperar su memoria. –al ver la reacción de sorpresa del joven añadió- ¿Conoces al amigo de Telma, Shad?-

-Si, lo conocí hace un par de días.-

-Parece que ha estado investigando los cielos, y ha venido para ver la estatua en el sótano del santuario.- hizo una pausa y miró el agujero- Y ahora sé que cuando Ilia fue salvada, ella escuchó que alguien hablaba sobre el cetro de los cielos o algo parecido.-

-¿Cómo?-

-He estado hablando con ella, haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que le ha pasado. Ella sólo recuerda haber despertado en un campo y haber encontrado al chico zora... Los gorones creen que para ayudarla a recuperar su memoria debemos colocar en orden los fragmentos de su pasado inmediato. –

-Pero, ¿ella ha hablado de otra cosa? ¿Lo que sea?-

-No. Ella sólo recuerda vagamente algo sobre una persona que la ayudó.- miró el semblante del chico- Si trabajamos para llegar al mismo lugar donde perdió la memoria, podríamos encontrar algo que se la devuelva.-

-No creo que sea posible.- dijo melancólico- ¡Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre!-

-Pero ha estado intentando cosas Link. Aquí no ha estado en vano. Así que si podemos reescribir el camino de Ilia... estoy seguro que fue Telma quien la cuidó antes de que viniera a esta villa, ¿no? Será mejor hablar con ella en primer lugar. –rebuscando entre su bolsillos sacó un sobre-Por favor, dale esto a Telma.- se lo dio- Me apena decir esto pero, para ser honesto, no puedo soportar la compañía de Telma.-

-Ya veo.-

-No te desanimes, habla con ella. Para que te diga lo mismo que a mí.-

Echándole un último vistazo al shamán salió del santuario.

-o-o-

Inmediatamente al salir se encontró con los chicos hablando con la muchacha que cuidaba a Epona. Al parecer le estaban preguntando sinfín de cosas y ella, o estaba mintiendo o los estaba desviando de tema. Pero al parecer estaban a gusto.

Buscó a Ilia con la mirada, al parecer estaba en la fuente de Eldin. Ésta se encontraba a varios metros del santuario. Se encaminó hacia ahí.

La joven volteó, no se encontraba sola ya.

-¡Ah! Link, ¡cómo está? –al verlo llegar junto a ella preguntó - ¿Cómo se encuentra el niño zora?-

-Hola Ilia. Él se encuentra bien, ya está en casa.-pausa, una muy larga- Oye, ¿podrías decirme lo que recuerdes acerca de un cetro?-

-Ah... Renado le contó. Yo...recuerdo haber sido salvada de una peligrosa situación por alguien. Alguien que dijo algo sobre el cetro de los cielos. Pero no me acuerdo de quien, porqué, donde o qué significa eso.-

-Ah... ni yo.- suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente.

-¿Tú sabes...? –dijo de pronto, mirando el agua del estanque - ¿Qué es lo que debo recordar? Esos niños me hablan de cosas que nunca había escuchado, de lugares que no sé dónde están ni cómo son, de gente que no sé quién es.

-Si no tuviera bordado lo que se supone que es mi nombre en mi blusa, tal vez ni de eso supiera. ¿Quién soy?- giró la cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

-¿No te lo han dicho?- dijo bajando la mirada.

-No. Sólo me cuentan cosas, pero no me dicen nada.-

Link miró el cielo, y sonriendo tristemente cerró los ojos.

-Adiós.-

-¿Qué?-

Ilia lo miró confundida, él dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. La yegua estaba más lejos, junto con esa extraña señorita que lo acompañaba desde que se habían llevado al zora.

¿Quién era ella? Y lo más importante, ¿quién era él? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar su presencia?

-/-/-/-

-Link ¿huh?- fue el saludo inicial que recibió al entrar a la taberna- ¡Vaya, vaya! Si está en una pieza.-

-Hola Ashei.- musitó cansado dejándose caer en la silla, imitado por Zelda.

-La bestia del dominio zora no se ha aparecido desde su última visita.- le informó sentándose junto a él- Al final, los problemas en Hyrule y los eventos en pico nevado están más allá de nuestra imaginación. Honestamente, deber haber alguien que sepa qué está pasando realmente. ¿No lo crees?- sonrió de lado mirando a Zelda.

Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Oh por Din! ¡Link!-

-Hey, Telma, tengo una carta para ti...-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Creo que sigue algo que me da hueva y asco xD ajhajhaa**

**Veremos como sale esto :D saludos a todos.**

**Edit de antes de la subida: Zeldita le teme a las arañas en este fic, no a las ratas como en spirit tracks xD!**

Edit del día de la subida: si ya sé! no tengo perdón de DEOS! pero, la escuela me mató! así vilmente xD! y luego hice un cosplay de Midna :8 (fotos en mi deviantart) y pss hasta ahora que vengo con pilas zelinkeras 1000% recargadas gracias a spirit tracks, aprovecharé las vacaciones.  
Lamento mucho si se ha dado a entender que Link y Zelda son antipáticos con los demás menos con ellos :c por eso, perdón. Trataré de arreglar ese detalle y ponerlos más normales. Es lo malo de sólo narrar ciertas escenas :c se da para mucha interpretación lo poco que se ve... en fin. Gracias a los que se acuerden de este fic y gracias a fanlink que no dejó mail en sus reviews que me mandó a "Regresan mis recuerdos" pero los aprecio enormemente n.n si alguien la conoce, le dice que gracias :D  
Y feliz navidad y año nuevo a todos ustedes, esperemos que el siguiente año nos traigan la sorpresa de un LinkxZelda en Wii.  
*muere*  


**PD: Las ratas son lindas D: yo abrí una xD ajhajhajaa muajajajajajaja *truenos y relámpagos*  
PD2: recibo amenazas, quejas, bitcheadas, mentadas ETC pero DEJEN review, si eres anónimo, deja el MAIL para poder CONTESTARTE... AMO dejar PALABRAS en MAYÚSCULAS XD**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

==**NOTAS DE AUTORA: AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO**==

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XVIII**

-¡Ooh! Bien, ¡pero si es de Renado el Shamán!- la tabernera abrió la carta rápidamente y leyó el contenido (que no era mucho)- ¿Todo este escrito y ni siquiera se molesta en mencionar una cosa sobre mi? Cariño, eso es a lo que yo llamo RUDO.- dijo haciendo bolita el papel, tirándolo y Louise lo interceptó en el aire poniéndose a jugar con él.

Link sólo se rascó la nuca, el ambiente estaba muy tenso.  
Telma siguió enfurruñada, buscaba algo entre las botellas y varias cajas de la barra.

-¿Y bien?- llegó Rusl y le dio un golpe en la espalda al muchacho- ¿Encontraste el poder de la antigua civilización?-

-Eeeeeeeh.-

-Si encuentras algo, díselo a Shad. Él ha estado investigando a los Oocca, de quienes se dicen que son los ancestros de los hylianos. Ahora está en Villa Kakariko investigando a estos seres del cielo. Tal vez podrías ir a verlo. Es un ávido escolar, así que estoy seguro que su conocimiento será de ayuda.-

Zelda tosió un poco, tapándose la cara. Link alzó una ceja, algo sabía esa chica...

-Visita a los niños cuando llegues allá, ¿está bien?-

-Claro Rusl.-

-Disculpe señor Rusl,- habló Zelda cortésmente- ¿se encuentra el señor Auru por aquí?

-No lo he visto, supongo que debe llegar más tarde. El capitán de los soldados lo llamó esta tarde.-

Zelda frunció los labios, ahora que tenía una pista más de lo del cielo... Auru no estaba ahí para preguntarle de una cosa importante. Desvió la mirada a Link, que la veía divertido. Ella sólo miró a otro lado.

BAM

Y todos voltearon a ver a Telma, que había sacado una caja polvorienta sobre la barra.

-Bueno, no diré nada sobre la estupidez de un hombre.- y se limpió las manos- Y creo que entiendo la situación de Ilia ahora.- sonrió ampliamente- Claro que le daré una mano a esa adorable niñita.- puso una mano en la cadera y otra en el mentón.- Hmmmm, ¿Qué más recuerdo? Recuerdo que encontré a Ilia y al niño Zora en la entrada de la ciudadela. Después los llevé con el doctor. El primero en traer a Ilia a esta tienda fue ese doctor. Tal vez él sepa algo, pero es un murciélago muy caprichoso, eso es seguro.-

-¿El doctor de la parte este?-

-El mismo cascarrabias. Ah... ¡lo tengo cariño! Iras y le darás esto. Este pequeño y mágico papel le dará el poder de hablar.- de la caja sacó un papel doblado.- Es su cuenta de los últimos... ejem, años. Dile que vas en mi nombre, él entenderá.-

Link tomando el papel dio las gracias. Justo cuando se disponían a salir entraba Auru.

-¡Link!-exclamó asombrado al verlo, y al notar a la chica sólo atinó a decir- ¡Eh, usted!- dijo sorprendido.

-¡Ah, Auru! Justo tenía que hablar con usted.- Zelda se volteó hacia Link- ¿Puedes ir a hacer el encargo? Tengo que hablar con Auru.-

-Claro, claro. Vendré a recogerte aquí.- diciendo esto se marchó.

Auru y la princesa se quedaron en la parte de afuera del bar. Sentados en una banca de madera. La joven lo puso al tanto de la situación y sobre cómo el extraño pájaro les había hablado acerca de que el cetro había perdido su magia.

-Sólo recuerdo que el único hombre que estaba investigando la raza de los cielos y tenía toda la información era el conde Aston. Pero él murió hace ya muchos años.- se encogió de hombros la chica- Él podría decirnos cómo recuperar la magia del cetro.-

-Pero majestad... la información no murió con el conde. Su hijo aún sigue investigando, y por lo visto, creo que ya sabe quién es.-

-¿Es el joven Shad?-

-Así es, el hijo único del conde Aston. Sólo que no creo que tenga toda la información con él. Sé que parte de esa investigación estaba resguardada bajo la protección de la raza de las sombras.-

-No puede ser Auru... pero los sheikah murieron hace años.- se pasó una mano por la frente.

-No todos. Aún queda un descendiente de ellos viviendo en este Hyrule... o al menos eso creo. No he sabido nada desde la muerte de su Majestad el Rey.-

Zelda juntó las manos y en ellas recargó la frente.

-Diosas... ¿qué hacer?-

-o-o-

-AIIGH! M-m-mira, no puedo pagar esto ahora mismo. Si Telma te contrató para golpearme... ¡tendrá que esperar!-

-¡Yo no voy a golpearlo! Sólo quiero saber si Ilia dejó algo o dijo algo estando aquí.-

-Mira chico,- le dijo el anciano doctor dando manotazos en el aire, sin haber escuchado lo que había dicho- si hubiera podido vender la estatua de madera que esa joven traía... hubiera tenido el dinero. Pero accidentalmente le eché medicina y apestaba horrible, cuando la saqué afuera para que se le quitara... bueno, fue robada.- se rió nerviosamente

-¿Quién va robando cosas de la gente así? ¡Que mundo! ¿Siempre debes estar en guardia, eh?-al ver que el joven lo miraba fijamente sin entender añadió- Uh mira, chico fuerte, ni el dinero o la estatua están aquí, así que no puedo pagarte. Ahora a trabajar, trabajar.-

-¡Oiga!-

-¡He dicho a trabajar!- y casi corriendo (o bueno, caminando algo deprisa) se encerró en su consultorio, que estaba a un lado del recibidor.

-Vaya, que viejito tan malhumorado.-

-¡Midna! Pensé que te habías quedado con Zelda.-

-Nah, sé que quería hablar de cosas privadas con el anciano aquél. ¿Ahora qué harás? Este inútil ya no tiene la cosa esa de la niña perdida.-

-Midna...- Link suspiró hastiado- Dijo que le había caído medicina encima... con razón huele raro aquí.-

-Sabes que sólo como lobo puedes rastrear los olores.- canturreó divertida.

-Demonios...- observó el lugar, al fondo había una mancha verdosa en el suelo y muchas cajas apiladas que daban a un estante de madera que conducía a una ventana- Ya lo tengo, transfórmame.-

-A la orden, fenómeno.-

Midna transformó al muchacho en canino. El lobo memorizó el fuerte aroma de la medicina y casi podía ver el rastro del olor que subía por las cajas y llegaba a la ventana.

-_Espero los soldados no me ataquen.-_ dijo recordando la vez que había entrado como lobo a la ciudadela (por error) y todos enloquecieron.

Lo bueno es que estaba anocheciendo y no había tanta gente afuera.

-o-o-

-Entonces dice que Shad podría tener todo lo necesario para arreglar el cetro.-

-Es una suposición. Sólo no lo alarmes, él tiene a su madre aquí en la ciudad y ella podría contarles a los demás.-

-Miauuu.-

Ambos hylianos voltearon al suelo, sólo para ver a Louise, la gata de Telma, frotarse en las piernas de la joven. Zelda la recogió tiernamente y la acomodó en sus brazos.

-Vaya... no me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué le pasó a su ropa?- observó Auru algo alarmado al ver el vestido raído de la princesa.

-Ah... accidente. No encontré los pedazos que faltaban para arreglarla.-

Una sombra pasó como bólida enfrente de ellos. El enorme can gruñía al haber encontrado su objetivo... su oloroso objetivo.

-¡A un lado Princesa! ¡Es un monstruo!- Auru se levantó a proteger a la chica.

-_Link._ ¡No Auru! No es un monstruo, es... es... ¡un perrito!-

-¿Ah? ¿No ve el tamaño de esa cosa? ¡Es horrible!-

Dos pedradas para nuestro amigo Link.

-¡Señor Auru! Si yo le digo que es un perrito, ¡es un perrito!-

-Vaya, vaya, mira el alboroto que has provocado Link.- murmuró Louise en brazos de la chica mientras ésta peleaba con su tutor.

-Tú, gata, hueles a la medicina del doctor, ¡te llevaste una estatua de madera que el viejo ese tenía!- le reprochó en su lenguaje de animales.

-Ah si... pensé que era un juguete. Lo siento.- la gata entrecerró los ojos- Pero si la quieres, no la tengo aquí.-

-¡No me digas eso gata del demonio o...!-

-Shhhhh, o dejaré que los hylianos te ataquen. Miau.- dijo soberbia y acomodándose mejor en los brazos de la princesa- Iba a enterrarla en el campo del sur, pero una horda de perros esqueletos bestia me atacó y se la llevó.-

-¿Cómo que perros esqueletos bestia?-

-Si, estaban en los huesos, sus ojos brillaban... me dieron mucho miedo, miau. Me atacaron y me quitaron el juguete ese.- volvió a acomodarse mejor en la chica, que sólo le acariciaba la cabeza mientras seguía dialogando con Auru.

-Y dices que esta en el campo del sur... tendré que ir. Y deja de hacer eso.- le dijo enseñándole los dientes.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?- preguntó la gata con fingida inocencia y volvió a frotarse deliberadamente en el pecho de la princesa.

-_Eso_.-

Louise ronroneó sonoramente y moviendo la cola parecía sonreír.

-Ten cuidado, que son muchos.-

Link entendiendo que Auru no dejaría que se acercara a la princesa corrió hacia el callejón en dirección a la salida sur.

-_Maldita gata aprovechada, ya verá cuando esté en mi forma normal...-_

-¿A dónde vas, pulgoso? ¡Ah, si, no puedes hablar! ¿Saldrás? Entonces me quedaré aquí a guiar a la princesa, que de seguro no tarda.- Midna saltó de la sombra del lobo a la de una cesta con fruta.

Link no se detuvo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo al campo de Hyrule.

-o-o-

-Diosas... creo que lo perdí.- Zelda se detuvo cerca de un puesto de fruta abandonado a tomar el aire.

Al fin había podido despedirse de Auru, prometiéndole que iría a buscar a Link con el doctor. Ahora no sabía dónde se había metido el lobo.

-Salió de la ciudad.- se escuchó la voz de Midna desde un punto desconocido.

-Diosas, me asustaste.-

-¿No te dejaba ir el anciano, verdad?-

-El señor Auru se asustó con Link, fue todo.-

Oyeron un gruñido. De la puerta del sur entró el lobo con una extraña cosa en el hocico.

-Mira qué tiene el muchachón, haber...- Midna lo tocó con la piedra maldita y lo volvió a la normalidad.

Aún con la estatua de madera en la boca, Link estaba sucio y con varios rasguños. Se quitó la cosa de la boca y se sacudió el cabello mientras caía una nube de tierra.

-Eran... muchos perros esqueléticos bestia.- fue lo que dijo mientras observaba la estatua- Al fin, tengo esto que Ilia dejó con el doctor.-

-Espera... ¿puedo verlo?-

-Claro.- se lo entregó.

-Esto... parece el símbolo sheikah.- dijo mientras pasaba las manos por la figura meticulosamente tallada, bajó la mirada- Oh cielos...-

-Ni idea de lo que hablas.- la observó alzando una ceja, negó con la cabeza- Midna, iremos por Epona y nos tele transportarás a Kakariko.-

-Cómo ordene el jefe.- dijo irónicamente.

-/-/-/-

-Luda, ayúdame a servir la cena. Hoy tenemos al joven Shad de invitado.-

-Claro, padre.-

-Renado, quisiera ayudarles en algo.-

-Oh Ilia, no te molestes. Ve con los niños. En un momento serviremos la cena.-

Ilia salió no muy convencida de la cocina de la posada. Se sentó calladamente a la mesa donde los demás niños de Ordon jugaban con los cubiertos (a excepción de Malo), se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-¿Algo le molesta, señorita Ilia?- preguntó cortésmente Shad acomodándose los lentes.

-Ah. No, estoy bien.-

En eso la puerta de la posada se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a dos hylianos exhaustos.

-¡Link!- chillaron los niños ordonianos yendo directo a taclearlo.

Zelda hizo una reverencia. Renado y Luda salieron de la cocina a toda prisa.

-¡Vaya! Tenemos otros dos invitados, Luda.-

-Si, padre.- contestó alegre la chiquilla y se metió de nuevo a la cocina.

-Tomen asiento, estábamos a punto de servir la cena.-

-No queremos molestar.- habló la chica castaña.

-No es molestia. Deben estar cansados, les prepararemos dos camas ¿les parece bien pasar la noche aquí?-

Zelda ya iba a abrir la boca para protestar.

-¡Nos encantaría! Gracias... estoy... muy cansado.- dijo Link desde el suelo siendo aplastado por los niños.

Zelda medio sonrió, aún cansado, Link siempre estaba de humor para jugar con los chicos. Se sentó en una silla vacía, en la esquina de la mesa.

-Es una cama... ¡al fin! Ya me estaba cansando de dormir en el suelo.- dijo sentándose justo en la otra esquina de la mesa, frente a Zelda y al lado de Shad- Hey Shad. Telma me dijo que habías venido a investigar, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?-

-Pues llevo dos días...-

Zelda se limitó a ser observadora de la conversación de los hombres. Miró a Ilia que parecía tener algo más interesante en las manos. Los niños corrieron a la cocina a ayudar a Luda y a Renado.  
Se preguntó a sí misma si esto sería parecido a ser parte de una familia normal.

Dirigió la mirada a Link (discretamente claro). Se había fijado en pequeños detalles de la imagen del chico. En su pelo, sus orejas, sus ojos... que no perdían esa chispa cuando pasaba a ser un lobo. Era tan intrigante ese joven...

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-¿Ah?- reaccionó avergonzada al notar que él la había sorprendido observándolo- No, no es nada.- y añadió por lo bajo- ¿No deberías mostrarle a la señorita Ilia la estatua?-

-Después de la cena...-

-o-o-

Habiéndose retirado los niños a la cama, quedaban en la enorme mesa los mayores. Hablando un poco del tema, Renado pidió a Link que le dijera lo que había dicho Telma de la carta.  
Omitiendo detalles, el muchacho relató lo sucedido y mostró la estatua sheikah a todos.

Ilia no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándola, como ida.

-El doctor dijo que tú traías esto cuando Telma te encontró con el zora.-

La ordoniana cerró los ojos fuertemente, llevándose una mano a la sien.

-Sólo recuerdo... haber despertado en un campo enorme, cerca del río. Ahí me encontré con el niño y...- tomó aire- caminé con él a cuestas hasta encontrar la ciudad y ahí Telma me encontró.-

-¿Señorita Ilia, no recuerda haber llevado esto?- preguntó Shad.

-Es que... no recuerdo nada antes de despertar en el campo. Yo... lo lamento...- se excusó y caminó hacia las habitaciones.

-Creo que esto no dará resultado.- suspiró Link.

-Dale tiempo, Link. Esto es más complicado de lo que parece.- objetó Renado colocando sus codos en la mesa, recargándose sobre sus manos.

Link bufó. También se excusó pero él salió de la posada. Renado hizo lo mismo y se retiró a descansar.

-Bueno, viendo la situación, creo que iré a dormir. Buenas noches.-

-Espere, señor Shad.- lo detuvo Zelda mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita?-

-¿Su padre era el conde Aston?-

Shad pareció muy sorprendido por la pregunta, se acomodó los lentes y asintió.

-Mi querido padre. Murió ya hace muchos años. Heredé toda su investigación.-

-Tengo entendido que él era un gran erudito en el tema de la raza del cielo, los Oocca.-

-Así es, ¿usted también sabe de ello?-

-Sólo un poco de información. Me temo que el conde tenía todos los libros del tema.-

-¿Y usted es?-

-Sólo una joven que quiere aprender y está buscando algo... Dígame, ¿hay algún tipo de... objeto que digan los textos acerca de cómo llegar al cielo?-

-Si, hablan del cetro de los cielos.- se acomodó las gafas- Sabe qué... encontré una estatua de búho muy interesante en el sótano del santuario de Renado. Si quiere puedo mostrársela mañana. Creo que la inscripción que tiene es muy extraña, y tiene algo que ver con que la señorita Ilia le dijo a Renado.- bostezó profundamente- Discúlpeme, estoy cansado. Buenas noches.-

-Que descanse.-

Zelda suspiró, eso no le resolvía ninguna duda de cómo recuperar la magia del cetro. Y si le mostraban el cetro a Shad de seguro moriría de la emoción.  
Se levantó y titubeó si dirigirse a la puerta o a la cama que le habían asignado.

Saliendo de la posada fue recibida por un fresco viento que venía de la montaña. A esa hora, la villa (que de por si era tranquila) parecía una ciudad fantasma entre los edificios destruidos por las bestias del ocaso y las sombras de las montañas.

Sólo una luz se veía metros más adelante y era la tienda de bombas de Barnes, que abría las veinticuatro horas.

Se preguntó dónde estaría la fuente de Eldin. Link le había dicho que no muy lejos del santuario de Renado. Caminó disfrutando del silencio y del paisaje, que parecía tan muerto.

La fuente apareció minutos después, entre pilares de roca y tierra. Una pequeña cascada que dejaba caer el agua de la fuente hacia una pequeña playa de tierra; y rocas negras rodeando el estanque, como en las otras fuentes.  
Dándole la espalda, estaba Link. Pensando o mirando el lugar, sólo Nayru lo sabía; quiso evitar sonido alguno, pero una ramita se quebró ante su peso y el joven volteó, le sonrió fugazmente y siguió mirando el fondo del estanque.

-Este lugar, es hermoso...- habló ella llegando hasta su lado.

-Como todas las fuentes lo son.- pausa- Es tan tranquilo, es como el estanque de Ordon, al que íbamos siempre a bañarnos todos, je je...-

Se escuchó melancolía en su voz.

-Link, creo que yo puedo ayudarle a Ilia a que recupere su memoria. No sé mucho del tema pero, sé algunos hechizos que –

-Sería maravilloso que lo intentaras.- le dijo seriamente y sonriendo de lado- Pero este momento dejémoslo para disfrutar de este lugar, ¿no te parece?-

Cerró los ojos, aún sonriendo de lado. Suspiró hondamente.

Zelda lo miró detenidamente; tragó saliva nerviosa.

-Hasta mañana.-

Y se retiró a descansar al hotel.

**Este capítulo llevaba terminado desde... enero. Justo antes de atorarme con la parte de la memoria de Ilia, justo antes de pedir fanarts para inspirarme.  
Muchas cosas han pasado desde la última vez que actualicé. Aquí en el fandom, en el deviantart, en mi vida.**

**Las personas allegadas a mi saben lo que pasó. Me cambió radicalmente la vida. Ya nada es como antes y todo esto aunado con la escuela no me dejaban tiempo para continuar.  
Pero estas vacaciones trataré por todos los medios de terminar esta historia, que lo único que le falta es pasarse a word y ser publicada.**

**Gente, muchas gracias por leerme, de veras espero comentarios acerca de lo bueno y malo de este fic, al fin y al cabo, es para ustedes y yo quiero mejorar.  
Vuelvo a reiterar, no necesitas cuenta en para dejar un review, sólo dejas un nick y el comentario y asi.**

**Esperemos más momentos incómodos marca Dealirveh en los próximos caps XD de esos momentos cursis que hacen a las fangirls como yo dibujar fanarts xD?**

**Los veo en el siguiente cap.**

**Este fic es dedicado a mi madre, que en paz descanse. Te amo y te extraño.  
**


	19. Capítulo XIX

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XIX**

_¿Estás bien? ¡¿Niña! ¿Estás bien!  
Ven conmigo. En mi casa los monstruos no pueden entrar._

Y podía verse tomando la mano de una ¿anciana?

Todo era confuso...

_¿De dónde vienes? ¿Ordon? Eso está muy lejos._

¿Lejos? ¿Lejos dónde?

_Te atraparon esas bestias, al igual que a mí y a mi pequeño hogar. Pero no te preocupes, esta casa está resguardada por un hechizo que les impide entrar._

¿Bestias? ... ¡Los monstruos verdes!

Ilia lanzó un gruñido.

_Yo también espero que ese joven que tú dices... venga y nos rescate mi niña. Pero hay que ser realistas._

¿Quién las rescataría?

_Esta noche se irán de juerga esa horda de animales. ¡Puedes escapar! Tú eres joven y puedes correr, debes irte, ¡escapar!_

_-¡No sin usted!-  
_

Se alarmó al escuchar su voz asustada.

_Toma esta figurita de madera, úsala como un talismán. Te traerá buena suerte. Que las Diosas te protejan._

_¡Corre, Ilia! ¡Corre!_

Se veía correr por un fantasmal pueblo abandonado, salió corriendo a un pasadizo de roca.  
No supo cuánto corrió, ni a dónde, sólo corrió.

Al llegar a un campo que era dividido en dos por un río se dejó caer en la orilla tomando agua como desquiciada. Respirando agitadamente.

-¡Ahí está esa perra! ¡Te dije que vigilaras mejor la casucha de la vieja esa!- escuchó la gutural voz de un bulblin que en un jabalí se acercaba junto con otros dos.

Ilia quiso correr pero ellos fueron más rápidos.

¡BAM!

-¡BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó la chica sentada en el santuario de Kakariko, tomándose la cabeza con las manos, llorando- ¡Basta!-

-¡Ilia!- Luda y Beth se levantaron en su auxilio a consolarla.

-¿Qué viste?- le preguntó Link a la princesa de Hyrule mientras abría los ojos después de buscar en la mente de Ilia.

-Ella... estaba atrapada en un pueblo abandonado, cerca del norte de Lanayru, por lo que pude ver...- tomó aire hondamente- Lo siento, ese tipo de hechizos gasta mucho mi energía.-

-Increíble.- murmuró Shad acomodándose los lentes- Tal magia sólo se ve en las buenas familias hylianas... señorita...-

-Tetra.- dijo Link rápidamente.

-¡Esa señora sigue en aprietos!- dijo de repente Ilia- ¡Ella aún sigue ahí!- sollozó- Por favor, tienen que ayudarla...-

-o-o-

Renado extendió un mapa sobre la mesa del comedor en el hotel.

-Si usted dice que a ella la golpearon en el campo de la parte norte de Lanayru- dijo señalando el campo- entonces ella pudo estar cautiva cerca de esta región.- y dibujó un círculo invisible con el dedo entre el puente de Eldin y el campo.

-¿Un asentamiento de los monstruos, quizá?-

-No, yo vi un pueblo abandonado. No era un asentamiento.- negó Zelda lentamente.

-¡Pero es que no hay nada ahí!- murmuró Renado hastiado pasándome una manos por el cabello- A menos...-

Los demás lo observaron fijamente. Zelda presentía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-_El pueblo sheikah abandonado_.- pensó la joven.

Link resopló y el flequillo se levantó desacomodándosele alocadamente. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

Beth se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, tratando de ver o escuchar algo.

-¡Beth! Ven conmigo, quiero hablarte de algo.- le dijo el ordoniano a lo que la chica asintió y fue con él hacia afuera.

Una vez ellos afuera, Renado enrolló el mapa.

-Link se nota muy abatido por todo esto. Será mejor que hable con él.-

-No se preocupe, señor Renado- contestó Shad- él sólo está así porque la señorita Ilia es muy importante para él y los niños...-

Zelda, haciendo oídos sordos a la conversación de adentro, fue disimuladamente a la ventana para escuchar la de afuera.

-o-o-

-Sé que no he estado bien comunicado con ustedes. Beth, eres la mayor siguiendo de Ilia, sabes cómo está ella, y tú has estado a cargo.-

-Lo sé Link, pero... es que todo esto es muy raro.-

-Cálmate, todo pasará pronto, esto casi termina, te lo aseguro.-

-¡Pero porqué tú! ¿Porqué tienes que irte lejos de nosotros?-

-Beth...-le pasó una mano por la cara a la niña- hermanita, sabías bien que esa vez tenía que encontrar a Ilia, ahora que la encontramos tenemos que recuperar su memoria. Pero para eso, necesito que me digas todo lo que ella ha dicho desde que llegó aquí.-

-Ella sólo se preocupaba por el niño Zora. Cuando él se fue, y yo le quise hablar de Ordon, del alcalde Bo, de todo... ella no sabía nada. Talo, Malo, Colin y yo nos sentimos muy tristes.-

-¿Y le han estado hablando de eso?-

-Sí, pero ella nos ignoraba. Después Renado le dijo que fuera a rezar y a meditar al santuario, y eso ha hecho. La otra vez, me preguntó si conocía a alguna mujer embarazada, y... pues creo que desde ahí comenzaba a recordar algo.-

-Uli...- dijo sin pensarlo- ¿No ha dicho nada más? ¿Ni de su papá?-

-Ella vio pictografías de Renado y el alcalde Bo en el hotel. Sólo lloró pero no dijo nada.-

Link se quedó pensativo, tal vez Ilia si podría recuperar su memoria después de todo, y si ella tenía la clave para ir al cielo, ahora era lo que más importaba.

-Gracias Beth.-

-De nada. Espero pronto termine esto, ya quiero ver a mis papás... Bueno, iré a ver cómo sigue Ilia.- Beth se despidió con una sonrisa tan característica de ella y entró al hotel.

-Vaya, vaya... recopilando información aún, ¿no confías en Renado?- inquirió Midna saliendo de la sombra del chico.

-Es sólo que... no creía que algo así sucedería, es decir, ella perdió la memoria. He leído libros donde dice que eso nunca se recupera. Y pues, creo que ahora estoy más tranquilo de que eso sea mentira.-

-Sí, sólo después de ver lo que hizo la princesa con esa niña... cielos, esa chica si sabe hacer magia.- Midna calló de repente y se esfumó.

-¡Mira si es el enclenque del hyliano! ¡Ja!- se escuchó una voz grave detrás de él.

El joven volteó sólo para encontrar al patriarca goron Darbus, junto con los ancianos (que varios de ellos muy apenas podían estarse en pie).

-Venimos a hablar con el shamán. ¿Está en el santuario?-

-No... está aquí, pasen...- dijo.

-Oye, muchacho.- le dijo Gor Coron al pasar junto a él- ánimo.-

Los gorones entraron, dejándolo una vez más solo.

-Eso sí estuvo cerca.- murmuró Midna saliendo de nuevo de la sombra- Entonces, si ya estás más tranquilo, ¿por qué te sigues viendo como si te hubiera golpeado algo?-

-Se siente raro que...- Link desvió la mirada- una de las personas que más quieres no te recuerde en absoluto, ¿no crees?-

Midna sintió un vacío en el estómago. Vagamente recordó a _Zant._

-Tal vez.- le dijo seriamente.

Link no habló y se metió al hotel.

-Princesa, princesa...- canturreó Midna yendo a la ventana- ¿ya escuchaste?-

-No hay necesidad de repetirlo, Midna.- habló después de una pausa muy larga la princesa hyliana.

Midna, contrario a ella, no sonrió esta vez, sólo suspiró. Honda y largamente.

-/-/-/-

-Con cuidado.- le indicó Shad por más de decimonovena vez en lo que iba bajando la escalera.

Llegaron al sótano del santuario. Tierra suelta por todos lados que le mancharon sus ya de por si sucias botas.  
Varias linternas con tenue luz iluminaban el recinto pobremente, un pasillo oscuro se abría a la izquierda. Shad parecía un espectro con esa iluminación, al tiempo que le mostraba la tan mencionada estatua.  
Que casualmente recordaba haber visto una de ellas en el Templo del Tiempo, sólo que sin ese círculo en el estómago.

-Es una estatua de búho diferente a las demás que hay en Hyrule. Tiene este sello aquí- señaló el círculo- cosa que las otras no tienen. Y me parece muy interesante lo que tiene escrito ahí.-

-¿Ya ha intentado removerlo?-

-Cientos de veces. Tengo aquí el libro de notas de mi padre- le mostró el librito con las pastas raídas y lleno de separadores de colores-, ese escrito es lenguaje del cielo. Dice algo más o menos así: "Despiértanos con la palabra que rompe el sello". Si la señorita Ilia sabe algo del cetro de los cielos, es imperante que ayudemos a recuperar su memoria.-

Zelda guardó silencio. Si se le quitaba ese círculo a la estatua de búho, podrían moverla con el cetro. Pero tendrían que restaurar la magia del cetro de alguna forma. Suspiró lentamente.

-o-o-

-No te preocupes, mocoso. ¡Ja! Me han dicho que ha habido derrumbes en esa parte de las montañas, además de que los bulblins tienen fama de explotar cosas, iré con ustedes para verificar el camino.-

-Gracias Darbus. No quiero ser una molestia.-

-No es nada, niño. Si los ancianos me lo permiten, me iré ya, y ya me alcanzaran en caballo.- el patriarca salió del lugar.

-Ten cuidado Link, ahí es asentamiento de esos monstruos...- advirtió el shamán.

-Lo sé, ya he pasado por ahí.-

-Si ya lo decía yo- dijo finalmente uno de los ancianos goron- Si pertenece a una tribu que protegía a la familia real hace ya mucho tiempo. Trabajaban en secreto, así que vivían en un solitario y olvidado lugar.-

-Si, si- asintió otro de los ancianos- escuché que esa tribu pereció en las prolongadas guerras.-

Ilia, que hacía pocos minutos había formado parte de la reunión, se frotó las manos nerviosa.

-Sólo ayuden a esa persona, por favor.-

Link asintió y salió del hotel. Epona no estaba lejos de ahí, junto con otro caballo café oscuro, probablemente de Shad.

Del santuario venían precisamente el escolar y la princesa, seguramente ya le había mostrado la popular estatua.

-Link, ¿a dónde vas?- se apresuró a decir la chica.

-Al pueblo de la tribu olvidada... a ver si esa persona que ayudó a Ilia sigue ahí.- acomodó las correas de Epona.

-Iré contigo.-

-No, Z...Tetra, ya fue mucho ajetreo. Será mejor que te quedes aquí.-

-¡No! ¡Yo...!- se calló, se sentía insegura, sentía algo mal. Se sentía triste y no sabía por qué.

-Si quiere puede llevarse a mi caballo, no tengo problema con eso.- ofreció Shad con una sonrisa.

Link apretó los dientes molesto. Le empezó a molestar que el joven se portara tan caballerosamente con ella. Apretó la última correa con tal fuerza que Epona soltó un relinchido y resopló enojada.

-Gracias joven Shad.-

Shad alzó una mano para ayudarla a subir, pero ella de un salto se colocó en la montura, dejando boquiabierto al pobre chico de los lentes.

-¿Nos vamos, Link?-

Link sonrió por lo bajo, y subiéndose a Epona, comenzaron la marcha.

-/-/-/-

Desde que habían comenzado esta aventura, ellos siempre que cabalgaban hablaban de algo, cosas triviales, los lugares, sus vidas (esto muy esporádicamente). Pero esta carrera hacia el norte del puente de Eldin iba particularmente callada.

-Midna, ¿no puedes llevarnos al puente?- preguntó Link algo desesperado al ir a la mitad del camino.

-Imagínate si ese goron se detiene y se decide a esperarlos... y que ustedes le salgan que ya llegaron al lugar sin haber pasado por ahí. Quiero escuchar tu explicación coherente.-

-¿Desde cuánto te interesa que...?-

-¡Sólo quiero probar tu mente inferior, ja!-

-Muy graciosa, muy graciosa... ¿Entonces nos teletrans...?-

-¡No!-

Zelda, que iba un poco más atrás que ellos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Sus peleas siempre la hacían reír... en ocasiones.

Pasaron el puente y llegaron a un pasaje rocoso. Aminoraron la marcha, aún podía haber bulblins en los alrededores. Zelda preparó una flecha, por si las dudas.

Se encontraron con un acantilado y un puente de madera muy gruesa, del lado izquierdo un pasadizo que Link no había visto antes.

Bajaron de los caballos y al llegar al pasadizo, Darbus les salió al encuentro, lleno de polvo.

-Oh, chicos. Siento tener que irme...-

-¿Está bien?- se apresuró la princesa al ver que el goron se tomaba un brazo.

-Uno de los centinelas me lanzó una flecha, pero de suerte le aventé una roca antes que diera la alarma, ja...- su semblante se puso serio- Hubo un derrumbe aquí y este pasillo estaba cubierto de roca, ya he abierto la salida. Dentro hay un grupo de monstruos que seguramente quedó atrapado por el derrumbe, en cuanto sepan que está abierto saldrán y llamarán a los demás.-

-Entendido Darbus. Por favor, vaya a curarse.-

-Lamento dejarlos solos, hylianos.-

El patriarca goron rodó hacia Kakariko, dejándolos solos.

Link desenvainó su espada, tragando saliva.

-Andando.-

El pueblo parecía sacado de un cuento de terror. Casas muy a penas en pie se alzaban formando varias callejuelas oscuras. El viento formaba torbellinos de polvo y hojas debido a lo encerrado del lugar (entre paredes de roca maciza de montaña).

A lo lejos se podían escuchar murmullos de bulblins, probablemente desesperados que como podían habían pasado el mes encerrados ahí.

Link le hizo una seña a Zelda que guardara silencio, notó a un guarda en uno de los techos de los edificios.  
Asintiendo la chica apuntó y disparó una flecha que traspasó al animalejo disolviéndolo en humo negro.

Él señaló hacia adelante, y como cazadores furtivos, se adentraron en la ciudad fantasmal.

-/-/-/-

En Kakariko, Ilia se encontraba en las afueras del hotel.  
Era tarde ya, pero no sentía ningún sueño.

Cientos de recuerdos ametrallaban su frágil mente; un campo, un rancho, carneros azules, un hombre con un cuerno de animal en la nariz, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes.

Un sendero de lágrimas salió de sus ojos.

-Madre. Padre.- se llevó las manos a la cara.

Lo recordaba, recordaba Ordon, su familia. Su padre Bo, su amada madre, muerta ya hacía tanto.

Pero sólo eso, y lo recientemente pasado con la señora quedaba en su maltrecha y rota memoria.

_Un mensajero de los cielos que porte el cetro podrá regresar a ellos. Es lo que se ha dicho.  
¿Ya puedes dormir? ¿Te gustó la historia?_

_Ese joven Link del que tanto hablas... ¿vendrá, cierto? Esperemos que sí._

_Farore, protégenos. _

- Señorita Ilia.-

La joven fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Shad, que llevaba una lámpara de aceite aún a esa hora de la tarde.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

Ella, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas sólo asintió rápidamente, repitiendo sí vacíamente.

-Permítame acompañarla.-

-... No, gracias. Usted ha estado muy ocupado.-

-¡Qué va!, ande, caminemos un rato. Le contaré una historia sobre la raza del cielo.-

Ilia sonrió. Y comenzó a caminar al lado del joven, que empezó a relatar de nuevo la historia de esa raza tan misteriosa.

-o-o-

-Explícame otra vez... ¿cómo es que pasó esto? ¿Ella estornudó y tú te caíste enfrente de ellos, verdad?- preguntó Midna con seriedad.

Un bulblin los vigilaba de reojo.

-Lo siento Link... no debí haber estornudado.- se excusó Zelda al borde de un sollozo.

-¡Cállense!- gritó el bulblin apuntándoles con su mazo.

-Bueno... he estado en situaciones peores, creo.- pronunció finalmente Link, que estaba en medio de las dos mujeres, amarrado, rodeando también un pilar de madera.

-Hey, ¡el pasadizo está abierto!- gritó otro monstruo desde lejos - ¡Ya podemos salir!-

Se escucharon ovaciones de los animalejos.

Y los hylianos y la twili, prisioneros de esa horda que llevaba casi un mes sin salir del lugar.


	20. Capítulo XX

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago por que soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XX**

Al querer sorprender al grupo de bulblins y derrotarlos, el trío caminó por pasadizos de la ciudad fantasma.  
No contaron con que habría mucho polvo y telarañas, cosas de ese estilo, y que la pobre princesa estornudara con una nubecilla de polvo.  
Ni que Link al intentar callarla y al querer avanzar se tropezara con una rueda de carreta y cayera justamente del otro lado de una barda donde estaban los monstruos.  
Ni que Midna al querer burlarse de él saliera de la sombra, pero no hubiera prestado atención de que estaban en medio del enemigo.

Cómico, si. Pero para el trío fantástico no lo fue. Mucho menos cuando los amarraron a una estructura de madera, haberlos esculcado y quitarles todo lo de valor y sus armas.

Ahora tenían poco tiempo para liberarse y evitar que los veinte tipos dieran alerta a los demás que seguramente estaban en las montañas.  
No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando casualmente uno de los tres prisioneros se esfumó en la sombra.

-Midna, te lo dejamos a ti...- susurró Link viendo cómo la twili salía de la sombra del vigía y le daba tremendo porrazo con su puño encantado.

-¡Se han soltado!- gritó otro más lejos y los que habían querido salir se regresaron para acabar de una vez por todas con los intrusos.

-¡Maldición!- Midna flotó hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, tratando de alejarlos de los hylianos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo...- Zelda se trataba de zafar del amarre, pero era inútil, sólo podía enredar más el nudo.

-Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzar mi espada o mi cinto...- se quejó Link al ver todas sus cosas a cinco metros de él.

-Vendrán más bulblins, ya varios han dado la voz de alarma...-

-Lo sé.- apretó los dientes, mirando a todos lados.

Sólo se escuchaban las blasfemias de los bulblins y de Midna. Después se escucharon gritos y se observó a lo lejos en un callejón un campo de energía naranja con negro y cómo varios de los monstruos salían volando.

-Midna no podrá con tantos sola.- mencionó Zelda comenzando de nuevo a forcejear con su amarre.

Llegó un bulblin con ellos, para verificar que siguieran ahí. Les aventó tierra con un pie y comenzó a reírse.

-En poco tiempo vendrán cincuenta hombres más. Ya quiero ver cómo los desollan.- y comenzó a reírse macabramente.

Zelda sólo hizo un quejido. Link lo miró con rabia.

Tenían poco tiempo.

-Zelda... Zelda...- susurró juntando su cabeza a la de ella (ya que estaban amarrados espalda con espalda)- cálmate, esto no se acaba aquí. ¿Recuerdas eso que hiciste antes de destruir a la enorme araña? Ese torbellino... si lo puedes conjurar mandarías a volar a todos los engendros esos.-

-Pero él dijo que serían más de cincuenta... no puedo conjurar algo tan fuerte.-

-Yo te ayudaré, sólo dime cómo.-

-Pero Link...-

-Tú dijiste que los hylianos estamos predispuestos para la magia. Sólo dime qué hacer.-

-... Está bien.-

Al poco rato llegaron poco más de treinta bulblins, dos de ellos traían a Midna sujetada de los brazos.

-¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡SUÉLTENME Y VERÁN LO QUE ES BUENO!-

-_¿Qué está haciendo?_- se preguntó Zelda, mirando a la twili que no oponía resistencia, clavó su vista en un brazo, estaba cubierto de una sustancia violeta ¿sangre?- Está herida...- murmuró.

-¿Midna?- y Link miró a la twili, que no hacía nada por zafarse -¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no hace nada? Ella es más fuerte que eso.-

-¡YA VERAN LO QUE LES HAREMOS! MALDITOS SEAN.-

-Ella sabe que tenemos algo preparado...- susurró la princesa, riendo por lo bajo.

-Esa tonta... confía demasiado en nosotros.- Link sonrió de lado- ¿Crees que ya se hayan juntado todos?-

-Tendremos que hacerlo antes de que nos maten, si eso es lo que quieres decir.- Zelda miró a toda la horda que se había juntado.

Al parecer el líder estaba debatiendo qué hacer con ellos.

-No pierdas tiempo, hay que hacerlo ahora. Tenemos que zafarnos.-

-¿Y Midna?-

-Ella se esconderá, estará bien.-

-Entendido... toma mis manos.-

-¿Eh?-

-Toma mis manos,- buscó sus manos y las tomó firmemente, apretándolas, no brusca, pero si lo suficiente- comenzarás a concentrarte, ayúdame a crear un torbellino. Sólo... déjate llevar.-

Ambos cerraron los ojos, haciendo esto, Midna sonrió y se esfumó con todas las armas y cosas de los hylianos rápidamente en la sombra de una roca cercana, creando la confusión de los blublins que comenzaron a buscarla frenéticamente.

Link abrió los ojos de golpe, la energía que perdía era tanta y se comenzó a sentir tan cansado. Podía claramente sentir el calor saliendo a través de sus manos e ir hacia la princesa.  
Sólo sintió un apretón de manos y escuchó a la joven gritar

-¡Viento de Farore!-

Un enorme torbellino se levantó de la nada, siendo el doble en tamaño que el anterior, levantando a los bulblins y a todo lo que estuviera suelto en el lugar, elevándolos decenas de metros en el aire y aventándolos lejos de la ciudad, del otro lado de las montañas.  
Sólo se escucharon los gritos de los animalejos, blasfemias y uno que otro clamor a deidades malignas, después un silencio... que fue llenado con el sonido del viento que golpeaba contra las paredes de roca.

Link jadeó, estaba muy cansado. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal cosa. Pareciera que hubiera corrido por días, sus manos se resbalaron de las de Zelda, y quedó con la cabeza gacha, respirando agitadamente.

Zelda sólo tomó aire, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Link? ¿Estás bien?-

Midna se materializó frente a ellos, y sacando la espada de la princesa, cortó las amarras.

-Eso se vio tan... magnífico. Me encantó escucharlos gritar como niñas. Ja.- miró a Link que cayó de lado- Hey fenómeno, ¿qué te pasó?-

-... Diosas... qué... ¿qué pasó?-

-Es tu primera vez usando magia, ¿no? Es común que sientas esa horrible sensación en el pecho después de hacer algo tan fuerte como ese hechizo. Lo siento, debí advertirte.-

Link observó a la princesa, preocupado y a la vez asombrado. Si conjurar magia era tan cansado, podía ahora entender cómo ella quedaba después de usar conjuros.  
Esperaron a que tomara aire.

-Midna, déjame ver tu brazo.- ordenó Zelda llevando sus manos hacia la twili.

-No. No me ha pasado nada...- dijo ella volteándose del lado contrario.

-¡Déjame ver! ¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo al tomarla firmemente del largo brazo bicolor.

Un corte largo y limpio a lo largo de su antebrazo.

-Uno de esos idiotas me lo hizo, pero lo pude agarrar y darle bien duro, te hee.- miró la cara preocupada de la chica- Ah vamos... no es nada, de veras, me puedo curar sola.-

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Sí, no pasará nada, sólo dormiré un rato y como nueva. Te lo aseguro.- sonrió pícaramente, llevándose la mano al pecho y golpeándose levemente.

Zelda la miró no muy confiada; mientras tanto, Link caminaba hacia la única casa que parecía estar habitada en esa villa abandonada.  
Zelda y Midna, quedándose más atrás, no vieron a la pequeña ancianita que lentamente abría la puerta.

-Los aullidos de las bestias... Se han silenciado.- miró a todos lados, sólo viendo a un joven de verde que caminaba hacia ahí- Espera... ¿acaso eres?- abrió los ojos, de un color rojo intenso, asombrada de ver al chico que la niña que hacía tanto había ayudado a escapar.

-¡El salvador! ¡Eres tú, el salvador!- juntó sus manos agradeciendo a las diosas- Qué alegría.-

Link solamente sonrió, se presentó, como un ordoniano que había venido a buscarla.

-Mi nombre es Impaz, soy la última habitante de esta pobre villa.- miró el lugar, desolado y suspiró- Mi nombre viene de una gran mujer que una vez construyó esta villa hace mucho tiempo... este fue una vez el hogar secreto de una tribu orgullosa que servía a la familia real...-

-¿Qué le sucedió a este lugar?-

-Simplemente quedó en el olvido, y se infestó de peligrosas bestias, convirtiéndose en un lugar horrible.-

La anciana se detuvo un momento, evaluando al chico.

-Entonces tú... ¿has salvado a esa niña?-

-Le he llevado a un lugar seguro, señora.- comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpido.

-Cuando ella estuvo aquí, siempre me animaba diciéndome que tú vendrías a ayudarnos. Esa dulce niña, siempre se preocupó por esta vieja aún cuando la ayudé a escapar de aquí...-

-Sí, ella lo mencionó, pero...-

-Por orden real, no puedo abandonar este lugar hasta que cierta persona venga. No importa qué tan terrible destino me espere.- explicó con seriedad y tristeza en su mirada- Es por eso que no pude acompañarla en su huída.-

-Entiendo.-

-¡Oh, pero escúchame decir tonterías! Tengo un favor qué pedirte, ¿podrías regresarle esto? Ella siempre lo mantenía cerca de su corazón, pero aún así no dudó en irse para protegerme.- buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una especie de herradura con una correa de cuero, dándosela al confundido chico- Sé que esto me ayudó a mantenerme segura todo este tiempo, por favor devuélveselo.-

-Lo haré... señora Impaz...-

-Gracias, disculpa, pero debo recostarme... muchas emociones este día, lo lamento de veras.-

-No vendrá conmigo, ¿verdad?-

La ancianita se quedó a medio camino de cerrar la puerta, sonrió de lado y dijo

-Orden de la Familia Real.- y cerró con seguro.

-Demonios...- y apretó el extraño objeto que parecía un silbato.

Midna llegó hasta él, algo irritada y sobándose el brazo vendado.

-Esa niña, jamás me deja en paz...- refunfuñó y vio a Link pensativo- ¿Qué pasó?-

-La señora no quiere venir con nosotros.- dijo simplemente.

-¡EH?- chilló fuertemente la twili.

-Así es...- dijo el pobre joven destapándose un oído roto- por orden de la Familia Real no puede dejar este lugar.-

-¡Princesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- se fue flotando Midna hacia la chica.

Link caminó apresurado hasta ellas.

-Lo siento Midna, no tengo conocimiento de esa orden.-

-¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué haremos para que la niña perdida ésa nos diga lo del cielo!-

-Tal vez, si le doy esto, recuerde algo.- y Link les mostró el amuleto.

-/-/-/-

Ilia se encontraba en el santuario, había pasado un rato muy ameno con Shad.

Sola, rezaba a sus Diosas que le ayudaran a encontrar el camino de regreso a ese mundo del que sólo veía fragmentos en su mente.

¿Qué había pasado antes de conocer a esa dama?  
¿Por qué recordaba un hermoso valle entre las montañas y un bosque, con carneros azules y un riachuelo?  
¿Era su padre aquél hombre con el cuerno en la nariz?  
Todo era tan confuso.

De pronto se abrió la puerta, era el joven Link.

-¡Ha podido rescatar a la persona que me ayudó?-

-Ella ahora está bien, sólo que no puede dejar su casa, ya está grande.-

-Oh, ya veo...- bajó la mirada- pero es bueno saber que sigue viva- y sonrió para sí misma.

-Ilia...- la aludida volteó- ella me dijo que tú le dejaste esto.- y sacó la herradura con la correa, dándosela en las manos.

Sólo soltó una exclamación de asombro muy queda, cerró los ojos.

-Esto... se siente tan familiar... La esencia del heno.- dijo al acercarlo a su cara- mi casa... mi padre...- y una lágrima cayó al suelo.

-Ilia... ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Esto... se lo hice a...- y abrió los ojos de golpe- Tú... vivías en Ordon, ¿verdad?-

-Sí.- balbuceó sin poder creerlo.

-¡Ilia!- se escuchó el grito de Beth desde la puerta, junto con los demás niños.

-¡Ustedes también vivían en Ordon!- sollozó dejando caer la herradura.

Link sólo sonrió y fue tacleado por los chiquillos que también se llevaron a Ilia de encuentro.

Renado, Luda, Gor Coron, y la misteriosa señorita Tetra junto con su twili acompañante en la sombra, vieron esa escena de reunión familiar algo inusual.

Porque, aunque no lo fueran de sangre, los niños de Ordon eran hermanos.

Gran parte de la memoria de Ilia regresó esa noche, tanto platicar y recordar cosas de la infancia, mantuvo despiertos a los ordonianos hasta altas horas de la noche.

-Toma Link.- dijo Ilia y le entregó la herradura- es un silbato, toca la canción que le gusta a Epona. Lo hice para ella... Diosas... la recuerdo también.- y rió felizmente.

-¡Ilia, que bueno que regresaras a ser la de antes!- chilló Beth aún afianzada a su cintura.

-Ya teníamos miedo que siguieras así ignorándonos.- rezongó Talo colgado del cuello de Link.

-Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Link.

-No...- negó la chica con la cabeza- el olor a Epona me ayudó... gracias, gracias a ti Link, a todos... poco a poco regresaré a ser su Ilia de antes. Ya lo verán.-

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!- chillaron los niños.

-Bienvenida de nuevo, hermanita.- sonrió Link desacomodándole de nuevo el cabello a Ilia.

-¡Basta!- y rió a carcajadas con los demás.

-/-/-/-

Con los niños ya dormidos en el hotel, y sentados a la mesa del comedor con Renado, Luda y Zelda; Ilia les agradeció a todos.

-Otra cosa... Link, ¿recuerdas lo que dije acerca del cetro de los cielos? Bueno, en realidad era sobre el mensajero de los cielos que tenía el cetro- corrigió suavemente con una mano en su mentón, a lo que Midna en su mente gritó mil blasfemias- Esa señora que me salvó me dijo acerca de eso...-

-¿Entonces no sabes de nada acerca del cielo?- preguntó Renado.

-Sólo lo que el joven Shad me ha contado; pero también creo que ella me dijo que le tenían algo para el mensajero, y que ese algo lo tenían guardado desde hacía generaciones, por eso lo esperaban. Pero ellos no podían darle eso al mensajero hasta que él llegara con el cetro.- hizo una pausa- Por eso ella no puede abandonar su hogar.-

Link y Zelda se miraron... el decreto Real.

-Pero no tengo idea de quién pueda ser el mensajero o qué sea el dichoso cetro.- miró a Link inquisitiva, éste miraba a la mujer con la que había venido.

-Es tarde ya Luda, ve a dormir.- ordenó el shamán a su hija a lo que ésta obedeció con una reverencia- Link, ¿piensas ir de nuevo con esa señora?-

-No puedo dejarla ahí... ese lugar es horrible.-

-Te acompañaré mañana.- ofreció la señorita "Tetra" con una voz casi apagada.

Iba a protestar pero Ilia habló primero.

-Por favor, tráiganla.- juntó sus manos rogándoles a ambos.

-Por supuesto.-

-/-/-/-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol aún no se asomaba por las enormes rocas de la montaña de la muerte, la aldea Kakariko estaba sumida en una fresca sombra y estaba rodeada de neblina matutina.

Los viajeros preparon a la yegua, inútilmente claro, ya que su ayuda twili los teletransportaría de ida y si ella quería, de regreso.

Desde el santuario los vio partir, Renado suspiró. Entró al edificio, Ilia se encontraba ahí desde mucho antes.

-Qué bueno que te veo Ilia, quisiera preguntarte algo sobre Link.-

-Temo que le pregunta a la persona incorrecta... no recuerdo mucho...-

-Sólo quiero saber si... ¿sus padres vivían en Ordon?-

Ilia meditó unos instantes.

-Nunca los conocí, creo que nunca vivieron en Ordon... yo... no lo sé.-

-Ya veo.- Renado murmuró algo y disculpándose salió del santuario.

-o-o-

-¡Ese cetro! ¿Es el cetro del dominio?- Impaz tuvo que tomar asiento, de la fuerte impresión- Acaso tú... ¿eres el mensajero del cielo?-

Link sólo se encogió de hombros, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Él hubiera querido que Zelda entrara con él, pero ella se resistió.

Qué rara estaba esa chica...

Impaz se puso a buscar algo entre sus pertenencias.

-En las leyendas de mi clan, hay una historia del tiempo en que los Oocca todavía tenían contacto con la Familia Real. Decían que un misterioso cetro había sido traído desde el cielo, y fue llamado el cetro del dominio...

-Éste sólo podía ser llevado por el mensajero del cielo, que debía atender el llamado de la Familia Real para comunicarse con los Oocca.- se detuvo en su búsqueda después de sacar un enorme baúl debajo de la cama- De generación en generación, mis ancestros han guardado el libro que, bajo decreto real, debía ser dado al mensajero.- se levantó con trabajo y le extendió un libro.

Éste era pequeño con una funda de cuero café y una correa del mismo material. Las hojas extrañamente estaban blancas.

-Está escrito en el lenguaje del cielo... ¡Estoy tan feliz de haberme quedado en esta villa! Si no hubiera conocido a esa niña, ¿qué hubiera sido de mi?-

-Señora...- quiso tratar de evitar las lágrimas de la mujer.

-Conocerla ha de haber sido ordenado por las Diosas, para que yo pudiera darte esto.-

-_Todo es obra del destino.-_ pensó animado y suspiró- Entonces, debo retirarme... le vuelvo a preguntar, ¿no quiere venir a Kakariko?-

-Esta vieja ya no puede aguantar un viaje, temo que deberé decirte que no. Pero te acompañaré hasta afuera.-

-o-o-

Zelda quería dejar el lugar ahora. Se sentía tan incómoda, tan fuera de lugar. ¿Eran espíritus que se habían agitado por su llegada?  
Ella había leído tanto acerca del clan Sheikah...

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, la pequeña ancianita salió primero y al ver a la joven tan pensativa a un lado de la yegua, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca sorprendida.

-Es... igualita a su abuela...- murmuró débilmente.

Zelda sintió una intensa mirada, volteando a ver a Impaz que, atónita, caía sentada al suelo, siendo auxiliada por Link.  
Ella corrió hasta ellos preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora?-

Impaz tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

-Su Majestad... Su Majestad... – imploraba- hacía tanto que no la veía, desde que era una pequeña criatura recién nacida...-

La princesa de Hyrule puso una cara de tristeza; mientras Link, aún tomando a la señora por los hombros veía confundido la escena.

-He obedecido el mandato de sus antepasados, ¿podría darme el honor de descansar al fin de mi tarea?-

-Lady Impaz,- contestó la joven apretando de vuelta su mano- usted es libre.-

-Gracias, gracias.- lloró la mujer sonriendo- Gracias, Su Majestad. Ahora esta vieja podrá morir tranquilamente sabiendo que ha terminado su labor.-

Zelda frunció el seño y volteó la cara. De alguna forma, quería llorar. No entendía bien el porqué esa mujer le traía tantas memorias inexistentes para ella.

Impaz se levantó y limpiándose el polvo le dijo a Link.

-Tú que estás con ella... ¿acaso tienes en tu mano la marca de las Diosas?-

-¿Cómo lo supo?- atinó a responder el ordoniano.

-Cuídala.- le dijo tomando sus manos entre las de ella- Cuídala mucho... sus destinos están entrelazados desde el momento que esas marcas se grabaron en sus manos. Siempre.-

Link volteó a ver a Zelda que, melancólica, acariciaba la cabeza de Epona, perdida en sus pensamientos.

**YEY, cap 20!**

**Último cap de las vacaciones xD!**

**Espero esta última semana de vacas avanzarle... pero osh, el cosplay me consume... y eso no debería xD!  
Saludos a todos! En especial a los que aún me recuerdan xD! Ya lo saben, si no es por aqui, on mail o por msn!  
Varias ya lo tienen ;D! no muerdo! Pero si doy latigazos xD! Sobres!  
**


	21. Capítulo XXI

**-NOTAS DE AUTORA AL FINAL DEL CAP- D:**

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago porque soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XXI**

En los largos caminos que debían recorrer cada vez que Midna se negaba a transportarlos, los hylianos hablaban de cosas triviales como el paisaje, clima… rara vez de sus gustos, experiencias, o simplemente hablaban sobre cómo iban a superar el siguiente reto.

Pero esta vez el regreso a Kakariko iba más callado de lo usual. La monarca sólo se aferraba al muchacho levemente de los hombros, ya que Epona cabalgaba algo lento.

Hastiado ya del silencio (posiblemente Midna los había mandado hasta la punta de la montaña y se había negado a volver a transportarlos) aclaró su garganta y preguntó finalmente

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabías algo de esos sheikah?-

Sintió las uñas de la joven clavarse en sus hombros.

-Por los libros, si. Lo que no entiendo es que… no sé por qué me siento culpable de lo que pasó ahí. Es raro, simplemente.-

-No te preocupes, hablaré con Renado acerca de la señora Impaz.-

-Gracias.-

Y los lacónicos sonidos de cascos de caballo en la campiña de Hyrule acompañaron el trayecto.

-o-o-

Ilia cerró tras de sí las puertas del santuario. Miró el cielo, encapotado ya a esa hora de la tarde y se dijo mentalmente que llovería fuerte esa noche.  
Caminó hacia el establo cerca del hotel y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito al ver la conocida figura de Epona doblar en la esquina, pero la sonrisa en su cara se cayó al notar que sólo dos personas venían montándola.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó al jinete una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca- ¿No los acompañó la señora?-

-Fue inútil, ella no quiere viajar ahora.- respondió el ordoniano mientras bajaba de la yegua- Sólo me dijo que estaba demasiado vieja como para hacer el recorrido.-

-¡No es justo! ¡No puede quedarse sola ahí!- miró cómo la acompañante de Link bajaba de Epona de un salto, quedando enganchada su capa en el asiento, con un jalón la desatoró pero rompió parte de la tela- ¿Qué piensas hacer Link?-

-Hablaré con Renado para que mande a alguien por ella después, cuando quiera venir a Kakariko.-

-Ah… justamente, Renado me pidió que te avisara que quiere hablar contigo- hizo una pausa y viendo fijamente a Zelda añadió- a solas.-

Con una rápida mirada a la joven, Link partió con paso presuroso al santuario. Zelda tomó las riendas de Epona y la encaminó al establo, siendo relevada de manera casi brusca por Ilia, que dejó a la yegua hasta al final del corral.

-Aquí no se mojará hoy.- dijo palmeándola, a lo que Epona contestó con un resoplido gustoso.

-La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? Ella es una buena chica, muy fiel y valiente.-

-Es simplemente la mejor, ¿no es cierto, pequeña?- dijo tomando la larga cabeza de la yegua entre sus manos y juntando su frente con la nariz de ésta, riendo- Prácticamente le ayudé a su madre en el parto, fue una noche muy problemática.-

Zelda sólo sonrió al ver cómo la chica cepillaba con cariño al animal. Extrañaba a su caballo blanco, que había dejado en el castillo hacía tanto tiempo. Un sentimiento de opresión invadió su pecho.

-Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo tú viajando junto a Link?- soltó de repente la joven, sin mirarla, cepillando aún.

-Busco algo, y como el señor Link está viajando por todo Hyrule, creo que era una buena opción ir con él.-

Ilia dejó el cepillado, volteó a ver a Zelda y, levantando una ceja puso una mano en su cintura.

-¿Pero qué se traen ustedes dos? ¿Amigos, pareja? No entiendo.-

Aún con la expresión fría, Zelda pensó que era hora de hacerle saber ciertas cosas a la jovencita.

-o-o-

-¿Me buscaba, Renado?- preguntó quedamente al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Ah, Link. ¡Has vuelto!, dime... ¿qué pasó con la señora de la aldea?-

-Dijo que lo pensaría.- se encogió de hombros- Me dijo Ilia que quería hablar conmigo.-

-Sí, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro.- rió de manera nerviosa- Es algo personal... pero que me ha estado intrigando desde que te vi, espero me perdones.-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla Renado?- el shamán le indicó que se sentara a su lado, en una de las tantas bancas del lugar.

-Sé que tú has vivido solo en Ordon desde que Rusl te llevó con ellos, me lo contó Bo en uno de sus tantos viajes hacia acá. Pero, lo que no me explico...- el shamán miró al muchacho, que lo veía confundido, notaba que se estaba incomodando- A lo que quiero llegar es... que sé donde están tus padres.-

Un balde de helada agua pareció haberle caído al muchacho. Tragó saliva.

-Hace ya muchos años, encontramos en el Lago Hylia a una pareja de hylianos... flotando cerca de la cascada. También encontramos un cadáver de caballo y varias partes de lo que creemos era una carreta. No sé que habrá pasado, Link, pero esa época fue de muchas tormentas con rayos y... el punto es que nosotros le dimos sagrada sepultura en el cementerio. Se encuentran juntos, casi en la entrada por si...-

El ordoniano no lo dejó continuar. Dando un azote a la puerta salió corriendo del santuario.

-/-/-/-

-El señor Link y yo sólo tenemos una relación de amistad.- dijo calmada y serena.

BAM

El tremendo golpe de la puerta del santuario las hizo voltear. Se escuchó en seguida un trueno y leves relámpagos iluminaron el cielo. Sólo vieron a Link corriendo hacia al cementerio. Ilia ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

-¿Y qué le pasa...? ¿Qué?- atinó a murmurar una vez que vio a la extraña señorita Tetra correr tras el muchacho.

Suspiró. Y se puso a buscar un paraguas de tela.

-o-o-

Seguía corriendo.

Tantas cosas se agolpaban en su mente en instantes. Muchas ideas se precipitaban, arremolinándose. Un vacío que comenzó a sentir en la boca del estómago.

Recordó la Muerte. Recordó cómo Ilia lloró y lloró cuando su madre murió. Nunca dejó de llorar, ni siquiera cuando él, a sus escasos nueve años, trataba de consolarla. Cosas tristes lo asaltaron y volvieron a él.

Esa descarga de adrenalina lo hizo subir la no muy empinada cuesta en poco tiempo. Llegó jadeando a la entrada y buscó rápidamente lo que quería.

Ahí las vio: dos lápidas de blanco granito, sin inscripción alguna, maleza creciendo a su alrededor y una de ellas con una enredadera de huésped.

De pronto, le faltó el aire.  
Todo lo que había ignorado durante más de catorce, quince años, se hacía presente en forma de dos piedras de blanco granito.

Trató de articular palabra alguna, si lo logró, entonces el trueno que se hizo presente lo silenció.  
Se dejó caer de rodillas, comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Todos sus miedos se agolparon en una sola vez. Recordó el día que se quedó solo, solo para siempre.  
Llevó sus manos a su estómago, tratando de llenar inútilmente el vacío, se encogió sobre sí mismo y soltó un grito mudo.

Y las lágrimas se mezclaron con la fina llovizna que había comenzado a caer.

Al fin, el héroe elegido se había roto después de tantos años.

Zelda llegó justo en el momento que caía. Siendo muda testigo de cómo se hacía pedazos. Algo se movió dentro de ella, un sentimiento de culpa que no entendía, una necesidad apremiante de... consolarlo.

Caminó hacia él, y se arrodilló. Lentamente pasó sus brazos hasta rodearlo en un tembloroso abrazo.

-Sé lo que se siente. Yo también los perdí.- podía sentir los leves espasmos y temblores del muchacho, se sentía tan frágil.

De pronto recordó algo.

-Oye, no llores. Eres muy lindo como para llorar, ¿no?- sonrió débilmente intentando animarlo.

Se produjo un silencio. Él comenzaba a calmarse. Comenzó a responder al abrazo lentamente.

-Entonces...- dijo en un susurro- eras tú esa niña.-

Aún con la fría llovizna empapándolos, ese abrazo resultó cálido y reconfortante.

A lo lejos, una joven rubia ojiverde con un paraguas de tela observó la escena, silenciosamente se alejó.

-o-o-

-¡Ilia! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde están Link y la señorita Tetra?- preguntó Luda alarmada al ver a la joven dejar el paraguas escurrir junto a la puerta.

-Vienen atrás.- respondió simplemente y se retiró al comedor.

La hija del shamán sólo alzó una ceja confundida. La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a los hylianos empapados.

-¡Traeré mantas!- dijo al son y corrió escaleras arriba.

Link se acomodó el flequillo mojado, y limpiándose la cara con el dorso del guantelete, esperaba que nadie notase que había estado llorando.

Subieron al cuarto, sólo para toparse con Luda, que venía de regreso.

-¡Ah! Pensé que... no importa. Por favor cámbiense las ropas.- mirando a Zelda le ofreció- tengo unos cuantos vestidos abajo, por si quiere estar seca.-

-Enseguida voy.- le agradeció sinceramente, volteándose con Link, que se comenzaba a quitar la túnica empapada- No has dicho nada desde que salimos de ahí, por favor... dime algo.-

Él suspiró.

-No quiero hablar con nadie ahora mismo.-

-Te hará daño, tienes que hablar con alguien.-

-¡Por favor, Zelda!- insistió con fuerte voz bajando el volumen al final.

-¡Pero Link!-

-¡Déjame solo!- le gritó desesperado.

Sólo quería estar solo, tenía muchas cosas qué pensar. Se sentía tan vulnerable ahora... ¿cómo volver a mostrarse fuerte ante ella, que lo había visto quebrarse así?

Zelda sólo asintió y cerró la puerta con tal sigilo que, si no la hubiera visto cerrarla no hubiera creído que se hubiera ido.

Una vez que la escuchó alejarse, se quitó las botas, la malla de cota, guanteletes, su camisa blanca. Sólo quedando en los pantalones de lona, aún mojados, se sentó apesadumbrado en el suelo, con la espalda a la cama.  
Abrazó sus piernas, recargándose sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Patético!-

Él sólo cerró los ojos, no quería hablar con ella ahora. Menos con ella... menos ahora.

-¡Me das lástima y asco así!- se materializó frente a él a lo que éste le volteó la cara- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres como para hablarle a la princesa así? ¿Eh?-

-Midna, no estoy de humor para...-

-¡No te queda hacerte la víctima, tarado! Tienes que ser realista, ni siquiera te acuerdas de ellos, no tienes porqué ponerte así. En cambio ella perdió a su padre hace poco... no puedes tratarla como si fuera basura.

-Ni a ella ni a nadie... tú no sabes lo que es pasar tiempo con ellos. Te salvaste de la tristeza de perder a alguien con quien compartiste tu vida. Eres afortunado, idiota. No como yo... yo perdí a mi padre el mismo día que Zant hizo su rebelión, y fui mandada hacia acá ¿cómo crees que se siente? ¿Bonito? Madura, tarado. No tienes nada porqué llorar.-

Link observó a la twili. Era la primera vez que lo regañaba así... y ahora se sentía como una basura.

-...Lo siento. No sé qué me pasó. Todo fue tan rápido.-

-No te tienes que disculpar conmigo, fenómeno.- le guiñó un ojo y desapareció en una sombra.

-Gracias Midna.- susurró mientras sonreía.

-o-o-

La twili apareció junto al tejado del tercer piso del hotel, se sentó sobre las tejas mojadas.  
Se quitó el casco, dejando sus ojos libres.

¿De dónde sacaba entereza? ¿Cómo dar ánimos cuando una misma no los tiene?

Al menos, con esa lluvia, no la verían llorar.

-/-/-

Zelda agradeció el vestido blanco que Luda le había prestado, el suyo ya estaba muy rasgado. Pero pensaba arreglarlo después.

Llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto, Link debía seguir adentro. Tomó aire y tocó levemente, sin recibir respuesta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

Silencio.

Resignada, recargó su frente en la madera. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Se sentía inútil.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Sintió que caía, sólo para ser recibida por los brazos del muchacho que la atrapó en un abrazo.

-Lo siento, me comporté como un tonto. Perdóname.-

Sorprendida y sin captar aún donde estaba, la chica sólo atinó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-¿Podrás perdonarme?-

Sintió un ligero temblor en la muchacha, después sus frías manos en su espalda.

-Sí. Te perdono.-

Ignorando el hecho de que no traía nada arriba, ella sólo puso sus manos en su espalda, que al cabo de pocos instantes tomaron calor.

Se separaron. Él le brindó una de sus reconfortantes sonrisas.

-Deberías ponerte algo, no te vayas a enfermar.- dijo ella con una risilla, dando media vuelta yendo hacia el comedor.

Link observó su situación actual. Profirió una blasfemia para luego ponerse colorado.

Al menos, el frío se le había quitado.

-/-/-/-

Al otro día, aun todo seguí casi enlodado. Aún el sol no daba de lleno en villa Kakariko cuando dos personas ya salían del hotel caminando hacia el santuario.

-¿Está muy lejos la estatua de búho?-

-No, simplemente se baja un par de escalones y se llega.-

Shad los esperaba en la entrada del santuario.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia el sótano, iluminado tenuemente por un par de linternas de aceite.

-Como le dije a la señorita Tetra anoche en la cena... si encontráramos ese tal cetro de los cielos, creo que podríamos remover esta estatua y ver qué tiene en su base.-

-P-Pero el cetro es una leyenda, ¿no?- dijo Link como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Me temo que si. Pero estoy empezando a dudarlo, je je.-

Zelda rebuscó algo entre sus cosas. Sacando el librito que Impaz le dio a Link, se lo extendió a Shad.

-Esto lo encontramos en la vieja ciudad donde estaba la señora que rescató a Ilia. Por favor, úselo para su investigación con esta estatua. No sé nada acerca de lenguaje del cielo, así que le servirá más a usted.-

-¡Increíble! ¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó al hojearlo- Cientos de palabras y dibujos... ¡es una mina de oro!-

Link lo observó curioso, cómo un simple librito había despertado tanta emoción en el joven de lentes.

-¿Algo interesante, Shad?- le preguntó después de que el joven le dieran la cuarta vuelta.

-En realidad si... la frase del sello, creo que puedo completarla...-

Se paró enfrente de la estatua, con el libro de su padre en alto y el otro en una mano. Aclaró su voz y comenzó a recitar en un idioma extraño, lleno de gorjeos y pillidos.

A Link le recordó la primera vez que conoció a Oocco... así sonaba.

Dijo lo último y esperó. Todos esperaron a que algo... pasara. Lo que fuera. Una explosión, desaparición, iluminación, lo que fuera.

Nada. La estatua seguía ahí, como riéndose de su estupidez.

-Caramba, sabía que le faltaban unas letras. Tendré que buscar en los apuntes.-

Ensimismado, Shad salió del sótano, con su nueva obsesión.

Los elegidos y tocados por las Diosas se vieron confundidos. Si el dichoso librito del cielo no podría ayudarlos, si el único que sabía el lenguaje del cielo no podría ayudarlos, ¿qué pasaría ahora?

Un sonido chirriante se hizo presente en el lugar. Ambos saltaron del susto, y Midna se materializó frente a ellos.

-¡Qué fue eso?- gritó buscando por todos lados.

-Algo pareció vibrar...- Link metió la mano a su bolso encantado, buscando algo.

Sacó el cetro del dominio, del rojo oxidado había pasado de nuevo al azul cielo de antes con la esfera luminosa verde.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- Midna habló por ellos.

El cetro del dominio volvía a funcionar. Pero seguía habiendo un problema. El sello de la estatua.

-Hay que ir a ayudarle a Shad.- propuso Link apesadumbrado.

Nadie le reclamó.

-o-o-

-o-o-

-corregidos los dedazos, gracias mi generala!-

**¡Santo bokoblin y bio deku baba! #0# no tengo perdón de Deos, pero como ya les dije. Esto se acabará... algún día.**

**La historia es chistosa :D**, **abarca desde cosplays no terminados, máscaras de majora's que hice por LOL, literalmente se me quemó la compu**, **y pudieron recuperar mis archivos... hasta el cap 20... y ya tenía el 21 y medio 22 D: y yo FFUUUUU, y pues lo volví a hacer, y NO quedó como el primero, el primero era más EMO, pero le decidí bajar la carga EMO xD!**  
**No pido su perdón chicos, sólo pido su comprensión. Créanme, si me molesta el hecho de tener la idea y no poder escribirla, plus tarea, escuela, y cosas así.**

**Ustedes me conocen, gente. NUNCA dejo una historia a medias :D Me tardaré, pero no tanto, esta vez fue por la quemada de compu y los archivos perdidos.**

**Como sea, espero agilizarme con las cosas. ¡Sólo sus reviews CRÍTICOS me hacen sentirme que vale la pena y que mi LOL es de su agrado!**

**Nota: :D! sé que a no todos les gusta VOCALOID, pero porfavor, pásense al canal de youtube de VocaloidMTY y déjennos un par de comentarios en los videos xD! Me podrán ver haciendo mis estupideces y así, y nos vienen bien algunos comentarios constructivos n_n**

**Los quiero un friego gente! Nunca me abandonan! y yo MENOS los abandonaré~!  
Me han apoyado mucho en estos casi 4-5 años de estar en esta página, los quiero muchototototote! :D!  
**


	22. Capítulo XXII

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago porque soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XXII**

Despertó en la cama, sin abrir los ojos. Aún se sentía cansada.

_-Espero no tardar más de dos días.-_

_-¿No crees que se enoje?-_

_-Tiene que descansar. Además, llevaré a Shad conmigo, es más seguro si se queda aquí.-_

Recordaba vagamente la conversación entre Midna y Link el día anterior. También recordaba cómo corrió por la calle principal y polvorienta de Kakariko aún sabiendo que Epona iba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla, que ya estaba demasiado lejos y no podía hacer nada.

Una vez más, uno abandonaba al otro para poder seguir el camino. Pero éste no es el caso definitivo, puesto que sólo era una separación momentánea.

Pero sí le dolió.

Ese día, Zelda hizo algunos menesteres, como utilizar la tela del vestido que Luda le había dado para rehacer su propio vestido, quitándole unas cosas, poniéndole otras. Los bordados finos desaparecieron con el ataque de las arañas y en su lugar ahora estaban unas simples ondas que parecían relieves de la tela.

El escote subió un poco más, porque a ella le incomodaba enseñar tanto (y eso que había tenido que correr muchas veces). Arregló unos detalles más, detalles menos y su raída vestimenta volvió a ser casi la misma.

Midna, que había prometido a Link quedarse con la princesa y cuidarla, se aburrió medio día que fue lo que tardó la chica en arreglar sus cosas.

Comieron en la habitación, porque Zelda se presentaba inusitadamente más callada y reservada que antes.  
Algo pensaba esa hyliana, pensó la twili, y no adivinaba qué.

Después del mediodía, las princesas caminaron por el pueblo. Pocas personas se atrevían a salir de sus casas en ruinas. Como su gobernante, a Zelda se le encogió el corazón al ver a su gente en tan precarias condiciones.  
Pero nada podía hacer ahora.

Subió hasta antes de llegar al camino hacia la Montaña de la Muerte. Era un pasadizo casi abandonado, el goron más cercano estaba casi a medio kilómetro de distancia.

Se colocó frente a la pared de roca, altísima. Contempló el cielo nublado de la tarde. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-¿Qué haces princesa?- le preguntó Midna saliendo de su sombra.

-Practicaré la telequinesis. Con lo poco que puedo recordar. Necesito aumentar mi resistencia mágica.-

Fue lo último que dijo en el día.

Eso había sucedido ayer, ahora se encontraba modorra en la cama del hotel. Lo que había estado practicando de unos días para acá, la tenía cansada en extremo. Cualquier oportunidad la aprovechaba, sentía que necesitaría ese hechizo pronto, pero no sabía con exactitud porqué.

Toc Toc

-¿Señorita Tetra? ¿Bajará a desayunar?- preguntó Luda del otro lado de la puerta.

-Enseguida voy, gracias.-

Luda llegó a la cocina donde Beth e Ilia se encontraban. Beth le lanzó una mirada curiosa, asintiendo y colocando otro plato a la mesa.

-¿A ustedes...- comenzó Ilia- no se les hace muy extraña esa joven?-

-¿Tetra?-

-Es muy callada, y cuando habla es más rara aún.-

-A mí se me hace que está triste.- dijo Beth- Muy, muy triste.-

-¿Hablaste con ella?- exclamó con algo de incredulidad la ojiverde.

-Un poco, pero no dice mucho. Como sea, me recuerda al joven zora, pero a ella la siento más, mucho más deprimida.- Beth golpeó la palma de su mano con el puño de la otra, se le había ocurrido una idea- ¿No será de la realeza también? ¿Cómo el zora?-

Luda e Ilia se vieron, y ambas soltaron una risita diciendo al mismo tiempo "NAH!".

-o-o-

Después del desayuno, la joven salió del hotel siendo seguida de cerca de Beth.

-Oye, ¿a dónde vas?-

Zelda se detuvo, y volteó para ver a la niña. Pensó en responderle como a Ilia, pero se contuvo.

-A caminar.-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

Tragó saliva, y asintió lentamente.

-/-/-/-

En el gran castillo del crepúsculo, donde los bordes rojos del negro edificio se conjuntaban con las cenizas de ascendían rítimicamente al cielo; en un balcón, se encontraba Zant.

Su cara no demostraba emoción alguna. Sólo veía fijamente al horizonte, de color anaranjado, una isla lejana flotando sobre el abismal crepúsculo.

-_Zant, ¿dónde ha quedado el elegido de la trifuerza del valor?-_ resonó una potente y gutural voz en la cabeza del twili.

-Mi señor, después de investigar detenidamente, he descubierto que ese elegido que tanto ha buscado es el mocoso que junto con Midna trató de juntar las sombras fundidas y quitarle el ocaso a Hyrule.-

Un silencio se produjo, Zant no comprendía por qué su amo no contestaba.

-¿Mi señor? ¡AGH!- Zant fue azotado contra el suelo repetidas veces.

-¡_Idiota! ¡Ese mocoso es la reencarnación del maldito héroe del tiempo!-_

-¡N-no lo sabía! ¡Perdóneme!-

-_¡A callar! Debes evitar que él y la princesa se encuentren a toda costa, o sus poderes serán un arma contra mí. Y no quieres que suceda eso, ¿verdad?-_

-No, m-mi señor.-

Otro silencio. Y Zant notó el sadismo y el odio provenientes de su amo.

-_¿Ya localizaste a la princesa? _-

El twili tragó saliva.

-_¡Encuéntrala ahora! ¡AHORA!-_

Ganondorf aún se encontraba debilitado por su resurrección. Con sus poderes a medias no podía arriesgarse a las otras dos partes de la Trifuerza.

Ordenó a Zant mandar a sus monstruos a buscar a los dos elegidos.

Una vez más, pensaba Ganondorf, la historia se repetiría. Pero esta vez, se escribiría con sangre.

-/-/-/-

-¿Estás triste por algo?- soltó de repente Beth mientras ambas remojaban los pies en la fuente del espíritu Eldin.

Zelda la miró, sonriendo de lado.

-No estoy feliz precisamente. Hay muchas cosas que aún debo hacer y no puedo pensar en otra cosa.-

-No te preocupes, Link te ayudará, tenlo por seguro.- le sonrió - ¡Ah! No sé cómo le hace él...- dijo borrando su sonrisa, suspirando.

-¿Link?-

-Es que siempre, siempre él te sonreía de una forma... que hacía que te olvidaras de tus problemas.- la niña suspiró y juntó sus brazos en el pecho- Pero yo sabía que no era completamente honesto.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigada la joven, viendo cómo la niña sonreía al haber captado su atención.

-Él sonríe de una manera muy diferente cuando está contigo. No sé porqué.- se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel.

Zelda le volteó la cara al tiempo que la seguía.

-Por favor...-

-Es cierto. ¡Pregúntale a Colin! ¡O a Talo!-

-Créame señorita Beth, no tengo nada especial por el que él sea diferente.- se sentía incómoda.- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no mejor te cuento otra leyenda?- le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-¡Sí! ¡Me encantan las leyendas! ¡Colin, Talo!- les girtó una vez afuera del hotel -¡Tetra contará otra leyenda!-

El par de chiquillos casi sale disparado del edificio, seguidos de una molesta Ilia y una confusa Luda.

Detrás de ellos salió Malo, furioso. De un momento a otro le estaban ayudando a contar las rupias para arreglar el puente y después ya habían desaparecido.

-o-o-

-No te dejan en paz, ¿eh?- sonrió Midna de lado al ver a la joven salir del hotel después de la cena.

-No son ellos, soy yo que no deja de hablar, je.- rió de manera triste- Aunque ame esas historias, no puedo contarlas cómo Auru lo hacía.-

-Ya que no estás practicando tu hechizo ni hablando con esos engendros... ¿podrás ayudarme con algo?-

-¿Qué es?-

-Levantar maldiciones.-

-¿Lo intentarás de nuevo?-

Midna se quedó callada sin comprender.

-Lo siento.- se encogió de hombros- Sé que en las noches lo intentas, por eso duermes durante el día.-

-Sí, y ya me estoy cansando. Simplemente no puedo revertirlo. Antes, mis poderes eran vastos, nadie se asemejaba a mí. Ahora, no soy ni una sombra. Me canso al teletransportarlos y eso yo lo hacía en mi tierra chasqueando un dedo.-

-... ¿No será... ese casco?- preguntó sin pensar la hyliana- Si eso le quitó la luz a los espítirus...-

-Pero soy un ente de sombra... ah... qué más da.- se llevó las manos al casco y se detuvo- N-no, mejor no.-

-Oh vamos, al menos inténtalo.- quiso ayudarla a quitarse la sombra fundida y ella se lo impidió.

-¡No! ¡No lo soporto!- gritó encolerizada, a lo que Zelda la miró asustada- No puedo... odio este cuerpo... ¡es tan deforme! – se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda- Lo siento.-

Zelda se acercó a ella y con lentitud le quitó el casco, Midna respingó al no sentir el peso y se tapó la cara con las manos.  
La hyliana dejó el casco a un lado.

-Antes, yo era tan hermosa... la envidia de toda twili... ¡ahora sólo soy un ser desagradable!- bajó sus manitas bicolores, encarando a Zelda.

Zelda sonrió débilmente. Levantó una mano hacia la pequeñina y la colocó en su mejilla.

-Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, Midna. Expresan mucho dolor y miedo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ya pensaremos en una solución, ¿si?- hizo una pausa y dejó su mano en su regazo- ¿Quieres intentarlo sin el casco?-

Ella asintió lentamente. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-o-o-

Zelda se recostó en su cama. Veía el techo en la oscuridad. Tomó aire y lo exhaló en un profundo suspiro.  
Se sentía algo sola, rara, extraña...

Cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

Extrañaba a Link.

Pensaba que estaba lista, su mente ya estaba preparada para probar la telequinesis. O eso pensó... de repente tuvo miedo. El hechizo necesitaba que la otra persona también hiciera conexión; y Link no tenía mucha experiencia mágica, ni siquiera sabía si él estuviera pensando en ella o algo parecido.

Igual lo intentaría, le serviría para practicar.

Comenzó a concentrarse. En todo lo que necesitaba para establecer comunicación, su mente viajaba rápidamente.

...

...

_Una fogata. Un pequeño campamento al aire libre.  
Veo que sostengo un palo._

_-Hey Shad, suelta ese cetro y cena, ¡no lo has soltado en todo el día!-_

Escuchaba la voz de Link en su cabeza, entonces ella podía ver lo que él veía.

_-Pareciera que se fuera a desaparecer si dejo de sostenerlo, perdón. Es que estoy muy emocionado. ¡Esa cosa es de leyenda, te digo!- el joven sacó un pan de un morral y comenzó a morderlo._

Zelda sintió a Link sonreír, y proseguir quemando el palito.

-_¿Cuántas estatuas faltan?-_

_-Sólo una en el campo de Eldin, mañana a mediodía llegaremos. Y con eso sabré si la palabra que busco es "despertando" o "dispersando" porque los caracteres son iguales hasta ahora.-_

_-¡Qué lata con ese lenguaje del cielo!-_

Zelda estuvo a punto de hablarle para preguntarle cómo y dónde se encontraban, pero Shad la interrumpió.

_-Y... ¿porqué está la Princesa contigo? Algo debió haber pasado como para que ella esté moviéndose de un lugar a otro.-_

_-Vaya parece que todos saben que ella es la Princesa...- comentó irritado._

_-Es sólo que emana nobleza, ja ja. No ya en serio, yo la conocía de vista. Link, ¿qué pasó? ¿Sabes por qué el castillo está así? ¿Por qué ella ordenó a los soldados no hacer nada?-_

_Link se encogió de hombros, sentía la incomodidad._

_-No sé más de lo que tú sabes. Y no puedo revelarte todo, porque son sus órdenes. Para que no se extienda el pánico. Sólo puedo decirte que ya pronto acabará esto.-_

_-Es más grave de lo que pensábamos, entonces.- juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, viendo fijamente al chico- Y... ¿es tan insensible como dicen?-_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó exaltado._

_-Sólo son rumores de la gente de alta alcurnia. Murmuran que esa joven es más fría que el hielo mismo. Y que sólo se interesa por sus deberes y nunca por otro ser humano.-_

_-¡Pero qué desgraciados! Ella no es así. ¡Es la chica más dulce, más tierna, más responsable... pero qué estupideces dicen!-_

Sentía el calor extenderse desde su estómago hasta su cara. Enrojecida por el mismo coraje del muchacho, que se había irritado por los comentarios del noble literato.

_-Vale, ya está. No te enojes, sólo preguntaba.- Shad pareció empequeñecerse- Era sólo una duda.-_

_Link resopló enfadado._

_Tonto Shad... no me cayó bien desde que lo vi con Zelda tan ameno. ¿De qué tanto hablarían? ¿Por qué reían? Demonios... será porque no sé tanto como ellos. _

Zelda terminó el hechizo de golpe. Su cara ardía y sentía mariposas en el estómago. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Celos de parte de Link? No podía ser. Si ella casi ni había hablado con Shad...

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella, temblaba en la cama. Y sólo atinó a taparse la cara con las manos, que ardían de una vergüenza infinita.

-/-/-/-

-¡Pero mira quiénes están aquí!-

Los muchachos escucharon esa voz de mujer, gritándoles a esa hora de la mañana. Shad se levantó, y limpiando sus lentes con un pañito al colocárselos vio a la mismísima Ashei, que le tapaba el sol matutino.

-No pensé que nos seguirías.-

-Sólo quiero ver que no echen a perder nada. Aparte, estoy de cartera de Telma, ¡ja!-

-Oh diosas... no...- murmuró Link boca abajo aún acostado.

-Gusto en verte también a ti.-

-o-o-

-Princesa, ¿no te vas a levantar?- preguntó Midna quedamente junto a la cama de la chica.

Ella hizo una mueca y se dio vuelta.  
Era raro, nunca se levantaba tarde. Pareciera que no hubiera dormido.

-Es que ya es tarde... y creo que escuché al mocoso del moño rojo gritar que venía el tarado mayor.-

Zelda se sentó en la cama de golpe. Amodorrada, miró a Midna que la veía con malicia.

-o-o-

Los niños esperaban a su hermano mayor fuera del hotel, Ilia trataba de contenerlos, pero era inútil.

Zelda se encontraba sentada un poco más lejos en la baranda del hotel, algo nerviosa.

Se divisaron tres caballos a lo lejos. Epona, a Brios, el caballo marrón de Shad... y un caballo negro que no había visto antes. Pero la jinete le pareció conocida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Era Ashei.

Los tres jinetes desmontaron frente al hotel. Link como siempre, siendo tacleado por el tropel de chiquillos. Shad y Ashei más tranquilamente, siendo recibidos por Luda y Renado.

-Te la manda Telma.- dijo Ashei sacando una carta de una de sus bolsas, entregándosela al ahora asustado shamán.

-Oh si... muchas gracias.- y sintió a los espíritus reverberar en el inframundo.

-¡Me muero de hambre! Dime Luda, ¿les ayudamos a preparar la comida?-

-Claro señor Shad. Acompáñenme dentro.-

La mayoría entró, una vez metiendo los caballos al establo y descargado equipaje. Link se quedó atrás, divisando a la joven que estaba sola en un lugar tan alejado. Caminó hasta ella, feliz de volverla a ver... pero de pronto la sonrisa se le borró de la cara.

La había dejado, sin avisarle. ¿Estaría molesta con él?

-Ho-hola Zelda.-

-¿Te fue bien? ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?-

Link se aterró, parecía estar bien. _Parecía.._

-Si... estuvo cansado y tuvimos uno que otro problemita... ¡Ah! Zelda, ¡perdóname! ¡No quería dejarte sola! Pero necesitabas descansar y... y...-

Zelda sólo lo miró sorprendida. Le pedía perdón a lo imbécil, juntando las manos rogándole sus disculpas.

Ella tomó las manos de él entre las suyas.

-Me preocupé.- dijo finalmente y seria- Ahora, me perturba el hecho que tú no hayas descansado lo suficiente. Probablemente mañana tengamos que partir.-

Link tragó saliva. Bajó la cabeza.

-Lo sé... pero no importa. Con hoy tendré para descansar, te lo aseguro.-

Ella sonrió débilmente.

-Vamos, entra a comer. Escucho a tu estómago desde que llegaste.- y soltó una risita.

Él sólo se disculpó y rojo de vergüenza entró como alma que lleva el guey al hotel.

Zelda miró al cielo. Suspiró, ella no quería ponerlo en peligro.  
En más peligro del que se encontraba.

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Híjole... me resumí bien rápido lo de las méndigas estatuas x_x ajhaja es que no daban, simplemente xD**

Oh si, esperemos el siguiente cap esté lleno de ZeLink fluff y así. Creo que por mi parte es todo por estas vacaciones, (espero que no) y volveré dentro de unos mesesillos o antes. Ya que la escuela ora si viene con todo porque inicio mi servicio social xD! GAH!

Weno monos, feliz año :D los quiero un chingo. Ya saben, PM o email me, y si quieren agregarme al caralibro, nomás avísenme por mensjae privado quiénes son xD porque luego no los agrego y asi :3!

Espero les haya gustado D:!


	23. Capítulo XXIII

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago porque soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XXIII**

-No me da buena espina, no sé porqué.- susurró Ashei acercándose a Shad mientras cenaban, miraba a Zelda de reojo.

-Lo mismo le dije yo a Link. Pero él se niega a darme detalles.- observó Shad pensativo, meneando en círculos la cuchara.

Sin saber que murmuraban sobre ella, la princesa hyliana cenaba en silencio; Link se había retirado temprano a descansar.  
Sabía que ambos conocían su identidad, y debía decirles que no abrieran la boca.

O todos podrían resultar heridos.

-¿Podemos preguntarle algo... señorita "Tetra"?- la abordó Shad una vez terminaron de cenar y se encontraban solos.

-Creo saber lo que quieren preguntar, sólo les pediré algo.-

Ashei arqueó la ceja y colocó sus manos en la cintura. Shad se acomodó los lentes.

-Sólo no divulguen mi identidad, o muchos podríamos salir lastimados.-

-¿Entonces la buscan?-

-No puedo decirlo.-

Ashei dio un manotazo en la mesa.

-Ya basta de esto, ¡qué demonios pasó en el castillo?, ¿y por qué no ha hecho nada al respecto!-al ver que la joven volteaba la cabeza con indiferencia, levantó un poco más la voz- ¿Qué tiene qué ver Link en todo esto!-

Zelda la miró fijamente, se levantó para estar a su altura.

-Tanto quiere saber, Lady Ashei. Un demonio, de los que hablan las leyendas, ha resucitado para matar a todos en Hyrule y quedarse con la trifuerza. Atacó el castillo y me dio a elegir, mi reino o mi vida. Estuve esperando mi ejecución durante casi tres semanas. Link me rescató y desde entonces he estado ayudándolo a conseguir lo necesario para vencer y encontrar al demonio. ¿Quiere más explicación?-al verlos perplejos dio la media vuelta- Buenas noches.-

Se alejó de ahí rápidamente.

Hyliano y humana se observaron atónitos. Y sólo vieron la puerta vacía una vez retirada la joven.

-o-o-

-_A ver si así no molestan más.-_ abrió la puerta con sigilo y encontró un par de velas encendidas.

Suspiró, no quería ser tan cortante. No quería ser la Zelda de antes, que les hablaba tan fríamente a las personas de la corte.  
Sólo Auru sabía cómo era ella en realidad; y desde que comenzó a sacar su verdadero yo ante Link, pensaba que podía ser así con todos.

-_¡Pero no dejan de juzgarme!-_ cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se sentaba en la cama, bajando su cabeza y apoyándola en sus manos.

Tal vez el error no estaba en las personas. Tal vez el error estaba en ella.

Por tratar de aparentar algo que no era: ser dulce, ser tierna y ser feliz.

-¿Qué pasa?- Link la había estado observando atentamente desde que había entrado.

La princesa de Hyrule levantó la mirada. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza. No era culpa del muchacho, nada de esto lo era. Pero él no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que habían pasado. Por eso debía cerrarse. Debía volver a edificar su barrera, la que tanto se había resquebrajado por culpa de él.

Todo, para protegerlo.

-No es nada, sólo tengo sueño, Link.- le intentó sonreír, pero salió en una mueca algo confusa- Hasta mañana, por favor descanse.-

Se acostó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

-o-o-

-¿Entonces? Ya puedes quitarle el sello a esa cosa.-

-Link, ¿me dejará usar el cetro si logramos remover el sello?-

-Si Shad.- suspiró cansado.

-Entonces, hagámoslo.- Shad abrió el librito de Impaz, con una caligrafía excelente y bien estudiada del lenguaje del cielo, había escrito todos los caracteres que él y Link habían ido a recoger de las estatuas en sus dos días de travesía.

"Hago que este sello se disperse, gracias al poder del dominio."

Recitó en el lenguaje del cielo, con el libro en alto.

Los cuatro presentes en el sótano del santuario esperaron. Alguna explosión, destello, movimiento... imperceptiblemente el sello del estómago del búho se desvaneció, dejando el hueco distintivo de ese tipo de estatuas.

Link le tendió el cetro al escolar, que con emoción lanzó la lucecita verde a la estatua y la movió con el simple hecho de caminar; cosa que interesó a Ashei ya que era la primera vez que presenciaba el uso del artilugio.  
Detrás de la estatua encontraron un pasadizo.

Pequeño, sucio, lleno de telarañas. Un niño pequeño podía entrar de pie.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí. Link asintió y dio el primer paso, seguido de Ashei y los otros dos nobles.

-o-o-

Hizo el alto a su montura. El monstruo jabalí se levantó en sus dos pesadas patas traseras, siendo llevado de regreso al suelo por el peso que venía cargando.

El Rey Bulblin levantó el visor de su casco, para ver el panorama. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba la entrada a Kakariko.

Después de haber sido desapachado por ese hyliano hacía ya unas semanas, de haber caído al vacío en el puente de Eldin y sobrevivir como había podido a la caída hacia el río Zora... eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Aún le dolía le herida que le había propinado el mismo mocoso en el patíbulo del desierto. Sería la última vez que lo humillaban así.  
O eso quería él.

Con sus veinte hombres atracarían de nuevo la villa. Tenían que encontrarlo o el llamado Zant haría de las suyas de nuevo, matando a lo poco que quedaba de sus hombres.

Menuda vida: ser invocados para morir como peones.

Bajó el visor de su casco y sonando su cuerno, dio aviso a los demás que lo siguieran.

-o-o-

-¡Santísima Nayru! ¡Qué es esto!- alcanzó a tartamudear el pobre literato.

Asombrado por lo que veían, era imposible pensar que el gran artefacto que se encontraba ante ellos hubiera pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo de los habitantes de Kakariko.

Un enorme y oxidado cañón, con una pata rota se descubría ante ellos.  
El lugar era una especie de sumidero, donde un agujero que daba a quién sabe dónde dejaba entrar una mortecina luz matinal.  
En las paredes rocosas se encontraban grabados antiquísimos de criaturas semejantes a...

-¿_Ooccoo?_ - preguntó Link mentalmente al ver a las aves con cabeza humanoide garabateadas en la roca.

-Todos los sueños de mi padre... materializados aquí...- Shad se dejó caer de rodillas, demasiado entusiasmado para poder hablar más.

Zelda miró a Link, que seguía embobado con el cañón.

-Para llegar al cielo- susurró acercándose a él- ¿no vendría bien el cañón?-

-Justamente es lo que pensaba, pero está bajo tierra.-

-Esta cosa está rota.- dijo Ashei que se había adelantado unos pasos para mirar mejor todo- ¿Creen que funcione?-

Shad sólo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y los hylianos se susurraban cosas y andaban muy extraños.  
Se exasperó y apretando un puño estaba a punto de gritarles un par de verdades.

-o-o-

Talo, desde lo alto de la villa, observaba tanto el campo de Eldin como el de Lanayru para alertar de posibles ataques. Todo estaba muy tranquilo como de costumbre, pero una polvareda lo inquietó a tal grado que sacó un catalejo que Malo le había rentado y al ver a la pequeña horda de bulblins tocó la campana como desquiciado.

-¡SE ACERCAN MONSTRUOS! ¡SE ACERCAN MONSTRUOS VERDES!-

-o-o-

Al escuchar el alarmante repiqueteo de la campana se empezaron a escuchar gritos de las pocas personas que habían quedado en la villa.

Bajo tierra, pero gracias al agujero en el techo pudieron escuchar todo.

-De nuevo los bulblins...- masculló Link listo para desenvainar la espada.

-Vamos, debemos ayudar.- apuró la señorita "Tetra" comenzando a correr a la salida.

-No, ustedes deben mover esto e irse.- dijo Shad al tiempo que se levantaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees que soy capaz de dejar a los niños...?-

-Link, ¿no entiendes? Tú y "Tetra" son los únicos que deben continuar. No sé cómo pero deben llevarse este cañón, sé que lo necesitan para su viaje y lo que sea que estén haciendo.-

-Señorita Ashei...- murmuró Zelda por lo bajo.

-Ustedes vayan, nosotros los alcanzaremos y protegeremos la villa.-

-¿Están seguros?- preguntó Link con un dejo de temor.

-Vayan, contamos con ustedes.- dijeron los dos miembros de la resistencia al unísono y salieron corriendo del santuario.

Link apretó el puño izquierdo contra su pecho. Le dolía no poder ayudar a Renado y a los demás, pero debían partir caminos si querían salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Ok, llevaré esto a donde ustedes me digan.- indicó Midna saliendo de la sombra de Zelda- ¿Traen todo lo que necesitan?-

Los dos asintieron, miraron el enorme cañón.

-Princesa, creo que necesitaré un poco de su ayuda...- musitó Midna.

Zelda, comprendiendo que la pequeña no tenía suficientes fuerzas debido a que trataba de revertir su maldición por las noches, se paró junto a ella, de frente al cañón.

-Debemos ir con Fyer, el hombre que vive a ras del Lago Hylia. Él es experto en cañones.-

-¡Ay no! Ese sujeto me da escalofríos... parece una criatura asexual...- dijo con hastío Midna mientras se daba un leve golpe en la frente.

-_Lo sé, Midna. Lo sé_ .-

-Está bien. Andando.-

El cañón se fragmentó en cenizas negras, junto con los dos hylianos y la twili; yendo hacia el cielo.

-/-/-/-

Entró dando un portazo a la pequeña vivienda. Sus zapatos con recubierta de metal resonaban con un clang metálico cada vez que daba un pesado paso.

Los niños de Ordon, Colin, Talo, Malo y Beth se encontraban bajo una viga del suelo, pegada a la pared, que sobresalía un poco sobre el mismo, tenían a lo sumo cinco centímetros de vista panorámica y observaron cuando el mismísimo Rey Bulblin entró a revisar.

Colin le tapó la boca a Beth, que se encontraba histérica y sollozando.

Malo sólo vio con indiferencia cómo el hombre bestia tomaba su poca mercancía y la olfateaba con asco.

-Esa máscara de arquero costó demasiadas rupias...- murmuró muy quedito a lo que Talo bajó la cabeza derrotado.

Beth se encontraba horrorizada, era el mismo monstruo que había ido a la villa hacía unas semanas y había querido arrollarla. El mismo que se había llevado a Colin prisionero.

Se aferró a la camisa del niño con fuerza, mientras bajaba la cabeza y la escondía en el hombro de Colin.

El espacio era muy pequeño, así que los cuatro estaban apretados.

-¿Dónde está Link?- sollozó Beth exhalando débilmente.

-Ya vendrá... no te preocupes.- intentó calmarla Colin.

El bulblin caminó hasta la pared donde ellos se encontraban, lentamente.  
Los cuatro se hicieron hacia atrás por inercia.

Estaba ya a un pelo de wolfos de ellos cuando un golpe en el exterior hizo que el atacante volteara y se fuera.

Escucharon blasfemias de Ashei junto con una explosión y después más gritos y sonidos guturales.

-¡Y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada!- chilló Talo enojado dándose un puñetazo en la palma de la mano.

-No. Le prometí a Link que los iba a cuidar a ustedes y a Ilia, no debemos salir. Tenemos que seguir vivos para ir a Ordon con nuestros padres.-

-¡Pero Beth!-

-Nada de peros, Talo. Harás lo que te ordene...- trató de sacar valentía de donde fuera, se quedó viendo la puerta medio abierta. No alcanzaba a ver afuera.

-o-o-

-¡Eso es un cañón muy viejo! No tengo idea si tenga reparación.- comentó el viejo payaso agachándose para ver mejor el artilugio- ¿Cómo lo trajeron...?-

-Magia.- comentó simplemente Zelda, a lo que el viejo la miró de reojo y sonrió tristemente.

Se puso una mano en la barbilla y viendo de arriba abajo el cañón, puso una de sus manos en la pata completa de éste.

-Trescientas rupias. Cinco días. Es lo que costará y lo que me tardaré en repararlo... aunque no sé para qué.-

-¿Cinco días?- exclamó el guerrero- ¡No puede tardarse menos? ¡Nos están persiguiendo y están justamente a tres días de camino!-

-Entonces, tres días serán.-

-Muchas gracias.- comentó la princesa aliviada.

Sacó de su bolso encantado tres rupias anaranjadas, colocándolas en la mano del payaso.

-¿Pago por adelantado? O deben ser muy ricos... o de veras están en apuros.-

La cara de los muchachos lo desconcertó, se miraban cabizbajos y cansados.

-Pueden pasar estos días en mi casa, tengo un cuarto extra debajo. No es mucho pero es algo.-

-Se lo agradecemos bastante, señor Fyer.-

-Sólo dime Fyer, muchacho. Me haces sentir más viejo de lo que estoy.- hizo una pausa y caminando a su casa estiró los brazos- ¡Bueno! ¡Manos a la obra!-

.o.o. Primer día de reparaciones .o.o.

La travesía comenzó algo floja. Fyer y Link se pasaron lo que quedaba de la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando piezas y herramientas en la destartalada oficinita y almacén del hombre de los cañones.

Su atracción principal y fuente de ingresos era el cañón que se veía a simple vista, pero en la roca no lejos de ahí, encontrabas un pequeño cuarto, la oficina y un sótano limpio y vacío enclavado en la saliente donde se encontraba la vivienda.

Zelda se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la saliente, con los pies inmersos en la cristalina agua. Miraba sin ningún interés la tarea.

Cuando el hombre se dispuso a comenzar ya su labor, Link se preparó para ir de pesca y poder comer (ya que desde la mañana no probaban alimento). Invitando a la princesa a ir con él, a lo que ella respondió con una negativa.

Tiempo después, cuando los pescados se asaban en la fogata, Link comenzó a quitarse la túnica y las botas.

-¿Qué haces fenómeno?- inquirió la twili desde una sombra cercana.

-Si los bulblins nos están buscando, debemos pasar desapercibidos. Toma, este es el vestido que Sera te prestó.- le dio el vestido blanco a la muchacha.

-Está bien.- tomó el vestido entre sus manos, haciendo una pausa ante la mirada curiosa del muchacho y lo acercó a su mejilla sintiendo la agradable textura del algodón.

Se quedó mirándola un rato, mientras observaba la prenda. Llevaba sin dirigirle la palabra más que lo necesario.

Una vez cambiados, Link con su traje habitual de Ordon y Zelda con el de Sera, se dispusieron a comer los pescados, invitando a Fyer a su pequeña cena.

-¿Les robaron dinero o algo?- intentó entablar una conversación casual.

-No, nos quieren matar, es todo.- comentó el muchacho como lo más simple el mundo.

El hombre sin inmutarse y dándole una mordida al pescado asado añadió:

-Entonces la situación está tensa allá en la ciudadela, ¿verdad? Llegan muchos rumores, la gente tiene miedo, mi compañero allá arriba dice que el castillo está encerrado en un cristal y todos le temen al poder oscuro que emana de ahí. He escuchado que muchos han sido asesinados simplemente por caminar en la noche tranquilamente.- el payaso expresó con infinita tristeza- No es como antes.-

-Bueno, la situación está algo rara...- dijo Link algo calmo mientras le daba vueltas al palito donde tenía su pescado.

La muchacha bajó la vista a su regazo, inmutable.

-¿Y qué está haciendo la guardia real? Se supone que tienen que proteger el reino, todos esos soldados son una bola de inútiles.-

-Hey, ellos tienen órdenes de...-

-¡Bah! La princesa también tiene la culpa. Todos esos mandamases de la corte deben estar muy ufanos en sus cómodas habitaciones viendo como matan a todos.-

-Fyer, eso no es verdad.- Link estaba comenzando a irritarse.

-Si no fuera verdad, ¿por qué no han hecho nada? ¿Dónde está la princesa? De seguro preguntándose con qué príncipe vecino se casará, o no?- soltó una sonora carcajada, sabiendo el viejo que era pura palabrería suya para intentar animar a los hylianos.

Sólo que quedó en intento, pues la muchacha cabizbaja se retiró rápidamente y el chico lo miraba apesadumbrado.

-Creo que no muchos entienden lo que está sucediendo...- suspiró.

-A veces es mejor ignorar, chico.- comentó agriamente el payaso- Daña menos.-

Le dirigió una mirada lastimera, comprendiendo que tenía razón.

-o-o-

-¿Princesa?- Midna salió de la sombra, viendo cómo la chica se abrazaba a sí misma, al borde del lago.

La comprendía, después de todo, sabía cómo era sentirse una soberana inútil.

La única diferencia es que sólo una de las dos era la inútil, y no era Zelda.

-No le hagas caso a ese tipo. Sólo es un ermitaño.- flotó hasta situarse detrás de ella.

Link llegó al tiempo que la twili se materializaba, quedándose a prudente pero no tan lejana distancia.

-... es que es verdad, mucho de lo que dijo... es verdad.-

-¡Por favor! No estás disfrutando tu castillo como dice, estás aquí, en la batalla. Casi te mueres por todos ellos, ¡no dejes que te dañen!- le insistió Midna, tratando que la hyliana le diera la cara, inútilmente.

Midna suspiró y bajó los brazos.

-No sólo son ellos...- murmuró Zelda- Ya de varios lo he oído... ¿crees que o duele saber que tu propia gente piense que eres una buena para nada? No me tienen confianza... pero qué cosas digo ¡así ni siquiera yo confiaría en mi!-

-Zelda, tú aceptaste la muerte a cambio de sus vidas.- Link entró para tratar de volverla hacer a la razón- Eso es _mucho_ más de lo que ellos se imaginan.-

-Si, cómo dice el orejón. Tú los salvaste, ¡eres la heroína!-

-… de un pueblo que me odia.- les volteó la cara, hacia el lago.

Midna miró a Link, asintió y desapareció en una sombra.

-La gente le teme a lo que es más grande que ellos, Zelda...-

-Cansa, ¿sabes? Cansa siempre tratar de ser la perfección encarnada, que no comete errores, que es limpia y pulcra. Es cansado ser una muñeca de exhibición de tu misma familia, aprender sobre cosas que ni siquiera le pasarían por la cabeza a una persona normal.- dejó sus brazos hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo, relajándose un poco- Me pregunto... ¿qué hubiera pasado si aún estuviera en esa torre?-

Cerró los ojos, sumida en la febril locura que comenzaba a llenar su cabeza. Sonrió, pensando en su alternativa.

-¿Estaría... muerta ya?-

El frío de la noche fue cortado se manera súbita, un par de brazos tibios la rodeó con delicadeza, obligándola a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

-Creo que no soy la persona indicada para decirlo pero, los errores nos hacen quiénes somos. Si a la demás gente no le gusta... pues tú eres su gobernante Zelda.-

Ella rió, en su frustración y tristeza, rió de verdad.

-Para mí, puedes tener todos los errores que quieras, puedes ser la chica peor aseada, sucia, desaliñada. Eso no importa, ¿sabes por qué?-

Se enjugó una lágrima, negando con la cabeza.

-Por que eres Zelda. Sólo por eso.-

-Qué tonto eres...- murmuró riendo- Lo siento.-

Esa pared, la que había intentado volver a edificar. Se había derretido totalmente.  
Ahora, no le importaría si a los demás no les parecía, con que le pareciera bien a él.

Así debía ser, ¿o no?

-Todos merecen que los jalen de las orejas de vez en cuando, ¿no?-

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Aún puedo llorar?- murmuró ella con un hilito de voz.

-...Si.- suspiró mientras reía.

-o-o-

Midna sonrió. Parecía una escena cursi sacada de algún cuento mal contado.  
Se le borró la mueca al recordarlo.

¿Hubieran estado así los dos ahora mismo? Sin tener que pasar por todos estos problemas.

¿Se le hubiera declarado alguna vez?

La luna, se encontraba tan alta esa noche. El viento se llevaba el sonido del cuerno muy lejos, lejos de donde ellos se encontraban; donde sólo escuchaba el caer de las lágrimas de frustración, donde sólo se sentían ese toque reconfortante que decía: que no la dejaría sola.

Midna sólo cerró su ojo visible, los envidiaba.

Ellos eran todo lo que ella hubiera querido con _él. _

o

o

**Wut?**

**Chequen nuestro canal en youtube! VocaloidMTY, pueden verme haciendo cosplay xDDDDDDDDD a todo color y movimiento (?)...  
sii**

**No tengo perdón de deos, lo sé, pero escuela y blah blah blah, pequeño hiatus, muerte de compu (OTRA VEZ), en el otro cap los otros dos días.**  
**Necesitaban este lapsus para poder entrar a lo de lleno a lo que todos esperaban: CURSILERÍAS DE MOCOSOS ARDIENTES DE 19 AÑOS... QUE? Ok no :)**  
**digan lo que quieran, al fin pude avanzar esta mugre D:**

**Hey, hey, hey, eso NO FUE una declaración, todo lo pensó la voz en off. cuando se le declare, ustedes se darán cuenta ¬¬ xD  
espero volver pronto! Si me recuerdan... me dejan review xD**

**Sobres.**


	24. Capítulo XXIV

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago porque soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XXIV**

.o.o. Segundo día de reparaciones .o.o.

**-**¡Fyer! ¿Y ese milagro de ver gente por aquí...? Espera, la única forma de bajar es por medio de un cucco, ¿cómo demonios pasaron?-

-Cálmate Falbi, ellos sólo me encargaron un trabajo de reparación. La muchacha asegura ser hechicera-

El payaso alto miró con desconfianza a los hylianos dormidos sobre las mantas. Suspiró y encogiéndose de hombros murmuró un "¿qué más da?" y salió con Fyer para asistirlo con el cañón.

Apenas amanecía, y para ellos sólo era un día más qué pasar vivos. El trabajo les venía como anillo al dedo puesto que no podían comerse a los cuccos para subsistir.

Raros, si. Pero trabajadores sin igual, por eso debes visitar la tierra de magia y fantasía de Fyer y Falbi...  
Esperen, creo que me dejé llevar.

Volviendo a la historia original, nuestro querido trío aún dormitaba a pierna suelta, no generalizaré: Zelda y Midna se encontraban de pie ya.

-¿Pudiste dormir anoche, Midna?-

-Sí, es extraño dormir cuando está oscuro. Espero no dormir durante el día esta vez-

-Esperemos que no, sería bueno que descanses en las noches-

Salieron de la casa. El sol aún no asomaba sus rayos en el lago, dado a la baja altura donde se encontraban y las enormes murallas de piedra alrededor del cuerpo de agua.  
Se veía una ligera bruma en el ambiente, escuchándose martillazos y blasfemias de los payasos una que otra vez.

Midna notó que la hyliana traía la caña de pescar de Link.

-Robando propiedad ajena, ¿eh?-

-Tengo que ser útil como mujer de vez en cuando... ¿no lo crees?- ella medio sonrió y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, hacia el punto de pesca de Link del día anterior.

Midna bufó, esa muchachita y sus pensamientos raros.

Prefirió evitar el recuerdo de la noche anterior, algo le calaba. Algo entre ellos dos, pero no sabía qué podía estar causando esa sensación de vacío.

Flotó hacia la orilla, mirándose en el reflejo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. No podía acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! –

SPLASH

Midna reaccionó rápidamente, la hyliana había desaparecido del sitio de pesca. Volando directamente hacia las ondas hechas en el agua, trató de verla, lanzándose a rescatarla.

Segundos después ambas emergieron, tosiendo.

-¡Princesa, estás bien!- le dijo aferrándola con su enorme mano encantada.

-...Si, Midna. Es sólo que resbalé, es todo. Lo bueno es que no traía la caña de Link... es un regalo de uno de los niños, no sé qué pasaría si la perdiera.- dijo aliviada de haber salvado algo importante.

-Déjame sacarte- ella salió del agua flotando y con su cabello ayudó a Zelda a llegar a la orilla.

-¡Qué torpe soy! Ni poder asomarme a ver el agua puedo- comenzó a reírse de ella misma mientras se secaba el cabello, exprimiéndolo con fuerza.

La pequeña twili la veía, cómo resplandecía con esa sonrisa, que le llenaba con un poco de luz ese oscuro y marchito corazón.

-Será mejor que tenga cuidado, Princesa.-

La pesca sería más larga esta vez, la chica había espantado a los peces al caer.

-o-o-

Sentía como si hubiera sido aplastado por cientos de pequeñas pisadas, sobre su espalda.

Escuchó un aleteo seguido de un enérgico "¡CUCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" y las pisadas volvieron a pasar por encima de él. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, cinco cuccos se paseaban orondos por el cuarto, habiéndolo casi ultrajado mientras dormía.

-Oy, muchacho, no molestes a los cuccos. Te pueden hacer daño- comentó el payaso alto recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Querrás decir, que ellos no me molesten a mí- buscó con la mirada a la chica, pero ella no se encontraba.

-Ella está con Fyer, están haciendo la comida- hizo una pausa al ver que el ordoniano se estiraba amodorrado- es increíble esa muchachita, llegó con mucho pescado-

Link dejó de estirarse, para ver estupefacto al hombre. ¿Zelda pescando?

Salió para encontrar una fogata, el payaso jorobado y la princesa se encontraban observando atentamente una piedra sobre el fuego, sobre la cual se asaban sendos pescados de color rojo brillante.  
El hombre la instruía sobre el proceso del asado, a lo que ella asentía interesada, preguntando de vez en cuando alguna cosa.

-Pareciera que nunca hubieras visto nada, muchacha- dijo en broma el viejo animador, a lo que ella sólo hizo un intento de sonrisa. Al ver al hyliano apenas saliendo, estiró sus pies- Vaya, hasta que despiertas, pensábamos que estabas muerto, ja- dijo con ironía.

-Lo siento, no pude levantarme, me encuentro muy cansado-

-Come Link. El señor Fyer me ha explicado muchas cosas sobre asar pescado-

-¿Los pescaste tú sola?-

-Sí- asintió gustosa, sonriendo divertida.

Fyer los miró con interés. La chica cambiaba mucho en cuánto él aparecía. Se rascó la poco crecida barba entrecana y volteó un pescado en la piedra.

-Muchacho, ¡hasta ahora que te levantas! Ya es muy tarde, el sol está alto ya. Te ves cansado-

-Estoy cansado- murmuró sentándose frente al fuego, mirando con hambre la comida.

-¿Por qué no van a la fuente de Lanayru?- les sugirió Fable llegando con unos cuantos platos- El agua es curativa y sana hasta las heridas más profundas. No se encuentra muy lejos de aquí...-

-Pero si los que vienen a la fuente deben tomar un expreso cucco, Fable- rezongó el otro- y no tenemos tiempo de subirlos con el cañón para que vayan-

-No hay problema, hay un camino para ir desde aquí. Ya lo tomé antes- comentó el espadachín tomando la mitad de un pescado y colocándolo en su plato- No se hace mucho de camino-

Comieron alegremente los pescados. Los hombres se excusaron y siguieron trabajando en la reparación del cañón. Dejando a los muchachos encargados de recoger los platos.

-Dame tu plato, yo los llevo adentro- le ofreció Link a la princesa mientras esperaban a que Midna terminara de comer furtivamente.

-No, yo lo hago- le arrebató el único plato que tenía el chico y casi trotando entró a la casa.

Link la miró extrañado y cuando Midna hubo terminado llevó el platito dentro. Encontrando a una chica cabizbaja frente a la palangana llena de agua y platos sucios.

Presentía peligro en el ambiente. Tenía experiencia con mujeres enojadas, pero esto era otro nivel totalmente diferente...

-...¿Te ayudo?- hubiera podido llorar de la risa con el hilillo de voz que le salió.

-No sé hacer nada...- musitó derrotada.

-Princesa, no seas tan dura contigo misma- Midna salió de la sombra de Link, que se hizo cargo de la situación- has tenido sirvientes toda tu vida, es natural que no sepas esas tareas de plebeyos- dijo con sorna, sonriendo maléficamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

Link le lanzó una mirada asesina, simplemente negó con la cabeza y terminó de lavar los platos.

-Vayamos a la fuente, no perdemos nada- insistió el hyliano para romper el tenso ambiente.

-Ese lugar me da mala espina-

Midna tenía razón, al fin y al cabo que ahí fue donde Zant la maldijo a tal grado que casi perdían la vida Zelda y ella.

Ignorando las quejas de Midna los hylianos emprendieron la caminata de aproximadamente una hora hacia la fuente.

-Sabes Zelda,- habló sin razón particular mientras se alejaban de la casa de los payasos, le daba la espalda al tiempo que saltaba de roca en roca en el bajo nivel del lago- fue muy tierno el berrinche que hiciste con los platos- de un salto cayó del otro lado de donde la joven estaba.

Se volteó y le sonrió.

Ella iba a saltar para alcanzarlo, pero se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón, comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal. Esa sonrisa, que intentaba consolarla... hacía que se confundiera tanto.

Apenada volteó la cara y lentamente pasó sobre las rocas. Sintió una vergüenza infinita por haberse comportado de manera tan infantil.

Pero no importaba, si a él le parecía tierno.

-o-o-

Llegaron a la fuente de Lanayru, Midna y Link estaban familiarizados con el lugar, pues habían tenido que acudir un par de veces en el pasado, pero para la joven princesa todo esto era una nueva aventura.

-Hace tiempo te dije que te traería a todas las fuentes de Hyrule. He cumplido mi palabra- miró hacia la enorme serpiente de piedra que adornaba la caverna.

Zelda asintió lentamente, no siendo vista por él. Y lo siguió hacia el interior.

Un estanque rodeado de enormes piedras, parecidas a las vistas en otras fuentes, resplandecían mortecinamente a la luz del exterior que se colaba desde la entrada y una oquedad en el techo de piedra.  
Si seguías el sendero de roca y musco llegabas a una habitación tallada hacía muchos años que se encontraba en la parte superior y daba a un estanque más pequeño aún con otras propiedades curativas.

Podías bajar a la fuente principal a pescar o bañarte, situación por la cual era la más solicitada (aunada por su cercanía a la capital) por la gente para los rezos y curaciones.

Midna flotó por la piedra que sobresalía a la fuente. Le pasó un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de sólo recordar el fatídico encuentro con Zant. Miró de un lado a otro esperando cualquier cosa, por leve que sea, que denotara su presencia. Nada.

Él se había esfumado ese día, sólo dejando destrucción y maldad en ese pobre mundo. Dejándola sola, tal vez para siempre.

Link la sacó de sus pensamientos, gritándole que los acompañara a la cámara superior. Zelda se había emocionado y quería verlo todo de una vez.

En la habitación encontraron al pequeño espejo de agua, junto con un letrero muy viejo, escrito en hyliano antiguo.

-"Los deseos, buenos o malos, de las personas que se reflejen en estas aguas, los verán aquí"- leyó en voz alta.

-¿Magia barata, acaso?- preguntó la twili flotando cerca del pozo.

-No lo sé, en Hyrule hay lugares mágicos por sí solos... recuerda el bosque- le dijo la Princesa medio sonriendo.

-¡Cómo olvidarlo!- rodó sus ojos al tiempo que lo decía con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué se verá?- preguntó el chico viendo a lo lejos las tranquilas aguas.

-Vamos a ver- insistió Midna empujando al hyliano con fuerza.

Los hylianos se asomaron primero, no había mucha luz en el recinto y el agua se miraba negra, sólo porque había mucha profundidad en el estanquecillo. Si aguzabas la vista, podías ver los reflejos de la luz que entraba por orificios en las rocas, y pececillos nadando como locos en el agua.

¿Qué tenía de raro? ¿Cómo vería sus deseos? Link no entendía.  
Momento, ¿qué la princesa no estaba a prudente distancia de él y no al lado?

Volteó a verla, se encontraba tal y cual la recordaba, a seguros tres pasos. Miró el agua de nuevo, la princesa estaba junto a su reflejo.  
_Demasiado cerca_.

¿Qué era todo eso?  
Se escandalizó al ver cómo la joven subía las manos por su cintura, sin importarle las correas de la espada, subió hasta el pecho, donde las dejó firmemente.

Un sentimiento tan grande de incomodidad lo embargó. Sin embargo seguía mirando cómo la visión se acercaba peligrosamente a su reflejo.  
Con una seriedad y seguridad que ni siquiera él mismo pensaba que podría tener alguna vez, el reflejo en el estanque hizo lo que nunca, ni siquiera en sus más raros sueños había soñado que alguna vez podría realizar.

La boca de la princesa y la de él se unieron dulcemente, tan suave y lento que pensó que iba a morir esperando la continuación...  
Al ver semejante escena, al pobre ordoniano se le fue la sangre a la cabeza y orejas, tomando una linda coloración carmesí, al tiempo que sudaba y sus palpitaciones se hacían más rápidas.

-¿Link? ¿Qué estás viendo?- inquirió la joven al verlo tan nervioso.

Su voz lo asustó, tanto que casi saltó. Abochornado se pasó una mano por la cara tratando inútilmente de detener la coloración.

-N-n-nada, es que... v-veo cómo los niños me atacaban... je je es todo- sonaba no muy convencido- ¡Y recordé cómo duele que te aplasten!- casi grita diciendo esto y se volteó a la pared a darse golpes en la frente.

Zelda lo miró extrañada, pero no queriendo preguntarle o dirigirle la palabra más que lo necesario debido a su actitud de hacía poco, sólo se limitó a ver el agua.

Ella sólo se veía a sí misma. Link se veía reflejado como estaba, contra la pared, tratando de morir de vergüenza (sin poder lograrlo).  
La pareció extraño, ¿dónde estaban sus deseos? ¿o no tenía?

Ella miró a Midna, que al lado de ella se asomaba un poco a ver. La pequeña sólo cerró su ojo visible y dando la media vuelta se alejó de ahí rápido.

Tal vez el lugar no era tan mágico como Zelda pensaba. Pero había sido demasiado para el pobre Link.

-Iré a meterme al agua...- casi gritando el asustado muchacho salió corriendo hacia la parte inferior del lugar.

Zelda se quedó dudosa, algo había visto ese chico, algo que lo perturbó en sobremanera. Midna por su lado se encontraba huraña en un rincón, simplemente flotando de espaldas con los brazos en la nuca.

-¿Qué todos vieron algo menos yo?- preguntó al aire, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la twili la escuchara.

-Tal vez, tu deseo ya esté cumplido, princesa. Por eso no vio nada, ¿no lo cree?- la pequeñina se volteó y sonrió de manera malévola.

-No sé de qué hablas- y la hyliana caminó para encontrarse con Link.

Midna suspiró, quedándose atrás, y miró el estanque una vez más.  
¿Cómo explicarse lo que vio? ¿Cómo interpretarlo?  
Ella, en su forma real, y Zelda: tomadas de la mano.

-o-o-

-¡Está fría!- fue lo que dijo el ordoniano al salir del estanque principal.

-¿Sirvió, fenómeno?- la twili se sentó sobre una piedrilla, al lado de la princesa que estaba a poca distancia del borde.

-Pues me siento mucho mejor, es como cuando pasó el hada... pero más fresco- se hundió de nuevo y salió salpicando a las mujeres- No está mal... deberían intentar-

-Tú eres el que no descansaste, quédate ahí un tiempo- Zelda se encogió de hombros y jugó con el polvo del suelo pisándolo con su bota.

Link desvió la mirada también.  
Midna rodó los ojos hastiada de tanta estupidez y conjurando su mano gigante, aventó a la pobre Zelda al estanque.

-Ups- fingió haber cometido el "error" y comenzó a rodar por el suelo de la risa al escuchar los gritos de ambos- ¡SUS CARAS! –

Zelda, no sabiendo más que flotar trató de aferrarse de algo, y el único algo que estaba cercano era Link.  
Éste se estremeció, demasiado nervioso como para poder pensar con claridad, simplemente se quedó tieso, haciendo que ambos se hundieran más.

-¡Link! ¡No sé nadar!- era lo único que decía la pobre chica tratando de alcanzar la orilla y sacar la cabeza del agua.

El chico se armó de valor, no ganaba nada con ponerse así. Al fin y al cabo, sólo él había visto eso, no había nada qué temer. Nada de eso era verdad. Simple ilusión... simple deseo... ¿él deseaba eso?

Tomó a la joven por la cintura y nadó hasta la orilla, estando a flote ambos al fin.

-¡Midna, qué mala eres!- le reprochó el chico acomodándose el pelo mojado.

-Es que la princesa debe estar bien también... y aprender a nadar de pasada-

Los hylianos la miraron alzando una ceja, no muy convencidos.

-No sé qué tramas, Midna. Pero esa no fue la mejor forma de "enseñarme a nadar"-

-El miedo hace que uno haga cosas de las que no se creía capaz- flotó hasta el agua y tocándola con la punta de un pie, se hundió a la par que desaparecía en cenizas.

-¡Se fue!- dijo Link golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

Silencio incómodo, sólo escuchaban el agua golpear contra las piedras.

-Y... ¿si me enseñas a nadar? No es mala idea- dijo sin mirarlo, mientras se aferraba con ambos brazos al borde.

-No, no es mala idea- repitió algo ido.

Maldijo a Midna, sí sabía cómo ponerlo en aprietos. Solos, mojados y teniendo que tocarla para acomodar la posición de piernas y manos.

-_Me las vas a pagar, enana-_ fue lo que le dedicó mentalmente mientras tragaba saliva y trataba de no sonar demasiado nervioso.

-o-o-

Pasando de una situación incómoda a una muy amena, donde las risas estaban presentes y una que otra bromilla era gastada.

Link olvidó el asunto de la visión, al fin y al cabo, eso nunca podría ser cierto. Era demasiado bizarro.  
Zelda por su parte ignoraba todo el asunto y simplemente se divirtió en ese pequeño lapso de ocio.

Cuando salieron de la fuente, el sol ya se había ocultado detrás de las enormes murallas que rodeaban el lago. Un matiz de anaranjados acompañaban su despedida mientras que del otro lado se comenzaban a pintar azules, celestes, morados y negros salpicados con una que otra estrella titilante.

Llegando a casa del payaso, lo encontraron dormido. En una pequeña mesa, hallaron pan y leche.

-Dijo que sólo faltaban pocos ajustes y estaba listo el cañón, probablemente para mañana- les avisó Midna apareciendo de debajo de una silla.

-¿Los estuviste observando todo este tiempo?-

-Quería saber qué hacían, es todo-

Cenaron rápidamente lo poco que había. Zelda se excusó y dijo que iría a cambiarse la ropa. Link salió a sentarse en la orilla del lago, seguido por la twili.

-Sabes Link, vi algo que me perturbó mucho en esa agua mágica...- habló Midna de repente, mirando las ondas del lago.

El hyliano la volteó a ver sorprendido, ¿ella también?

-... mejor luego te cuento-

-¡Midna! Ya empezaste y ahora me cuentas...-

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Zelda llegando a acompañarlos.

-De que él es demasiado malo siendo un corcél- sonrió sarcásticamente y dio un paso atrás, aún observándolos.

-Midna, pedazo de...-

-Link, gracias por lo de hoy, estuvo muy divertido. Creo que si vuelvo a caer en el agua, podré arreglármelas sola-

-De nada,- se encogió de hombros, apenado- fue divertido ver cómo gritabas de miedo cada vez que te dejaba sola- recordó soltando una carcajada.

-¡Eso no fue divertido!- exclamó molesta inclinándose hacia él- No me gustó que te alejaras de mi así-

Comentario tan inocente no pudo tener peor efecto en nuestro espadachín, que después de parpadear un par de veces, cambió mágicamente a un color cereza.

¡Esa maldita imagen mental! Volvía a su cerebro, estaba grabada en él.  
Guardó silencio y miró a Zelda sentarse derecha de nuevo y voltear la cara, algo enojada pero alegre. La observó detenidamente cruzarse de brazos y cómo sus pies descalzos jugaban con el agua. Prestó atención a detalles que había pasado por alto desde la primera vez (porque era incorrecto quedársele viendo a la princesa de Hyrule) y que ahora le llamaban más la atención.

-...Zelda, últimamente- no sabía cómo expresarse- no sé, es que siento algo extraño en torno a todo esto-

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó a su vez sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

-Es que, aún en esta situación tan mala para Hyrule... a veces quisiera que esto nunca acabara- al pronunciar las últimas palabras miró al cielo estrellado, evitando la penetrante mirada de ella- Y sé que está mal pensar eso-

Zelda no dijo nada, ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Sabía que cuando esto terminara, dejaría de ser libre, tendría que estar peor que como estaba de princesa. Suspiró y colocando sus manos entre las rodillas simplemente dijo

-Esto debe acabar algún día Link, no podemos luchar por siempre-

-Lo sé, pero... ¿significa eso también que no nos volveremos a ver?-

No supo en qué momento sus ojos se encontraron, pero después de sentir el miedo inicial sintió una paz muy profunda.  
Zelda veía la preocupación en su rostro, ni ella misma sabía qué responder.

Inconscientemente comenzaron a acercarse. Pareciera que alguien los hubiera hechizado para ir disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos.

-Nos volveremos a ver, eso tenlo por seguro- le prometió sin saber a ciencia cierta que fuera verdad.

-¿En serio?-

-Si... no quiero perder al único amigo que tengo en este mundo-

Amigo. _Amigo._  
Era su amigo. Era su único amigo.  
_Amigo..._

-¡DEBERÍA ECHARLOS AL AGUA DE NUEVO!- gritó Midna saliendo entre ambos dándoles el susto de sus vidas y casi infartándolos.

A ella le causaban ternura, por eso era más divertido molestarlos.

-¡MIDNA!- bramó Link levantándose dispuesto a perseguirla.

-¡Ay ay, no dejé que besa...!- le tapó la boca al último instante.

Zelda sólo vio confundida cómo Link intentaba asesinar a una Midna muy risueña.  
No entendió qué demonios le pasaba a ambos.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento acariciara su piel. Porque esta era, seguramente, la última noche que pasaría tan tranquila.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

**WTF xD pues según eran dos días en un cap, pero el ocio tiem lo alargó demasiado ;w; disfrútenlo.  
¿Link ya se dio cuenta? Tal vez. En el próximo cap espero ya mandarlos a volar! El calabozo del cielo me da hueva, es el que menos me gusta, sobre todo por mi vértigo...  
En fin, espero les agrade los pequeños cambios que tengo preparados para este calabozo ;b; simplemente recordándoles, que aunque suene muy piñero, al final terminan divirtiéndose xD**

**Por eso, déjenme su comentario para saber qué les gustó y qué no xD y de paso díganme si algo no se entendió o hay algún error de ortografía.**

**Visiten nuestro canal de Youtube, VocaloidMTY, para los fans de vocaloid, y así :D a veces salgo en los vidios y blah blah, no me pagan por anunciarlos aquí D:**

**Si me ven en la convención de juegos de mesa y cómics de monterrey, me saludan! :D Andaré de algo de TLOZ los dos días ;w;  
**

**xD! púchale al review!  
**


	25. Capítulo XXV

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago porque soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XXV**

Link se encontraba pensativo. Hacía horas que las mujeres se habían quedado dormidas, bueno, no sabía si Midna estaba o no despierta, simplemente ignoraba su paradero. Encendió la lámpara de aceite en lo más tenue.

Sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas, suspiró. Cansancio o hastío, no sabía bien. Lo que si tenía en cuenta era ese sentimiento de extrañeza o incomodidad que sentía.

¿El estanque en verdad habría mostrado sus deseos? ¿Él quería besar a la princesa, no, a Zelda?  
Meditó seriamente sobre eso. ¿Qué era lo que lo motivaba a pensarlo?  
No se sentía atraído por la chica, ¿verdad?

Era cierto que en su infancia vivió lo que se dice un enamoramiento infantil con la maestra que lo enseñaba a escribir y leer.  
Hubo un tiempo que estuvo enamorado de Uli, de esa manera en que los niños adoran a la maestra sobre todas las cosas...  
Pensó sobre Ilia, la chica era menor que él. Jugaron desde pequeños, compartieron tantas cosas.

Nunca surgió un afecto más allá de la hermandad. En la adolescencia de ambos, tomaron rumbos muy distintos aún en el mismo poblado.

Zelda se volteó de lado, aún dormida, dándole la cara al chico. Se acomodó mejor para dormir, y dejando sus manos al lado de su cabeza, suspiró lentamente dejando su boca entreabierta.  
Sus mechones castaños caían con gracia por su pecho, que se movía lenta y profundamente.

Entonces notó que siempre hacía lo mismo.

Siempre la observaba cuando ella no lo veía. Siempre trataba de hacerla sentir bien, de ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara.

Como le había dicho Beth hacía unos días.

"Tú te transformas cuando ella está presente, te pones más idiota".

Sintió cosquillas en el estómago, sonrió estúpidamente aunque sólo estaba él. Una sensación rara en el pecho lo embargó, era una especie de alivio.

Siguió mirando a la joven, era tan bonita. _Tan bonita_. Fue lo primero que pensó cuando la vio.

Tragó saliva de repente, y su cara y orejas se tornaron calientes. Pasándose una mano por la cara, avergonzado, se desacomodó el flequillo mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Eres un estúpido- susurró con tristeza.

Se estaba enamorando de la princesa de Hyrule.

Pero lo veía tan imposible, que sólo en sus más prohibidos deseos podrían estar juntos.

Se acercó a ella, inclinándose poco a poco. Empezó a sudar frío. Tenía que saber si era cierto, tenía que probarse a sí mismo que...

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara. Cerró los ojos al sentir su cálida respiración, escuchando uno que otro quejido en sueños.  
Sólo tenía que acercarse más y probar de una vez por todas esa boca que lo asaltaba en sus pesadillas.

Sólo un poco más...

_Un poco más._

-_¡NO PUEDO!_- casi saltando se alejó de ella, golpeándose con la pared- No puedo...- susurró quedamente para sentarse abrazando sus piernas.

La lámpara de aceite se apagó por tan poca mecha prendida, y la habitación quedó en penumbras.

-/-/-/-

.o. Tercer día de reparaciones .o.

Zelda se levantó al escuchar a varios cuccos cantar a lo lejos. Seguramente eran los animales de Fable, al otro lado del lago.

Miró por el cuarto mientras se estiraba los brazos, Link se encontraba sentado, con la cabeza gacha mientras abrazada sus piernas. La linterna de aceite se encontraba aún junto a él, apagada.

Gateó hasta él, alejando la lámpara con el otro brazo lo tocó.

Estaba dormido.

Lo movió un poco, lo suficiente como para hacer que su cabeza se fuera de lado, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente para verla.  
Sería por la mugre del ambiente o del suelo o algo, pero su cara sucia de tierra mostraba dos senderos limpios que corrían por sus mejillas. Probablemente de sudor o de lágrimas; nunca lo sabría.

-Link,- lo llamó suavemente- ¡Link! Es hora de despertar- al intentar zarandearlo el chico se ladeó y casi se va de frente al suelo, pero ella lo atrapó sin pensarlo.

Volvió a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago, pues el muchacho había quedado con la boca sobre su hombro mientras dormitaba aún.

-Link... despierta por favor-

Los insistentes llamados hicieron que volviera a la conciencia una vez más. Que rara sensación tenía, así no se había dormido la noche anterior.  
Pegó un salto casi al techo cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba y cómo.

-¡PERO QUÉ...!-

-Estabas en una posición extraña, pensé que te doblarías el cuello-

-¡Esa no es razón para...! ¡Olvídalo!- dijo severamente abochornado, caminó hacia afuera para lavarse la cara.

La muchacha se quedó confundida, simplemente suspiró y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No sabía que le pasaba a Link, pero no tenía el suficiente valor como para preguntarle.

Escuchó pillidos bajo una pila de ropa, y asustada se acercó a la fuente del sonido.

-o-o-

El ordoniano se lavó la cara y manos con la cristalina agua del lago, se pasó se acomodó el despeinado cabello con fuerza. La luz aún no entraba de lleno al lago, lo que le daba una apariencia algo mortecina a esa hora de la mañana, la niebla aún seguía baja.

De repente lo escuchó. Sus orejas lo captaron imperceptiblemente: el sonido de un cuerno.  
Pero no cualquier cuerno, sino _ése_ cuerno.  
Observó hacia arriba, una ínfima columna de humo se levantaba hacia donde se supone debería estar Kakariko.

-_Maldición- _corrió hacia la casa, llegando hasta donde se encontraba dormido Fyer y lo zarandeó bruscamente- ¡Necesitamos el cañón ahora! ¡Despierta!-

-¡Eh! – el pobre payaso no sabía ni qué ocurría- ¡Wolfos!-

-Fyer, necesitamos el cañón ya. Nos darán alcance en poco tiempo-

-¿Muchacho...? Pero aún no hemos hecho... la prueba- dijo aún modorro.

-No importa, nosotros seremos la prueba-

El hombre lo miró preocupado, pero viendo la angustia del hombre perseguido en sus ojos, sólo asintió y calzándose sus zapatos caminó hacia afuera mientras el chico iba por Zelda.

Entró a la habitación como de rayo, sin notar que la princesa y la twili estaban en un rincón muy concentradas en algo.  
Se comenzó a cambiar rápidamente de ropa, mientras menos tiempo mejor.

-Midna, Zelda, es hora de irnos, los bulblins ya nos alcanzaron y están a casi nada de entrar al lago- dijo al colocarse la túnica con todo y camisa blanca y malla.

Zelda lo observó, levantándose apurada.

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Cámbiate por favor, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo- se abrochó la última correa de la funda y empezó a calzarse las botas.

-Bien- se hincó junto a un rincón y sacando sus cosas del bolso encantado comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-¡Hey! No la mires- lo interceptó Midna al tiempo que le jalaba una oreja y lo llevaba al otro lado de la habitación- Mira quién nos encontró aquí-

-¡Hola aventurero! Mucho tiempo sin vernos- lo saludó la avecilla haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Ooccoo!-

-Los he estado siguiendo desde que encontraron la última estatua, y ahora que ya tienen todas las piezas para volver al cielo, podré ir con ustedes, espero no les moleste-

-Claro que no...- no sonaba muy convencido.

-Pero no nos dijiste, pajarraco, -espetó Midna con amargura- ¿qué es lo que haces aquí y porqué?-

-No me digas pajarraco... enana-

-¡Mira que te desplumaré...!-

-¡Midna!- le gritó Link- Ooccoo, tu eres del cielo, ¿cierto?-

-Así es, vengo de una ciudad llamada Celestia, allí viven los de mi raza-

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- le preguntó a su vez la twili.

-Un inesperado accidente mientras le enseñaba al pobre Ooccoo Jr. a volar- suspiró sonoramente- estuve mucho tiempo buscando cómo regresar y fue hasta que te vi a ti, noble aventurero, que supe que podría regresar a casa si te seguía-

Link rió nervioso mientras el ave se tallaba cariñosamente en su bota.

-¿Me llevará de regreso a casa, no es verdad?- lo miró con sus ojos rojos penetrantes.

-Uy- murmuró Midna maliciosamente mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas al hyliano.

-¡BASTA!-

-Ya estoy lista, Link- pareciera que había llegado Zelda a salvarlo de tan estúpida situación- Cuando quieras nos p...-

El joven la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo como bólidos hacia afuera al tiempo que la twili se desternillaba de risa y Ooccoo salió aleteando frenéticamente detrás de ambos.

-/-/-/-

-Fyer, escóndase lo mejor que pueda. Si pueden tú y Fable ir hacia la fuente de Lanayru, qué mejor. Así no correrán peligro-

-Pero muchacho, ¿y ustedes se piensan lanzar así como así?-

-No podemos perder tiempo, señor Fyer- habló la chica ahora- por favor, vayan rápido a tomar refugio-

El payaso avanzó un trecho, volteó la cabeza y suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Menudo problema...- y se alejó caminando de ahí.

Ooccoo salió de detrás de una piedra, seguida de Midna que estaba en la sombra.

-¿Y bien avecilla? ¿Cómo llegamos al cielo?-

-¿Tendrán algún tipo de instrumento para subir a la cámara de lanzamiento?-

Link buscó entre sus cosas.

-¿Sirve esta garra?- le mostró el ítem encontrado en el templo del agua.

-Debería... colóquense dentro de la cámara y si este cañón funciona como debería, sólo apuntará hacia donde está Celestia-

-¿Cañón dirigido por magia?- preguntó a su vez la princesa.

-Instinto, diría yo-

Ooccoo voló a los brazos de la joven, que a su vez fue sostenida fuertemente con un brazo del chico. Midna se adentró en la sombra del espadachín y éste apuntó la garra a un punto rojo en lo más profundo de la cámara del cañón. Disparó y cuando se hubo agarrado jaló el gatillo del artilugio y ambos fueron jalados a la cámara que había sido pulcramente limpiada por los payasos.

-Entonces, yo diré- comenzó Oocoo al mirar a cierto punto del cañón- PI MIU GE OU-

¡BOOM!

-o-o-

Fable y Fyer miraron el disparo y cómo la carga era lanzada hacia el cielo, muy muy arriba. Ambos se preguntaron en dónde acabarían los hylianos.

-Todo esto está muy raro- dijo el hombre alto mirando con desconfianza la estela de humo que se había formado en torno al cañón.

-Si abrimos la boca, compañero, a quién sea, estaremos muertos- mencionó con pesadez el hombre bajo al recargarse en la pared de la entrada de la fuente.

Y ambos saltaron al ver cómo el cañón se caía en pedazos levantando más humo a su alrededor.

-/-/-/-

¡Splash!

Cuando abrieron los ojos, los hylianos se encontraban bajo el agua. Confundidos salieron a la superficie, encontrándose en una especie de piscina o estanque circular, rodeado por una pequeña barda que se abría paso a un corredor.

El viento soplaba fuertemente, se escuchaban sus silbidos. Oocoo flotaba junto a ellos, cual pato sobre lago.

-Bienvenidos a Celestia-

Los jóvenes salieron del estanque, para encontrarse que del pasillo que veían daba a otro más grande y éste a su vez se ramificaba en dos que llevaban a edificios de arquitectura extraña.  
Todo... flotando en el cielo.

-Asombroso...- musitó la princesa viendo un rehilete en uno de los edificios como giraba y giraba.

La edificación principal, la que estaba más alejada de ellos, tenía por lo menos cuatro pisos de alto. Detrás de ella se alcanzaban a ver otras dos más alejadas que simplemente flotaban en el cielo gracias a unas enormes aspas.

-Algo no está bien...- murmuró la avecilla.

Era cierto, los tres edificios se encontraban destruidos parcialmente y de uno de los de atrás salía humo negro que se perdía en el cielo. Sobre aquél edificio, se encontraban cuatro pilares y de ahí salió volando una figura desconocida.

La enorme bestia que había despegado se encaramó sobre la primera edificación y con sus poderosas garras destruyó el rehilete que con tanta atención veía la princesa. El dragón rojo oscuro rugió, dejando escapar una lengua de fuego enorme y de color azul, para luego salir volando a hacer más destrozos.

-¡Ay no! ¡Qué horror!- gimió el avecilla queriéndole dar un ataque, salió corriendo hacia la pequeña casita que se encontraba a su derecha y la puerta se abrió sola, dejándola pasar.

Fue seguida de los hylianos y una confundida twili que seguía sin entender el lugar.

El tragaluz dejaba pasar un poco de iluminación, el único cuarto estaba lleno de "asientos" en forma de huevo, una estantería empolvada y una especie de columpio.

-¿Oocoo?- preguntó el ordoniano al entrar, mirando a todos lados receloso.

Encontraron a la avecilla sobre una mesa, casi al fondo.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- le pregunto el muchacho a lo que el ave ladeó su cabeza confundida.

-¡Pi ti ei!- pilló soltando soniditos parecidos a gorgojeos.

Hylianos y twili quedaron más intrigados al escuchar semejante lenguaje.

-¿Phi?- pareció hacer gárgaras con su... ¿boca?- Lo sentir, mi no hablar hyliano bien-

-¡No eres la pajarraca!- dijo Midna golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano, resolviendo la ecuación- Santo cielo... hay más- esto último lo murmuró hastiada.

-Lo siento jóvenes- habló Oocoo saliendo de detrás de la mesa- tenía que ver si había alguien aún vivo, al parecer así fue. Me alegro- caminando junto al otro Oocaa se hablaron en su extraño idioma y asintiendo los miraron- Ella me dice que ese monstruo lleva varios días aquí, ha estado destruyendo la ciudad poco a poco y los Oocaa que han quedado están refugiados aquí y en otras partes de la ciudad-

La otra ave le dijo algo más en su lengua.

-También me dice que muchos han... perecido por culpa de los demás monstruos que comenzaron a aparecer después de que el dragón apareciera. Cerraron el paso hacia el santuario y hacia una de las villas para poder guarecerse mejor-

-El santuario, ¿es el lugar donde se ven los cuatro pilares?- preguntó la princesa.

-Así es, de ahí es de donde salió esa bestia, ¿verdad?-

-Bueno- Link se encogió de hombros- sabemos que ésa es la encarnación del espejo, tenemos que destruirlo para conseguirlo-

-¡Por favor aventurero! Salva a esta pobre ciudad, los Oocaa no pueden hacer nada contra esa bestia-

-No te preocupes Oocoo, lo solucionaremos-

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Cómo encontramos esa llave para poder llegar al santuario?- preguntó la joven preocupada.

Más pillidos de boca a oreja entre las aves, Oocoo asentía de vez en cuando mientras la otra sólo aleteaba frenéticamente.

-Hay un cuarto que es el principal, tiene varias aspas que se unen a la principal que mantiene la ciudad a flote, ahí en lo más alto hay una pared falsa, es donde escondieron la llave. Ésta sólo puede ser cargada por diez de nosotros... a lo que asumo que está muy pesada, ¿o no?- le preguntó al pollo... digo Oocaa y ésta asintió feliz.

-No habrá problema, yo la llevaré- habló Midna triunfante.

-Sólo tengan cuidado, nosotros casi no usamos el piso. Y pesamos menos que un hyliano, así que no den por hecho que el suelo los vaya a soportar, si tiembla, salten a otro que no tiemble-

-Hecho-

Salieron del pequeño cuartel de los Oocaa dispuestos a encontrar la llave y llegar hasta donde el dragón se encontraba.

-Si lo encontramos antes- dijo Link mientras se acomodaba la correa- tendremos que luchar en donde sea, ¿entendido?-

Las mujeres asintieron. Zelda tragó saliva, miró el lugar, no había mucho espacio para correr... o esconderse.

-¡Esperen! ¡Yo voy con ustedes!- escucharon una vocecita infantil y la puerta se abrió dejando salir a una cabecilla con alas- Mi mamá me ha dado permiso, déjenme ir con ustedes, por favor-

-Claro Oocoo Jr. sólo ten cuidado-

Se encaminaron por al pasillo principal, hacia las entrañas de la ciudad del cielo.

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Espero encontrarlos próximamente, gente. Ya entro a clases y debo buscar lugar para prácticas y asi ;w;  
sigue la hueva, cómo odio ese templo DX!  
Dejen reviews/cometnarios/quejas ETC, yo las leo todas y estaré al pendiente de dudas y demás.**

**Saludos ;D  
**


	26. Capítulo XXVI

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago porque soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XXVI**

El suelo se caía, literalmente.

Era tan viejo, y los Oocca casi siempre planeaban o saltaban de pilar en pilar, no pesando tanto como los hylianos, que al pisar los mosaicos, éstos cayeron al vacío haciendo soltar una blasfemia al espadachín y un grito a la princesa.

Midna, flotando, sólo se rió.

El primer "cuarto" de la ciudad era muy alto, con cuidado de dónde pisaban, los chicos fueron avanzando poco a poco. Las paredes desnudas a no ser por poca enredadera que creía en ellas, tenían salpicadas figuras geométricas, semi círculos y prismas en relieve.

Algunos "balcones" que servían como mera decoración, eran usados como las "casas" explicó Oocoo Jr. mientras avanzaban por el primer cuadro de la ciudad.

Al pasar al otro lado, se encontraron con el siguiente edificio flotante, un puente roto y una extraña planta con hélices que flotaba a cierta altura.

-Tendremos que pasar, ¿qué hay ahí?- preguntó el rubio mirando al avecilla que simplemente flotaba frenéticamente.

-Lo mismo, el santuario está hasta el fondo, y creo que todos los puentes están destruidos. Ustedes no podrán pasar-

-Esa cosa de arriba, ¿no puedes usar la garra?- dijo Midna llegando de ver de cerca a la plantucha.

-¿Y cómo moverla?-

-Puedo empujarla-

-¿Por qué no nos cargas?- le sugirió con ironía, sonriendo malévolo.

-Púdrete- le dijo simplonamente la twili.

Mirando a Zelda, que veía con palidez hacia abajo, simplemente tomó aire y le apremió a que lo sujetara, apuntó hacia la extraña planta y jaló del gatillo.

-/-/-/-

-¿Aún te duele, Ashei?-

-Por quinceava vez, Shad, con un demonio, ¡si! Y si sigues preguntando me seguiré acordando que me duele, así que basta, ¿ok?- y diciendo esto le dio un tirón a la correa del caballo, que sólo relinchó enojado al colocarle la montura.

Shad suspiró, hacía dos días que el ataque sorpresa había terminado y Link y la princesa habían salido de Kakariko.  
La pelea no fue fácil, pero vencieron al final gracias a los Gorons, a la ayuda de Renado, Barnes, Ashei y en menor medida él.

Un par de trucos de magia para aturdir, era lo único que sabía de memoria, pues fue lo que le enseñaron para usar.  
En el uso de la espada... bueno, para eso estaba Ashei.

Pero ahora la muchacha tenía una fea quemadura en su brazo izquierdo, hecha por uno de los bublins que la atacó con un garrote en llamas para poder zafarse y escapar.

Aún lo recordaba, la chica ni un grito había pegado, simplemente hizo una mueca mientras atravesaba al monstruo y una vez disipado en humo negro, apagó las llamas del brazo y se rompió la manga.

Él intentó ayudarla, pero ella, como siempre se negó. Simplemente ató un vendaje improvisado alrededor de la herida y siguió luchando contra las bestias.

"_-Iré por agua de la fuente-_

_-Ni te atrevas-_

_-¡Pero es obvio que te duele, Ashei! No seas tan terca-_

_-¿No lo ves? Eso le quita lo divertido, ¿ok? Así tendré una hermosa cicatriz para mostrar, ¿sí? Deja de ser tan molesto-"_

-Despierta, ¿quieres? Tenemos que dar alcance a esos dos, ¿de veras crees que están en el lago Hylia?-

-Es el único lugar donde está alguien que sabe de cañones-

-... No me digas que los payasos amanerados ésos- dijo con una mueca de asco.

-Justamente, pero...- apretó el libro que tenía entre las manos- sigo sin saber cómo sacaron esa cosa del santuario-

-La princesa es una muy buena hechicera- dijo sin emoción, a punto de montarse sobre su caballo.

-¡Esperen!- el grito agudo los detuvo a ambos, voltearon a ver al a dueña de la voz.

Ilia corría tan rápido como sus desnudos pies se lo permitían.  
Llegó hasta ellos y tomó aire para recuperarse.

-Señorita Ashei, joven Shad...- juntó sus manos en una súplica- ¿Irán a encontrarse con Link, cierto? ¡Por favor llévenme con ustedes!- hizo una reverencia muy dramática.

-Señorita Ilia...- habló Shad algo enternecido.

-Ni de broma, mocosa. Tú te quedas- le dijo tajantemente la espadachín dándole la espalda.

-¡No estoy jugando! ¡De veras! ¡Tengo que saber si está bien... yo...!-

-¡ILIA!- escucharon el grito de otro de los niños de Ordon, específicamente de la otra muchachita- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡No irás a ningún lado!-

-¡Beth!-

-Y yo también- secundó Colin llegando tras ella.

-No saldrás de Kakariko, Link me puso a cargo de ustedes antes de irse. Nadie se va de aquí sin que el papá de Colin y Link vengan por nosotros. Punto final- dijo decidida, con las manos en la cintura mirando amenazante a la joven.

-Ilia, comprende, es muy peligroso allá afuera- trató de convencerla Colin.

-Pero...- bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-No se preocupen chicos, al cabo que ni la íbamos a llevar- habló Ashei con una sonrisa malévola- No puedo encargarme de mocosas inútiles-

-¡Oye!- protestó Colin enojado por el insulto hacia su amiga.

Ilia lo detuvo colocando un brazo frente a él.

-No importa- miró a los dos jóvenes terminar de ensillar los caballos- Por favor, ayúdenlo, ayuden a Link, ¿sí?-

-Claro que si señorita Ilia, y perdone a Ashei por sus palabras tan malas- le dijo Shad tomando una de sus manos caballerosamente.

Ambos se montaron en los caballos y salieron de la villa a paso presuroso.

-Si tanto te gusta esa mocosa, ¿por qué no te la trajiste, eh?- murmuró Ashei molesta.

-Tengo peores gustos, querida amiga- le respondió con una carcajada mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Imbécil-

-¡Yo también te quiero!- canturreó infantilmente sólo para hacerla enojar, era tan divertido.

Pasó un momento de silencio, mientras la joven de cabellos negro azulados veía a su alrededor con desconfianza.

-Al parecer los goblins volvieron a su campamento base después de atacar Kakariko...-

-¿Crees que fueron tras ellos?- preguntó el pelirrojo como quien no quisiera las cosas.

-Es obvio- hizo una pausa mientras se llevaba una mano a la funda de la espada- ¿No te parece raro todo esto? La mismísima princesa inmiscuida en este asunto, el no querer que los soldados y demás tropas ataquen y desocupen el castillo... todo esto me huele mal-

-Tal vez es algo más peligroso de lo que nos imaginamos, es algo que no alcancemos a comprender- Ashei lo miró intrigada mientras decía esto- Si la princesa de Hyrule no quiso actuar usando las armas, quiere decir que el enemigo que está acechando Hyrule no puede ser vencido por las tropas ordinarias. Piénsalo Ashei... lo que nos dijo Auru en el bar de Telma hace unas semanas y que Rusl nos confirmó: Link tiene la marca de las Diosas en su mano... igual que la princesa-

-¿Entonces lo del demonio es verdad? ¡Menuda historia de fantasía!-

-Ashei...- habló Shad tratando de hacerla comprender- No todo en este mundo es lógico, querida amiga- bajó la cabeza algo melancólico, suspiró y continuó- Hay muchas leyendas que he visto hacerse realidad ante mis ojos... nuestros ojos, no te cierres tanto-

La mujer agarró las riendas del caballo más fuerte.

- Me molesta que esos dos quieran hacer todo solos...- Shad la miró incrédulo- ¡Este también es nuestro hogar, maldita sea!-

Shad sonrió ante el último comentario. Conocía a Ashei, siempre le había gustado pelear por lo que era suyo, por sus ideales de justicia tan fuertemente inculcados por su padre (que fue un soldado de alta jerarquía en palacio antes de morir). Se preguntó a sí mismo si cuando llegara el tiempo de la verdadera lucha podría ir a su paso, él sólo era un noble educado para los comportamientos excéntricos de la alta sociedad...

-¿Descansaste lo suficiente, mariquita?- la pregunta insultante de Ashei lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Habían llegado a la parte rocosa del campo de Faron hacia donde comenzaba la provincia de Lanayru...

-Sí, ¿por qué?- inquirió temeroso.

-Vamos a comenzar la fiesta, otra vez- habló serenamente desenvainando su espada al ver a la docena de bulblins prepararse para atacarlos.

-Santísima Farore...- rogó Shad a las Diosas conocidas mientras sus orejas bajaban en señal de miedo.

-/-/-/-

-Este es el cuarto donde los ventiladores principales tienen su mecanismo principal. Estamos justamente debajo del santuario-

-¿Sigues estando seguro que ahí está el dragón?- preguntó Midna de nuevo.

-¡Claro que sí! Si mamá lo dijo, debe ser verdad. Además, es el único lugar de la ciudad lo suficientemente grande para contener a esa cosa-

Dicho y hecho, al terminar Ooccoo Jr. de hablar se sintió un estruendoso temblor y por uno de los enormes hoyos del cuarto vieron como salía el inmenso dragón de la parte superior del edificio.

-Te creo- habló Midna de repente.

El cuarto era inmenso, tenía un mecanismo central con varias paletas enormes, que el pequeño pájaro explicó eran para dar estabilidad a la ciudad, pero éstas paletas eran tan inmensas, que no había forma de pasar al otro lado del lugar sin ser tirados al vacío que se abría al fondo, ya que no había suelo suficiente para los hylianos.

Un enclenque pedazo de concreto pasaba desde donde se encontraban hasta la puerta (con un enorme candado) del otro lado, sin barandillas de protección ni nada parecido. A la mitad del puente, se cruzaba otro más pequeño con un intento de barandal destruido.  
Alrededor en las paredes, pequeños pilares que convergían a unos más grandes en el techo que soportaban el mecanismo anterior.

Ventanales rotos, balcones llenos de paja estaban salpicados en las paredes del recinto. Similares a los encontrados por toda la ciudad pues eran las casas de los Oocca.

-Hay suficiente espacio para pasar pegados a la pared hacia el otro lado, Zelda- observó Link al ver que había aproximadamente treinta centímetros de mosaicos pegados a la pared.

Tendrían que avanzar despacio y cuidadosamente. Eso sin contar las enormes aspas que giraban y giraban.

-Arriba está la llave para la puerta del fondo...- mencionó el pequeño pajarillo mientras los otros tres hacían una cara de alivio- pero está protegida por magia de forma que no sea fácil tomarla-

-Maldición- contrario a lo acostumbrado, esta blasfemia había sido proferida por Link.

Era de esperarse, habían pasado gran parte de la mañana y media tarde recorriendo el lugar, subiendo, bajando, luchando, regresando a lugares de nuevo porque se les había olvidado ir por una puerta, intentando no caerse y un etcétera muy largo que aburriría contarles dado que el fin de la historia son ciertos eventos y no volverles a contar el calabozo.

-La llave está arriba, bajo una pared falsa, yo te llevaré- le dijo a Midna a lo que ella asintió.

-Con un hechizo simple creo poder levantarla, el otro pollo me dijo que estaba muy pesada... si no puedo hacerlo entonces estaremos en problemas- les dijo la twili antes de irse flotando esquivando las aspas junto con Ooccoo Jr.

Zelda miró cómo se iban los dos, suspiró. Observó el puentecillo, lo suficientemente grueso como para soportar el peso de ellos dos más que los mosaicos flotantes que Link le decía.

Midna y Ooccoo Jr. llegaron hacia la parte más alta, casi tocando el techo. Había un pedazo de enredadera que salía de la pared de forma imposible. El pajarillo voló hacia la pared y para sorpresa de la twili pudo pasar por ella.

-¡Vamos, aquí está!- le apremió con un chillido.

La twili flotó pasando por la pared encontrándose con una llavecita tamaño goron color café (un poco oxidada). Tragó saliva al comprender que iba a necesitar mucha fuerza para levantarla, y otra mucha para moverse.  
Era lo malo de utilizar ese tipo de magia, podía levantar objetos pesados, pero sólo una vez y si ella no se movía cuando lo hacía.  
Aquí tendría que moverse, ayudar a pasar a los hylianos no era opción tampoco, ya había usado mucha magia en la travesía y tendría que hacer acopio de las pocas que quedaban para llevar la llave.

Oh dilema.

Al levantar la llave con su mano hechizada se escuchó un chirrido de metal y se sintió un temblor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al pajarillo que negó con la totalidad de su cuerpo (o sea, la cabeza) indicando que no sabía.

-¡Midna! ¡Esta cosa se detuvo!- escuchó la voz de Link abajo.

-¿De verdad!- gritó feliz, al tiempo que soltaba la llave para ir a ver más rápido.

Acto seguido, el enorme ventilador comenzó a girar de nuevo.

-¡Con una...!-

-¡Midna! ¿Puedes mantener sostenida la llave mientras Link y yo intentamos pasar?- esta vez le gritó Zelda evitando que el ordoniano blasfemara de más.

-Creo que sí, ¡pero está muy pesada, eh!-

Midna la levantó y el ventilador se detuvo de nuevo... justamente sobre el puentecito.

-¡Otra vez Midna!- escuchó a Link un tanto irritado, bajó la llave y la volvió a subir- ¡Ahí está bien!-

Midna flotó a duras penas junto con la llave saliendo del pequeño cuarto falso, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobretwili para no caerse dado que no había suelo bajo ella que la repeliera, luchando con la gravedad comenzó a bajar poco a poco.

Los hylianos por su parte se apuraron a pasar por el estrecho puente. Tampoco tan apurados, pues Zelda luchó momentáneamente con ella misma para obligarse a pasar por ahí.

-Ve adelante, yo te cuidaré- le indicó el chico dejándola enfrente al caminito. Un doloroso latido le recordó sus pensamientos anteriores y desvió la mirada en un intento de olvidarlo.

Zelda tragó saliva y armándose de valor, algo aliviada por las simples palabras del muchacho, comenzó a caminar por el puentecito, con los brazos extendidos para guardar equilibrio.

Ya justo llegando a la mitad del puente, pasaron agachados por la parte central del ventilador, llegando a la intersección del puente con el otro que tenía la barandilla enclenque.

El chillido vino desde abajo, una mole de casi dos metros de alto con enormes alas pasó volando junto a ellos, iba disparada hacia arriba, justo hacia la twili.  
El aeralfos gruñó al tiempo que preparó el golpe con la espada que cargaba, dirigido hacia Midna.

-o-

No se lo esperaban, la corriente de aire producida por el reptil los tomó desprevenidos. Parecía un pequeño tornado.  
Zelda fue la primera en perder el equilibrio, soltando un grito de terror al sentir cómo perdía piso.  
Link reaccionó por instinto, lanzándose por ella la tomó del brazo izquierdo con el derecho de él, alcanzó a reaccionar y con el antebrazo izquierdo quedó asido del delgado poste de la barandilla que comenzaba a doblarse por tremendo peso ejercido.

Ahora estaban en un grave, grave problema.  
Link, literalmente colgando de un brazo (más bien con la parte interna del codo), se balanceaba aterradoramente debido al impulso que Zelda y él habían tenido en la caída. De milagro había podido agarrarse, pero con sus pies colgando libremente, iba a ser difícil subir.

Temía por Midna, que si dejaba caer la llave el ventilador se movería y los tiraría hacia el vacío.  
Temía por la misma barandilla, que comenzaba a doblarse peligrosamente por el peso.  
Temía por Zelda, sintiéndola temblar y asirse con fuerza a su brazo, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-S-Si...-

Rápido, tenía que actuar rápido. O terminaría mal...

Escucharon un chillido, tanto de Midna como del Oocca y después cómo pedazos de construcción caían frente a ellos, desde la parte más alta de la edificación.

-Midna- murmuró Zelda tratando de ver hacia arriba, inútil.

Link reunió fuerzas e intentó levantar a la hyliana hacia arriba. Estaba cansado y herido, era demasiado. Zelda se le resbaló de la mano y antes que cayera más la tomó por la mano.

La princesa hyliana comprendió la situación rápidamente. Ya no podían seguir así, o ambos morirían. Y eso no era una opción.

Los segundos pasaban implacablemente.

-Suéltame- le ordenó decidida, observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Claramente vio la negativa en el rostro del guerrero, a lo que éste la asió con más fuerza.

-No-

-Link, suéltame... a este paso, ambos caeremos-

-No, dame un poco de tiempo... puedo subirte...-

-No hay tiempo, Link. Midna está en peligro ahora, debes ir a salvarla-

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡No te voy a soltar!-

Ella suspiró frustrada, nunca lo haría entender.

-Es una orden-

-No-

Lo estaba haciendo más difícil.  
El ventilador se movió un poco, lo que indicaba que Midna había soltado la llave y vuelto a recogerla.

Zelda miró al chico, que veía hacia arriba preocupado también. Sonrió tristemente: ya sabía qué hacer.  
Link no la soltaría, entonces debía obligarlo a hacerlo.  
Llevó su mano libre (la derecha) hacia el cinto donde colgaba la funda de su espada, desenvainándola.

Link sintió el movimiento y vió a la princesa sacando la espada.

-Link, te agradezco por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos...-

-¡Zelda! ¡No te voy a soltar!- le dijo enérgicamente mientras apretaba más la mano con la que la tenía asida.

-... nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida...-

-¡No digas eso!-

-... por favor no te culpes de nada, esto fue mi decisión...-

-¡Zelda!-

-...cuéntale a Auru todo lo ocurrido, él sabrá qué hacer-

-¡No! ¡Zelda, basta!- apretaba más fuerte, no se soltaría, ni aunque lo intentara.

-Gracias Link- le dijo con fuerte y clara voz al tiempo que levantaba la espada apuntándola a la mano del muchacho que la sostenía- Muchas gracias-

-¡ZELDA, NO!- estaba histérico, tratando de levantar a la chica, levantar su brazo alejándolo de la espada.

Le sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que encajaba la espada en la mano derecha del joven.

-Te quiero- fue lo último que escuchó, la espada se encajó en el dorso de su mano y por reacción instintiva ésta se abrió... dejando caer a la princesa al vacío.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- gritó como enloquecido, estirando la mano chorreante de sangre inútilmente para alcanzarla.

Ella sonreía.

-¡ZELDAAAAAAAA!- lo último que escuchó de él fue su nombre.

Ya no tenía miedo, al estarle diciendo esas palabras estaba aterrorizada, pero ahora sentía una paz interna que pensó que ya nada podría detenerla...  
pero caía, caía libremente hacia la muerte segura.  
No escuchaba nada por el sonido silbante del viento.

Dejó caer su espada, ya no la necesitaría.

Llevó sus manos al pecho. Miró por última vez Celestia, que cada vez se hacía más pequeña.  
No se arrepentía, el más importante era él.

Y fue envuelta en una oscuridad permanente...

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Batallé tanto, TANTO con la última escena =C  
¡Zelda, lo siento! Pero una explicación de cómo apareces en el castillo con Ganny-kun debía ponerte... no se me ocurrió nada más que matar a la pobre :'C**

**Por favor, no me maten... ;w; o si no se quedan sin fic**

**¿A quién engaño? Ya nadie me lee porque no actualizo seguido T_T bu bu bu**

**Mentadas de madre y reviews, ya saben ónde :'D**


	27. Capítulo XXVII

-o-o- cambio de escena en el mismo lugar

-/-/-/- cambio de escena total

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos.-

"_Recuerdos mega rápidos, no flash back"_

-f-f-f-f- inicia-termina flashback, cambio de escena en flashback

"Cosas en carteles o cartas"

(Aclaraciones)

.S. Empieza sueño/cambio de escena en sueño  
-S- termina sueño

(N/A: notas de autora)

Los diálogos no son muy fieles al juego porque:  
a) se me olvidaron.  
b) me dio hueva verlos de nuevo ¬¬  
c) los cambié porque se me dio la gana ;w;

-** Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, hago esto sin fines de lucro. Sólo lo hago porque soy una fan enamorada de la Saga de Zelda (y el ZeLink ;D).**

-o-o-

**Capítulo XXVII**

-¡Espérame Ashei!- escuchó la voz jadeante de Shad que venía tras ella trotando.

-Eres desesperante, ¿lo sabías?-

Bajar a cucco al lago hylia a toda velocidad (después del encuentro no muy grato con la pequeña horda de bulblins) había dejado a nuestro literato algo exhausto, por no decir molido.

Caminaban hacia la torreta de vigía que usaba el viejo Auru para observar al desierto Gerudo. Habían quedado de verse ahí desde hacía días y ya llevaban dos días de retraso por culpa de los sucesos recientes en Kakariko.

-No veo a Link y a la Princesa... ni ningún rastro de ellos- comentó Shad mirando a todos lados, o hasta donde su visión lo dejaba.

Ashei hizo una mueca, era cierto. No veía ningún vestigio del cañón... a no ser que fuera esa pila de escombros cerca de la casa del loco de los cañones.

-_¿Habrán fallado y se fueron a otro lado?_-

Más tardó en pensarlo que en hacerse a un lado, pues algo había caído del cielo.

Encajándose limpiamente en la tierra, una espada.

-¿Qué demonios...?- fue lo que atinaron a balbucear los dos al ver semejante aparición.

La espada era fina, con mango de oro y una hoja espléndida color plata.

-Esto es de la princesa, Ashei- murmuró Shad al recordar que la chica tenía ese tipo de espada.

Miró hacia el cielo por instinto, sólo veía nubes y más nubes. Entrecerró los ojos, como si fuera a encontrar algo en realidad.

-¡Muchachos! Al fin llegan, pensé que algo malo había ocurrido- escucharon a Auru, que venía desde la torreta.

-No sabes lo que hemos pasado, ¿bien?- dijo la espadachín frustrada pasándose una mano por la cara, hastiada.

Shad la miró enfurruñarse y encogiéndose de hombros sólo dijo

-Los bublins nos atacaron en Kakariko hace varios días e incendiaron varias casas, Link y la princesa salieron de ahí hace tres días y no vemos ni rastro de ellos-

Auru guardó silencio, le sorprendió que ellos supieran que la jovencita era la princesa. Prefirió no darle importancia a ese detalle, la información estaría a salvo con ellos.

-Tal vez ellos causaron la explosión de esta mañana- dijo para sí mientras veía el lago, quieto y apacible.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, no es nada- rió de mala gana y notó el arma que traía la espadachín entre manos- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?-

-¿Esto?- le mostró la espada y el anciano se acercó a identificarla- Cayó del cielo-

-¿Qué demonios?- y por inercia los tres voltearon a las nubes de nuevo.

-/-/-/-

Un grito.

Un simple grito desde lo más profundo de la frustración y la desesperación. Como el hombre que cae en un hoyo de hielo y agua congelada y trata de nadar hacia el mismo para salvarse, pero éste hoyo desaparecía dejándolo atrapado y sin esperanzas.

No supo cómo se incorporó, no supo cómo trepó tan rápido.  
La descarga de adrenalina lo impulsaba por inercia, lanzaba las garras del clawshot en cualquier superficie que le permitiera seguir avanzando.

Encontró a Midna dándole golpes con la enorme llave a uno de los aeralfos.  
El otro se abalanzó sobre él. Y justo cuando llegaba cerca lanzó los ganchos de la garra en el pecho del reptil y jalando del mecanismo comenzó a jalar al monstruo que chillaba y convulsionaba.

En una cuestión de nada le tajó la cabeza en un corte limpio.

Faltaba otro.

-o-o-

Midna ya no podía más, dejó caer la llave, sabiendo que había piso debajo de ella. Al momento que la soltó sintió un descanso (tanto físico como mental), Oocoo Jr. chillaba cerca de ella y en seguida la mano del reptil que había golpeado previamente con el artefacto la tomó del cuello.

Demasiado cansada por tanta magia utilizada no pudo defenderse.  
Chocó contra la pared con tal violencia, que una parte del casco que llevaba voló hacia el vacío.

Las aspas del enorme abanico comenzaron a girar de nuevo.

Se maldijo porque los hylianos estaban en problemas, más les valía estar a salvo ya.

Y en un parpadeo dejó de sentir la opresión en su cuello, abrió los ojos para ver que tenía la garra del aeralfos (junto con la mitad del brazo) aún sosteniéndola, levantó la vista y terminó de ver cómo el joven ordoniano (encima del reptil que aun volaba) le encajaba la espada repetidas veces en la espalda para terminar decapitándolo.

Justo cuando la nube de humo negro se hizo presente, con un _clang_ del clawshot ya estaba a salvo en uno de los balcones, debajo de donde ella y el oocaa se encontraban.

-¡CON UN CARAJO LINK!- fue lo atinó a decir mientras reía aliviada al ver cómo la extremidad que aún tenía con ella desaparecía en humo negro también.

-¡Eso fue genial!- exclamó el avecilla revoloteando frenéticamente.

El chico les indicó que bajaran hacia la puerta, a lo que él utilizó la garra para llegar.

-Bien, tendré que hacer un esfuerzo para abrir la puerta, supongo...-

-¡Espera! Iré por algo que encontré, en seguida los alcanzo- mencionó el ave y salió disparada a uno de los balcones.

Midna llegó hasta la llave (esquivando las aspas del abanico) y la tomó de nuevo, flotó como pudo hasta donde estaba la puerta.  
Sintió cómo Link la ayudaba a levantar la enorme pieza y colocarla en el cerrojo.

_Click._

Y se abrió la puerta, al fin.

-¡Eeeeeeh!- Midna volteó al escuchar el gritillo del pajarillo, que traía algo encima de él- Encontré esto arriba, se parece mucho a la que tienes-

Link observó con un dejo de sorpresa el artefacto, era una garra exactamente igual a la que tenía.

-¡Genial! ¡Dos de esas cosas serán mejor que una!- Midna parecía feliz, porque sabía que este viajecito loco pronto terminaría.

Link se adelantó por la puerta, llegando a un corredor amplio, a la izquierda comenzaban las escaleras que parecían dar vuelta a la edificación.

-Por aquí se sube hasta arriba del santuario, tiene cuatro estatuas que... que...- la avecilla hizo una mueca- no me acuerdo para qué sirven. Mamá sólo me contaba que señalaban los puntos cardinales-

-Está bien, no creo que sean relevantes- murmuró seriamente el rubio mirando las escaleras con desconfianza.

-Hey, fenómeno. ¿Dónde está la princesa?- preguntó Midna inocentemente, puesto que no sabía qué demonios había pasado.

Una punzada en el corazón.

Bajó la mirada y cerrando fuertemente los puños les dio la espalda.

-Ella...- un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, no iba a llorar, no debía llorar.

Había sido _su_ decisión, y él no tenía porqué sentirse culpable.  
¿Verdad?  
_¿Verdad?_

-Link- escuchó a la twili murmurar su nombre, comenzando a asustarse por su reacción- ¿qué pasó?-

Observó cómo él bajaba la cabeza, negando suavemente.

-...no pude salvarla-

Era un hilillo de voz.

Midna trató de articular palabra alguna, pero sus labios sólo se movían en un temblor que no podía controlar.

La princesa, ¿muerta?

Flotó hasta encararlo, él aún estaba con la cabeza gacha, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar.  
Delicadamente le puso las manitas en los hombros, y sin decir palabra alguna lo abrazó.

-Lo lamento- susurró quedamente repitiendo esas palabras el suficiente tiempo como para que ambos se serenaran.

Link suspiró. Ella no hubiera querido esto.  
Le había encomendado una misión, tenía que terminarla. Ya no era por él, ni por los de ordon, mucho menos por los de la resistencia, ahora sería por ella.

-Quédate con Oocoo Jr. aquí. Volveré cuando haya terminado-

-¡Pero Link!-

-Debo hacer esto solo Midna. Ya sabré cómo le haré. Pero tengo que hacerlo... ese desgraciado reptil tiene que pagar por lo que sus malnacidos monstruos le hicieron- y sin decir más se dirigió hacia arriba.

-/-/-/-

El sonido del viento era atronador.  
Pareciera que caía en cámara lenta pero en realidad bajaba a una rapidez impresionante.

Su cabello y vestido se movían incontrolablemente.

Cerró los ojos, intentando prepararse mentalmente. Esperaba que no doliera. Pero si dolía sabría que lo tendría bien merecido por todo lo que había causado.

-_Lo siento Padre, Madre. Lo siento Auru. Lo siento... Link-_

Una sombra negra la envolvió, y ya no supo más de ella.

-/-/-/-

Cuatro enormes pilares con enrejados oxidados encuadraban el techo del santuario.

El pasto estaba muy crecido, y ondeaba con la fuerte brisa que venía del norte.  
Las nubes se agolpaban cual manada de carnernos con frío, avisando que venía tormenta; como si supiera el cielo que debía llorar.

Link avanzó hasta el centro del todo. Una mezcla de odio, enojo, tristeza, dolor, agonía y frustración se hacían presentes.

La sangre le hervía.

Primero ese dragón, después el malnacido de Zant y al final Ganondorf.  
Disfrutaría tanto destruirlos...

Un chillido seguido por una estela de fuego le indicó que el dragón venía desde detrás. Volteó y la enorme bestia se encaramó sobre uno de los pilares, tomando con un ala la parte más alta, tratando de acomodarse mejor.

Una brillante armadura le cubría la cabeza, cuello y espalda, de donde salía un rojo resplandor.

-_Magia_ _ -_ pensó Link al ver la luz, recordando...

No, no iba a recordar, no en este momento.

Comenzó a correr hacia el pilar, sacando las garras las clavó en el enrejado. El dragón alzó el vuelo preparándose para atacar.

El hyliano subía cada vez más por la estructura, con cada clang de las garras más se ponía ansioso por llegar a la cima.

La enorme bestia pasó entre los pilares y quedó aleteando en el medio, buscando al chico.

Link vió la oportunidad de atacar, tal vez no podría acercarla como al aeralfos pero él podría ir directamente hacia él.  
Era un plan idiota, lo sabía, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Milagrosamente la garra se clavó en la armadura de la espalda de la bestia. Salió disparado hacia ella y llegando de golpe a la espalda de un movimiento ya tenía la espada maestra clavándose en el origen de esa luz tan misteriosa debajo de la armadura.  
El dragón chilló de dolor y convulsionándose intentó quitarse a la molesta carga del lomo.

El ordoniano cayó en caída libre y rápidamente disparó hacia uno de los pilares más cercanos. La garra hizo su trabajo y Link se balanceó hacia la estructura quedando momentáneamente a salvo.

-_Esto va a ser tardado-_

-o-o-

Midna simplemente se quedó viendo las escaleras. Aún no asimilaba la noticia. Él no podía estar bromeando, ¿verdad? Él no era de los que bromeaban.

Sintió un agujero en el estómago, en realidad lo sintió en todo su ser.  
Sintió lástima, una lástima infinita por el muchacho.  
Y por Zelda... oh santísimas deidades, la princesa. Ella... ¿porqué?

Le dolía, le comenzaba a doler en sobremanera pensar siquiera que...

Ahogó un grito entre sus manos, lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.  
Oocoo Jr. simplemente la miró en silencio.

-o-o-

Auru miró la espada con intriga, mirando desconfiadamente al cielo de cuando en cuando.

Se preguntó si estarían bien los dos chicos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Un mal presentimiento al ver cómo pequeñas gotitas caían del cielo. Una fina lluvia comenzó a bañar el lago.

-o-o-

La lluvia caía con fuerza, el viento azotaba sus ropas. Las piezas de armadura del dragón habían caído poco a poco dejando a la vista su piel con escamas color verde oliva oscura.

Link poco a poco iba quitándole a golpes la armadura, se había caído algunas veces (gracias a las diosas no de altura muy elevada), estaba todo muy magullado debido a los golpes que se daba con cada zarandeada al engancharse a los pilares.

Poco a poco iba destruyendo las defensas del dragón, que cada vez se tornaba más agresivo.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. El reptil se abalanzó sobre el muchacho que cubrió el golpe de la cola con su escudo.  
Disparó una de las garras, atravesando una de las alas del monstruo y clavándose en uno de los pilares de metal.

Lo tenía inmovilizado, al menos parcialmente. Con un rugido de dolor, el dragón se retorció tratando de zafarse, rasgándose la fina membrana del ala.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- gritó el joven mientras apuntaba con la otra garra al ala que quedaba libre, disparando el gatillo.

Casi lo tenía, casi... había sido una batalla larga. Su gorro perdido ya en combate debido a un flamazo que a duras penas logró esquivar, yacía a pocos metros de él, entre el pasto crecido.

La súper lagartija desarrollada rugió y comenzó a soltar chispas en su garganta, listo para lanzar una llamarada directamente al hyliano.

Corrió hacia el dragón, preparando la espada para un golpe directo a donde él creía estaba el corazón.  
Éste se paró mejor en sus cuatro patas, una de ellas herida lo suficiente como para hacerlo cojear.  
Soltó la llamarada, el chico rodó en el suelo hacia la izquierda y se deslizó en el suelo mojado hasta una de las patas del animal.  
Trepó por ella hasta llegar al lomo, donde la encarnación del espejo maldito poseía una joya ya resquebrajada por los continuos golpes.

Tomó la espada maestra con las dos manos, empuñándola hacia abajo. De un movimiento la clavó en medio del cristal, justo antes de que el dragón volteara su largo cuello hacia él y quemarlo vivo.

-o-o-

Tenues rayos solares se filtraban por el tupido follaje del viejo árbol.  
No se escuchaba ruido alguno, puesto que las enormes paredes de granito no lo permitían, éstas daban gran cantidad de sombra al lugar.

Hermoso pasto verde esmeralda cubría el suelo del cementerio, lápidas pulcramente acomodadas desde tiempos inmemoriales llenas de caracteres antiguos que ensalzaban a los que las ocupaban con cientos de plegarias y agradecimientos.

De pronto se encontró sola frente a una lápida de reciente colocación.  
No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, ni porqué estaba frente a esa tumba específica.  
Su cuerpo fue invadido por una absoluta melancolía, una frustración envolvente que no dejaba respirar.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde se encontraba? El lugar era aterradoramente familiar.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de...

_Link, te agradezco por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos...  
nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida,  
por favor no te culpes de nada, esto fue mi decisión.  
Cuéntale a Auru todo lo ocurrido, él sabrá qué hacer._

_-_Link- el nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro.

_Gracias Link.  
Muchas gracias._

-Oh no... no...- se abrazó a sí misma, ¿acaso esto era el limbo?

-_Debes regresar-_

-¿Padre?-

_-No has terminado tu misión_-

-¿Padre eres tú? Muéstrate... Por favor, tengo miedo-

-_Regresa, Zelda_-

-o-o-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, un espasmo le recorrió la espina dorsal como si la hubieran bañado en agua helada de la montaña; que casi era literal esta última afirmación puesto que una lluvia fría caía y el viento helado soplaba.

Lo primero que vió fue el cielo encapotado color gris oscuro y al lado izquierdo de su visión un enorme pilar de metal.  
Un trueno iluminó el cielo, se preguntó dónde estaba y cuánto tiempo... momento, ¿cómo llegó ahí? Ella había caído desde el enorme cuarto de las aspas, entonces...

Volteó asustada a todos lados mientras se sentaba, deteniéndose de golpe al sentir un enorme dolor pulzante en su espalda y costado derecho. Llevándose las manos ahí pudo notar que su ropa estaba desgarrada, se miró las manos. El líquido carmesí se lavaba de ellas con la fina lluvia.

Miró el suelo, pasto manchado de sangre a su alrededor.  
Tres enormes rasguños le zurcaban la espalda. Intentó recordar cómo. No atinaba a comprender.  
Se llevó las manos a la boca.

_El dragón._

Miró hacia el cielo, nada. Miró a ambos lados, nada.  
Tambaleándose se levantó, agudas punzadas de dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

De lado izquierdo, observó un fulgor. Fuego. Un rugido y después nada.  
Se dirigió al pilar de metal más cercano. Recargándose en él.

El cadáver del dragón yacía en el suelo, explotó en mil cenizas negras que se compactaron rápidamente en un espejo lustroso gris. Éste cayó en las manos del muchacho, el héroe elegido por las diosas lo tomó serenamente y después suspiró.  
Su túnica raída y quemada en ciertos lugares. Una mano ensangrentada y sucia, la otra (la de la espada) llena de hollín. El gorro no se veía por ninguna parte; y aún con la lluvia cayendo tan tupidamente se podían observar manchas negras de humo en su rostro que acompañaban los rasguños y cortadas.

Envainó la espada y miró al cielo.

Un dolor callado se reflejaba en su rostro.  
Escuchó cómo el pasto mojado crujía bajo el peso de alguien. Ooccoo tal vez.  
No quería que lo vieran llorar.

-Ya pasó todo, el dragón no es prob...-

Cruel visión.  
No podía ser cierto. No era cierto.

La heredera de Hyrule lo observaba lastimosamente tomada al pilar, mojada, sucia y herida.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia él, lentamente, tambaleándose un poco.

Algo hizo conexión en su cerebro, ella estaba ahí, era ella, era real. Correr, correr hacia ella.  
Y lo hizo, corrió y la atrapó antes de que cayera. Cuidando de no lastimarla más.  
Ocultó su cara en el hombro de ella, que lo estrechaba débilmente.  
Temblaba de frío, dolor y llanto. Llanto de felicidad de estar viva y poder verlo de nuevo.

Los débiles quejidos de dolor y sollozos llenaban el silencio del lugar.  
Una risa aliviada seguida por silencios.

-Estás viva...-

-Ouch-

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-

-...-

-Ya no llores, por favor-

-No puedo...-

Juntó su frente a la de ella, tiernamente le limpió las lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia de su mejilla con el pulgar.

Ella lloraba, no se podía controlar, sollozaba fuertemente.

Un simple movimiento, una rápida acción...

Y los sollozos se acallaron por un momento.

-/-/-/-

Midna flotaba de un lado al otro, Ooccoo Jr. sólo la veía, aburrido.

La twili miraba hacia la puerta, flotaba, de nuevo a la puerta, se daba vuelta, otra vez la puerta...

-Demonios- mordió su labio inferior- Voy a ir a ver cómo está el orejón-

Tardó más en darse la vuelta que ver a Link bajar por las escaleras llevando a Zelda en brazos.

La pequeñina no daba crédito a lo que su único ojo veía, su mueca de asombro pasó a una sonrisa.

-¡Princesa!- chilló flotando hacia ellos.

Ella le sonrió débilmente y le mostró el pedazo de espejo que traía entre las manos.  
Midna lo tomó y lo guardó mágicamente, lanzándose al cuello de la hyliana.

Zelda rió y correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Está bien! Yo sabía que no podía haber muerto, yo lo sabía- rió aliviada suspirando varias veces.

-Hey, Midna, cuidado con ella...-

-¡Lo sé! Pero por todas las deidades, ¿qué pasó? Link dijo que-

-Caí, es cierto. Bueno, me dejé caer- explicó desde los brazos del chico- Ya había dado todo por terminado, ¿sabes? - se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo- No sé a ciencia cierta qué sucedió, pero de alguna forma el dragón me atrapó y me llevó hasta la parte superior de este edificio-

-Tal vez pensó que podría matarte ahí- observó Midna.

-O tal vez Ganondorf ya se dió cuenta que Link y yo estamos juntos...-

Un gesto de incomodidad asaltó la cara del hyliano.

-viajando para conseguir el espejo. No hay tiempo qué perder-

Midna la miró a los ojos, sabía perfectamente qué seguía.

-El patíbulo del desierto- murmuró la twili.

-/-/-/-

-¿Qué se ve, Shad?-

-...-el aludido suspiró hondamente- Nada, Ashei. Ni un sólo indicio de los bulblins... ¿crees que ya se fueron?-

-Ja, ni pensarlo, ¿ok? Deben estar ahí, esperando- la joven de cabellos negro azulados miró hacia arriba a los campos verdes.

El puente se encontraba tranquilo, habían pasado un día aterradoramente... tranquilo.  
La lluvia había traído consigo restos de los armamentos de los enemigos caídos al lago, cuernos, mazos y uno que otro arete flotaban en la prístina agua.

Auru, sentado en una orilla rocosa sólo miraba al cielo, con la espada de la princesa al lado.

Shad se sentó a su lado, el hombre lo observó atento, éste lo sonrió cálidamente.

-Verá que se encuentran bien-

-Eso espero... pero este mal presentimiento no se me quita-

Ashei llegó hasta ellos.

-Les doy un día a las comadrejas esas para que se reagrupen y bajen al lago- se pasó una mano por la frente- Santísimas diosas, ¿de dónde salen tantos?-

-Magia negra- respondió Shad observándola fijamente, ella contestó con un soplido.

-¿No puede haber una explicación más...-

-¡Es Link!- gritó el escolar levantándose rápidamente y corriendo en dirección a la torreta- ¡Viene con la princesa!-

Auru corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, intentando no llorar agradeciendo a las Diosas.

-o-o-

**A los que siguen leyendo esto después de la mega ausencia que me aventé. Una disculpa.**

**Sólo puedo decir que la vida sucede, te pega y te quedas hecho bolita de dolor por bastantito tiempo.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a los que aún seguían esperando continuación y estuvieron estos meses (que digo meses, omg, años) esperando (y tachita a esos que me spamearon mi correo con mensajes amenazadores, ¿qué demonios les pasa, tienen 5 años o qué?)  
Gracias. Me tardaré, pero habrá cap. Eso que ni qué.  
Espero comentarios constructivos de su parte ;w;!  
**


End file.
